New Gal: season 2
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: The is the second part to New Gal, hope you enjoy it. Still the same story, different author name. Upgraded due to chapter 21.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Thank you so much for the reviews of 'New Gal, Season One' and I'm so glad that you enjoyed it and welcome to another season of New Gal. This season will be longer due to some part of the first season will be added, some new parts will be added and I will be explaining things more fully because I felt the show left us on the edge a bit. You will find that I'm kinda following the plot though there are changes so just bear with me and we'll get through this together. Thanks. Also, it will be more light, there will be some dark part but I want the gang to have as much fun as they can and I hoping that there will be humour.

Nothing is mind, everything belongs to Jason K and the songs belong to the bands/solo artists.

Prologue.

"_So you are the new girl." Isabel asked and the girl laughed which provoked smiles from Alex and Isabel._

"_Yeah I am, I'm Liz Parker." Liz said as she held out her hand._

_Max took in Liz's wet state and felt himself turning hard, he turned to Liz and dropped his mouth on her lips. Liz was stunned but her eyes closed as the feelings ran through her body, Max ran his tongue around her lips, begging for entrance and Liz parted her lips to grant him entrance. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck as Max wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her backward toward the hood of her car and laid her on it as he went down on top of her. Liz arched her body as they both continued to kiss the other._

"_It's Liz! She's one of us! I saw her heal one of the mice in the lab, her hand glowed!" Max explained and everyone was stunned as they looked at him._

_Liz was one of them._

_Max straightened back up and hurried out into the back alley, he saw a van driving away, kicking up dust as it went. He looked toward the road in front of him and saw Liz's ring, he picked it up and gasped when a flash came to him._

"_Take her to Eagle Rock. Don't do anything till I get there." A male voice ordered. Max dropped the ring and dropped his head into his hands as he slumped to his knees in anguish._

_Liz had been captured._

"_Max! Pierce won't wake up!" Maria shouted and both of them broke away, Max pulled Liz up to his feet and both of them hurried over to the body, Max knelt down and placed his hand over him to try and revive him but nothing._

"_I can't heal him, he's dead." Max said. _

_Everyone nodded and looked out toward the distance._

"_What happens now?" Michael asked them all but no one had an answer._

Now.

'My name is Liz Parker and I'm an alien, more specifically, a hybrid. I have a mixture of human DNA and alien DNA. Max, Michael and Isabel are also like me; we never knew each other, although we have a feeling about the other, we only recently found each other. We found out that we're from a planet called Antar and I'm a queen while Max is the king. We were married in our past life, so were Michael and Isabel. Hard to believe huh? Trust me, I know just how you feel

All my life, I only wanted to find others that were like me, especially my brother and we found each other only for our life to be more complicated. Max and I have this undeniable attraction, no matter how hard I fight; I can't resist him. Even though we were married in our past life, I don't see why we should be together in this lifetime.

What we didn't know, that our life was just going to get more complicated as we got along and that it would be dangerous. More dangerous than ever.

Welcome to my life. I'm Liz Parker and I'm an Alien.'

XXXXX

"Liz, are you going to talk to me at all?" Max demanded.

"Yes, when you shut up about the destiny." She retorted, causing Max to roll his eyes in annoyance. He was kneeling on Liz's balcony at her window while she was pacing on the other side of the window. Both of them were having an argument through the closed window.

"I thought we've been over this!" Max exclaimed. "I thought we finally agreed to be together!"

"Well, you thought wrong." She shot him.

"Liz! Why are you doing this?" Max demanded, frustration obviously showing through his voice and eyes while he raked his hand through his dark hair.

"Because you are still confused about your feelings between me and Tess." Liz explained. Max groaned as he thumped his head against the wall while thinking 'Here we go again'.

"Liz, I told you that I love you!" Max protested; Liz just shut the curtains before turning around, leaving Max simmering outside the window. "I'll show you confused." He muttered before making his way down the ladder to meet the rest inside the Crashdown.

"Hey Max, How's going with Liz?" Isabel asked her brother from their usual booth. Max just grunted as he slumped down on the seat next to his sister, across from Alex.

"That good huh?" Alex asked, sympathise.

"Why did the hell did I pick her to be my wife?" Max groaned while his head fell onto the table in front of him. "She is so stubborn!"

"Still refuse to believe that you love her?" Maria asked as she walked over to him with a glass of cherry cola and Max nodded against the table.

"What can I do to make her see that I lover her and that I want to be with her!" Max demanded as he lifted his head off the table.

Maria walked off, singing 'what can I do' eliciting confused stares from the trio at the table.

"Give her flowers or something which shows your love for her." Alex suggested and Max thought about it.

"Beside that, what did you do with Pierce?" Maria asked when she came back, Alex moved up in his seat, allowing her to sit down in his place.

"We took him out to the desert, I burned him then we buried him." Max whispered to the gang and they nodded.

"How's Michael?" Alex asked; none of them had seen the young man after he killed Pierce.

"Not good, he still sees himself as a killer and is trying very hard to control his powers." Isabel explained, her fear for her best friend showing in her voice.

There was a swishing noise, attracting their attentions and they all looked toward the backroom, they saw Liz walking toward them, wearing a tight, short red dress.

"Going somewhere?" Maria asked, amused.

"There's a party on at the Soap Factory. See you there if you are going." Liz called out over her shoulder, not once, stopping and waving over her shoulder.

"See what I mean?" Max asked "She even ignores me now." He complained and Alex nodded. Isabel, on the other hand, had caught on and she smiled at her brother.

"She's challenging you." Isabel stated causing Max to look at her, confused.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Max asked.

"She wants you to fight for her, she wants you to fight her, to get her to admit that you love her." Isabel explained and Max sighed, exasperated.

"Why couldn't she just stick with flowers and chocolates?" Max muttered before looking at the door where Liz had exit then a smirk crossed his handsome face. "Party huh?" Max asked and Maria nodded.

"Alex and I are heading there in an hour, you guys going." Maria asked and Max just smiled.

"Looks like my evening is booked. Excuse me." Max stated before getting out of the booth and hurrying over to his jeep.

"Wonder what that was about." Alex said; Isabel just shrugged when Tess walked in and sat next to them.

"Hey guys." Tess greeted.

"Hey Tess." They greeted back while Maria got up and got back to her job.

"Where's Max?" Tess asked, looking around the building.

"Trying to figure out how to win…" Alex started and Tess looked at him with a smile.

"Me, I know." She stated and Alex looked at her confused then looked at Isabel. "Listen I have to go, tell Max I will see him later." Tess said to Isabel before leaving and Alex looked at Isabel.

"Since when did Tess morph into Liz?" Alex asked and Isabel laughed as the image came to her mind.

XXXXX

"What are you going to do about Tess?" Isabel asked as Max sat at the counter in the Evans' kitchen while Isabel raked through the freezer to find the ice cream.

"I need to talk to her, to make sure that she knows that we are not going to get back together." Max explained.

"Max, you have told her a hundred times and she doesn't listen!" Isabel exclaimed. "Max, you need to sort this out for once and for all, she is the reason that Liz is doubting your love for her." Isabel explained as she pulled out the ice cream and sat down across from Max, pulling two spoons from the drawer. She handed one to Max as he opened the carton.

Max sighed as he filled his spoon up with ice cream and nodded at his sister.

"I know that, it just gets frustrating you know, I mean, I'm fighting Liz to get her to admit that I love her while fighting Tess to get her to admit that she doesn't love me and that I don't love her." Max explained. "Half of the time I feel like giving up and forgetting everything."

"I know Max, but if you really love Liz, you need to prove it to her." Isabel stated and Max nodded.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Max asked and Isabel arched her eyebrow at her brother then it hit her.

"You are going after Liz at the party aren't you?" she asked and Max shrugged.

"Why not? Beside the party should be good fun, a chance for us to have a nice normal time." Max stated as Isabel shook the Tabasco in the ice cream and looked at Max with amusement.

"Normal Max?" she asked, Max just chuckled while Isabel shook her head.

"Are you and Alex together?" Max asked and Isabel sighed.

"No." she stated and Max looked at her.

"I thought you two were going to get together." Max asked and Isabel finished off her ice cream on her spoon.

"I don't know Max, I'm just scared you know?" Isabel explained and Max nodded.

"I felt that way about Liz, in fact I still feel that way!" He exclaimed and looked at her once more. "Love is a scary thing but it's an amazing thing. It's probably because of all the rules we set ourselves, you are finding it a bit hard to let go of the barriers." Max suggested thoughtfully and Isabel thought about it.

"You may be right." She murmured and looked at her watch. "Better get a move on if we are heading to the party tonight." Isabel stated as they both stood up. Isabel reached over the counter and hugged her brother. "Thanks for the advice." She whispered before heading to her room, leaving Max shaking his head.

XXXXX

A young man of nineteen was standing next to his best friend in the Soap Factory, both of them were bouncing their head to the beat of the music, they both took jello-shot, the man looked up and saw Liz dancing in the middle of the floor and felt himself getting a little hot.

"Babe-o-rama!" He exclaimed before making his way to Liz.

Liz was oblivious to the man as her body moved to the rhythm, she was totally lost in the music till someone tapped on her shoulder, she turned around, still moving to the beat.

"Hey, do you do shot?" he asked and Liz shook her head. "Come on, try one. They might loosen you up." He explained while he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"No thank you." Liz stated as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Come on, just try one and maybe we could check out the roof later on." He suggested while Liz fought against his grip.

"She said no thank you." A male voice jumped in, anger was evident in his voice. Both of the spun around and saw Max standing there. He smiled lightly at Liz before his features harden as he looked at guy holding her.

"Sorry dude didn't know she was taken." He muttered as he let her go and moved out of sight. Max moved in closer to Liz and she rolled her eyes.

"I could have taken care of him myself." She snapped at him but inside she was mentally counting the points that he had scored.

He was wearing a tight black shirt and dark jeans; which moulded his legs, she licked her lips slightly.

"Just helping." Max stated as he took her hand and spun her around so that her back was pressed against his front as The Good Charlotte, 'Girls and Boys' came on.

_Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll foot the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything_

Liz started moving her hips against his as the music started to take over her body once more. Max placed his hands on her hips, guiding their moves.

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favourite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free_

Liz turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck while her hips started to grin into his front. They bumped and grinded against each other while the music started to step up a notch.

Liz leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Enjoying this?" Liz asked before letting her tongue sneak out and lick the spot behind his ear. Max groaned as their movement started to heat up and get sexier.

_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys  
like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Let's go!  
Eh, eh!  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world_

The music stopped as Max bent Liz over her waist, he placed a kiss at the pulse base of her neck, eliciting a gasp from her.

"Enjoy that?" Max asked as he pulled her up; Liz just mock glared at him while another song came on. Robbie Williams 'Radio' Liz spun herself in Max's arms, making sure that her back was pressed against his front and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands were place on her hips while she grinded herself against him.

_He's chosen my attic  
I feel it in the static  
He lives in my basement  
and I can hardly face it  
My performance is easy  
I am the god of romance  
And in my confusion  
I have the right to reign _

_He's stolen my Oscars  
He trades on my jokes  
He makes all my engines go oh oh oh  
He put an "e' in the arsenal  
A comb in my 'fro  
Divine retribution  
And away we will go  
Hey hey hey hey_

Max stifled a groan when she pressed her backside into his arousal while he moved his hips to the beat and rhythm with her.

_Something's happening I can feel it  
moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something  
Jumping thumping shout out something _

_Listen to the radio  
and you will hear the songs you know  
make it effervescent here  
and you might have a job my dear_

Liz started moving her hips sideways to the beat, she would roll it to one side, giving it a double beat before rolling to the other side to do the same motions.

_I'm searching for something   
Beyond my understanding  
Looking for meaning  
Where nothing is demanding  
There are no surprises  
Where nothing is expected   
If you offer nothing  
Then everyone accepts _

_He's stolen my Oscars  
He trades on my jokes  
He makes all my engines go oh oh oh  
He put an "e' in the arsenal  
A comb in my 'fro  
Devine retribution  
And away we will go  
Hey hey hey hey _

_Something's happening I can feel it  
moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something  
Jumping thumping shout out something _

_Listen to the radio  
and you will hear the songs you know  
Make it effervescent here  
and you might have a job my dear  
Ouch  
Ouch  
Ouch  
Radio   
Ouch  
Ouch ouch  
Ouch  
Radio _

_He's stolen my Oscars  
He trades on my jokes  
He makes all my engines go oh oh oh  
He put an "e' in the arsenal  
A comb in my 'fro  
Devine retribution  
And away we will go  
Hey hey hey hey _

_Something's happening I can feel it  
moving out of time you'll hear it  
Falling in the way you fear it  
Jumping thumping shout out something  
Jumping thumping shout out something _

_Listen to the radio  
and you will hear the songs you know  
make it effervescent here  
and you might have a job my dear _

_Listen to the Radio  
Listen to the Radio  
Listen to the Radio  
Listen to the Radio_

Liz moved away from Max and turned to face him. She saw that his eyes were dark with arousal, he was breathing hard and she could see that he was tight in his jeans.

"Max?" she asked, Max snapped, he hauled her up against his body and kissed her hard. Liz whimpered in pleasure as Max walked her backward, amazingly, not bumping into anyone, and pinned her against the wall as he kissed her neck.

Liz groaned as her hand slid into his dark hair, holding him to her neck. "Max." she whispered out, Max pulled away from Liz, he looked at her before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the building. He dragged her off to the side and leaned her against the brick wall before moving back into kiss her once more. Liz whimpered into his mouth, provoking him into grabbing her hips and lifting her up. She got the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress riding up higher on her thighs while both of the grinded into each other, desperately seeking relief. Max latched onto her neck, provoking her to tightening her legs around his waist, her hand tightening in his hair while arching her body into his in pleasure.

"Liz." He hissed out, he moved from her neck and saw that he left a hicky on her neck; he lifted a hand to it and healed her skin. "It's gone." He whispered out before latching onto her lips once more. Liz whimpered as her hands travelled down from his hair, down his back until she reached the edge of his shirt and slipped her hands under his shirt so her hands could taste his hot, hard skin. "Are you sure now?" Max asked as he nibbled her earlobe; eliciting giggles from Liz. She sighed as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Caught on have you?" Liz whispered back before pulling away from his shoulder and kissing him, gently, on the lips. "I love you Max Evans." Liz finished, winning a smile from Max.

"I love you too." He whispered back before taking her lips in his once more.

To be continued.

Please review and will see you all later! Thanks for reading :0)


	2. Chapter 2: Skin and Bones

Nothing is mine.

Hey guys, you lots are going to kill me for this chapter I know it but I'm really sorry but relax, Max and Liz will still be together! Geez, I'm not that stupid, you flame me if I did that!

Chapter 2

"Liz?" Max asked as he entered her bedroom and looked around but didn't see her in sight.

"I'm in a shower right now, just hold on and I'll finish washing my hair." Liz called back and Max shook his head, trying to get rid of the images of Liz in a shower.

They had gotten together after they found out their destiny, Liz had tried to push him away toward Tess but he was so determined to be with her that she weakened and finally gave in to their love.

Liz came out of the shower wearing her short red silk robe as she rubbed her hair dry.

"Hey." Max said as he gently kissed her on the lips, Liz smiled as she returned it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liz asked and Max looked at her with a mock hurt look.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend without a reason?" Max asked and Liz laughed.

"Max, you know that's not what I meant!" Liz said as she playfully slapped Max on the shoulder.

"I know; I just had to see you." Max said as he sat on the bed and Liz sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked with concern in her voice and eyes and Max smiled, feeling lucky to have such a wonderful caring girlfriend.

"It's Tess, she won't talk to me." Max sighed and Liz looked at him with understanding.

"Max, she is in love with you and she thought you were in love with her, then I came along and messed things up between you two, she's feeling hurt and betrayed right now." Liz said and Max looked at her.

"Your power is getting stronger." Max said and Liz looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know how though but for some reason I can feel everyone emotions and it's driving me up the wall." Liz said and Max nodded.

"Maybe that what my mom meant," Max said and Liz looked him curiously. "Think about it, she said we would be able to see the enemies from within them, maybe you getting these emotions will help you to pinpoint who is our enemies." Max said and Liz thought about and nodded.

"How are Isabel and Michael?" Liz asked with concern for her sister and brother.

"Isabel is happy that she with Alex but Michael is still scared that he is going to hurt Maria." Max said and Liz shook her head.

"He needs to realize that he had already hurt her by pushing her away." Liz sighed and Max nodded.

"Yeah but he feels that its for her own good, he can't control his powers like we can." Max said and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Max, I don't even know what my powers are ever since I don't use them." Liz said and Max kissed her forehead.

"We'll find out soon." Max whispered and Liz nodded as she rested her forehead against his chin, both lost in deep thoughts.

XXXXX

"How are you dealing?" Alex asked Maria and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I hate men." She muttered and Alex nodded.

"I bet you do." He stated and sighed. "Michael is just scared that he is going to hurt you with his powers you know, just give him a little time and he'll come around."

"I know, it just the waiting is hard." Maria explained and Alex patted her hand in sympathy before moving over to sit next to Isabel at the booth.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked and Isabel sighed.

"Like my whole world have shattered." Isabel explained and Alex nodded.

"It's bound to, especially after all we've been through the last couple of months. Anyway, to get your mind off things, how about we go and see a film?" Alex asked and Isabel sighed.

"Alex, we can't go back to how it was before." Isabel said and Alex threw his hand in the air in surrender.

"I meant just a friends, I hate seeing everyone all uptight and you look like you haven't been sleeping for the past couple of weeks so I just thought you needed a break." Alex explained and Isabel smiled.

"That's nice of you. What's on?" she asked.

"Scream, Rookie of the year, and Dog Soldiers. I advice dog soldiers if you want something funny to see, even Rookie of year is pretty funny too." Alex murmured thoughtfully and Isabel laughed. She was about to answer when Maria called them into the back room.

Max was sitting on the couch while Michael was standing near the door and Maria was sitting on the floor, all three of them were watching the screen.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"They are about to take a vote." Max explained and they hurried over to look at the screen.

Pierce walked into the Crashdown and looked around the room, he growled lightly and muttered under his breath.

"Damn those little pod people, you can never find them when you want them." He muttered as he made his way in the back room, he looked around then shifted back into his normal self when he saw that he was alone. He walked over to the door and walked into it, he found Max, Maria, Alex, Michael and Isabel all sitting there, watching the T.V of Congress Whitaker talking.

"I have to hand it to you Max, it was a great idea to let Naseco take form of Pierce and shut down the special unit." Alex commented and Max shook his head as he stood up.

"It wasn't I. I haven't spoken to him in ages." Max explained.

"It was better this way so we can concentrate on our powers rather than them coming after us." Jeff explained, finally announcing his appearance. They all smiled slightly when they saw him.

"Hey! Welcome back!" Alex greeted as they all stood up and Maria switched the T.V off.

"Don't we have enough trouble without them having to use their powers?" a female voice demanded. They all turned to it and saw Tess standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Hi Tess, nice to see you." Isabel greeted.

"They have to use their powers so they can protect themselves." Jeff remarked angrily, he still hadn't forgiven the girl for hurting Liz.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Liz appeared at the bottom.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted and saw her dad standing near the door, her smile widen. "Daddy!" she squealed, launching herself into his arms.

"Hey Lizzie." Jeff greeted back as he hugged his daughter as hard as she was hugging him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes that were so much like her own. He had shifted himself to look like her dad so that no one could guess that she was adopted.

"Are you back for good?" Liz asked with a hopeful look and Jeff sighed.

"No sweetie, I'm not. I'm just here to check on you then I have to go back." Jeff explained and the hopeful look in her eyes dimmed. He felt his heart was breaking. "I'm sorry honey." Jeff apologized and Liz nodded.

"I know; you need to do this to keep us safe. I understand." Liz explained with a weak smile, she knew she was acting like a little child but she hadn't been separated from her father for a long length of time, especially after when her mother died.

"It just two more months before I can fully close the unit and take all the stuff they have about the aliens they have captured. We need to go over them then destroy them to prevent it getting into the wrong hand." Jeff explained and Liz nodded once more. Max, sensing her sadness, wrapped his arms around her body from behind and let her lean herself on his chest. Jeff noticed this and smiled slightly. "So, I'm guessing that the two of you are together." Jeff half stated, half asked.

Liz blushed slightly as she smiled up at her dad while Max just kissed the top of her head and nodded toward Jeff, who beamed. He turned to Michael and Isabel. "What about you two?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry, I think it's due to the fact that we both see and love each other like brothers and sisters, we can't really see the other one in a more romantic way." Isabel stated and Jeff nodded.

"I understand, the pair of you were like that back on our home planet so it would make sense that you would feel that here." Jeff explained. Michael and Isabel smiled at their protector.

"How come Max and Liz have to be together but Isabel and Michael can't?" Tess demanded.

"Max and Liz want to be together. I wouldn't have pushed them two together if they didn't want to be together and I'm happy that they're together. They are the king and queen of our planet." Jeff remarked sarcastically. Tess just threw him a glare and stormed out of the building, bumping into Jim on the way out.

Jim walked into the room and smiled slightly when he saw the gang.

"Hey." Jim greeted; Jeff smiled.

"Sheriff, welcome to 'I know an alien' club." Jeff joked and Jim laughed.

"Please, call me Jim." He retorted and he looked around. "The club seems to be getting a bit bigger." Jim noted and Michael snorted back a laugh.

"Soon, we'll be taking out a notice board and letting everyone know about us." Michael explained and Liz smiled at him.

"I seriously doubt that it would get that big Michael." Liz teased back and Maria shook her head.

"Okay everyone, out, I need to get change for my shift and I ain't a stripper for you lot." Maria remarked. Liz laughed as she pulled out of Max's embrace and took his hand to drag him out of the Crashdown with Michael, Alex and Isabel in tow with them.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Alex asked as the four of them sat down at a booth, Michael had went back home to check out something.

"Max and I are going to the cinema tonight." Liz reported and Alex smirked.

"Oh, is that what they call it now?" Alex asked, slyly and Max threw him a mock glare while Liz threw a napkin at him.

"Watch it or I just might spill a few things." Liz teased back and Max laughed slightly as he kissed her forehead while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"What about you two?" Max asked Isabel and Alex. Isabel was about to reply when a man came up to their booth.

"Hey, you don't happen to know where the sheriff's office is do you?" the man asked, Isabel just stared at the guy with a stunned/approval look.

"I'm Isabel." Isabel introduced herself and Grant smiled, instantly liking Isabel.

"I'm Grant. Do you think you could show me where the Sheriff's office?" Grant asked and Isabel beamed up at him.

"Sure." Isabel agreed as she stood up. "May I ask why you are heading there?" she asked.

"I found a bone in the desert, it was picked up by my metal detector and that is the weirder thing ever." Grant explained.

Max, Alex and Liz looked at the two of them in a stunned shock.

"He found a bone." Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"Maybe it's an animal bone." Max suggested and Liz shook her head.

"Since when a metal detector picks up a bone?" Liz asked. "Something doesn't feel right about this." Liz admitted as she watched the retreating back of Isabel and Grant.

"Tell me about it." Alex muttered and Liz looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, she knew how much Alex loves Isabel but Isabel was too scared to let him in.

"Alex, just give her time to come around, she's just scared." Liz stated, softly and Alex nodded.

"I know, but I can't put my whole life on hold for her, even with the fact I love her so much." Alex explained before getting up and making his way out of the building with Liz looking at his retreating back with a heartbroken gaze.

"Oh Alex." She whispered and Max took her in to his arms, comforting her.

"Isabel will come round Liz and she and Alex with get together and be happy." Max said and Liz nodded while looking into his eyes.

"I could feel how hurt Alex was when Isabel just walked off, he's hurting so much." Liz said as tears ran down her face. Max leaned in and kissed the side of her head.

Jeff came out and saw Liz leaning against Max with tears running down her face and walked over to them, he sat across from Liz.

"What's wrong honey?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"Liz has been feeling other people emotions and as she is sensitive, it makes her more emotional." Max explained and understanding cleared Jeff's face.

"You have received one of your powers, you are an empathic." Jeff stated and Liz looked at him. "It makes sense because that was Lilly's main power."

"Lilly?" Max asked and Jeff nodded.

"Liz was Lilly in our past life, you were Zan, Michael was Rath and Isabel was Vilandra." Jeff stated and Max was astonished.

"You know, we have been waiting for ages to find out who we were in our past life, to hear our names is just down right weird." Max exclaimed and Liz giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jeff smiled at his daughter then looked toward the hatch.

"Gotta get back to work in this alien mass room." Jeff teased and Max chuckled.

"Must make a change to be an alien working in an alien café in an alien town." Max whispered and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." Jeff stated back before leaving.

XXXXX

"So, what's so special that you had to tell me?" Jim asked the young man, who standing across from him.

"I was working out in the desert with a metal detector and it picked up something pretty unusual." Grant stated.

"What?" Jim asked and Grant placed a bone on the desk.

"Since when do metal detector pick up Bones, human bones in fact." Grant stated and Jim looked at him thoughtfully.

"Where did you say that you were working?" Jim asked.

"Out in the desert, near where the old nuclear factory was." Grant informed and Jim nodded.

"Leave the bone here and I will send my men out to have a look around." Jim stated and Grant nodded as he left the building, leaving Jim staring after him then picking up the bone.

The door knocked once more and Congress Whitaker came striding into the room. Jim stood up.

"Congress Whitaker, why do I have the pleasure of seeing you here?" Jim asked and she sat down.

"I received a message from Agent Pierce a while ago telling me that he had a suspect that was an alien and that you were part of the cover up." She stated and Jim looked at her with a stunned look, the door knocked once more and Hanson came in.

"Chief, we looked where the bone was found and there is a body there." Hanson exclaimed; Whitaker looked at Jim while he looked at Hanson.

XXXX

Liz was changing into her outfit; she was in the middle of pulling her hair back into a ponytail when she looked out the small window, only to drop her hair in mid-process.

"Oh my god." Liz whispered from the small window, attracting Maria and Michael's attention.

"What?" Michael demanded as he came over; Maria was standing next to Liz.

"Congress Whitaker is here." Liz whispered and Maria looked at her.

"What are you feeling?" she asked and Liz shrugged.

"That's the problem, I can't sense her at all." Liz explained, causing the trio to look back at Congress Whitaker once more in shock.

"That reminds me, what have you been feeling when you are around Courtney?" Maria asked, Michael rolled his eyes while he headed back to the kitchen while Liz turned to Maria and scrunched up her nose.

"Lust, a lot of lust." Liz stated and Maria huffed.

"Around Michael no doubt." She muttered before storming off with Liz watching her, confused.

XXXX

Hanson was looking around the area, all the forensic people were working about the grave that they had found, he walked up to the hill and stood on it, looking around until something caught his eye, he looked down and found a pocketknife. He bent down, picked it up, and hurried over to Jim.

"Look, I found a pocket knife. With luck, it would have been the person who was here." Hanson stated, excitedly and Jim reached out to see it but Hanson pulled back in time. "I'll go and put this in a bag and get it process for fingerprints." He stated before hurrying off. Jim watched as he walked away with a sinking feeling in his gut.

Michael watched from the hill, he bit his bottom lip before turning around and he tripped up on a loose rock. He landed on the ground with a grunt and cursed to himself. He looked up and noticed a piece of shredded skin, thinking at first that it was snake skin, he picked it up only to realize that it was human skin and it crumbled to pieces in front of his eyes.

XXXXX

"We have a problem." Michael stated as he entered the Crashdown; everyone looked at him.

"What?" Liz asked.

"They've found Pierce's grave." Michael stated and Liz looked at Max.

"This is bad." She whispered and Max pulled her into a hug.

"How did they find it out?" Max asked.

"Some digger was scouting the area and his metal detector picked up on the bone." Michael stated.

"Grant." Isabel, Max, Alex and Liz said at the same time and Liz turned to Max.

"I told you that something didn't feel right." Liz said and Max nodded.

"I know baby, I know." Max soothed as he stroked back her hair and turned to Michael, he knew that Liz was thinking about the time when Pierce had killed Nancy in front of her and that was causing her irrational outburst. "What do we do?" Max asked. No one had any answers.

XXXXX

"Welcome back Congress Whitaker, are you wanting to finish off our conversation?" Jim asked and she shook her head.

"No, I'm interested in the bones." She stated and Jim looked at her.

"Why would you be interested in bones?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she opened her mouth to answer but was intruppted when Hanson came in.

"It's Michael Guerin's prints all over the pocket knife, I'm going by to hold him in custody." Hanson stated before leaving. Jim and Congress Whitaker just looked at each other, stunned.

XXXXX

Maria came rushing into the Crashdown.

"Michael has been arrested, they found his pocketknife at the crime scene and he looks like a murder suspect." She exclaimed. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"We have another problem." A male voice said, Jim walked in and everyone looked at him. "Congress Whitaker is very interested in the bones and she's demanding to be there for the analyses." Jim stated.

Jeff came in from the back room and Max walked up to him.

"Michael's been arrested, they've found Pierce's grave and his pocketknife at the scene." Max explained. "Do you know Congress Whitaker?" Max asked Jeff and he nodded.

"We've talked but not often," Jeff stated then remembered something. "It turns out that Pierce and Whitaker have been having an affair, an intimate affair."

"Wonderful," Liz muttered as she rolled her eyes and looked a Valenti. "Are you sure that Congress Whitaker wants to be there when the bones are being analyzed?" Liz asked and Jim nodded.

"Yep, she even seems adamant about it, like it's life or death." Valenti explained and Liz nodded as she locked eyes with Max.

"Looks like she suspect something." Liz murmured and Max nodded his agreement. "We need to change the bones' date." Liz explained.

"Huh?" Max asked, confused.

"You need to increase the bone deteriorating to make it look like it's been there for years rather than three months." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"Good idea but do you have a plan on how we get inside." Max asked and Liz turned to Isabel.

"Looks like you'll be flirting with the guards today." Liz teased and Isabel laughed as she nodded.

"No problem, just give me a map then I'll be the sweet lost woman." Isabel said and Liz nodded as she turned to Max.

"You need to tell me how many people there are inside the building and I'll mind warp them but there is a limit to how long I can hold it so you need to as quick as you can." Liz warned and Max nodded.

"Okay people, we all have a job to do so lets get to it. We need to burst out second in command out of jail." Max ordered as Liz and Isabel stood up. Isabel waved her hand down her body transforming her jeans and white t-shirt into a light pink halter-top and black leather trousers; her waved her hand over her hair and transformed it into twisted hairstyle with strands hanging down. Her shoes had changed into black high-heeled sandals.

"Impressive." Liz nodded her approval. Isabel laughed as Liz waved her hand, transforming herself. Her demin skirt and her white skirt changed into a white halter top and a short demin skirt, her hair was pulled into a half pony tail with strands hanging down her face and she had changed her sneakers into white sandals.

Max just shook his head at the young women in front of him.

"Show off." He teased and Liz laughed as she kissed him lightly before the lot of them headed out of the building toward the jeep.

XXXX

Isabel walked up to an ageing man, he ha light brown hair and light blue eyes and was wearing his green uniform. The man looked up when he saw Isabel walking toward her with a map.

"Hi, I'm looking for the college department but I'm so hopeless with a map, well, at least, that's what my boyfriend says." She gushed, the man looked at her and she smiled. "My ex boyfriend I meant." She explained; the man stood up.

"If you want, I could show you where it is." He offered and she smiled brightly.

"That would be so great." She exclaimed as she followed the guard; she smirked at Liz and Max, who were hiding before hurrying up to match the man's steps.

Max and Liz hurried forward and quickly climbed up the steps to the top floor, Max opened the door and looked back at Liz.

"I'll check to see how many there are and phone you." He whispered; she nodded as he stepped into the building. Max looked around the room and saw about five people in the room, he grabbed his phone and dialed Liz. "There are five people." He explained and Liz mental calculated.

"You have about three minutes." She informed before shutting the phone and concentrated.

Congress Whitaker walked over to the window and looked through it, Max hurried over to the machine and smirked at Congress Whitaker when she couldn't see him, he hurried over to the bones and concentrated on increasing the bones' age. The machine started up, Max increased his power, and sighed in relief when he was finished, he hurried toward the door and looked out. He noticed that everyone was busy and quickly closed the door before heading back up the steps and heading toward the exit.

As soon as Max shut the door, Liz slumped and Max caught her and swung her up into his arms.

"We need to get you to start increasing your strength on mind warping." Max said, Liz just murmured something as she rested her head on Max's shoulder, grateful that she had something to lean on. "Come on, let's go home." He whispered as he carried her down the stairs and toward the jeep where Isabel was already sitting in the driver's seat. She looked at them with a worried expression. "It's over." Max repeated and Isabel smiled in relief as she started the jeep, driving them home.

XXXXX

"Well?" Congress Whitaker asked the tech guy, he looked at the paper and looked at his partner.

"The bones are over 80 years." He informed and she looked stunned.

"But, the cracks and the infusion. They are new!" she exclaimed and they shrugged.

"Sometimes the ground preserve things for us and it makes it look new." The guy explained.

"And for the infusion, that could have been from the nuclear implant we had." The partner stated and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, that was 80 years ago too." He agreed. Congress Whitaker just looked at them then walked out of the room, wondering what the hell had just happened.

XXXXX

Everyone was back at the Crashdown apart from Tess.

"Better sew that hole of your in your pocket." Max teased as he threw the pocketknife at Michael, after explaining what happened. The gang chuckled lightly and went back to their party.

"Hey, what you all doing?" a female voice asked, everyone turned and saw Courtney coming out from the backroom.

"Oh, it's kind of a last day party, you know, last day of the holiday since we're back at school tomorrow." Maria covered up and Courtney nodded.

"Cool. See you all later." She greeted before leaving, Maria turned to the others.

"I'm so sorry, I thought she had left." Maria apologized.

"We better start being more careful about things." Michael stated as he got up and moved toward the counter. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Lighten up Michael, I thought she had left too." Liz remarked.

The doors opened and Tess walked in.

"Hey Tess." Everyone greeted and Max walked up to her.

"We need to talk." Max said to her and she nodded as she followed Max into the backroom while Maria walked up to Michael.

"I hear that Ex Cons are good in bed." Maria stated and Michael shook his head.

"I can't do this Maria." Michael said and Maria looked at him.

"Why can't we be together?" Maria asked.

"I can worry about some chick that I left behind Maria, beside, we both agreed to move on." Michael said and Maria scoffed.

"You agreed; I didn't get a vote in." Maria remarked before walking off.

"What Pizza do we have?" Liz asked.

"Hot Spicy Chicken, ham and mushroom, all topping and Pineapple with pepperoni." Michael stated.

"Pass me the Spicy chicken." Liz stated and Michael slid the box over to her while Isabel slid the Tabasco sauce to her. She smiled her thanks as she tucked into her food.

XXXXX

"What did you want to talk about?" Tess asked and Max sighed.

"This has got to stop Tess, I'm with Liz and you need to accept it." Max said and Tess rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you are in love with me but scared and you are only with her because of your destiny thing." Tess scoffed; Max clenched his fists in frustration.

"Tess, I love Liz, not you." Max stated firmly.

"Whatever Max, you'll soon see that she is a mistake and come running back to me." Tess promised before leaving the room. Max groaned to himself as he rested his head on the lockers in frustration.

"Max?" Liz called out; he looked toward the backroom door and saw her come in. She looked around the room for him, caught him, and smiled. "Hey, your mom called, she needs you home for an…" Liz started but was cut off when Max kissed her hard and deep. She let out a squeak of surprise but melted into the kiss, letting her hand slid up into his thick hair while his hands slid around her waist.

Soon they both broke away, breathing heavily. "What was that for?" Liz asked. Max just shook his head, resting his forehead on hers.

"I just needed it." Max explained and Liz looked up into his face with understanding.

"Didn't go well with Tess?" Liz asked and Max groaned.

"No, she's still stubborn." Max muttered then sighed. "I'd better get home before mom calls the police on me." Max stated reluctantly and Liz kissed him gently.

"We'll see each other later." Liz said and Max grinned as he linked their fingers together and led her to the front of the Crashdown. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll see you later." Max whispered then kissed her once more. "I love you." Liz smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered back before kissing him and watching him leave the building and getting into his jeep, he looked back and waved slightly before driving off.

Liz turned back to the gang with a dreamy look on her face, causing Isabel and Maria to giggle at the sight of her and pulled her into dance with them as Isabel used her powers to play the music.

XXXXX

Max sighed as he lay on his bed, wearing his bottoms. He groaned when his back met the cool of the bed and smiled at the image of Liz as he closed his eyes. He started to drift off into a deep sleep, thinking about his favorite fantasy of Liz when all of a sudden there was a trapping noise at the door.

Max groaned as he got up from the bed and walked toward the window.

"Michael, you have your own room." Max muttered as he pulled back the curtains, only to see that there was no one there. Puzzled, he opened the window and peered out only to jerk back in fright when Jeff arrived at the window.

Jeff entered Max's window and Max held him in his arms.

"They are here." Jeff coughed out and Max looked at him.

"Who's here? Who?" Max demanded.

"The skins watch out for them and don't let them get Liz." Jeff explained and Max looked at him, Jeff clutched Max's arm. "Tell Liz I love her and I'm sorry that I couldn't be here to protect her." Jeff whispered out before his hand slid off Max's arm and his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

"Jeff?" Max whispered as he shook the body but there was no answer, he felt blood pouring on to his hand and lifted it away, there was a hand shape mark burn on Jeff's chest. "Oh god." Max whispered.

You know the drill, review people and sorry for the cliffhanger!

Thanks for the last reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Funeral 1

Thanks for the reviews and remember; nothing belongs to me. BTW sorry it took a long time to get up. I have the cold.

Chapter 3

Everyone was in the Crashdown, Tess was sitting in a funk, she saw how lovingly Max kissed Liz goodnight before leaving and how happy Liz was when she turned back to the gang. She couldn't help but feel that it should have been her that Max loved but it wasn't.

"So, how's it going with lover boy?" Maria teased and Liz giggled.

"It's going great, you were right. He wasn't confused about his feelings for me." Liz admitted and Maria smirked as she pulled on Liz's hand and both of them started to dance to the music.

"Is it working?" Maria asked and Liz looked toward Michael who was staring at Maria, he looked away and cricked his neck when he saw Liz looking but found himself staring at Maria again. Liz turned to Maria with a smile, letting her know that it was. "I so knew it. It won't be long till we're together again." Maria explained and Liz laughed.

XXXXX

Max was running, he had a bloody handprint on his chest and a scrape on his cheek, he needed to get to Liz, to make sure that she was safe and wasn't in danger.

Tess looked out of the window and saw Max running toward the Crashdown.

"Max!" Tess exclaimed and everyone turned to face the door, Max came barging in then fell to the floor. Isabel and Liz hurried over and helped Max on to the chair as Liz knelt in front of him.

"Max, you're hurt." Tess exclaimed as she went to touch the scrape, Liz looked up and lifted a hand, the cut healed itself and Liz felt a little dizzy.

"It's gone." Liz whispered, unknowingly reminding Max of when he healed her hicky rash.

"What happened?" Isabel demanded.

"Jeff is dead!" Max exclaimed and Liz looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"What?" Liz asked as she moved away from Max.

"He's dead, he came to me and died in my arms, I tried to heal him but I couldn't." Max explained to everyone and Liz shook her head.

"No, he's not dead." Liz whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Liz, he told me to tell you that he loved you and that he was sorry that he couldn't protect you." Max explained and Liz shook her head as tears fell over onto her cheek as she slumped to the floor.

"No, he can't be dead, I need him." Liz cried, Max knelt down beside her and rocked her.

"Where is he?" Michael asked.

"He's in my room." Max explained.

"You left him in your room?" Isabel asked incredulous.

"Come on, we need to take the body back to the pod chambers and see if we can use the healing stones." Michael ordered, Isabel hurried over and, both, Max and Isabel helped Liz up to take out the backdoor.

"Go home, we'll see you lot later." Max ordered as Liz clung to him.

Everyone watched as the pod squad walked out of the door without a backward glance.

XXXX

They all stood around Jeff's body and concentrated on the healing stones but so far nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Liz demanded.

"What ever happened to him must be something we can't reverse." Max explained as he knelt down next to Jeff's body to inspect it.

"I can't lose him!" Liz cried and Isabel wrapped her arms around the young woman, hugging her while Max looked up at Liz with sadness in his eyes, he hated seeing Liz upset.

"Look!" Michael exclaimed and everyone looked down, Jeff's body turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

Liz pulled away from Isabel, stormed out of the Pod Chambers, and hurried down the cliff, leaving everyone looking at her retreating back.

"I'd better go." Max said, Isabel and Michael nodded, letting Max run after Liz.

It was raining, Liz could feel the rain soaking her body, her dress was soaking wet and clinging to her body, her hair was wild and plastered to her head as she stormed through the dark desert. Her hands were glowing green, showing that her powers were out of control.

"Liz!" Max shouted; he could see her lighting up like a firebug. Her hands were crackling and growing out of control; rocks at the side of the road were being smashed as her powers attacked them. "Liz!" Max shouted once more as he caught her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that he could see into her face. He saw the heartbreak in her eyes as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Oh Lizzie." Max whispered as he pulled into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest.

"I can't lose him Max, I need him." She sobbed out.

Max just stroked back her hair and buried his face into her neck while making shushing sounds, trying to calm her down.

"I know baby, I know." Max whispered as they both fell to their knees while Max held her tight to his body, comforting her as much as he could but he knew that she had to let it all out as soon as possible due to her powers being out of control.

XXXXX

Max carried Liz into her bedroom and set her on the bed, he waved his hand over her body, changing her clothes in to p.j. and drying her body as he went along. He kissed her forehead as he pulled the covers over her body and was about to leave but Liz's voice stopped him.

"Max, can't you please stay?" Liz asked. Max turned to her and nodded slightly, he moved back to the bed and pulled off his clothes but kept his boxers on as he slipped under the covers and pulled Liz up against his body.

"Try and get some sleep." Max whispered. Liz closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but images of her dad kept flashing around in her head. She turned around in his arms and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his safe scent as she finally fell into a deep but un-restless sleep while Max buried his face into her neck, keeping her safe.

XXXXX

"Where am I going to stay now?" Liz asked, they all were in the Parker's resident, Liz couldn't live there as she couldn't manage the business and go to school at the same time.

"Maybe you could live with us." Max asked and everyone looked at Max.

"Max, I can't impose on you lot." Liz exclaimed and Isabel shook her head.

"No way, mom would love to have you with us. She loves you." Isabel exclaimed, warming to the idea of having Liz living with her.

"What about the Crashdown, I can't just abandon it." Liz asked.

"Dad could take over the place, you know, place the deed under his name." Max suggested.

"It's better than you staying here, I mean, we don't know if the Skins know that you live here and you would be better protected if you are with Max and Isabel." Alex explained and Liz sighed as she rested her head on Max's chest.

"I guess, as long you guys are sure." Liz agreed and Max kissed her forehead while Tess looked away. Liz looked toward Tess and felt sympathy for Tess. Tess really believed that Max loved her and Liz came in and destroyed it. Liz knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but blame herself for Max and Tess's break-up.

'_Maybe it would have been better if I had ran away when they found out about me.'_ Liz mused to herself, pulled herself off Max, and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. Max came up behind her and spun her around, he bent his head down to kiss her but Liz turned her face so that his lips encountered her cheek.

"Liz?" Max asked, puzzled.

"We can't Max, not with Tess in the next room." Liz whispered her explanation.

"Liz, Tess told me that she was okay with us." Max explained and Liz shook her head.

"No she's not Max and it's my fault." Liz whispered, causing Max to look at her with understanding, she was still blaming herself for their break up.

"Lizzie, look at me." Max whispered as he placed his knuckles under her chin and brought her face up so they could see each other. "I wasn't happy with Tess. Yes, I love her but as a sister and it's my fault for leading her on. It was not your fault, I should have broken it off with Tess but I didn't want to hurt her and I did." Max explained and Liz shrugged.

"I know I shouldn't blame myself but I can't help it Max, it just feels like me coming here was the worst experience for everyone." Liz explained and Max pulled her into a hug.

"It was the best one we could have asked for. We spent ages looking for the fourth one and we're very glad that you came here." Max whispered to her and Liz nodded, her face buried in his chest, she still couldn't help but blame herself.

XXXX

Phillip and Diane were sitting in the living room when the front door opened; they both looked up and saw Isabel, Max and Liz coming in.

"Mom, Dad, is it okay if Liz stays here for a while?" Max asked, both adults stood up and motioned to the couch and Max turned to Liz. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?" Max whispered, Liz looked up at him, she was about to protest but Max cut her off with a finger on lips. "You need the sleep, you haven't slept for the last two days." Max whispered and kissed her forehead as Liz pulled away from Max and headed to his room to get some sleep. Isabel and Max headed over to the couch and sat down.

"Why will she have to stay here?" Diane asked, Max and Isabel looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Liz's dad died in a car crash. She has no one else to go to as she is adopted, all her other family live outside New Mexico and she has no where else to go." Max explained and Diane's hand flew up to her mouth to choke back a sob and Phillip looked at their children in a stunned shock.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Phillip asked.

"He was in hospital, Liz didn't want anyone to know, not till she knew he was going to get better but he died." Isabel filled in.

"Oh the poor girl!" Diane stated and Isabel nodded as she turned to her mother with wide pleading eyes.

"Please mom, don't make Liz go back to the adopting centre, she doesn't like it there and I want her to be with people who love her. I want her to be with us." Isabel pleaded her parents.

"We need to think and talk about this, I think you better go to your room and make sure that Liz is okay." Phillip announced and both of them nodded before heading to Max's room to check on Liz.

They stepped into the room and saw Liz sleeping peacefully; she had pulled on one of Max's t-shirt and was hugging one of his pillows. Isabel sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through Liz's dark lock while Max sat on the desk chair.

"I hate this Max, I hate it that she gets everything taken away from her. First, those bastards killed her mother then our enemies killed her father. She doesn't deserve this." Isabel hissed out to her brother and Max nodded in agreement, his dark eyes flashing.

"We need to find out what the skins want and why they killed Jeff, they can't have just killed him for no reason." Max explained.

Liz whimpered in her sleep, causing Max to lean over and whisper something in her ear before kissing her forehead, which caused her to calm down and sigh into the pillow.

XXXX

"What do you think?" Diane asked Phillip once they have settled themselves in the study area; Diane was looking at Phillip, waiting for his answer.

"How do you feel about Liz?" Phillip asked and Diane sighed.

"She's a nice girl, a little shy but seems nice." Diane stated softly and Phillip nodded.

"Max seems to like her." Phillip noted and Diane laughed.

"And you were worried about Max and Michael." Diane teased then sobered. "Yeah, Max really likes Liz and if I'm not mistaken, it seems to go both ways." She observed and sighed. "The poor girl, imagining losing your mother in a car crash at the age of eight then lose your dad the same way only eight years later."

"Looks like we're gaining another daughter." Phillip stated and they both stood up as they made their way to Max's room.

They knocked softly on the door and it opened slightly, revealing Isabel looking at them with a hopeful yet wary gaze.

"We need to speak to you two." Diane stated and both kids came out of the room and all of them headed toward the kitchen, where they surrounded the kitchen table.

"Liz can stay." Phillip announced, Max sighed in relief and sent them his thanks through his eyes while Isabel hugged the both of them, tears of happiness running down her face.

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Isabel squealed as she hugged them tight.

"Where is Liz going to sleep?" Diane asked.

"She'll sleep with me till we set up her room, beside, she'll get nightmares so I want to be there for her when she does." Max stated then watched as his parents shared a hesitated look and caught on. "Don't worry, Liz and I are not at that stage yet. We just got together about two weeks ago, we're not ready for that step." Max assured.

Both, Diane and Phillip nodded, relief evident over their faces while Isabel smiled at Max, whose tip of his ears were bright red, showing that she was amused, causing him to mock glare at her before turning back to their parents.

XXXXX

Liz bolted up in bed, clutching the sheet to her chest. Tears and sweat ran down her face, her breathing came in hurried pants as she looked wildly around the room until reality kicked in, making her remember that she was in Max's room.

She sighed as she leaned back on the bed and turned her face into the pillow as tears came flooding back again.

It wasn't a nightmare.

Her dad had really died; she shook her head once more, refusing to accept the truth as she burrowed herself deep inside the covers. Her body was numb and void of emotions, she couldn't feel anything as she just stared into space.

She heard the door open and closed, she felt the bed dip slightly as a warm hard body slipped in between the covers and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his body.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk later." He whispered as he kissed her forehead, he watched as Liz closed her eyes and drift off into a dreamless slumber.

Max watched as her breathing even out, showing that she was sleeping and sighed. His heart was breaking for the young woman beside him, she had went through hell, first with her mother to the F.B.I and now her father to their enemies, he vowed that one of these day, these enemies will find out what Liz was feeling and they were beg mercy for it.

XXXXX

"When's the funeral?" Alex asked. It was two days later; Liz was currently up the stairs in her room over the Crashdown, the Evans had to go out of town for the day.

"Tomorrow, we've told everyone that the casket is staying close so that the body doesn't upset anyone." Isabel explained.

"How's Liz?" Maria asked.

"Not good, her nightmares consist of watching her mother die again and seeing Jeff's body crumbling to pieces." Max explained. "She wakes up screaming and her powers are out of control."

"Out of control?" Tess asked and Max nodded.

"When she wakes up, anything breakable, like glass windows and frames and that, they are completely smashed." Max explained.

"It's a good thing that she is living here, not at out house cause my parents would be quiet suspicious if things started smashing when ever she wakes up, screaming." Isabel jumped in.

"So that means your powers are connected to your emotions?" Alex asked and Max nodded.

"It makes sense because when ever one of us upset or something, something exploded or something like that." Michael explained and everyone nodded, accepting the answer.

"Kyle is back today." Maria stated and everyone looked at each other before groaning.

"More problems." Michael remarked.

"What are we going to do Max?" Isabel asked and Max shrugged.

"We need to see what he does first, if he asks us any questions, we'll answer them but for now, we'll just leave him alone and let Valenti deal with him." Max stated and all of them nodded, sliding back into deep thoughts.

XXXX

Kyle stepped off the bus and looked around for his dad but couldn't see him so he sat on the steps, waiting for his dad only for his dad to come about 3 hours later.

"Dad, I've been waiting her for three hours!" Kyle exclaimed and Jim nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jim apologized and turned to Kyle. "Do you remember Liz?" he asked and Kyle snorted.

"I thought she was hot then I find out she's one of these green little Martian, yeah, I'm pretty sure I remember her." Kyle shot back; scathingly, Jim ignored his remarks.

"Her dad was killed by their enemies so she's pretty upset now. Max doesn't want anyone going near her so if you see her, you will stay away from her and you will not make remarks at her either." Jim warned as he placed the bag in the back of the car. "Her powers are out of control at the moment and Max is scared she might hurt someone."

"She stays away from me, I'll stay away from her and we'll just be fine." Kyle replied while Jim shook his head sadly at his son.

XXXX

The next day.

Liz was sitting in front of her dressing table, sliding the brush through her dark brown hair. She looked up and saw a photograph of her and her father, hugging and laughing at the camera. She remembered that day. It was on her eight birthday, her dad and mom took her to the beach for the day to celebrate. She smiled lightly as she picked it up; rubbing her thumb over her dad's face when she heard the door opened and she looked into the mirror and met Max's dark eyes. He was wearing his black suit and a white shirt with a black tie.

"You ready?" he asked, Liz turned back to the photo as tears slipped down her face.

"Why did I have to lose him Max?" Liz asked. "Haven't I lost enough?" Max hurried forward and hunched down next to Liz.

"These things happen Liz. We have no idea of when or how they are going to happen." Max whispered and Liz stood up.

"It's just not fair!" Liz snapped, Her hands were flashing as green light streaked through her blood and Max stood up. "I hate this, I hate this!" Liz shouted as things started smashing. "It's not fair, I lost my mother right in front of me because Pierce wanted me then I lost my Father just because my enemies wants me, why does this have to happen to me? Am I meant to be alone?" Liz asked her voice quiet and vulnerable.

Max took a small step toward her, holding up his hands.

"No Liz, you are not meant to be alone. I'm here. Michael and Isabel are here. Maria, Alex and Tess are here. We'll be here for you Liz, you are not alone." Max promised as he stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug, soothing her.

"I just hate it Max, I want it to stop. I want to stop losing people I love." She sobbed into his chest. Max just held her and kissed the top of her head.

XXXXX

"I hate funerals." Alex muttered as he stood to the side; tugging on his tie lightly, Isabel was standing next to him. Michael nodded in agreement, as Maria watched Liz to make sure that she was okay. Tess was standing next to Max, holding onto his arm.

"Why do we have to be here?" Tess whined. "It's got nothing to do with us."

"Tess, just leave it will you?" Isabel demanded.

"We are here because Liz is our family and she has just lost her dad." Max snapped lightly as he watched as Liz nodded to someone who was talking to her.

"If everyone please take a seat, we may proceed the funeral." The vicar called out before heading into the church. Max walked over to Liz and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You okay sweetie." Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I just hate this Max." She whispered while leaning her head on his shoulder. Max kissed her forehead in return.

"I know baby, I know." He whispered back as he led her into the church and both of them sat up at the front with Isabel sitting on the other side of Liz.

"Today we are gathered here to say our prayers and goodbye to Jeff Parker, father of Liz Parker. He was a very good man and tried his best in the community and he did his best by Liz. It was a tragic accident that he died in a car crash but the lord works in mysterious way so it was his time to go, no matter how short it was." The vicar stated. Liz just rested her head on Max's shoulder, staring at the smiling picture of Jeff that was sitting on top of the casket, tuning the vicar's voice out.

Soon the moment came when they all had to go out in the graveyard where the ground was dug up, ready for Jeff's coffin, the tombstone read 'here Lies Jeffery Parker. Wonderful son and brilliant father, May he rest in peace.'

"Ashes to Ashes. Dust to Dust. Rest in Peace." The vicar stated as he drew a cross in the air as the casket was lowered into the ground. Liz was leaning on Max as tears ran down her face. Max was holding her tight and kissing her forehead every now and then to sooth her. Maria was comforting Michael while Alex was holding Isabel's hand. Tess was standing to the side as she watched the gang and for the first time since she had learned Max's secret when he healed her, she felt like an outsider.

XXXXX

The gang, minus Liz, was standing over at the table of food. They were talking quietly about what could have happened to Jeff and how Liz was coping with her powers when they saw an old woman walk up to Liz and tapped her on the shoulder. Liz turned around and smiled slightly as she threw herself into the woman's arms.

"Whose that with Liz?" Michael asked and Max shook his head.

"I don't know." Max replied. Liz walked up to them with the woman in tow and smiled at the gang lightly.

"Guys, I like you to meet my Grandma Claudia. My mother's mom." Liz introduced and turned to Claudia. "I like you to meet Maria Deluca, Michael Gurien, Alex Whitman, Tess Harding, Isabel and Max Evans."

"It's nice to meet you all, including you Max, I have heard many good things about you from Jeff. I hope you will make Liz happy." She warned and Max smiled shyly.

"Yes madam I will, and it's very nice to meet you too Mrs…" Max asked.

"Oh, Parker. Jeff wanted to take on Nancy's second name when they got married and please, call me Grandma." Claudia explained. "As Liz sees you as her family, you are my family too." Claudia explained and they all nodded with smiles, instantly liking Claudia. Claudia turned back to Liz. "Honey bear, I need to go and see the lawyer. I will come over to the Crashdown later tonight and we'll have a talk." She stated. Liz nodded as she hugged her grandma and placed a kiss on her cheek before moving toward the gang. Claudia smiled as she walked off, talking to Phillip.

"What was that about?" Michael asked and Liz shrugged.

"Must be something serious, I'll find out tonight anyway." Liz replied as she turned to the food and started to have a look while everyone looked at Claudia, wondering what was going on.

To be continued.

I will try to get the next part up as soon as I can. Thanks for the last reviews and please review for this one if you wish.

Later people!


	4. Chapter 4: Funeral 2

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

You will get to see a bit of Liz's past when she was younger and some bits of the pod squad past.

Chapter 4

"What do you think Claudia is wanting to talk to Liz about?" Isabel asked Max, they were in the apartment above the Crashdown; heading toward the kitchen while Liz was in her bedroom, changing into something that was more comfortable.

"I don't know; it must be something serious." Max explained as he poured out the drinks and handed her a glass.

"What's serious?" Liz asked as she came through wearing a pair of jeans and Max's black hoodie, Max handed her a glass which she thanked him with her eyes.

"What your grandma wants to talk to you about." Isabel stated and Liz shrugged.

"I'll find out when she comes over to see me." Liz stated as they headed into the living room, Liz and Max sat on the couch, cuddled together while Isabel took the chair.

"Anyway, moving on." Max intruppted and turned to Liz. "When are you moving in? We need to start getting your to control your emotions so that your powers will be under control."

"I don't know yet, I need to wait and see." Liz whispered and Max nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"We'll wait till you are ready, okay." Max said, Liz nodded, and she looked at her watch.

"We better go; the gang will be here soon." Liz stated as they got up and went down the stairs to meet up with the gang.

XXXXX

The gang was sitting around the booth talking about what they knew off their past when Liz finally caught on to something.

"Are you are telling me that you don't remember much about your past." Liz asked and the trio shook their head.

"Why, do you?" Tess asked and Liz nodded.

"Well don't keep us in suspense." Maria exclaimed and Liz laughed.

"Well, Rath was, ah he was Rath. He was what we call here a player, he preferred women that had a low IQ, something about less nagging." Liz explained and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"And I married him?" She asked, offended and Liz smiled at her.

"It was a political marriage, you never actually did anything." Liz reassured and Isabel smiled her relief at her. "Rath was a great brother, he was very protective of me and he taught me how to fight in our past life." Liz finished.

"Vilandra, what was she like?" Alex asked and Liz smiled fondly at the memories.

"She was the most beautiful, headstrong, passionate woman I had ever met. She was so much like her mother and everyone loved her." Liz explained and chuckled lightly. "She was a bit controlling when it came to affairs like balls and birthdays, those kind of events but she was caring and loved her family a lot." Liz explained.

"Zan?" Tess asked and a small smile of love filled her face, everyone noticed the difference.

"He was the best friend of Rath, he wasn't a player and didn't date a lot of women and he preferred them with an IQ so that he could have an conversation with them." Liz explained. "He loved his mother and sister very much and tried so hard to protect them, especially after his father died after an heart attack."

What about you? What did you mean to us?" Max asked and Liz sighed.

"I was Rath's sister and Vilandra's best friend. However, to Zan, oh, we were together and in love. We even got married but in the end it wasn't meant to be." Liz explained and looked off to the side. "You were intended for another woman called Ava but you wanted me and threatened to turn down the crown if they refused to let you have me so they gave in but I died a few months later." Liz explained, Max was about to ask how she died but Liz stood up with her cup and turned to the others. "Do you need a refill?" Liz asked, they all shook their heads, Liz nodded as she got up and moved behind the counter to fill up her glass when they heard the door jingle, announcing that someone had walked in.

Liz looked up and saw her Grandma standing in the doorway. "Grandma." She greeted and Claudia nodded

"Hi honey bear, we need to talk." Claudia stated and Liz bit her bottom lip as she looked toward the gang, torn between needing to find out what her Grandma wanted and wanting to hang out with her friends. Max made the choice for her.

"We'll just head on home and leave you two to have your talk." Max stated as they all stood up, Max walked over to Liz and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Call me later okay?" Liz nodded as she kissed him on the lips then watched as he walked off with the gang.

Liz turned and walked into the backroom with Claudia following her, she led the way up the stairs till they reached the living room and both women sat on the couch. Liz turned to Claudia.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Liz asked; Claudia took in a deep breath as she locked eyes with her granddaughters' deep brown eyes.

"Liz, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" she stated, Liz looked at her, puzzled, provoking Claudia into rephrasing her statement. "I mean; would you like to live with me."

"Grandma, I would love to, you know I would, but my school and friends are here." Liz explained.

"You could move school and meet new friends." Claudia countered and Liz sighed as she looked down.

"Grandma, I can't leave Max." Liz whispered and Claudia watched her carefully then sighed.

"You've found him, haven't you?" Claudia asked and Liz looked up and nodded.

"Yes I have Grandma, and I've just found him, I can't lose him again, I won't." Liz stated; making Claudia confused by the 'again' but brushed it off because Liz had always said some weird stuff in the past. Claudia sighed as she hugged Liz close to her body, she was too much like her mother; Claudia thought fondly as she stroked Liz's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay sweetie. As long, you know what you are doing. Claudia agreed and Liz pulled away so she could look deep into her Grandma's brown eyes.

"I do Grandma, I'm following my heart and it's leading me to Max." Liz promised; then she sighed before stressing passionately. "I love him Grandma."

"I know you do sweetheart." Claudia whispered.

XXXXX

Max came up the stairs the next morning. He and Liz had made plans to go to the Pod Chambers to work on her powers and maybe see if she would tell him how she died in their past life. He stopped when he saw Claudia coming from the kitchen and saw him.

"Max, I need to ask you something." Claudia stated and Max nodded as he followed her into the kitchen. "Last night, I asked Liz to move away with me, to come and live with me but she turned me down because she loves you." Claudia explained and Max's heart relaxed after finding out that Liz could have moved. "I need to know, do you love her Max." Claudia asked and Max looked straight at her.

"Yes I do, I love with the dept of my soul and my heart." Max promised, not once breaking the eye contact.

Claudia studied him carefully before smiling and nodding her agreement.

"She is a lucky woman." Claudia stated and Max blushed as he looked at the ground shyly.

"I'm the lucky one madam." Max stated and Claudia smiled slightly at the young man before her.

"You may go and see Liz, I believe she is just getting her sneakers on." Claudia stated and Max nodded as he walked over to Liz's room.

Claudia smiled as she watched him walk away before grabbing her jacket and heading out of the Crashdown to go to the reservation to see some old friends.

"Hey Liz, are you ready?" Max asked as he opened the door only to see that Liz's bed was on fire. "Liz!" Max cried out as his hand automatically went over the bed, putting out the flames. His eyes searched the bedroom and he found her, curled up in a corner as tears leaked out from her eyes. "Liz, what happened?" Max asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I don't know, I was looking a picture of my mom and I remember what happened to her, I sat down on my bed then it erupted into flames." Liz sobbed out. "I tried to put it out but it kept getting higher and higher."

"Sh, it's okay." Max whispered as he enveloped her into his arms and rocked her backward and forward while raising one hand to return the bed back to its natural state.

"No, it's no okay Max. I hate feeling like I'm out of control." Liz snapped as she pushed Max away and started pacing the bedroom, her hands running through her hair.

Max could see the green lights flashing through her hands once more and realised that she was getting out of control again.

"Liz." Max warned but Liz didn't hear him.

"I hate this Max, I hate that I have to lose everyone that I love. It's just not fair!" Liz shouted and all of a sudden, a huge white light erupted from Liz and slamming outward.

XXXXX

"Feeling better?" Max asked, Liz looked at the wall before resting her head on Max's chest.

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for the wall." She replied and Max looked at the wall before smirking.

"Yeah, the poor wall." Max stated; Liz, playfully, slapped his chest.

"It's not funny!" she defended and Max looked at her with a wide eye incredulous.

"You blew a hole in the wall!" Max exclaimed. "And you feel sorry for it, so yes that is funny."

"No it's not, the wall couldn't defend itself." Liz rebuked and Max shook his head.

"Liz, it's a wall." He explained and Liz shrugged.

"I still feel sorry for it." Liz replied quietly.

Isabel and Michael walked into the Parker's house but stop short when they saw the hole in the wall and saw that Max and Liz was lying on the bed on the other side.

"Hey guys." Max greeted with a wave before smiling cheekily. "Like the new window?" Liz slapped Max's chest once more before burying her face into his chest.

Michael and Isabel stared at the two of them in a stunned shock before turning back to the wall.

"She did that." Michael asked, Max just grinned while Liz's face just reddens. "Damn!"

"Michael!" Isabel snapped as she backhanded Michael's chest.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just saying that none of us have been able to do that and she did plus she hardly ever uses her powers so it doesn't really make sense how she was able to create a hole this size!" Michael explained and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"No need to rub it in." Isabel hissed to him and Michael rolled his eyes at Isabel's back before lifting up a hand, in form of a mouth, and started mouthing along with Isabel while moving his hand as Isabel continued to rant while looking at the hole in the wall.

Liz stifled her snickers as Max bit his bottom lip in order to prevent his laugher from breaking through. Isabel stopped when she saw this and turned around.

Michael pulled down his hand when Isabel stopped ranting and pasted an innocent look on his face. "What were you doing?" Isabel asked with a glare forming in her eyes, Michael just looked confused and shrugged while Liz and Max were snickering in the background.

"I didn't do anything!" Michael protested and Isabel nodded while glaring at him.

"I'm gonna head home, you boys can fix this wall before Liz's Grandma comes back." Isabel stated and Liz shook her head.

"Grandma has left. She told me that she was going to visit some friends before getting the flight back home. She made me promise to phone her tonight." Liz stated and Isabel nodded.

"Lucky time for your powers to explode." Isabel stated and Liz nodded in agreement. "Anyway, you boys fix this wall and I'll go home to set up Liz's bedroom for whenever she is ready to move in." Isabel stated before heading out of the room.

Michael looked at Max with a horrified look.

"This is gonna take a lot of energy!" Michael exclaimed. "The hockey game is coming on!"

"Michael, it's not going to take long, so come on." Max stated as he kissed Liz's forehead before getting off the bed and walking toward the wall.

XXXXX

Two days later.

"I'm so glad that you're moving in with us!" Isabel squealed as she carried a box into Liz's new bedroom. Max just rolled his eyes as he and Michael brought in more boxes.

Liz's bed and equipment were staying at her old bedroom so that she could stay there when she wanted to. All she had to do was bring her clothes, books ect so that they wouldn't get stolen, Liz had planned ahead and made sure that she melted the windows shut and strengthened the glass panes so that they couldn't get broken.

As she didn't have a lot of stuff with her, they were able to unpack as they went along, making it easier for her to be settled into the bedroom.

"I know." Liz stated softly as she set her box down and unpacked it. The Evans had always wanted another child, they even offered the bedroom to Michael but he loved his free space too much that he declined and when they let Liz move in, they decided to splash out, buying her a new T.V and video entertainment along with a C.D Player. They even offered to buy her a computer but she refused, saying that she usually did her homework handwritten and if she needed the computer, she could always use the one in Max's bedroom.

"Why does she need to move in here?" Tess asked when Liz headed out of the room toward the van to pick up the last box. "Why couldn't she live with the Valenti?"

"Because she doesn't use her powers much and she need a mother figure as well." Isabel stated, her patience waning with the young blonde.

"We've told you the reason a hundred times so get over it." Maria added in.

"Plus the skins are after them and Jeff did say that we couldn't allow to let them get their hands on her." Alex injected. They all shut up when Liz walked back into the room.

"I had forgotten that I had this." Liz muttered as she looked at the picture, smiling fondly.

"What is it?" Max asked and Liz turned the picture around to face them.

It consisted of Liz with three boys and two young girls; all of them were smiling into the picture.

"Who are they?" Isabel asked.

"This is Jessica Malone,' Liz pointed to the red head, 'Sarah Anderson,' pointing to the blonde, 'Jack Wilson,' pointing to the dark blonde, 'he's Jessica's boyfriend, Mark Anderson,' pointing to the blonde, 'He's Jessica's brother and is going out with Tammy Johnson, she is the one who is taking the picture. And this is Paul Caswell,' pointing to the brunette, 'he is going out with Sarah.' Liz explained.

"Do you have a picture of Tammy?" Alex asked and Liz nodded as she raked through the box and pulled out a picture, it consisted of her and another brunette. Both of them were hugging and laughing at the camera

"This is Tammy, she was my best friend."

"What happened to her?" Max asked.

"She died of cancer." Liz explained, sadly.

"I'm sorry." Alex stated and Liz smiled sadly.

"You know what I always found amusing, that people always say that they are sorry for something they didn't cause, for something that they had no control over." Liz stated, amused slightly as she looked at the photograph.

"How old were you?" Max asked.

"We were fourteen at the time." Liz whispered.

"It must have been hard for you." Maria murmured and Liz nodded.

"She was my best friend and I miss her all the time." Liz replied before placing the photograph back in the box and sitting it to the side.

XXXXX

Liz and Isabel found themselves in Liz's bedroom, doing their nails.

"Did you have any boyfriends at you other schools?" Isabel asked as she put red nail polish on her toenails.

"No, I was friends with the boys rather than going out with them. I was more concerned about my schoolwork than relationships." Liz admitted.

"Why not?" Isabel asked and Liz shrugged.

"I just wasn't interested in them." Liz explained and waited for her next question.

"Are you hurt that Max went out with Tess?" Isabel asked and Liz smirked slightly as she looked at Isabel.

"No I'm not, Max told me that they just kissed on the cheeks rather than snog beside I thought Max was in love with Tess at the time." Liz explained.

"How do you do that?" Isabel asked and Liz tilted her head to side, wondering what she meant. "Give up people just because you think they are better off?"

"It was the way I was brought up." Liz stated with a shrug.

"Does it feel weird that you are living in the same house as your boyfriend?" Isabel asked and Liz smiled.

"A bit but I know it will be okay as Max and I have only gotten together and not ready to rush to the next step." Liz explained and looked at Isabel. "How is it going with Grant?"

"Okay." Isabel said vaguely.

"Just okay?" Liz pushed and Isabel sighed.

"He's sweet and nice and I have fun but he's not…"

"Alex?" Liz finished and Isabel nodded in confirmation. "Why don't you just get together with Alex then?"

"I'm scared." Isabel whispered and Liz smiled slightly.

"Of course you are scared, love is a scary thing but it's a wonderful thing as well." Liz explained. "Why do you think I kept pushing Max away? I was scared of what I was feeling for him." Isabel looked at her. "It wasn't just because he was going out with Tess."

"How can you be with him if you are scared?" Isabel asked and Liz sighed.

"Because if I let my fears get in the way then I wouldn't be with Max and would be missing out on something wonderful." Liz finished, not trying to scare Isabel. "Why are you scared?"

"I don't know, I feel like, we if get together I'm going to hurt him, that being me I will hurt him." Isabel explained and Liz sighed.

"Everyone is scared to let anyone in. you just need to find out if Alex is really the person you want to be with." Liz stated and rolled her eyes. "Beside, Alex already knows about you being the whole 'not of this earth' and still hadn't turned away. That says a lot."

"I know but I'm just scared that one day, my past will come back to haunt us and Alex will be hurt because of it." Isabel admitted; both girls sat in silence, wondering what Isabel meant by that.

TBC

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and I hoped you like this one. Next Chapter: Isabel's Party!


	5. Chapter 5: Isabel's Party

Hey, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. This chapter is different from the episode because I wanted the gang to have a fun but there will be a cliffy at the end. Sorry but I can't give too much away in this story. Sorry, that it took so long to be posted up.

Chapter 5

Isabel walked toward the Crashdown; she was wearing black jeans and a red halter-top. She looked up at the building and was puzzled to see that it was dark and closed.

"Liz must have closed up early tonight." Isabel muttered to herself as she opened the door and took a step inside only to step back in shock when the lights burst on and everyone jumping out.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered. Isabel let out a stunned laugh as one hand covered her mouth and the other flew to her heart.

"Oh my god!" Isabel stated and looked around, looking for the culprit. "Who planned this?"

"Guilty big sis." Max stated as he walked over and pulled his sister into a hug. "Happy birthday."

"I don't know what to say." Isabel stated as she hugged Max back before pulling away. "Or what to do." Liz laughed as she made her way over.

"Anything, just don't kill Max." Liz stated as she hugged Isabel, eliciting laughers from Isabel.

"I can't believe you did this." Isabel stated and Michael smiled as he hugged her.

"Everyone deserves a chance to be normal, this is yours." Michael explained and Isabel eyes filled with tears as she hugged her other brother back before pulling away when she saw Maria come bouncing toward her.

"Happy birthday Izzy!" Maria squealed as she launched herself into the older girl's arms. Isabel laughed through her tears as she hugged Maria back then pulled away and looked at the group of people who has become her family.

"Where's Alex?" Isabel asked, looking around for the missing young man.

"He's getting your present, he'll be here soon." Liz promised and Isabel nodded.

"Happy birthday Izzy." A female voice stated behind Isabel, Isabel turned around and hugged her mother.

"Thank you so much mom!" Isabel stated and Diane laughed as she hugged her daughter in her arms. "Where's dad?"

"Sorry honey, your dad was about to step out when a case was dropped onto his lap." Diane stated and Isabel nodded.

"Don't worry, he'll make up for it." Max stated as he picked up a glass of cola from the tray that Courtney was handing out and gave it to Liz, who smiled her thanks before taking the glass.

"I know he will, it's just a little hard not having dad here for my birthday." Isabel stated before looking around once more. "Where's Tess?" Isabel asked.

"Here I am!" A female voice called out from behind Isabel, Isabel turned around and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Great, glad you could make it." Isabel forced out cheerfully and Tess smiled.

"Of course I would have, you are my best friend." Tess stated as she hugged Isabel before sending Liz an icy glare and turning to Max. "Hi Max, are you having fun?"

"Great fun, my sister is happy, all my friends are here and the love of my life is standing right beside me." Max stated as he pulled Liz into a sideway hug, kissing her forehead.

Isabel hid a smile behind her hand at Tess's furious gaze. She, along with everyone else, was getting annoyed with Tess's attitude to Liz as Liz hadn't done anything to her but Tess continued to make Liz's life hard and miserable as possible.

"Isabel, can you come into the backroom with me so I can tell you something?" Maria asked; Isabel nodded as she followed the young girl into the backroom with Max and Michael trailing after her.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Isabel asked once they entered the backroom, Maria just cupped her hand under the tap and chucked some water at her face.

"You need to cool down before you literally set Tess on fire with your death ray eyes." Maria remarked while Isabel spluttered while waving her hand down her face, hair and clothes, drying herself.

"Trust me, I do not have death ray eyes otherwise you would know about it." Isabel promised.

The two boys just stood back in amusement as they watched the two girls argue, when all of a sudden Liz hurried through to the backroom.

"Isabel, you need to come out to the front!" Liz hurried out. "A policeman wants to talk to you."

"A policeman wants to talk to me." Isabel asked confused as she walked out to the front where she saw a group of people in a circle. She walked over and the group separate to allow her to see what was going on. She gasped when the policeman turned around, revealing himself.

Liz smiled as she gently pushed Isabel into the middle of the group as the man pressed play on the radio. Rock DJ came blasting through the speakers as Alex began to dance. Everyone cheered while Isabel smiled while her face was bright red due to embarrassment.

"What the hell?" Michael demanded as Alex threw his tie at him. Liz laughed as Max wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her hair.

"Oh my god!" Isabel squeaked out as Alex took of his shirt and swung it about in the air before letting it go, it sailed through the air and landed on one of the girl's head. He swung around, shaking his ass as the gang while moving his hip to the beat of the music and took of his belt and hat, he threw the hat and Max caught it while Alex slid the belt between his legs and started sliding it.

Max rolled his eyes as he handed Isabel the hat before burying his face in Liz's hair once more, embarrassed at the sight his best friend was making.

"What is our life coming to?" He heard Michael muttered from behind and snickered.

"That what we get when we hang around with crazy humans." Max whispered to Michael, both of them shared a small smile, remembering everything they had went through when they let the humans into their lives.

Max turned around to face the front only for his face to pale in shock and for his arms to tighten themselves around Liz as Liz's hands came up to her mouth when Alex spun around and saw Diane standing there was shocked look on her face.

"Uh oh." Isabel muttered.

"Hey Mrs Evans." Alex greeted. "Great party."

Liz turned around in Max's arms and buried her face into his chest, trying hard to muffle her laughers.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" Diane demanded; Alex just gulped as the gang moved back a bit and snickered.

"Erm, dancing?" Alex asked and Diane rose and eyebrow.

"Dancing?" she asked and Alex nodded, vigorously, trying to make sure that he was going to be alive meanwhile everyone was in the back room, laughing. "And since when Striping is dancing?" Diane asked, Alex just gulped and smiled at her weakly.

"I can't believe you got Alex to strip!" Isabel exclaimed and everyone laughed once more.

"I can't believe your mom caught him." Michael stated and Tess laughed.

"Think he scarred for life." Tess added in, looking at Max and Liz from the corner of her eyes. She saw that the pair of them was sitting on the couch but Liz was sitting away from Max while Max was trying to reach Liz. Tess smirked, they both were having troubles and it wouldn't be long until Max came running back to her.

While in reality, Liz could feel Max's desire for her and was trying very hard to keep him at arm length so that nothing embarrassing would happen in front of everyone.

Max kept shooting her hot looks from under his eyelids that had Liz shifting in her seat, trying to get further away from him.

"What is up with you two?" Isabel demanded, causing Max and Liz to look at her with a shocked look.

"Nothing!" Liz and Max exclaimed; both blushing slightly and Isabel just shot them an unconvinced look.

"Okay, whatever you say." Isabel stated with a shrug, the door opened and Kyle walked in. "Kyle!" Isabel stated with surprise.

"Hi, dad made me come." Kyle stated with a bored tone and Liz walked over to him.

"We're glad you can make it Kyle, I know what dads are like when they force you to go somewhere you don't want to go but we are glad to see that you are okay." Liz stated with a small smile and Kyle glared at her.

"I'm only here because my dad made me, not something you would know." Kyle sneered and it cut through her heart.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz whispered.

"Well, Jeff wasn't really your dad so I don't see how you could know what its like." Kyle smarted and Liz stumbled backward.

"Take that back." Liz hissed and Kyle snorted.

"Why should I? It's your fault that I got shot, if you hadn't come, none of this would have happened." Kyle bit out, Max, Michael, Isabel stood up, anger flaring in their eyes while Maria and Alex came storming in from the front room, having to overhear what Kyle had said to Liz.

"It was not Liz's fault you asshole!" Maria snapped at Kyle. "Max told you to stay out of it, that your father was fine so basically it was your fault that you came and got yourself involved."

"And you're the one who gave Pierce the gun you're the one responsible for Liz almost losing her life!" Max gritted out through clenched teeth as he took Liz into his arms.

"Excuse me for thinking that my dad was in danger." Kyle snapped and Isabel lost it, she stormed up to Kyle and grabbed him round the neck.

"If I were you, Kyle, I watch my mouth cause you never know when it will get glued shut by one of us, let me put it this way. You won't know when or where it's coming but you'll know why and let me tell you something, I always keep my threats and promise, no matter what." Isabel hissed out to him darkly, her eyes promising hell on earth if Kyle dared to upset Liz once more.

Kyle just squeaked as Isabel pushed him away and grabbed Liz's arm gently before leading her out into the front where everyone was more accepting of Liz.

"Oh bad move to get on the wrong side of the royalty." Maria stated gleefully as Max and Michael threw death glares before heading out to join the girl. Alex and Maria headed after them too.

"You blame her too." Tess asked and Kyle nodded.

"If it wasn't for her and Evans, I wouldn't have been shot." Kyle stated and Tess looked at him.

"How about we join up together, split Max and Liz up and drive Liz out of town where she belongs?" Tess asked and Kyle looked at her with a smile, they both shook hands before heading out to the front to join the party.

XXXXX

"Hey, you are baking?" Courtney asked as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Michael standing at the counter with a bowl in front of him with the cake mixture and a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Looks like it." Michael stated and Courtney tilted her head slightly and smiled.

"You were supposed to add eggs." Courtney stated before dipping a finger into the mixture, brought it up to her mouth, and smiled when she had her taste. "Tabasco mixture, my favourite."

She walked away with a wink, leaving Michael behind, staring after her with a stunned shock as Maria entered the room.

"Hey Space boy, what you doing?" Maria asked and Michael shrugged as he went back to his baking, ignoring her and he missed her hurt expression as he placed the mixture into the cake tins before placing it in the oven and walking out.

Courtney came in from outside and entered the kitchen. Maria saw her and immediately stood up straight, her green eyes flashing with barely concealed anger.

"Stay away from Michael." Maria stated and Courtney looked at her.

"Why should I?" Courtney shot back. "Is your name sewed on his jeans?"

"I can't believe that Mrs. Evans caught me stripping for her daughter! She is so going to tell Mr. Evans then it's goodnight Whitman for good as the last thing I'll ever see is an axe coming down on my neck or worse, my lower region!" Alex babbled as he came storming into the kitchen.

"You'll never know." Maria bit back, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Do you guys have any idea what it's like to have a thong stuck up your ass?" Alex demanded; both girls turned to him.

"YES!" They both snapped. Alex took a step back and held up his hand in defence.

"Okay!" Alex exclaimed. "Got the message!" before backing out of the room and heading for safety.

"Michael is mine and if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him." Maria threatened and Courtney smirked.

"He's good enough for me." Courtney stated before leaving the kitchen, leaving Maria simmering.

XXXXX

"What's wrong?" Max asked Liz, she was turning her head about, looking for something.

"Someone is heating up and is about to explode from their held in anger." Liz stated then all of a sudden they heard a crash and looked toward the Kitchen hatch where they saw Maria holding a knife. "Oh boy." Liz groaned to herself before hurrying off toward the kitchen and chucking some water into Maria's face, cooling her down and preventing any death from happening.

"Must be something in the water." Alex muttered and Max laughed as he watched as Liz calm Maria down before taking her into the backroom, where she was going to dry Maria.

"Tell me about it." Max stated as Michael headed into the backroom and went into the kitchen.

Liz watched as Michael take out the cake and wave his hand over it, cooling it and icing it. He held up a picture and concentrated as Liz had told him to and a pale light appeared from his hand over the cake. Michael turned to Liz and nodded, making Liz smile as she hurried out into the front room.

"Cake time!" Liz called out and everyone cheered as the lights dimmed slightly while Michael brought out the cake.

Everyone began singing 'Happy Birthday' as Michael sat down the cake in front of Isabel, who looked at the cake and immediately felt her throat tighten and tears of happiness filling up her eyes as she let out a breathless laugher choked with tears.

It was a picture of the gang from the middle of the summer; Liz and Maria were on either side of Isabel, hugging the taller girl, the three girls laughing into the camera while Alex, Max and Michael were standing behind their respective partner. Michael had raised his hands and was giving the bull sign as they were laughing too. "We wanted to let you know that the good times can overcome the bad times." Liz whispered. Isabel smiled as she hugged the smaller girl, thanking her for the cake.

"Okay Isabel, candles time." Diane stated as she held up the camera, Isabel smiled as she bent down, closed her eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered while Max wrapped his arms around Liz's waist and kissed the top of her head, pulling her into his body.

"You okay?" he asked. Liz smiled.

"I'm fine." Liz whispered back, resting her head on Max's chest.

Tess shook her head at the sight before turning back to look at Isabel with anger flaring in her eyes, her body stiffening in fury. Liz looked toward Tess then pulled away from Max, guilt and fear coursing through her body at Tess's angry reaction. Max looked at Liz with confusion covering his face as he tugged on her arm to pull her closer to him and turned to her face toward him so he could look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"Not here." Liz whispered. Max looked around the building before pulling Liz toward the backroom so they could talk in private.

"What is it Liz?" Max asked and Liz looked down at her feet.

"We need to stop touching in public Max, we are hurting Tess." Liz stated and Max closed his eyes before counting to ten as anger flared through his body at the name.

"Liz, listen to me." Max commanded as he placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. "I love you and I'm damn well not going to stop touching you because Tess is annoyed."

"Max, I'm the one who feels everyone's emotions and I hate being the one who made her feel hurt." Liz muttered then sighed. "I hate hurting people."

"Baby, listen to me. I'm the one who hurt Tess and you've never hurt anyone, okay?" Max demanded. "You are too sweet and loveable to go around hurting people." Liz bowed her head, smiling shyly as a faint blush covered her face. "Tess is just upset because she thought I was in love with her when I wasn't and she is taking her anger out on you for no reason." Max pulled Liz into his body and hugged her tightly. "I promise you that she will get off your back soon, no matter what I have to do." Max promised. Liz nodded as she rested her head on his chest, letting him comfort her.

XXXX

Maria watched as Max and Liz went into the backroom and felt anger flare up in her body. She had seen the exchanged between Tess and Liz and knew that had happened. She was beginning to get annoyed with Tess for being a bitch to Liz.

"What's wrong with you Blondie?" Michael asked; he saw Maria's fists clenched as her jaw tightened.

"I swear to the lord that I'm going to punch Tess in order to knock some sense into the stupid bitch." Maria muttered, her green eyes flaring with anger as she glared at the small blonde who was doing her best to make Max and Liz's life a living hell.

Michael groaned silently to himself while rolling his eyes.

"What did she do now?" Michael asked. "She hasn't even been anywhere near you and here you are, babbling on how you are going to punch her."

"She keeps upsetting Liz!" Maria exclaimed and at Michael's confused look, she sighed. "Liz is empathic, which allows her to feel other people emotions, therefore she can feel Tess's hate toward her and Tess's hurt that Max had broken up with her for Liz." Maria explained. "Which causes Liz to blame herself for the break-up and make her feel that she had destroyed our lives."

"But Max and Tess weren't happy together and she didn't destroy our lives." Michael pointed out.

"We know that, and no matter how many times we tell Liz that, Tess brings the doubts back." Alex jumped in, overhearing the conversation.

"And Liz doesn't believe us because she wasn't an empathic before, yes she believes that Max loves her because she can feel it yet she still has doubts." Maria added in.

"And Max has been telling Tess that he doesn't love her and wants her to leave Liz alone but Tess ain't listening." Alex added in.

Michael looked at the both of them, his head going back and forward as if he was watching a ping pong ball go back and forth.

"Got it." Michael stated with a nod and the other two nodded before turning back, leaving Michael looking at them with a befuddled expression, he'll have to ask Max cause these two always had a habit of making him confused.

XXXXX

"Where are we going now?" Isabel asked as Liz and Maria packed up the present.

"We are going up to the apartment and have a little sleepover party for ourselves while you open you presents." Maria stated and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Didn't have enough of partying?" Isabel teased and Maria laughed.

"You know me." Maria stated back as Alex and Max took the tray of plates and glasses into the kitchen, Max waved his hand over the tray and cleaned them then he and Alex put the stuff away.

Liz, Maria and Isabel each grabbed a black bin bag and dragged the bags up the stairs while the Max grabbed the cake, Michael waved his hand over the Crashdown and watched as the area cleaned up before grabbing the bag of food and Alex grabbed the drinks.

"You know, Tess, you could least do something." Isabel stated, Tess just laughed as she headed up the stairs, purposely bumping Liz, causing Liz to slam into the wall, grunting in pain where her hip had hit the banister.

"TESS!" Max shouted as he hurried up the stairs and caught Liz; he placed his hand over her hip, healing before turning to Tess with anger in his eyes.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Tess stated, Max was about argue when Liz jumped in.

"Max, it's true, it was an accident." Liz whispered; everyone shook their heads in disbelief while Tess just smirked as she headed up the stairs. They knew that Liz knew it wasn't an accident but can't do anything when she is refusing to help them.

"Liz…" Max started but Liz shook her head and walked up the stairs, leaving Max looking after her with a frustrated gaze as he looked down at his friends.

They all were getting frustrated about Tess slagging Liz off but that was the last straw, no one was allowed to attack Liz and get away with it. They all planned to talk to Tess straight after Liz went to sleep and they knew that it wouldn't take long as Liz was exhausted from staying up most of the night before.

XXXX

Tess settled herself in her sleeping bag when all of a sudden she felt a hand gripping her arm, pulling her out of her sleeping bag and into the kitchen where the light flickered on. She looked up and smiled at Max.

"I knew you come back to me." Tess stated saucily, Max just glared at her and she heard a cough, she turned and was startled to see the rest of the gang apart from Liz. "What's this?"

"You have to stop this Tess." Isabel stated.

"Stop what?" Tess asked innocently.

"You have to stop getting on to Liz." Max snapped. "I'm the one who broke up with you! Liz had nothing to do with it!"

"Like hell she had nothing to do with it!" Tess snapped out, anger and venom colouring her voice. "She came between us."

"There was nothing between us!" Max snapped as he stomped away and came back, running his hand through his hair. "I never loved you, I just went out with you to get you to shut up about whining why we couldn't go out. It was damn well getting on my nerves."

Tess gasped as she took a step back then slapped Max across the cheek.

"You are nothing but a selfish bastard who thinks the whole world revolves around him!" Tess hissed out and Max glared back.

"Leave Liz alone or you can find yourself permanently out of the group. I have had it Tess. I don't want you upsetting Liz anymore and if I find out that you have done something, you will regret it forever, that I can promise." Max hissed darkly, his dark eyes promising hell on earth if she dared to disobey him.

"Max?" a small voice whispered; Max turned around and saw Liz standing there, rubbing her eyes sleepily in his t-shirt; looking confused.

"Hey baby, what you are doing up?" Max asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Liz, pulling her into his body.

"I had a nightmare and I heard shouting." Liz stated and looked around the kitchen where she saw everyone glaring at Tess. "What's going on?"

"Nothing baby, we were just having a little disagreement." Max stated before glaring at Tess then turning Liz around. "Let's see if we can get you to go back to sleep." Liz nodded as she rested her head on Max's shoulder, yawing as Max lifted her up into his arms and headed toward her bedroom so that they could get some sleep.

"We're warning you Tess, watch where you step the line." Michael stated as he followed the rest out in to the living room so they could get some sleep.

Tess just stayed in the kitchen, fuming at what happened and made a note to contact Kyle the next morning so they could go over their plans to get Max to go back to her and for Liz to get out of town like she belongs.

XXXXX

Max woke up later sometime in the night; he looked down at Liz's sleeping body and kissed her forehead before, gently, slipping out of the bed heading into the kitchen. Liz moaned his name slightly as he wrapped the covers around her, making sure that she was comfortable before heading into the kitchen.

He stepped in only to stop when he heard a noise in the kitchen and flicked the lights on.

"How did you get in here?" Max demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A female voice asked before bringing up her hand and blasting Max into the wall.

Max groaned as his back met the wall and slid down to the floor, he looked up between slits.

"Liz is going to kill you." Max muttered before drifting off unconscious. The female smirked as she stepped in further.

"Only if I don't kill her first." She whispered gleefully to herself before picking up Max with her powers and heading out of the Evan's house to her hideout.

XXXX

Liz gasped as she bolted up in bed; sweat dripping down her forehead while she clutched the bed sheet to her chest. She hurried into the kitchen only to see Max's shirt lying on the ground from where it had fell off his body. She picked it up and felt the fear clenching at her heart like a fist had been wrapped around it.

Max has been taken. She stood up on weak legs before moving toward the living room where the rest of the gang had gathered around after she made noises, hurrying toward the kitchen.

"Max has been taken." Liz choked out as she held Max's shirt close to her body.

Everyone looked at her, stunned before looking at each other, wondering what the hell to do.

Sorry for the cliffy and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill; review thanks and will try to put up the next chapter soon.

Next Chapter: Who has kidnapped Max and Why? Are the gang going to find him in time?


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

Hey people, here's the next chapter and I know that it is out early, I was already half way through with this one due to mind block on last chapter so enjoy. BTW, Liz gets close to someone in this chapter.

Chapter 6

Liz was lying on the couch, her head on Alex's lap holding Max's shirt to her body while Alex ran his hand through her hair, comforting the young woman on his lap.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked.

"We need to find out where Max is as soon a possible." Michael stated as he turned to Isabel. "Can you dream walk him?" Isabel nodded as she moved into her bedroom and lay on the bed while placing her fingers over Max's face. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes, calling out to Max as she slipped into the dream walk.

It was dark and she looked around.

"Max?" Isabel called out as she walked; there was no answer until she saw a light, curious; she walked over to it only for a shadow to enter the light.

"You have no concern to be here." The voice snarled as it's hand came up and blasted Isabel out of the dream walk.

Isabel sat up in her bed, breathing shallowly as she ran a hand through her sweat soaked blonde hair.

"What happened?" Tess demanded.

"Some was in the dream with me, they blasted me out of Max's mind." Isabel stated out and locked eyes with Michael. "I think it was an alien."  
"Damn!" Michael swore as he slammed a fist into the wall, "We are not ready to face our enemies yet, Liz is not ready."

"If she can face the F.B.I, I think she had no problem facing your enemies." Tess remarked, snootily and everyone rolled his or her eyes.

XXXXX

"You have been a bad boy." The female hissed as she backhanded Max across the face. "You weren't allowed to let Vilandra into your mind."

"Go to hell." Max hissed out between pained breaths.

"Oh, mighty words from the highness." She remarked sarcastically before laughing. "Oops, I was wrong, you're not the king anymore."

"They will kill you and I don't think Liz will be merciful when she finds out that you were the one who killed Naseco." Max stated and the female laughed even harder.

"And what is the little whore going to do to me?" she demanded. "Order me to my death, I don't think so. You all are nothing but a pathetic bunch of wannabe royalty."

"Go to hell." Max snapped and groaned when she backhanded him once more, slamming the back of his head into the wall, knocking him out briefly.

XXXXX

Liz was lying on the bed, clutching Max's shirt and pillow close to her body; she felt the bed shift slightly and someone pull her into their body.

"I can't lose him Alex, I love him." Liz whispered.

"You are not going to lose him Liz." Alex promised. "We are going to get him back, right here with us and you."

"I just don't think I could handle it if I lost someone else Alex. I hate losing everyone close to me." Liz sobbed out and turned over so she could bury her face into Alex's shoulder.

"Shh, Max is coming back and he'll tell you how much he loves you and will protect you." Alex stated and pulled away slightly so he could look Liz in the eye and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think his highness is going to leave his queen behind when he can be here himself?" Alex asked, "He'll move heaven and Hell, he'll even go to the edge of the earth to get back to you, not matter what."

"I know, I would do the same for him but I just can't help but feel that I'm going to lose him." Alex pulled her into a hug once more and kissed the top of her head.

"Go to sleep sweetie, Max will be back with us soon." Alex soothed. Liz closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep slumber.

Alex looked up from watching Liz and saw Isabel standing at the doorway with a proud smile at Alex for being there for her sister.

"Thank you." Isabel mouthed before heading back into the living room to discuss with the gang how they were going to get Max back to Liz.

XXXXX

Liz found herself in the U.F.O Centre; it was dark as she looked around.

"Hello?" Liz called out as she walked a few steps, she heard groans and soon a bright light filled a corner of the room. Liz turned to it and gasped when she saw a bloodied Max sitting in the corner, bind. "Max!" Liz cried out as she hurried over to his side, she lifted his head gently and gently tapped his cheeks.

"Liz?" Max whispered as he silted his eyes open to meet the brown gaze of his angel.

"Max, who has you?" Liz asked.

"Con…gress…Whit…a…taker." Max stuttered out between pained gasped. Liz gasped as she felt herself going inside of Max's head and all his memories of his capture flew at her, enveloping her in pain and anguish.

"Oh my god Max!" Liz gasped out; she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm coming Max, hold on, I'm coming for you." Liz stated then found herself thrown out of the dream plane. "Congress Whitaker has Max!" Liz cried out as she bolted up in her bed, clutching the sheet to her chest as sweat dripped down from her forehead on to the bed.

"What? Why?" Isabel demanded.

"How do you know?" Tess snapped.

"Where are they?" Michael asked.

"How is he?" Maria wondered.

"Whoa, hold on." Alex chimed in, holding up his hands. "She can't answer everyone's question at the same time. Give her a break to get her breath back."

"Congress Whitaker is holding Max because she wants revenge and she wants something but it isn't clear. I know because Max and I have this connection to each other. He is at the U.F.O Centre and he is beaten quite badly." Liz explained, answering everyone's questions.

"We need to get him out of there now!" Tess exclaimed and Liz shook her head.

"We can't, Whitaker is obviously stronger than we are and I have no doubt she'll be able to kill us all with one wave of her hand. We need a plan so we can surprise her and corner her before she has the chance to attack any of us." Liz explained and everyone nodded in agreement apart from Tess.

"I'll call Valenti, maybe he can get us the blue prints for the U.F.O centre." Michael stated as he headed toward the living room to collect the phone.

Maria and Alex headed down the stairs to collect the healing crystals from Liz's locker just in case Max had been hurt badly and needed the healing crystal. Maria looked at Courtney's locker with interest, she walked over it and it spun the combination, she had the locker the year before so she knew the combination.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Alex hissed.

"I think Courtney is more than she seems." Maria replied as she opened the locker and gasped when she looked inside, there were pictures of Michael and what looked like a snakeskin. "Oh my god." Maria gasped out, Alex just paled.

"She's a skin, we need to tell Michael." Alex stated but Maria shook her head.

"No way, knowing Michael, he'll think we are making this up or something, we need to get her ourselves and show them her." Maria stated and Alex rolled his eyes.

"And just how are two humans are suppose to manhandle an alien?" Alex asked.

XXXXX

"You know, this is totally on the death list." Alex muttered as he followed Maria to Courtney's apartment. Maria rolled her eyes as she reached Courtney's door.

"Be quiet Alex, we'll be fine." Maria whispered back and Alex threw a disbelieving dumbfounded look at the back of her head.

"Are you kidding?" Alex hissed. "We are going to an alien, possible murder, house and you are saying we'll be okay?"

"Relax!" Maria hissed back as she grasped Courtney's door and picked locked it, she quickly stepped in, pulling Alex in with her and brought a finger up to her mouth. "Shh." Maria mouthed as she moved toward the bedroom.

Courtney was sleeping on the bed as Maria creeped up, pulled out a white hand chief from her back pocket, and placed it over Courtney's mouth and nose. Courtney gasped slightly before falling back to sleep and Maria nodded to Alex.

Alex stepped forward, lifted Courtney up and over his shoulder, and followed Maria outside the apartment with a roll of his eyes. He should have never asked Maria how they were going to get Courtney; it meant death for him.

XXXXX

"Has anyone see Maria and Alex?" Isabel asked as she looked around the room, Liz looked around the room in confusion.

"They went down the stairs to collect the healing stones, they should have been up here ages ago." Liz admitted as Jim and Kyle entered the building with the blue prints.

"We never saw them downstairs and I have the blue prints." Jim stated, Michael took the blue prints and laid it over the table, everyone leaned over and studied it when Maria and Alex came barging in, startling everyone almost to death.

"Courtney is a skin." Maria exclaimed as she and Alex pulled a now-awake Courtney into the Parker's living room. Liz stood up and looked at Courtney and understanding dawned on her.

"You're Rath's followers." Liz stated and Courtney looked at her stunned.

"You're Lilly?" Courtney asked and Liz nodded, Courtney bowed down in front of Liz. "My Queen, you have no idea how glad I am to see that you are alive." Courtney stated, Liz walked over and pulled Courtney up.

"Please, I do not remember my life except what my dad told me, please do not treat me the Queen I used to be." Liz stated.

"Do you know about Whitaker?" Alex asked and Courtney paled.

"Yes Whitaker is a skin but she works for Khiva, how do you know of her?" Courtney asked.

"She has Max." Tess snapped out.

"Whitaker has the king." Courtney asked and Liz nodded. "He's still alive."

"Yes, why?" Liz asked.

"It's a trap, she must be wanting something if she still had him alive." Courtney explained.

"What does she want?" Liz asked and Courtney asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in a long time so I'm out of the loop." Courtney stated; Liz looked at her carefully, for some reason the Skins can mask their emotions and she couldn't really feel anything from Courtney, which kept her on her guard.

"I don't care, we need to find out how we are going to get Max back as soon as possible without Whitaker harming him anymore." Liz stated and everyone nodded.

Courtney headed toward the map and looked at it while everyone surrounded Liz, wanting answers to her statement.

"What do you mean that she is a Rath follower?" Maria asked Liz, everyone looked at her.

"When Zan made the mistakes in our past life, a lot of his followers started to doubt about their choices of accepting him as their king so they looked toward Rath as he was more in control and fought Zan, trying to get Zan to wake up from his depression over losing Lilly." Liz explained to the gang.

"Wow." Michael stated and Liz nodded.

"But you need to be careful, those followers want Rath, not you Michael. Ever since you can't really remember your past, you have no idea what to expect from them or what they expect from you." Liz warned and Michael nodded.

"Hey guys, there is this air vent, maybe you could slip into it and sneak up behind Whitaker?" Courtney suggested, pointing to the map, everyone hurried over to it and looked at it and Liz nodded.

"Okay, Isabel you go through the front door, Michael, you, Courtney and Alex will go through the Vent. Maria, Tess and Kyle, you'll go through the back door, this way we can corner Whitaker from all sides, giving her no chance to escape." Liz stated and everyone nodded, no this was no time to protest and Liz was the queen.

XXXXX

Isabel hurried into the U.F.O Centre, she gasped when she saw Max lying in the middle of the Centre and ran over to him.

"Max?" Isabel asked as she gently shook him, Max groaned slightly and opened his eyes to meet his sister's eyes.

"Watch out of her Izzy, she's…" Max started but slipped out again; Isabel turned around and glared at Whitaker who was standing behind her.

"Why did you take him?" Isabel demanded.

"To get you for here. Especially you my dear." Whitaker hissed as she lifted up her hand and blasted Max a few feet away. Isabel gasped.

"Oh, God. What is it you want from us?" Isabel demanded as she hurried over to Max.

"Where's the granilith?" Whitaker demanded.

"The what?" Isabel demanded; her face covered in confusion.

"The granilith. Don't pretend you don't know. We've been looking for it. We can't exist here like you...not in our natural state. We don't have the DNA. All we have are these...uh, skins. Our limit is 50 years. My time is almost up. I need to find the granilith if it's the last thing I do." Whitaker snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isabel exclaimed.

"You're hiding it. The four of you. The royalty they tried to save by sending you here. You're gonna help us." Whitaker smirked confidently.

"Never." Isabel whispered, shaking her head in denial.

"You did before. You will again." Whitaker whispered.

"You killed Naseco, didn't you?" Isabel demanded, finally realising who killed Liz's dad and knowing that Liz would become unpredictable once she knew.

"To save you." Whitaker stated with a shrug.

"From what?" Isabel demanded, wondering how killing someone who was like a dad to Liz was saving them.

"The other 3. You belong with us, our race. We're in charge now. Your kind doesn't rule anymore." Whitaker snapped out, getting frustrated.

"I'm not one of you." Isabel hissed out.

"You don't remember, do you?" Whitaker asked with a disbelieving tone. "Let me give you a piece of history about your planet. Your name was Vilandra, and you were beautiful...even more beautiful than you are now. You had a great love...and for him...for us...you betrayed your brother, your race."

"No." Isabel stated, shaking her head as fear clutched her heart.

"You sacrificed him. You sacrificed everyone...even yourself. And history, my dear, always repeats itself." Whitaker warned.

"God, you liar. We're leaving." Isabel snapped as she tried to lift Max up.

"Not until you tell me where you're hiding the granilith." Whitaker snapped out.

"I told you before, I don't know what you're talking about." Isabel snapped out, getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Well, maybe this will help jog your memory." Whitaker said as she raises her hand and an invasion force knocked Max into the air. Max landed with a thud

"Uhh! Unh!" Max groaned out in pain.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Isabel demanded.

"I'll stop when you tell me what I want to know." Whitaker compromised. Isabel hurried over to Max, helped to his feet, and then hurried off the display that Max had landed. They start making their way to the exit and Whitaker gives chase.

"Come on." Isabel whispered to Max as she helped him.

Isabel and Max make it to the main part of the U.F.O Centre. Whitaker makes it to the main part too. She tears off an electrical cable. Liz sees them from the doors of the U.F.O Centre.

"Isabel!" Liz called out as she made her way over with the gang following hot on her heels.

"Where's the granilith?" Whitaker demanded.

"Get away from us!" Isabel snapped.

"I'll destroy you. I'll destroy you all if I have to." Whitaker shouted out, irrational as she uses her power to start sending a stream of electrical sparks through the cable towards Isabel and Max.

"No. No! Get away from us!" Isabel shouted, Liz managed to get in front of Isabel and Max and held up her hand as her eyes went black with fury.

Whitaker went flying backward and crashed into the wall behind them and slumped to the ground while everyone watched Liz in a stunned shock. Max had managed to wake up in time to see Liz attacking Whitaker.

"You'll see, Khiva will kill you all and take over the planet." Whitaker hissed as she got up, Liz level a cold glare at her.

"I don't think so." Liz hissed out as anger formed in her body, making her powers pulse. "Khiva will die and our betrayers will perish in the flames that they have made while Zan will rise from the ashes as the true king he is." Liz stated in a melodic tone, which stunned Whitaker to her core as she looked at Liz.

Liz cocked her head then disappeared, she appeared at Whitaker's back, leaned in to whisper into the woman's ear. "How is Khiva?" she asked. "Frustrated cause he couldn't rape me?" then she plunged her fist into the woman's small of her back, everyone watched as the husk fell apart in front of him or her with a stunned/shocked look on his or her face.

"How did you know how to kill her?" Tess asked. Liz looked at her.

"She was a skin, it's kinda easy to see where the plug is." Liz remarked before walking toward Max, she stopped when she reached Courtney's side and looked at the young skin. "Zan made mistakes because Lilly died. Don't hold it against him." Before moving on and helping Max up, she wrapped an arm around his waist while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's go and get you fixed up."

Max laughed slightly as he leaned on Liz and Liz leaned on him, both happy that the other one was safe and alive. Liz turned to the others. "Go home and get some rest, she was the first and won't be the last so we need to build our energy up if we wish to survive them." Liz commanded before helping Max out of the U.F.O Centre and heading him to the jeep.

XXXXX

"Wow!" Maria stated as she and the gang walked into the Crashdown.

"So you keep saying." Alex stated with an amused smile at his best friend who seemed to be a stuck record.

"I can't believe everything." Kyle muttered, causing glares from Maria, Michael, Isabel and Alex.

"Live with it!" Maria snapped. "We had to go through this last year and Liz had to go throw this since she was six years old!" The gang was beginning to get annoyed with Kyle attitude to the pod squad, especially Max and Liz.

"I shouldn't have to!" Kyle snapped back. "Evans is the reason I'm stuck in your crazy world in the first place!"

"If you had stayed behind like Max had told you to, you wouldn't be stuck in this 'crazy world' as you put it so it's no one fault but yours." Michael snapped out.

Maria came forward and held up her hands, playing peacemaker because she could see that Isabel was about to lose her patience with Kyle too.

"Calm down the pair of you, this is no time to be arguing," Maria stated.

"Tell him to get over himself and accept that it was his fault that he got shot." Michael growled.

"Yeah, and Max didn't have to heal Kyle but he did because that who he was." Alex jumped in, defending his best friend.

"Like the hell I will be grateful to Evans for getting me shot in the first place!" Kyle growled out and Isabel lost it.

"Oh Kyle get over it!" Isabel snapped, her patience finally worn out. Everyone took a step back because he or she knew that once Isabel was mad, there was no stopping her from claiming her prize. "If you had just kept your big fat nose out of our business and did what Max told you to do, stay behind, you wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place and had to get Max to heal you then get stuck in our world. If you recall, you are the one who gave Pierce the gun, the alien hunter that Raped and Killed Liz's mom in front of her!"

"What the hell are you on about?" Kyle demanded and Isabel stood in front of Kyle, coiling up like a snake, ready to strike at any moment.

"You heard me, when Liz was eight years old, she and her mother were kidnapped by the F.B.I, Pierce raped Nancy right in front of Liz then killed her in front of Liz. Pierce made Liz watch as he took her mother apart, piece by piece." Isabel stated, emphasising the last sentence.

Kyle paled when he heard this and realised his mistake of getting on Isabel's bad side.

"You're lying!" Kyle snapped and Isabel glared at him.

"Trust me, I never lie about anything like this, Pierce was going to rape Liz in order to get her pregnant in front of Max." Isabel spat out. "So if you dare to even talk to Liz like she is lower than you, I will transfer her memories into you and make you feel everything that she felt so watch your move from now on otherwise, forget trying to survive school, you won't survive us!" Isabel promised before spinning on her heels and storming up the stairs to the apartment. Maria and Alex followed Isabel while Michael glared at Kyle once more then following the rest, leaving Tess and Kyle standing in the Crashdown, stunned at what they just heard.

XXXXX

"You know, I could kill you for scaring me like that." Liz exclaimed as she helped Max into his bedroom and headed into the adjoining bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe away the blood.

"I'm sorry." Max called after her and Liz came into the bedroom.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Liz asked as she cleaned the blood and the wound before healing them.

"I guess I was just stunned that she actually got into the house then she brought her hand up and blasted me before I actually had a chance to do anything." Max explained.

"You really scared me Max." Liz whispered as she looked off to the side. "I thought I was going to lose you like I lost my parents."

"Oh baby, come here." Max whispered as he pulled Liz into his arms and on to his lap; he kissed the side of her head before tucking her head under his chin. "You are not going to lose me, I promise."

"You don't know that." Liz whispered as she turned her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the safe scent of him, tears falling from her eyes.

Outside she had been strong, been the queen that the gang needed in order to bring Max back from where ever he was and to annihilate the enemy, but within the safety of their house and in Max's arm, she could finally let go the fear that she had been holding in.

"No, I mean it Liz, I'm not going anywhere without you." Max promised as he lifted up her face and looked into her eyes. "You are my life and I swear that I will not leave you behind."

"I made that promise to you and I broke it." Liz whispered as she looked away.

"What happened?" Max asked. "How did you die?" Liz sighed.

"I was killed." Liz whispered.

"During the war?" Max asked and Liz shook her head as she gazed into Max's eyes sadly.

"I was the reason why the war began." Liz corrected.

"How?" Max asked.

"I was going to see you when I was ambushed and killed. You tried to save me but it was too late as I had lost a lot of blood." Liz explained.

"Liz, please tell me everything." Max pleaded and Liz nodded.

"Okay." Liz whispered, agreeing.

TBC

Second Author notes: There will be chapters where you see Liz getting close to each person in the gang. I wanted to spread it out so there will be an occasion for it. I know that Kyle and Liz were close in the show but I have to make Kyle hostile now, but don't worry, he will get his time and see that the pod squad is completely human.

Next chapter: Liz tells Max about their past and how she died, but you will feel that she is leaving something out and that will be revealed later on in the story. Someone comes to someone in the gang with a terrible story of their future, who is they are who will they go to?

Leave a review if you know whom it is and whom they are going to and tell me what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon as I have written most of it and just need to add a few more.


	7. Chapter 7: End of the World

Hey, Guys, the next chapter and I know that it is up early too! After this one, it will go back to normal and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the last chapter and I know you will love this one! Tess gets her time.

F. Stands for Future.

BTW, I wanted to let you know that some part of the story is the same as the episode but differences between Characters and I think that some of you will hate Kyle in this one. No the past is not the same as the TV story; it's different.

Hey, Summer of 47 happened, everything happened in the same way except that it was Tess that talked to Michael and disappeared, Liz was the one flirting with Max. I didn't want to do it all up again because it all works out in the same way as the programme and ends in the same as well.

First, a warning, the future version is completely different from the one on the show so I'm sorry if you are offended by some of the material. There will be NO graphic details.

Rating is up at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 7: The End of the World.

Tess sighed as she walked home, she looked into the star filled night and saw the V constellation, she glared at the winking stars because of those planets, Max had been taken from her and thrusted into a destiny that he didn't want yet was following for the sake of his planets.

She stepped into the house and shut the door behind her, locking it then throwing the keys onto the table next to the door then headed up the stairs to her room. She entered her room only to stop when a bright light filled the room then disappeared.

Tess pulled her hand away and stared at the person in a stunned shock.

"Tess." They stated, gravely.

"Max?" Tess asked, hopeful, scared and shocked.

XXXX

"Liz, can you please tell me the story how you died?" Max asked and Liz sighed as she sat on the couch, crossed her legs and faced Max.

"Lilly was nineteen when she was killed, she was killed by Ava." Liz stated.

"Why?" Max asked.

"I'm going to have to start from the beginning and tell you the whole story so that you can understand about our planets." Liz stated and Max nodded. "Rath was the first born then it was Ava then it was Lilly. Zan was the first-born then Vilandra was born, that how's you were the king. Rath and Zan were best friends, Ava and Vilandra were just friends. Everyone adored Lilly because she was the youngest; therefore, she was the cutest. Zan's parents made a deal with Rath's parents, that the first born of the Zan house would marry the first born of the opposite sex of the Ilstria house."

"Zan and Ava, but who's Ilstria?" Max asked.

"Ilstria is me, Lilly was a nickname by the people who loved and adored her." Liz explained. "It wasn't till Lilly was Seventeen, Zan and Lilly realised their feelings for each other but fought it. Zan soon gave in then tempted Lilly to give in while she was fighting her feelings then she gave in. They both started seeing each other in secret then it soon became serious, they both fell in love." Liz stated and sighed. "Zan told his parents that he was going to marry Lilly no matter what anyone says and if they refused, he would denounce the throne, everyone noticed a change in Zan, he was acting more and more of the leader that they all expected from him that they agreed straightaway, knowing that Lilly made his stronger."

"What age was Zan when they got together?" Max asked.

"Zan was two years old than Lilly, he was nineteen when they got together, twenty when they got married as Lilly was eighteen. Zan was the same age as Rath." Liz explained. "Lilly was in danger from one of Zan's arch enemy, Khiva, he thought he was in love with Lilly and tried everything to bring her to his side, showering her with jewellery, chocolate, money. Lilly wanted nothing but someone to give her his heart and in turn for her to give her heart to him. She wanted someone who loved her for who she was, not try and buy her, that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with Zan. Khiva was too late in his attempts to court Lilly as she had fallen in love with Zan and was engaged to him." Liz explained and Max nodded. "About two nights before the wedding, Khiva had cornered Lilly and tried to rape her." Liz took Max hand's hand when she saw them clench in anger and fear. "Zan walked in at that time and blasted Khiva off Lilly, he healed her then turned to kill Khiva only to find that Khiva had escaped. Zan saved Lilly in time." Liz promised and Max nodded, relaxing his body at this news. "Lilly was going to see Zan when Ava came out of nowhere and stabbed her, killing Lilly. Zan knew that there was something wrong and rushed to get to Lilly, he found her and tried to save her only for her to die from loss of blood, Lilly managed to tell Zan who killed her before dying in his arms."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked; his voice filled with pain at the thought of losing Liz in his arms.

"Because I didn't want you beating yourself up over what happened in the past Max." Liz explained. "We have been give a new chance at life and I didn't want our past to taint it. Zan went into depression over the loss of his wife that he made rash choices, resulting in the war starting."

"How did Zan know that Lilly was in danger?" Max asked.

"Zan and Lilly had the same bond as us, only it formed after they made love on their wedding night." Liz stated.

"But…" Max protested and Liz smirked.

"Max, you have Zan's soul and I have Lilly's soul, they are still connected even in death." Liz stated with an amused smiled, causing Max to blush. "Now, you have to tell me what you guys have done over the last few years before you met me." Liz stated and Max smiled.

"Let's get some ice cream." Max stated and they both got up and headed into the kitchen.

XXXXX

"Who are you?" Tess demanded.

"It's me, Max, I'm from the future, 14 years from now." F. Max stated and Tess shook her head.

"Time travelling is impossible." Tess snapped back and F. Max shrugged.

"It's true and I need your help to change the future." F. Max stated.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"In fourteen years, the world is going to be taken over and will perish, everyone will die and I need your help to stop that from happening." F. Max explained.

"Why did it die?" Tess asked.

"The skins took over earth, we weren't strong enough as Liz had left Roswell and died at the hands of our enemies." F. Max explained.

"Why did she leave?" Tess asked. F. Max just looked at her before looking away and it dawned on her why Liz left. "Because of me?" Tess asked and he nodded.

"You and Liz had a fight, none of us knew what it was about, you were tight lipped and Liz left." F. Max explained.

"How do you know it was because of me?" Tess asked and F. Max sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Liz came to me the night before, she was upset. The next morning she was gone and all there was a letter saying that I was to go back to you." F. Max stated.

"What happened after that?" Tess asked.

"Isabel and I left Roswell to go and find her, Michael stayed behind to make sure that everything was okay and to see if she contacted us. We found her but she was dead, our enemies had found her and killed her, not before torturing her." F. Max explained and Tess looked at him.

"How did they torture her?" Tess and F. Max stood up, anger flaring in his eyes.

"She was raped, countless times, and beaten up. Does that make you happy?" F. Max demanded and Tess took a step back from him.

"You blame me." Tess stated and F. Max let out a humourless laugher.

"Figured it out?" he asked, bitterly. "You drove Liz away and she ran straight in to the hands of the enemies. If she had been here, I would have been able to protect her from that fate." F. Max explained.

"What do you want me to do?" Tess asked, F. Max turned to her with pleading eyes.

"Let me go." He whispered and Tess looked at him in a stunned shock.

XXXXX

"Oh come on! That didn't happen!" Liz exclaimed, laughing.

"No, seriously, it did." Max replied and Liz looked at him with an arched eyebrow, Max and Liz were in the Evan's kitchen, eating ice cream and Tabasco sauce.

"Michael 'abducted' Maria and you, Tess and Isabel found Maria on top of Michael when you walked into the motel room?" Liz asked and Max nodded causing Liz to laugh once more.

"Maria was telling us that nothing happened while Michael was saying that there was no point in hiding it, that got her pretty riled up." Max explained and Liz's eye widen as she took her ice cream.

"I bet she did." She stated and turned to face Max once more. "So how did Alex find out?" she asked, she wanted to find out their past, to catch up on all the things she had missed and Max was more than happy to fill her in.

"All of us went to a party, Tess and Alex got arrested because they were in possession of alcohol, Alex threatened to tell the sheriff so she told him. He thought we were all on drugs." He explained and Liz laughed.

"That's a good reason to the whole weirdness going around." Liz stated thoughtfully and Max flicked his ice cream at her, playfully. Liz shrieked as she flicked her ice cream back at him, starting an ice cream war. Max chased Liz around the counter; he grabbed her arm and spun her around, only for Liz to slip on some ice cream that was lying on the floor. Liz toppled backward, holding onto Max's shirt and pulled him down with her.

Both of them landed on the ground, laughing.

XXXXX

"Why can't you go to Liz?" Tess asked.

"Because she won't listen to me and you were the reason why she ran." F. Max explained. "I can't tell her that she has to stay, you're the one who has to convince her to stay here."

"She obviously didn't love you that much if she ran." Tess remarked and F. Max lost it.

"She loved me enough to let me go!" F. Max snapped. "More than you ever did." He muttered bitterly. Tess took a step back from the venom she could hear in his voice. "She told me in the letter that everything was a mistake and that I was to go back to you but it never happened."

"What do I have to do?" Tess asked.

"You have to let me go, let me be with Liz and move on Tess. You can't keep clinging to the past, it's unhealthy." F. Max explained. "And you need to let you anger toward Liz go as well. She never did anything to you."

"Why don't you just go to Max?" Tess asked and F. Max shook his head.

"I can't encounter my younger self. It's a some sort of law, if you were to meet your past or future self, there was would be some sort of reaction." F. Max explained.

"A reaction?" Tess asked.

"Anything could happen, we both could die or merge together. No one really knows." F. Max finished and Tess nodded.

"How am I supposed to get you and Liz together?" Tess asked and F. Max shook his head.

"Liz and I are together, you need to make sure that she stays here where we can protect her." F. Max explained.

XXXXX

"What is Maria doing?" Alex asked. It was the next morning and they were all in the Crashdown apart from Tess and Kyle. Maria was sitting at one of the booth, typing on Alex's laptop.

Liz was behind the counter wiping down the worktop while Max, Michael, Alex and Isabel were sitting across from her, having breakfast.

"She met someone through the Internet, some sort of dating e-mail and she is arranging a time and place to meet up with him." Liz stated and a bottle that was behind her blew up, causing her to look at it. "You know, that is the sixth time that had happened this week." Liz stated thoughtfully before glaring at the smashed bottle. "I have heard of people self combusting but I have never heard of bottles doing it."

"Are you sure you got your powers under control?" Alex asked and Liz nodded.

"Beside, the feeling I got before the bottle exploded was jealously." Liz remarked before picking up the empty plates and placing them into the dish tub and headed into the backroom so she could place them in the sink to get washed.

Everyone looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow and he just rolled his eyes, refusing to answer anything or even look at them.

"I've got a date!" Maria squealed with excitement as Liz came out.

"That's great, when is it?" Liz asked.

"This afternoon, he is meeting me here at noon and we both have to have flowers so we can recognise each other." Maria explained and Liz nodded as both girls hugged, excited for Maria. Alex piped up.

"Does this mean I can have my laptop back?" He asked, causing Max to snicker.

XXXXX

"So when are we going to go ahead with the plan?" Kyle asked Tess on the phone.

"I don't think we should Kyle." Tess stated, biting her bottom lip as she looked through the doorway, making sure that F. Max couldn't overhear the conversation.

"What do you mean you don't think we should?" Kyle demanded. "You were all hyped up about it last night, what the hell had happened to you."

"Kyle, who to say things won't get worst if we go ahead with it?" Tess asked and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"And how could it get worst?" Kyle asked.

"What if the gang resent us for driving Liz away, we want the gang to be happy not hate us." Tess remarked.

"Oh come on Tess, you just want to jump into Max's pants and what better way to do it?" Kyle asked. "Make Max think that Liz slept with me and I'll get her into bed with me no problem." Kyle remarked and Tess shook her head.

"No Kyle, I really don't think we should go ahead with the plan." Tess stated and Kyle lost it.

"No backing out sweetheart, we are going ahead with the plan and I want revenge on Evans for getting me sucked into this mess in the first place." Before hanging up the phone, Tess looked at the phone with fear before looking through the doorway and saw F. Max standing there with fury in his eyes. He had heard.

XXXXX

"What the hell is she doing?" Michael demanded and Liz hit him gently on the arm.

"Shh, I want to see what's going on." Liz hissed. Max hid his smile at Michael's shocked look at his little sister.

"She's not even helping me to get Maria back!" Michael snapped and Liz looked at him.

"Do you want her back?" Liz asked and Michael shifted uncomfortable.

"No." he replied unconvincingly and Liz looked at him, confused.

"I don't get you! You say that you don't want her yet you don't want her to go out with other guys. You can't have it both ways!" Liz exclaimed, "You broke up with her because you felt that you were dangerous. She can't put her life on hold forever you know." Liz explained and looked toward the doors when it jingles and her mouth hung open in a shock.

A fifty-year-old man came through holding a bunch of flowers and she saw that Maria was stunned. The man walked over to Maria.

"HI, I think there's been a mistake." Maria blurted out and the man looked at her. "You see, I'm not Maria, I was sent here in her place because she couldn't make it." Maria explained and Liz giggled as she shook her head. "Actually I am Maria but I don't think we can really date you know as I'm only seventeen." Maria finally explained and the man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"These are for my daughter, whom I am meeting a midday and I was wondering if you could tell me the time." The man finally explained and Liz shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Only Maria could jump to conclusion." Liz giggled, Max just smiled looking at his girlfriend.

"You don't have long, she should be here in a couple of minutes." Maria stated after looking at her watch and he nodded as he moved over to another booth, she looked toward Liz with a horrified expression and Liz just shrugged with a sympathetic smile.

XXXXX

"What plan?" F. Max growled low in his throat.

"Nothing." Tess lied as she moved away but F. Max caught her arm and spun her around.

"What did Kyle mean when he said the he was going to get Liz into his bed?" F. Max demanded, fear coursing through his body at the thought that Liz may have been raped before she even left Roswell.

"It's nothing Max!" Tess cried and F. Max lost it.

"Tell me damn it!" F. Max shouted as he pushed her away; anger beginning to build up and Tess looked down at the floor, unable to look at him.

"Kyle and I made a deal that we would drive Liz out of Roswell so that you would turn back to me." Tess admitted, Max just stayed silent, letting her tell him the whole story. "The deal was that I would make you think that Liz had slept with Kyle and you would catch them in bed together, I have no idea if that happened into your lifetime."

"You told me that Liz slept with Kyle but I never caught them, I saw Liz looking upset and she was quiet the day she came to me before leaving." F. Max stated and lost it, he slammed his hand into the wall. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" he demanded. "There is a chance that she could have been raped by Kyle before she even was raped by our enemies!"

Tess just looked down, guilt flooding her body before she looked up and pleaded.

"Are you sure you can't go to Liz?" Tess asked. F. Max shook his head.

"No, she is too stubborn and if she was to find out about the enemies, she would give herself up in order to kill them. We can't afford that." F. Max explained and sighed. "Beside, what's to stop her from leaving after the war is finished?"

"Why did they rape her in the first place?" Tess asked.

"They were proving a point to us, they were basically taunting us that we couldn't protect her. That I couldn't protect her for the second time."

"How did you know that she was raped?" Tess asked and F. Max sighed.

"Liz and I have this connection. When her emotions are heightens I can get flashes from her about what she is doing at that moment, that's how I knew. I saw it happened." F. Max whispered, wincing at the memory and looked at Tess. "Can you please not ask anymore questions about how Liz died. It hurts too much to think about it."

"What happened to the rest of us?" Tess asked.

"We all died too, you died about two years after Liz died, Alex, Jim, Kyle died about two months after each other, trying to protect their families. Isabel died two weeks before I came and Michael died in my arms half an hour before I came." F. Max stated and shook his head. "Maria was the only one who managed to survive and she forced me to take the granolith, she made sure it went back in time, back to this time so we could save Liz and prevent the end of the world."

"What about Michael or Isabel? Can't you ask them?" Tess asked and F. Max shook his head.

"They have powers and they'll use Liz to check my emotions. I seriously doubt that they'll be able to keep it from Liz and I can't let Liz know anything about what happened to her." F. Max explained.

Tess sighed as she leaned over and picked up the phone.

"Hi Liz, I need your help." Tess stated.

XXXXX

"Why does she bother?" Isabel asked Liz and Max. All them of them were sitting in the Evan's living room, laughing at Maria's blind date.

"She said something about her mother and she didn't want to put her life on hold." Liz explained with a shrug. The phone ran and Liz leaned over backward to pick up the phone while Max watched her with dark eyes and his breathing picked up. "Hello? Evans' household." Liz greeted into the phone. "Oh hi Tess." Max rolled his eyes while Isabel stifled a snicker. "You want me to help you." Liz asked then looked at her watch. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Liz hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"She was being vague about it." Liz stated then looked at Max. "Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure, I'm heading over to Michael's anyway." Max stated as they both got up; Max helped to put on Liz's jacket before pulling his on. "See you Isabel!" Max and Liz called into the house as they walked out of the door.

"Later." Isabel called back as she answered the phone and talked to one of her friends from school.

XXXXX

"So, who's the new guy?" Liz asked as she set down a pair of skirt, F. Max was listening from the bathroom and he smiled at the sound of her voice; he knew that she couldn't feel him as he had been taught how to block himself off from anyone who may be empathic.

"James Bell." Tess replied and Liz looked at her.

"The guy from History?" Liz asked and Tess nodded then turned to face Liz.

"How is it going with Max?" Tess asked and Liz looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine I guess." Liz mumbled.

"Fine?" Tess asked and Liz turned to look at her.

"Why do you want to know?" Liz asked. "It wasn't that long ago you said that I was a whoring bitch and that Max would soon get fed up with me."

F. Max sat on the edge of the toilet seat and clenched his fists as the shock that hit his body turned into anger. Tess glanced at the bathroom before glancing back at Liz.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Tess replied. Liz shook her head.

"You're lying Tess, I can feel people emotions remember?" Liz stated as she picked up her jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. "There is no new guy you are interested in so I think I better go."

"Liz…" Tess started and Liz shook her head as she looked at Tess with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your relationship with Max." Liz stated before hurrying out of the house.

Tess stood in the middle of the room, stunned at what just happened. F. Max came out of the bathroom and pinned her with a death glare.

"You called her what?" he snapped.

"It was an accident, it came out during one of our argument over the holiday!" Tess explained.

"Thanks to you we are back at square one." F. Max snapped. "You are giving her more reason to leave!" he ran a hand through his dark locks, frustrated.

XXXXX

Liz reached Max's bedroom, she hurried in and threw herself on his bed; she curled up on it while clutching one of his pillow, sobbing into it. He sobs racked her body.

Isabel came through and felt that her heart was breaking at the sight of Liz crying on Max's bed.

"Lizzie?" Isabel asked as she went over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. Liz sat up and wiped her tears away. "What's wrong?" Liz broke down once more.

"I'm sorry for ruining your lives." Liz cried and Isabel pulled her into a hug, comforting her.

"Oh sweetie! You never." Isabel promised.

"I did!" Liz protested. "If it wasn't for me, everyone would be happy right now and no one would have gotten hurt."

"Liz, if you hadn't come, Max would have still been with Tess and extremely unhappy, Michael would still be lost and had no control over his powers, I would have still been wondering about our past lives and wondering who the fourth child was." Isabel promised. "Even Alex and Maria are glad that you came into our lives, they really love you."

"Really?" Liz asked and Isabel looked at her.

"Sweetie, what is causing these doubts, I thought Max had reassured you that everyone was happy that you were here." Isabel asked.

"He did but every time I looked at Kyle and Tess, I can feel their hurt and anger, especially Tess but I ruined her relationship with Max." Liz explained.

"Liz, I want you to ignore Tess, okay?" Isabel stated. "She is just licking her wounds because Max loves you not her. Max had never loved her and only save her when she was shot because that is the kind of guy he. I can tell you, if it was anyone else, Max would have saved them." Isabel promised and Liz nodded, still not convinced. "Go to sleep, you need it and as you are still upset, you're bound to be feeling confused." Liz nodded as she rested her head n the pillow and fell asleep. Isabel stayed with her until she was sure that Liz was sleeping before stepping out of the room. Her features harden into anger at Tess for upsetting Liz once more, especially after everyone told Tess to leave Liz alone.

XXXXX

Max came into the house; he looked around before heading into the kitchen where he saw Isabel standing at the window, looking out of the window.

"Izzy?" Max asked, Isabel turned around, startled at hearing her brother's voice; Max immediately knew that something had happed. "What?"

"Liz came home, she was crying, she told me that she was sorry that she mess up her life and you don't need any guesses that who pushed her over the edge." Isabel stated.

"Damn it!" Max hissed as he slammed his fist into the wall. "I have had it! I'm fed up with Tess getting on to Liz for 'coming in between us' and with her upsetting Liz all the time."

"I managed to calm Liz down but if Tess keeps this up, she is going to drive Liz out of Roswell for good." Isabel spat out bitterly and Max nodded in agreement.

He made his way to his bedroom, he stepped in and stopped when he saw Liz sleeping, hugging his pillow with dried tear mark running down her face, an obvious sign that she had been crying.

"Max?" Liz whispered as she hugged the pillow tighter to her body, inhaling the scent of him that was on the pillow.

Max walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers, pulling her closer to his body. Liz turned to him and hugged him tight to her body. "You came back." Liz sighed with happiness and relief. Max felt his heart clench with anger as he realised what dream that Liz had and he thought back to his conversation with Isabel. He was going to have to do something about Tess as soon as possible.

Liz woke up and found herself in Max's arms. She sighed before snuggling herself deeper into his arms and burying her face into his chest.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Max asked as he kissed her forehead and she looked up so she could meet his eyes.

"I'm fine." Liz assured. "Izzy told you?" and Max nodded, confirming it and Liz nodded.

"Liz, this can't go on anymore, I'm getting tired with her getting on to you Liz." Max stated and Liz sighed.

"She's hurt." Liz excused, looking down. Max shook his head at his girlfriend before kissing her forehead. She kept making excuses for Tess but Max wasn't going to put up with it any longer. That was the last straw.

XXXXX

"Damn! She really did that." Michael asked; he and Max were in his apartment, leaning at the counter, talking about Liz and Tess.

"Yeah, she did." Max confirmed, running a hand through his dark locks and Michael looked at him, wondering what Max was thinking.

"What are you gonna do?" Michael asked and Max looked up at him.

"I'm gonna kill her." Max grounded out in frustration, Michael just shot him a look, waiting for the real answer and Max sighed. "I don't know; I'm just getting fed up with Tess hurting Liz so much."

"Maxwell, you need to do something soon, you need to get Tess off of Liz's back as soon as possible." Michael warned. "We both know that Liz is strong, but she does have a limit to how strong she can be and Tess is doing her best to break Liz down."

"I know, but how do I get Tess of Liz's back?" Max asked. "I've told Tess and even showed Tess that I love Liz, not her but she doesn't seem to get the message."

Maria walked in, overhearing the conversation and smiled at Max.

"What you need to do it step it up a notch and fully show Tess how much you love Liz, and that includes a little show." Maria stated, Max and Michael looked at Max, interested and waiting for more while Maria just smirked.

XXXXX

Max came bursting into the Evan's house and hurried into Liz's bedroom, Liz looked up from her book and watched Max, interested,

"I need your help with something." Max said to Liz, Liz just looked at him, waiting for more information. "To get Tess off our backs."

"What kind of plan?" Liz asked, Max just looked at her levelly while blushing and Liz caught on. "Oh!" she stated, wide eyes while her cheeks burned from blushing.

XXXX

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Max?" Tess asked as she walked into the Crashdown and saw that everyone was there. Alex looked at his watch before looking at Tess.

"He was here but he went home about an hour ago." Alex explained and Tess nodded.

"See you later." Tess stated as she headed out of the Crashdown, toward her car.

Everyone in the Crashdown looked at each other thinking, 'here we go' while crossing their fingers in hope that it would work, for Liz's sake.

XXXX

Tess walked toward the Evan's house, she could see that all the lights were off but Max's bedroom had a soft light shining through and she knew that he wasn't asleep. She walked over to the window and stood up, preparing to knock on it when the sight arrested her, stunning her in shock at the sight that was before her.

Max and Liz were in his bed, the covers pulled over their bodies. Liz had a leg over Max's waist while both of the chests were naked and pressed up against each other. Liz had her head resting on Max's chest, her eyes closed while her fingers ran themselves over Max's six pack while Max had his head resting on his pillow, eyes closed as he played with her hair.

Liz leaned up on her elbow as Max opened his eyes, both met eyes and smiled shyly before leaning into kiss, they kissed softly and gently, enjoying the feel of the other in each other arms.

Tess watched in a stunned shock as she watched them. It was obvious what had happened between them two in Max's room that night and she felt slightly hurt because she always thought that she and Max would be each other's first yet the realisation dawned on her. She wasn't in love with Max!

Tess pulled away from the window and pulled her jacket closer around her body as she went on her walk to think about what she had done. She had verbal and physical abused Liz because she was convinced that Liz was the obstacle in her and Max's love when in reality it was _her_ standing in between Max and Liz.

She was the reason why Liz left Roswell in their other timeline and caused Liz to be raped by her enemies and maybe even Kyle. She made up her mind, she was going to let Max go and let her anger toward Liz go as well and move on with her life, leaving the past alone.

XXXX

Tess walked over toward the Crashdown and stood at the door, looking in the window. She saw Liz laughing and dancing with Maria, Alex and Isabel while Max and Michael were play arguing and laughing while watching the trio dance.

Tess picked up her cell phone and dialled a number before placing it near her ear.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"The deal's off Kyle. Max and Liz slept with each other so Max wouldn't believe us anyway, beside, I don't want Max anymore." Tess stated firmly into the phone.

"You can't back out of the deal!" Kyle snapped and Tess shrugged.

"I just did." She replied before hanging up the phone, walked into the Crashdown, and made her way over to Max.

Michael moved away and walked over to the others, leaving Max and Tess alone. Tess sat down next to Max and looked toward Liz.

"I can see why you love her." Tess remarked to Max and he chuckled.

"It's hard not to." Max stated as he watched Liz laugh at something Alex said to her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for all the hard times I gave you about Liz." Tess stated and Max looked at her.

"Thank you but it's Liz who needs to forgive you." Max stated. "She was the brunt of your anger too many times." Tess nodded.

"I know." Tess whispered as she looked up at Liz, smiling happily as she danced with Maria.

Tess walked up to Liz and tapped her on the shoulder. Liz spun around and saw Tess, her smile faded as she regarded Tess warily, bracing herself for any angry words that might come out of Tess's mouth.

Max felt his heart break when he saw this, he knew that Tess had hurt Liz too much that even though Liz may forgive Tess, there will always be doubts surrounding Liz, no matter what.

"Yes?" Liz asked.

"Can I please speak to you?" Tess asked and Liz nodded, before moving toward a corner, Tress turned to face Liz and she sighed. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I know that I hurt you by making remarks and making you have doubts about Max's faithfulness." Tess started, Liz just stayed quiet. "I was angry that Max had chosen you over me, especially after it took me along time to get Max to give in and let us be together then he suddenly wanted you and it hurt. I realised that I had taken my anger out on you was the wrong thing to do and I was holding onto something that didn't exist between Max and I. That I was holding onto Max for all the wrong reasons."

"I forgive you Tess." Liz stated softly, surprising Tess. Max was standing to the side, eavesdropping and he smiled at Liz's declaration, He knew that Liz had a huge heart and would be able to forgive easily.

"You forgive me? Just like that?" Tess stuttered and Liz smiled gently.

"I could feel how sorry you were that you hurt me." Liz stated. "Thank you and I forgive you." Liz gave in and leaned forward, hugging Tess before pulling away and walked off only to be pulled into Max's embrace.

Max looked at Tess over Liz's head, thanking her with his eyes before burying his face into Liz's hair. They could finally be together without hurting anyone.

XXXXX

Tess walked home; she entered her room and saw F. Max sitting on her bed, he looked up and smiled gently at Tess.

"Thank you." He stated before slowly disappearing right in front of her eyes.

Tess just sighed happily as she looked out of the window where the V constellation winked at her. For the first time since Liz arrived in Roswell, she felt free and relieved.

Everyone was safe and Liz was alive and staying in Roswell where she would be happy.

The end.

TBC

Next: Copper Summit and Sean Deluca enters the Scene.

There you go, Tess got what she deserved and Kyle will get what he deserved later but not right now. Hope you liked this chapter, I think this was one of my favourite. Later guys and please leave reviews to tell me what you thought. In addition, it was nine pages!


	8. Chapter 8: Copper Summit

I noticed that some of you noticed that my story had been taken off, it was due to my lack of putting up the rating and I apologise to the mod for not putting up my rating.

I have put my story up on another site 

You can find it there if you want to read the higher rating of the story and if you want to read other Roswell Stories.

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I know most of you are wondering if Max and Liz did take the next level but I wanted to let you know that will be revealed later on so you just have to wait. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8: Copper Summit and Lilly.

"Damn it!" Maria snapped as she slammed the cloth down on the counter causing Liz to look up at her, concerned. It was the next morning after Tess had apologised to Liz for being such a bitch toward her.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"My jerk of a cousin has just walked in from Juvie." Maria muttered as she watched a young man of twenty walked in the Crashdown and made his way over to the two girls. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey M, How's it going?" He asked.

"What did you do? Break out of jail?" Maria demanded.

"Got out on good behaviour." He replied and Maria rolled her eyes.

"The world is coming to an end." She muttered while the man turned to Liz.

"Hey, I'm Sean Deluca. Maria's cousin." Sean introduced himself. Liz nodded once, not giving him anything. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Liz and she's taken." Maria jumped in, defending her friend from her oversexed cousin.

Liz turned to face Sean and a bright smile adored her face. Sean just smiled back, he was about to lean in to kiss her when she suddenly stepped sided him, and stepped into Max's arms.

"I missed you." Liz whispered as Max leaned down and took Liz's lips into his. She moaned slightly at the contact as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together, enjoying the feelings.

Sean stood to the side, simmering in rage as he watched them while Maria smirked happily at her once play boy cousin.

"Told ya she was taken." Maria drawled out happily before heading off to one of the tables to collect the couple's order.

"Are you okay?" Max asked and Liz smiled up into his face.

"I'm fine Max, stop worrying." Liz teased and Max smiled down into her face and kissed her gently.

"I have to get to work, we have a meeting first thing tomorrow before school in the Computing classroom." Max stated and Liz nodded as she kissed him once more before letting him go.

Maria walked up to Liz and rolled her eyes.

"Romeo and Juliet, take three." Maria teased and Liz laughed as she, gently, bumped hips with Maria before heading toward the counter to get an order. Sean watched the scene with interest, keeping his eyes on Liz.

XXXXX

The group was meeting in the classroom and was waiting for Liz to show up, when she arrived, she looked at the group.

"Does anyone know where's Courtney disappeared to?" Liz asked and everyone shrugged, obviously not knowing the answer.

"If Courtney's a skin, it means she was working with Whitaker." Tess stated and Isabel nodded in agreement.

"You're right. There's no way two skins would just happen to be in Roswell at the same time. They were working together, which means Courtney knows everything about us." Isabel stated and Liz shook her head.

"I told you, she is a Rath follower, god don't you listen. It means they wanted Rath to be the king, they are not interested in killing off any of us." Liz explained.

"Look, if there are other skins that were was working with Whitaker, the first question is, does they know that Whitaker's dead?" Max asked.

"If they didn't before, they do now." Maria stated as she turned up the volume on the T.V and everyone watched it.

'_We have this story just in. A controversial New Mexico congresswoman is dead. We'll have that story in just a minute. Widowed just 6 months before her husband John Whitaker's upcoming election, she took his place on the ballot and won the election by a higher margin than any Democrat in 15 years. But all that ended yesterday, just outside her hometown of Copper Summit, Arizona, where a tragic single-car accident cut short a life of public service.' _

"Car crash?" Liz demanded.

'_In other national news, the Department of Transportation took...' _

"She died 2 weeks ago. I was one the who killed her!" Liz snapped.

"We were all there." Max added in as he took Liz into his arms and comforted her.

"How could she be in a car accident if she's dust?" Michael asked.

"So who's conveniently covering up her death for us?" Alex asked.

"Naseco said the skins were among us. Skins, plural. Maybe other skins created a fake car accident to keep the Feds from looking too closely into Whitaker's background." Isabel suggested and Liz nodded slightly.

"Max...what do we do?" Maria asked as they all looked toward Max who was resting his chin on top of Liz's head.

"Uh, let me guess. Nothing." Michael replied smartly

"Liz." Max stated as he looked at Liz, she sighed and nodded.

XXXX

Liz is answered the phone and nodded into the phone.

"Yeah, we...we're in total shock. No, we haven't set a date for the memorial service yet. Yes, I will let you know as soon as we do. Of course. Ok." Liz stated and hung up the phone. "The phone's been ringing off the hook for the past hour.

"Somebody covered up Whitaker's death." Max stated.

"Why?" Liz asked, confused. She just didn't see the logic in covering up someone death when he or she could go to the police and report that she was missing.

"Has anybody been asking questions over the past few days?" Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"People have been calling. I just have been saying that she's on vacation, just like we said." Liz stated and Max nodded, still confused. He walked over behind Liz, wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked at everyone one else.

"Well, somehow the skins know that she's dead. None of us has said anything." Max pointed out and Tess picked up a letter.

"Look at this. The postmark says Copper Summit. It's from something called the Universal Friendship League." Tess informed as she handed the letter to Max.

"Never heard of it." Liz stated with a shrug.

"What the hell is the Universal Friendship League? Could it sound any creepier?" Isabel demanded.

"Marked "personal"." Tess pointed out.

Max opens the envelope and reads the letter aloud as he and Liz read it.

""Dear member: Your failure to report as scheduled violates protocol. We must receive word by the 25th of this month or terminate your membership, effective that date."" Max read out and Liz noticed it straight away.

"The 25th was yesterday." Liz stated.

"That's when they say she died." Tess pointed out and Liz nodded in agreement.

"So maybe, if you don't give word, they know that you are dead and immediately go around cleaning it up and making it look like she died in a car crash to stop people from getting suspicious?" Liz suggested and Tess nodded.

"That sounds right." Tess agreed before looking at Max. "Who is it from?"

""Sincerely, T. Greer, senior coordinator, Vilandra project."" Max stated out and he looked at Liz with wide eyes.

"Vilandra?" Isabel stated.

"Oh my god." Liz whispered and Max nodded.

"What?" Tess asked.

"Vilandra is Isabel's past name." Liz informed her before looking at Isabel.

"We should call." Isabel stated and Liz nodded as she took the letter, picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Yes?" a male voice asked.

"Hi, um, is this the...the Universal Friendship League?" Liz asked.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded.

"I...I'm calling from Congresswoman Vanessa Whitaker's office. We just, um, opened this letter this morning and. I wanted to call and apologize for not responding sooner." Liz stated.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We just wanted to let you know that, unfortunately, Congresswoman has passed away." Liz informed the guy.

"Thank you for calling." He stated before hanging up, leaving Liz looking at the phone.

"They just hung up." Liz informed them, confused and irritated.

"We're going to Arizona." Max stated and Michael objected.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere until I find..." Michael started.

"Courtney. That's right, you're staying." Max stated and Michael nodded.

"So we agree." Michael stated and Max nodded.

"Yeah." Max agreed and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"There's a first." She muttered to herself, causing Liz and Tess to grin at each other, amused.

"Tess you are coming with us, this way most of us are protected." Max stated and Tess nodded as they all made their way to their places.

Max, Isabel, Tess, and Liz are in the jeep on their way to Arizona. Max is sitting in the back with Liz, Liz had rested her head on his shoulder and had fallen asleep with Max looking at her, stroking her hair back while Tess was driving and Isabel was shifting restless in her seat.

"Liz, wake up." Max whispered as he kissed her forehead. "We're here."

Liz mumbled as she turned her face deeper into Max's chest, causing Tess and Isabel to smile at each other amused. The two of them had come a long way to be friends due to how Tess had treated Liz.

"Come on." Tess called out as she shook Liz's shoulder before getting out of the jeep.

I'm up, I'm up." Liz muttered as Max smoothed her hair away from her face before kissing her slightly and getting out of the jeep themselves.

All four of them exited the jeep and headed up to the mailman.

"Excuse me, is this the Crawford's?" Max asked and the mailman nodded as he points to the house. "Thanks." Max stated before turning to Liz. "You're on." Liz sighed and pasted on a fake happy smile, causing amused looks from Isabel and Tess.

"Ms. Crawford?" Liz asked and the lady nodded. "Hi, I'm Liz Parker. Vanessa's assistant. We talked on the phone?"

"Oh, sure. Liz Parker." Ida stated with a nod.

"I'm really sorry to hear what happened to your daughter. It's so terrible." Liz stated.

"Oh, thank you, dear. What are you doing here?" Ida asked.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to drop off some of your daughter's personal effects." Liz explained. "Oh, honey, that is so sweet. Well, you didn't have to come clear up here. My gosh, it must be 400 miles! Walt! Visitors! Did you kids work for Vanessa?" Ida asked.

"No, not exactly." Isabel stated.

"This is my boyfriend Max, his sister, Isabel and our friend Tess." Liz introduced and Ida nodded as Walt exited the house.

"Walt..."

"Hmm?" Walt asked.

"These young people drove all the way up here to bring home some of Vanessa's things." Ida stated with pride in her voice.

"Why didn't they just send them?" Walt asked and Ida slapped him across the chest.

"What a thing to say! After they went to all that trouble. You must be so tired and hungry after that long drive. Come on in the house. I want to make you something to eat." Ida stated, the girls turned to Max and he nodded. Liz, Tess, and Isabel enter the house. Walt comments to Max as he's entering

"I guess you're the man in charge." Walt observed. Max just smiled slightly as Walt entered the house, leaving Max looking at his back with a guarded look.

Inside the Crawford Residence. Ida walked about, giving them glasses of juices and placing plates of snacks on the table.

Max and Liz were sitting on the couch together; they were holding hands while Isabel was looking around the house. Tess was sitting in the chair, next to Max and Liz.

"Walt, did you hear that?" Ida asked.

"Hmmm." Walt asked.

"They came all this way for her service." Ida snapped, irritated with her husband.

"Huh." Was all Walt stated.

"Well, we felt like...like we should come. You know, the congresswoman, she was very...she was special...to all of us." Liz stated.

"Like a mother." Isabel jumped in, backing Liz up.

"Really?" Ida asked, with pride and happiness in her voice. Isabel noticed a boy who is peeking in at them.

"Hi." Isabel greeted the boy.

"Nicholas, there you are! Come on in here. Come on, say hello." Ida stated and Nicholas shook his head, shyly.

"No, ma'am." Nicholas stated before hurrying off.

"Nicholas!" Walt shouted but got no answer.

"He took it real hard. He and his sister were very close." Ida informed and Liz shifted slightly in her seat, alerting Max.

"Maybe we'd better just find a hotel." Max suggested.

"There ain't but one." Walt informed them gruffly.

"All four of you? At that old Motor Inn? I won't hear of it! You're all gonna spend the night here, and then tomorrow we can go to the memorial service together." Ida stated, appalled at the idea of them spending the night at the inn.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked.

"If Vanessa was like your mother, we're like your grandparents. We'll treat you just the way Vanessa would have wanted. Well, ok, let's eat up, there!" Ida stated and the gang smiled slightly.

"Get you one of those crispy treats there." Walt stated as he picked up one of the snacks.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Ida asked, looking at Max and Liz.

Max and Liz looked at each other before turning back.

"We, er, met each other last April, we didn't get together till the middle of the summer." Liz informed them.

"Why not, it's obvious that the two of you are in love, so you must have been in love when you met each other." Ida stated and Liz smiled shyly.

"Thank you but there were complications at the beginning, we needed to make sure that everything was right before we got together." Liz explained.

XXXXX

Michael and Maria are staking out the building across the street from Michael's apartment.

"This isn't gonna work. She's not just gonna stroll up to her hideout while we're sitting here watching her." Maria stated, annoyed.

"This was your idea." Michael reminded her.

"That's not the way I remember it." Maria shot at him.

"Ok, so now it's my fault." Michael demanded.

"Yes. You know what? Just to make things simpler, from now on you should consider everything to be your fault, ok. Ok." Maria snapped.

"Well, I know one way to make the time go faster." Michael snapped back and Maria glared at him.

"Oh, funny." She snapped. "But if we can talk reality here for a second, I think she booked.

Out of town."

"No dice. She wouldn't do that. She's obsessed with me." Michael replied, smugly.

"Well, I guess that makes 2 of you, then, doesn't it." Maria remarked, bitterly.

"She'll show up sooner or later." Michael stated, confidently.

"How 'bout sooner?" a female voice asked from behind them. Michael and Maria turn around to see Courtney in front of them. Michael immediately goes into his energy blast pose when Courtney threw up her hand. "Whoa! Hey, truce."

"Don't move." Michael warned.

"Don't worry. I won't. You're watching the building. You figured out where I'd be from the pictures. That's very good, Mikey G. You're everything I thought you'd be and more." Courtney admired, praising him.

"Oh, please! Do your lips not get chapped from all the ass-kissing?" Maria snapped.

"Sit down." Michael ordered.

"Anything you say." Courtney stated, obeying his orders and sat down.

"So you're a skin, like Whitaker." Michael asked.

"How'd you get on to Whitaker?" Courtney asked with a puzzled look.

"We're asking the questions here, ok. Now, why are you in Roswell? Where's the rest of your evil army? And most of all, why are you obsessed with my good-looking, if badly groomed boyfriend?" Maria demanded, blurting out all the questions at rapid speed, not waiting for an answer for one of them.

"I'm not obsessed with him, ok. I follow him in the...political sense." Courtney explained.

"Our leader?" Maria asked.

"We're not with the other skins. We're renegades who believe that if you were in charge instead of Max in the first place, that none of this would have ever happened." Courtney explained; frustration from what happened in the past was filling her up again.

"What are you talking about? In charge of what?" Michael asked.

"Our planet, Michael. You don't remember any of this, do you?" Courtney asked.

"Suppose you tell me." Michael stated.

"Yeah, the short version, please." Maria added in.

"The short version...is that our planet was on the brink of a golden age, and then it all fell apart. You were the one who could have united our planet, pulled together the warring factions, brought peace. But you weren't on the throne." Courtney told them.

"Max." Michael stated with understanding dawning on him.

"You wouldn't betray him. That loyalty cost your lives and those of everyone you loved. Please, just don't let history repeat itself. You're the one we need. You're our leader, our salvation." Courtney pleaded.

"Michael, if you can hear me now over the sound of your rapidly inflating ego, could you please tell me that you do not believe what this...this Michael-worshipper here has to say?" Maria snapped.

"No... No... No way. No, this is just part of your plan to divide and conquer." Michael rushed out and Courtney sighed before shaking her head.

"I knew you weren't ready to hear this." She admitted to herself.

"What's in Copper Summit, Arizona?" Michael demanded.

"Copper Summit's just some old tourist trap." Courtney lied but they saw right through it.

"What's there?" Michael asked once more.

"I'd stay away from there." Courtney stated and Maria rolled her eyes,

"Why?" Maria asked,

"Let's just say there aren't any Michael-worshippers in Copper Summit." Was all Courtney said, causing Michael and Maria to look at each other, stunned.

XXXXX

Tess is looking at an old picture of Vanessa Whitaker when Mrs. Crawford surprises her.

"Penny for your thoughts." Ida asked, startling Tess, causing her to nearly drop the photo.

"Oh, sorry." Tess hurried out.

"Oh, it's all right." Ida soothed.

"You must have been very proud of her." Tess whispered and Ida smiled brightly.

"Very." Ida agreed.

"Tell me about her. What was she like when she was my age?" Tess asked as she put the photo down and faced the older woman.

"Oh, she was wonderful. Wonderful." Ida stated then went on to tell Tess the whole story of Vanessa.

Isabel is organizing her stuff in a room when Nicholas stops by and peeks in.

"Oh, Nicholas. Come in. I don't bite." Isabel soothed.

"This used to be her room." Nicholas explained and Isabel nodded.

"I'm so sorry about your sister." She explained and Nicholas nodded.

"I was gonna visit her in Washington next year. We were gonna spend 3 days just at the Air and Space Museum." Nicholas explained with a sad expression on her face.

"Did you get a lot of time with her, growing up?" Isabel asked, curious and Nicholas nodded.

"When she'd visit, she'd make time. She always told me there's this whole wide world out there. She didn't want me stuck in Copper Summit for the rest of my life. She used to tell me stories about this planet in another galaxy, how there was this war going on, like a revolution." Nicholas stated and Isabel looked at him, stunned but hid it.

"True stories?" Isabel asked and Nicholas cocked his head slightly to the side, regarding her with a puzzled expression.

"How could they be true?" Nicholas asked.

"Did she ever mention Vilandra?" Isabel asked and Nicholas's eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know about Vilandra?" Nicholas demanded.

"Vanessa told me some stories, too." Isabel stated, they both looked at each other for a while when Tess came bursting in.

"I have to go." Nicholas stated as he left and Tess sat down on the bed, telling Isabel everything she found out.

"Liz?" Max asked as he popped his head round the door and found her straightening the toys that was on the bed, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey." Liz greeted as she walked over and kissed him. "What's wrong?"

"What are you feeling from them?" Max asked as he leaded her over to the bed; he had noticed that she seemed jumpy throughout dinner.

"That's the problem." Liz stated. "I don't, it's the same with Whitaker." Liz looked around the door making sure there were no eavesdroppers before shutting the door and turning the music on lightly to mask their voices.

"What can you tell me about the Skins that Naseco has told you?" Max asked and Liz racked her brain.

"He never told me a lot about them, I think he was saving it till we actually came to fight with them but he said they can't handle high heat too well and that they have this thing called a harvest which happened every fifty years." Liz stated. "Their bodies are just a husk as they can't handle the pollution Earth has, it's the same with our planet and they are emotionless."

"So…" Max started and Liz shook her head.

"Max, there could be hundred of reasons why they don't have any feelings, they could be feeling numb, I mean, they did lose their daughter. I remember how I felt when I lost my mom and dad, I couldn't feel anything." Liz stated and Max looked at her. He knew that she was trying to convince herself that these people are humans, not aliens who want to kill them to take over the planet.

XXXXX

"Why are the skins wanting to kill the Royal?" Maria asked, she, Michael and Courtney were in the Jetta, heading toward Copper Summit.

"Because Khiva wants the Throne, as Max is alive, he can take the throne back." Courtney explained and Maria arched an eyebrow.

"You know; Liz told you not to blame Max for the mistakes, she died and that what caused Max to make the mistakes." Maria stated, getting defensive of her friend.

"He shouldn't have forced the choices in the first place. Michael was supposed to be the leader." Courtney snapped and something rang in Michael's head.

_But you need to be careful; those followers want Rath, not you Michael. Ever since you can't really remember your past, you have no idea what to expect from them or what they expect from you._

"I don't believe that I would have been a better leader than Max was." Michael jumped in and Courtney looked at him in disbelief while Maria sighed.

"Amen to that." She muttered under her breath.

"Are you kidding?" Courtney demanded, "You were in more control than Max ever was."

"He had just lost his wife!" Michael exclaimed and Courtney shook her head.

"No excuses at all. He shouldn't have forced the war!" Courtney snapped before turning to look out of the window, leaving Michael and Maria wondering what her problem to Max was.

XXXXX

Max, Liz, Isabel and Tess were standing in the door way of the funeral home, looking into the building, everyone was paired up into couples and paying their respects to the casket while a picture of Whitaker stood to the side.

Isabel notices Nicholas hanging out at the doorway, staring at her.

"I'll be back." Isabel stated to them before walking off.

"Isabel." Max warned but she took no noticed as she followed Nicholas to the back of the Stagecoach Museum. In the back, there is a row of bodies in glass chambers. They look exactly like the people at the UFL.

"Nicholas?" Isabel asked; he stood in front of her with a smirk.

"Hi." He stated.

"Oh, God, Nicholas." She gasped out; Nicholas cocked his head to the side and smirked once more.

"I'm glad that you're here." Nicholas motions with his hand and an invisible blast knocks out Isabel.

"Unnh!" Isabel gasped out as her back hit the wall before slumping to the ground; face forward. Isabel woke up. She looked around and saw two rows of cultivating husks,

"Hello, Vilandra. It's been a long time." Nicholas greeted, causing her to look at him in fear.

XXXX

"Let's have a look." Max stated as he guided Liz and Tess toward the casket; the couple in front of them moved and they gasped when they saw the body.

"Good looking pile of dust." Tess remarked as Liz leaned over and touched the hand. Her fingers went through the hand, freaking everyone out as she hurried up and rearranged the flowers to cover Whitaker's hand.

They all took a step back from the Casket and moved toward the door, only to find that the whole building of people were peeling their skins off.

"Damn, it was a trap." Max hissed out.

"And we walked right into it." Liz added in as they moved closer to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Greer asked as the front doors close suddenly. Greer motions with his hand and Max, Tess, and Liz crumple to the ground. "You mustn't be in such a hurry to leave us. It appears our long search for the royal four has finally ended. How convenient of you to deliver yourselves to us."

Liz got back up and brushed herself off before helping the others up, she gasped before closing her eyes.

"I'm so fed up with this godforsaken town!" she hissed.

"Who are you?" Greer demanded as he took a step back from Liz.

"Who do you think?" Liz asked as her eyes opened, showing her eyes were completely pitched black. She lifted a hand up, waved it, sending the skins flying backward.

"Lilly!" Greer croaked out through the pain, Lilly's head tilted slightly, her smiled turning evil.

"Liz?" Max asked as he took a step toward her but Tess grabbed his arm, stopping her.

"I think it's Lilly, look at her eyes." Tess whispered and Max looked at Liz's eyes, gone were the warm brown chocolate pools; were empty black eyes.

"You're dead!" Greer shouted as he got up. "Khiva had you killed before the pods were even designed!"

Max lost it and started toward Greer with a possessive growl that caused Greer to blanch in fear when he saw this, he didn't see Max Evans, the clueless alien, he saw Zan; the rightful king protecting what was his. Lilly held out a hand, preventing Max from going any further as she looked at Greer with a smirk.

"Actually the pods were designed and built by the time I died. I had a vision of something happening to me so I encouraged the builders to finish with their designs and start building on it." Lilly smirked then drove in for the kill. "As good as your spy was, she was pretty pathetic when it came to following me."

"You bitch!" Ida snapped as she threw a blast at them but Max threw up his hand and a green shield came out, enveloping the trio.

XXXX

Back at the husk facility.

"It's taken 20 years, nursing them from spores to maturity. Now, they're almost ready to harvest. Don't worry. You're safe here with us, Vilandra." Nicholas soothed and Isabel shook her head.

"My name...is Isabel." She gritted out between her teeth and Nicholas looked at her,

"For the moment. But when I looked into your eyes, it was Vilandra who looked back." Nicholas stated and Isabel shook her head.

"No." she denied.

"Your destiny is with us. With Khivar. He's waiting to hear that we've found you."

"I don't even know..." Isabel started but Nicholas jumped in

"Who the hell Khivar is? The royal four. If only the people could see you now. Clueless teenagers groping for their own identities. You'd lose some of that legendary aura that's sprung up over the years."

"What do you want?" Isabel demanded.

"It's what you want." Nicholas shot back. "You just can't remember. I'm here to take you back to him, Vilandra. The leader of the rebellion. The man who currently sits on your brother's tarnished throne. The man for whom you sacrificed a kingdom. Your lover, Khivar."

"No." Isabel protested. Nicholas motions with his hand and Isabel drops to the ground again.

"Unnh!"

"You're not going anywhere. You know, on our world, I was considered to be something of a ladies man. I even remember you giving me the eye now and again. However, after spending 50 years as a teenage misfit, having all the women laugh at me, I've grown far less tolerant of the female sex. Where's the granilith?" Nicholas demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Isabel snapped back and Nicholas sighed.

"Wrong answer." Nicholas snapped as he raised his hand once more only to be blasted himself, he looked up and paled when he saw Lilly standing there.

"Wrong move." Lilly stated.

XXXX

"Let the shield down." Lilly ordered Max, he looked at her.

"Are you mad?" he demanded and she nodded.

"Oh, I'm mad alright." She hissed out, Max dropped the shield only fro Lilly to bring her hands up and a bright light burst out of her hands, enveloping the skins. "Come on, Isabel is in trouble." She dragged them out of the building and hurried over to the Husk Chamber.

"What did you do to them?" Tess asked.

"Blinded them at the moment." Lilly explained as she hurried into the chamber and blasted Nicholas away.

"You are dead." Nicholas gasped out and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Seem to be hearing that a lot today." Lilly muttered. "Love to stay and chat, but I have husks and skins to kill." With that, she lifted up a pipe and hit the fuse that was keeping the skins alive before helping Isabel to her feet and getting her out of the building as Nicholas screamed.

Michael, Maria and Courtney turned up.

"Hey guys, late as usual." Lilly muttered as she handed Isabel to Max, before turning to the building and lifting a hand.

"Say good night." Lilly muttered as the building blew up. Michael hurried into the husk chamber and came out, carrying a covered body and putting into the back of the Jetta.

"What the hell was that?" Maria demanded.

"Lets go!" Michael called out, refusing to answer Maria's question. Lilly's body slumped to the ground as Tess and Isabel got in the jeep. Michael, Maria and Courtney got in the Jetta.

"Liz!" Max gasped as he lifted Liz up into his arms and hurried over to the back of the jeep. Once the door closed, the two transports rushed out of the town, back to Roswell.

The skins that had survived the blast came out of the building, led by Greer, made their way to the blown up husk cultivating facility.

"Huh...the husks?" Greer asked as Nicholas came out; he shook his head.

"Destroyed." Nicholas stated and Greer shook his head.

"Well, that's the end of it, then. We're all as good as dead." Greer muttered and Nicholas shook his head.

"We may be as good as dead, but this is not the end." Nicholas promised as they all stared, solemnly in the blown up Stagecoach Museum.

XXXXX

"Liz, are you okay?" Max asked, Liz opened her eyes and looked around, dazed and confused about where she was, she looked up and met Max's eyes.

"Max?" Liz asked hoarsely, her voice sore. Max let out a relief sigh as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh baby." He whispered, sending a thank you to whoever was watching her from above. "You're okay baby, I swear." He promise.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"I'll tell you everything when we get home, you get some sleep." Max promised and Liz nodded before closing her eyes and resting her head on Max's chest as they all made their way home back to Roswell.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter; I'm glad that you liked it and the fact that Max and Liz had gotten their own back on Tess.

Coming up soon: The gang has a break from all the weirdness. Max, Liz, Michael and Maria go on a double date and the convention is added in this chapter too.

Yes, it's mostly the first season in this chapter but changes to both epics. See you all soon. Leave reviews, I wanna know what you thought for this chapter. BTW, the convention happened in the first season, this is not the same one except I have changed a few details. No Hubble.


	9. Chapter 9: Convention and Double date

Hey, glad you liked the other, Sorry it took so long, mind block. Enjoy this chapter and read note at end.

Chapter 9: Double Date and Convention.

Isabel was wandering around the UFO Centre with a disgusted look on her face, all those little green men and she shuddered when she saw the alien lying on the sliver hospital table with the man covered in white, holding a scalpel. She remembered how scared she was when she thought that Max and Liz had gone through the same thing when they had been captured. She looked around, looking for the culprit who brought her to her own hell on earth and was thinking how she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Soon she spotted him talking to one of the tourist and walked up to him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the man.

"Why are we here?" Isabel hissed to Michael as they walked around the U.F.O Centre. "It's completely degrading!"

"We need answers and this could be the key to our existence." Michael explained as they met up with Liz who was standing at the bottom of the steps. She was standing there, watching everyone with amusement playing on her face.

"Are you finding this funny?" Isabel asked and Liz smiled.

"Yes, you have to see that its ironic, they are looking for aliens, not knowing that there are three aliens standing right here looking for answers." Liz whispered; Isabel smiled while Michael rolled his eyes.

They all stepped to move away from the staircase when a noise attracted their attention; they turned and saw an alien walking down the steps, arms out.

"Help me, I'm a human trapped in an alien body." The male voice called out.

"Excuse us." Isabel shot at him, eyeing the alien with disgust as they started to walk away only to stop and look at the alien once more.

Max pulled the alien's head off him and they saw that his face was slightly flush and sweaty while his hair was sticking up. "You do realise that we've just lost our last shred of dignity?" Isabel huffed out, annoyed while Michael shook his head, amused. Liz walked up and smiled down at Isabel.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute." Liz teased as she smoothed down Max's hair and kissing him.

Michael and Isabel watched in amusement as Max and Liz began to heat up the kiss and get lost in each other until Milton came running toward the couple.

"Evans!" Milton barked, causing the couple to separate, blushing. "This is a family environment, keep it to a minimum." Milton warned, teasingly and Max nodded.

"Yes sir." Max agreed and Milton turned to Liz.

"You couldn't do us a favour could you?" Milton asked and Liz looked at him with a curious gaze.

"What is it?" Liz asked and Milton smiled.

XXXXX

Liz panted as Max pushed her up against the wall, kissing her neck while she slid one hand into his dark hair and the other trailed down his back.

"I should wear this outfit more often." Liz groaned out while Max just grunted as he took her lips back into his; enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against his.

Milton had gotten Liz to help out in the U.F.O Centre because it was so busy and she was the only one who could fit into the uniform, it was a khaki green dress that stops above mid-thigh and she wore a yellow vest and her sneakers. The dress was a lot like her Crashdown Uniform except from the aliens' decoration.

"It feels like I'm wearing the Crashdown Uniform except from the Alien antenna." Liz complained to Isabel and Michael when she caught up with them.

"You look cute." Isabel stated and Liz wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Everyone thinks I'm cute because I'm the youngest and the smallest of the group, it reminds me of how Lilly felt." Liz mock complained and Isabel just laughed as she hugged Liz and left with Michael in tow to meet up with the rest of the gang at the Crashdown.

Liz walked around, looking for Max or Milton so that one of them was able to tell her what she was suppose to do, she found Max and walked up to him and noticed that he had a strange glint in his eyes as he watched her. She stopped in front of him with a confused look and was about to ask him what was wrong when he suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her off to a small storage room at the back of the building. He locked the door, spun her around and pressed her up against it, kissing her hard and fast.

"Max, Milton will be - Oh! – Looking for us." Liz gasped out and bit her lip, letting her head fall back when Max attacked her pleasure point. Max licked at it, provoking her into lifting her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Max grabbed his waist and pressed himself further into her body, enjoying the pleasure that shot through his body at the feel of her pressed up against him.

"He can wait." Max breathed out as he made his way up her neck until he reached her lips once more and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Soon there was a rattling sound, Liz pulled away from Max.

"What was that?" Liz asked, Max just kissed her neck.

"Nothing." Max stated hoarsely before taking her lips in his once more as he pressed her further against the door. They heard a turning sound and it was too late, the door swung open, causing Max and Liz to fall through the door, they looked up and saw Milton standing there with an amused look on his face, mixed with frustration.

Milton knew that Max would be missing when he had roped Liz into helping them out with the customers but was amused because he couldn't remember the last time Max was this head of heels with a girl. He remembered that Max was dating a blonde but knew it wouldn't last, as Max wasn't that interested in her.

"There you are Evans, I was thinking that you disappeared into thin air." Milton stated sarcastically. Both, Max and Liz jumped up and smoothed down their clothes.

"Did you need me for something?" Max asked.

"Yes, can you please fix the display of the autopsy, one of the kids had messed around with it, Liz you come with me; you are on information booth." Milton stated, both of them nodded and headed off to do their jobs.

XXXXX

Liz has found herself in the Crashdown, waitressing away while counting down the minutes for Max to return so they could finish off what they started when the bell rang at the counter, she turned around and walked up to the hatch to collect the order when she realised there was no order to collect.

"What did you ring the bell for?" Liz asked as Maria walked up.

"What are you and Max doing tonight?" Michael asked and Liz shrugged.

"Just hanging out and watching a film, we agreed to keep a low profile." Liz stated.

"Not anymore we're not, we're going out on a double date." Michael stated.

"We are." Max asked as he entered the backroom; he stopped when he heard Michael's statement and looked at the trio with a raised eyebrow. " Since when?"

"Since now, so go home, get changed, and get back here about nine." Michael ordered and Max looked at his watch while the girls looked at the clock.

"Mikey, its ten to nine." Liz replied and Michael cursed then looked at Liz.

"Use your powers to change your clothes so that you are acceptable for a date and Maxwell can phone Senior Chow and set reservation." Michael ordered.

Everyone just stood there, staring at Michael dumbfound when he started clapping his hand. "Well? Go on!" Michael barked, startling everyone out of his or her trance.

"Who is he and what has he done with Michael?" Maria asked Liz, Liz just shrugged, thinking that her brother had lost the plot.

XXXXX

"Why are we going on a double date with them?" Max asked Liz as he walked her toward the jeep.

"Because Michael wants us to do something together so that the F.B.I and Skins and any other enemies are not getting suspicious." Liz explained as Max helped her into the jeep and Max looked at her.

"Why do I get the feeling that we are in for a long night?" Max asked as he crossed over and got in the driver's seat, leaving Liz giggling.

Michael was about to get in the jeep when he caught Max's pointed look and looked over his shoulder, seeing Maria standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let me help you in." Michael stated as he held out his hand for Maria to take. Maria just scoffed as she took his hand and climbed into the jeep while Liz watched the pair of them, amused.

"What do you find so amusing?" Maria asked and everyone looked at Liz.

"You two." Liz replied. "You are acting like this is your first date." She noticed the guilty looks that Michael and Maria gave each other and it dawned on her. "Oh you are kidding me." Liz exclaimed. "You were together last year and you never went out? Don't you think it's better for your first date to be together rather than a double?"

"We've already made reservations." Michael shot down the idea and Liz arched an eyebrow, not letting him win.

"Nothing a wave of our hand can't fix." Liz countered.

"Max! Control her!" Michael exclaimed and Max laughed.

"She doesn't listen to me." Max stated and shrugged. "In fact, I think she's right." Michael looked at Max in horror. "Michael, this is yours and Maria's first date beside Liz and I want to be alone." Max explained.

Liz turned in her seat and gave Michael the puppy dog eyes, completed with the pout and Michael groaned.

"Don't do that." Michael pleaded causing Liz to double the effect and he sighed. "Fine, fine." He muttered and Liz smiled before turning back to face the front. Michael caught Max's amused look in the mirror and scowled at him before turning to look out of the side window.

XXXXX

"What the bet that Max and Liz will make Michael and Maria have a date on their own tonight?" Alex asked and Isabel laughed. They were in the Crashdown, having dinner.

"You know what Liz's like, as soon she finds out that it's their first date, she'll con them into going off by themselves rather than have a double date." Isabel replied and Alex smiled.

"Yeah, she's a great girl and I'm glad that Tess has gotten of her back about Max." Alex stated and Isabel nodded in agreement. "So how is Liz?" Isabel sighed.

"She still has nightmares of her father and mother's death, Max is worried about her as he practically stays up all night, watching over her." Isabel explained.

"Do we have any ideas yet why the Skins killed Jeff or why Jeff warned us not to let them get a hold of her?" Alex asked and Isabel shook her head.

"I asked Max what Liz had told him about our past life, he just changes the subject saying it's too raw at the moment to talk about it." Isabel stated and Alex nodded, both of them just played with their food.

XXXX

Max and Liz sat at a table by themselves.

"Peace." Max stated and Liz giggled as she picked up the menu and looked over at the choices.

"Max, they aren't that bad." Liz scolded lightly and Max looked at her through mock horror.

"Are you kidding?" Max gasped. "They could set off World war three!" Liz laughed at Max exaggeration and looked over where Maria and Michael were seated by themselves.

"They are not even talking." Liz noticed.

"They don't talk." Max retorted. "They argue or make out, whatever one comes first." He looked at his menu and Liz smiled. "Anyway, why talk about them when we can talk about us." Max whispered as he leaned over; Liz giggled as he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"And what could we talk about?" Liz asked.

"How about you tell me everything you did before you came here?" Max asked and Liz smiled.

"Well, I basically hung around with my friends in Florida, it was cool." Liz stated as they ordered. "We didn't move about, dad was happy with his life in Florida so we stayed there till he felt a power being used and we moved back here, dad didn't want to attract attention by coming straight after you used your powers as he felt you and the gang would be on the edge and be more cautious around us." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we already had the F.B.I and an alien hunter looking for us so it would have been better." Max agreed.

"I can't believe that Michael and Maria don't really know each other very well, considering they were around each other for nearly a year now." Liz stated and Max shrugged.

"Michael had a hard, life his foster father abused him and he is scared of letting people in." Max explained and Liz looked at Max.

"Where is his foster father now?" Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"No one knows, Valenti said that Hank showed up at the station and said that he had a new job and was moving." Max explained.

Liz looked at Michael and smiled.

"You know, mom would be so happy to know that someone had finally tamed Rath, he was such a wild play boy back home." Liz stated and Max laughed.

"You should have seen him when we found each other again, he had no control over his powers, except from one power, he could give someone the itches if they pissed him off." Max explained and Liz giggled.

"Vilandra had that power and she used to do it to Zan and Rath whenever they did something to annoy her, she had really good control over it that she could even time it to come on at the most impropriate moment." Liz explained and Max winced. "You know there was this time when Zan and Lilly were having their nightly walk, Zan had bugged Vilandra a couple of hours earlier and she had bugged him but he didn't know, during their make out and they were about to go further, the itches came on." Liz remembered and Max groaned.

"Only my sister would do that." Max muttered and Liz laughed. "Zan was annoyed and embarrassed that he refused to see Lilly for almost two weeks, Lilly was in laughers for days when she found out the reason why Zan wouldn't see her."

"That was a nice thing for you to do to your future husband." Max muttered and Liz pointed a finger at him.

"Ah ha, we weren't engaged at the time." Liz stated and Max laughed, their food came and they began to tuck into them.

"What was Zan really like? He wasn't a play boy like Rath was he." Max asked and Liz laughed.

"No, he's like what you are now, he was sweet, romantic, gentle although he did have his bad boy side that showed up some times. He was a great leader and everyone adored him." Liz stated and Max nodded.

"Why did Ava kill Lilly?"

"Because Lilly had Zan, Zan was meant for her and she grew up believing that Zan would fall in love with her but the minute Zan laid eyes on Lilly, he fell in love with her and sought her out." Liz explained. "Ava was hurt and rejected that she took revenge."

"How did Lilly and Zan meet?" Max asked.

"Zan and Rath were friends since they were kids, Zan never met the girls because it wasn't allowed at the time. There was ball on so they all went there and Zan and Ava met the for the first time, Lilly was running late at the time and when she arrived, her and Zan just met each other and things went from there." Liz stated and Max sighed.

"I wish I could remember." Max stated and Liz leaned over and linked hand with him.

"Give it time Max, they will come back to you in time." Liz assured and Max nodded.

"What was Lilly like?" Max asked and Liz blushed.

"Well, my dad told me that Lilly was sassy, a bit of a tease but she was loveable and sweet, that everyone fell in love with her when they met her." Liz described with a shrug and Max smirked.

"Nothing changed much there." Max teased and Liz, playfully, slapped his arm before getting back to her food, looked over at Maria and Michael, and found that they were in a heated conversation.

"They're arguing." Liz stated and Max chuckled as he looked over.

"At least they're getting to know each other." Max stated with a shrug and Liz smiled as she slipped her foot out of her shoes and ran it up and down Max's leg.

"Just like we're getting to know each other?" she asked innocently while Max mocked glared at her.

"How come Jeff never told us about our past?" Max asked.

"You didn't ask him plus he had it all planned out how and when he was going to tell you but…" Liz trailed off sadly and Max took her hand, understanding.

"I wish we had waited for you to come out of your pod." Max whispered and Liz looked up at him.

"How come you were gone at the time?" Liz asked; she wasn't angry, just curious.

"Michael told us we had to leave, that something was going to happen and we needed to get out of the pod chamber as soon as we could." Max explained and looked at Liz. "How come you hatched late?"

"There was some problem with the pods plus the pods let you hatched in the same order as you were born on Antar." Liz explained.

"That explained why Michael was first then I was second then Isabel was last." Max said and Liz nodded.

"As I was born two years later on Antar, it would make sense why I would be born later from you all." Liz explained, filling in the gap and Max nodded.

"I still wish I was there for you though." Max stated and Liz smiled.

"Max, it's okay, dad was there for me and he explained how come you hatched earlier than me." Liz consoled him then looked over to Michael and Maria only to roll her eyes to see that they were arguing again. "Give me a break!" she muttered and Max laughed as their food arrived.

XXXXX

"Hey guys, what you up to?" Tess asked as he entered Crashdown where Alex and Isabel were sitting at the booth.

"Just relaxing and chilling out." Alex remarked and Tess smiled.

"They mean the same thing." Tess teased and Alex laughed.

"Seriously, just sitting back and revelling in the fact that we are having a nice normal couple of days." Alex said and all three of them looked at each other.

"It's kind of boring isn't it?" Isabel asked and they nodded in agreement before laughing.

XXXXX

The gang was sitting in the Crashdown, surrounding a booth, laughing and talking to each other, Max, Liz, Michael and Maria had turned up earlier after their date and were talking about how Liz conned them, when Tess piped up.

"You know, it's nice." Tess stated as she took her seat next to Liz; they all looked at her.

"What is?" Liz asked.

"To have a normal couple of days for once." Tess stated and Liz smiled as she raised her glass and clinked Tess's.

"Amen to that." Liz agreed and both girls smiled while the others laughed.

TBC

Fun time over, Next chapter: wipe out, the skins comes back, hell bent on revenge on the Royal Four and will stop at nothing to kill them. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out.

Sorry, couldn't resist, anyway, thanks for the reviews on last chapter, please review for this one and watch out for the next chapter which should be up soon. Later.

Sorry that it was short too, mind block. The next chapter should be out hopefully by Wednesday or Thursday.


	10. Chapter 10: Wipe Out

Hey, most of you were wondering what the site was called, its called Roswell Fanatics. just put this up onto the search and it should show up, the web link won't show up.

Thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10: Wipe out

"Phillip!" Diane shouted as she placed the platter on the table, Liz looked at it with a raised eyebrow before rolling her eyes while Max and Isabel grimaced at the sight of the food.

"What's this mom?" Max asked.

"It's a frijoles frittata. Martha Stewart serves it to her guests in the Hampton's. So. Um...Phillip! It's gonna get cold! Get in here!" Diane informed her song eagerly as she cut the pie into pieces and handed them all a bit. "Phillip!" Diane shouted once more as they took a bite of the pie and began choking. "I'll go and see where your father is, enjoy it."

"Who needs a nice big glass of juice?" Liz asked as soon as Diane was out of ear shot and everyone nodded eagerly, they all stood up and handed their plates to Max while Isabel took their glasses to get more juice

"I'll get it." Isabel stated.

"I warned you about getting her a subscription to that magazine. How long are you gonna keep avoiding me?" Max demanded and Liz looked at the both of them, worried.

"I'm not avoiding you. We destroyed a race of people. I'm just trying to get past it. Juice?" Isabel stated.

"You sure there's nothing else?" Liz asked and Isabel nodded.

"I'm sure. Thanks." Isabel stated.

"Would you step on it, please? Liz is gonna implode if we don't get this thing back by the lunch rush." Tess stated and Maria rolled her eyes.

"You are not even in the uniform so you don't have to worry beside, we have one break in an 8 hour shift, and the girl sends us 30 miles out of town on an errand." Maria muttered.

"Well, she let you stay on the clock." Tess stated with a teasing smile and Maria smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Tess. I love Liz dearly. I do. However, this is totally Kathie Lee." Maria stated and Tess had to nod in agreement, as they passed the sign for the U.F.O Centre, it had a glowing green rod stuck through it. A green pulse from the rod was shot at Roswell.

XXXXX

Liz was glaring at the Frittata that was only her plate while Max and Isabel took tiny bites, making sure it wouldn't choke them.

Diane Evans went to get another serving of frittata, the plate that she was carrying dropped to the floor.

"Mom?" Isabel asked as she, Max and Liz stood up and looked around for her.

XXXXXXX

Tess and Maria arrived in town to find that the cars have stopped in the middle of the road.

"Why are all these cars stopped?!" Maria demanded.

"What's going on? Maria, w-what's going on--Maria!" Tess shouted as Maria swerved into a baby stroller.

"Oh, God! I didn't see it! It was just...it was just there, and I was going too fast." Maria stammered as they both hurried out of the car and checked the stroller, only to find that it was empty.

"Where is everybody?" Tess asked.

XXXXXX

A bus arrived in Roswell. Tourists start stepping out of the bus, including Nicholas.

"Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico, folks...UFO capital of the world and last stop on our tour. Everyone, remember their sunscreen while you're out and about." The tours stated.

"Thank you." The tourists replied.

"Let's find some aliens." Nicholas stated as he looked around with a proud smile on his face.

XXXXXX

At Michael's apartment, Courtney had successfully changed into the new husk in the bathtub.

"You put the husk on." Michael asked.

"The fit is ok." Courtney explained.

"Feels like real skin." Michael stated as he ran his hand over his skin.

"For now. The husk wasn't fully mature, and I don't know how long it's gonna hold up. You saved my life...by stealing this." Courtney stated and Michael shrugged.

"Well, you helped us by telling us what was in Copper Summit and to save Max, Liz, Isabel and Tess in time." Michael stated and the phone rang. "Here's a towel, and here's a robe." Michael handed them to her before picking up the phone. "Yeah?"

"It's me. Meet us at the Crashdown right away." Max stated into the phone.

XXXXXXX

"Where is everyone?" Maria asked as she and Tess held onto each other while they walked around the deserted town.

"I don't know, we need to get to the Crashdown, if anyone else is still here, they are more likely to be there." Tess explained and Maria nodded as they both hurried. Tess tripped up and fell to the ground where she saw something.

"Tess, come on." Maria hissed as Tess picked up what looked like a skin only for it to disappear in front of their eyes.

"This is not good." Tess whispered as she got up and both of them made a break to the Crashdown, hoping like hell the gang was there.

XXXXX

The gang was standing in the middle of the Crashdown.

"It's empty, there's no one here!" Isabel exclaimed, Liz saw something on the counter and picked it up.

"It's Alex's cd, he told me he was bringing it by today to give it to me." Liz stated and Isabel choked back a sob.

"This is just great." She muttered.

"Looks like it's only us aliens who are still here." Michael stated to Liz. Courtney looked out of the window and saw Maria and Tess running toward the Crashdown.

"That idea just went out of the window." Courtney stated as they hurried into the Crashdown, Maria ran into Michael's arms and he hugged her back while Courtney looked off to the side.

"What's going on?" Tess demanded.

"It seems like everyone had disappeared." Max explained and Maria gasped.

"You mean they're dead." Maria asked and Liz shook her head.

"No! They are still here, I can feel them but it feels like we are in some sort of limbo. We can't see them and they can't see us." Liz explained.

"We'll figure it out later, get in the toilet." Isabel commanded as she hurried everyone over to the toilet and locked the door before slipping her hand into Liz. "There are two skins heading toward us," Isabel whispered. "Make them think the door isn't there." Liz nodded and closed her eyes, tighten her hold on Isabel's hand and mind warped Ida and Nicholas as they stepped into the Crashdown.

Nicholas looked around.

"Go into the back." He ordered to Ida and she nodded as she went into the back room while Nicholas walked around the room, he walked over to where the toilet was, it was a wall with a mirror on it, he looked in it and picked at his face while Liz's breathing began to get shallower as sweat formed on her forehead. Everyone looked at her, concerned and worry as Max slipped his hand into her other hand while Michael placed a hand on the small of her back, all three of them added their powers to keep her energy going.

Ida came over and slapped Nicholas's hand away from his face.

"Mom?!" Nicholas complained.

"Don't pick. There's nobody back there or upstairs, sir." Ida reported.

"Look in the mirror. You're shedding." Nicholas stated and Ida looked.

"Ohh...it's the heat. Why couldn't those brats be from Seattle?" she snapped.

"Let's get you back to the moisture chamber. This haphazard searching is going nowhere." Nicholas muttered.

"What's plan "B"?" Ida asked.

"We'll search the town...street by street, building by building, inch by inch. I'm not stopping till we find them." Nicholas ordered as they leave.

The gang waited for a few more minutes to be on the safe side before letting Liz drop the mind warp.

They exited the toilet and Liz made a break for the seat at the counter, because she was feeling light-headed and sick with a pounding headache.

"God that felt like trying to get into a metal wall." Liz muttered as Max helped her over to the stool and rubbed the back of her neck, healing her headache.

"They must have done made everyone disappear." Maria stated and Isabel looked at her.

"And how could they do that? We don't even have that kind of power." Isabel asked.

"No, but they have the technology to do it remember, they are the ones who made the husks so doing something like this should be a piece of cake." Courtney explained.

"Why make the humans disappear?" Tess asked.

"To single us out, this way it's easier to kill us and not have anyone to worry about." Liz explained as she took a sip of the water and Tabasco in order to sooth her dry throat.

"Where were you when this happened?" Courtney asked Tess and Maria.

"We were out of town at the time, Mr. Evans sent us on an errand to get something for the Crashdown." Maria explained.

"So you slipped through a window, the reason why you are still here but it won't last that long so we need to hurry up and figure out what you are going to do." Courtney explained, looking at Max who looked back at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Max asked.

"Well you are the king aren't you, so be one." She snapped. "You'll just make a mistake like always." She muttered under her breath and Liz lost it.

"It was Zan who made the mistakes, Max is not Zan!" Liz snapped at Courtney. "And I have told you, Zan had lost Lilly and went into depression when he made the mistakes so lay off him!"

"He shouldn't have forced the war in the first place!" Courtney shouted back and Liz shook her head, disbelievingly.

"I don't believe this, Zan wasn't thinking straight when he made the mistakes, he wanted revenge on his wife's death." Liz shot back and it hit her. "It's you isn't it?"

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked, fear creeping into her soul.

"You're Vilonia." Liz stated and Courtney drew in a sharp breath, which told Liz that she was right. "Oh I so can't believe you're still alive." She muttered.

"Vilonia?" Max asked and Liz turned to him.

"She was one of Zan's follower, in fact, she was obsess with him at the time and hated Lilly for being the one who was in his bed." Liz explained.

"That doesn't explain why she hates Max right now." Isabel stated and Liz looked at Courtney.

"I'm guessing she tried to bed Zan after Lilly's death but he refused and pushed the war, she hated the reason why he started the war. It was because of Lilly and she wanted Zan for herself but he was still hung up over Lilly." Liz stated with a shrug and Courtney glared at her, which caused Liz to smirk. "Don't pout, Zan was flattered that you liked him, he was in love with Lilly at the time."

XXXXX

Everyone is up stairs in Liz's old room, Max and Michael are checking out through Liz's old telescope while the girls are talking in the bedroom; Liz and Maria went down the stairs to get some drinks when they saw a skin.

Sheriff Valenti appeared and shot the skin in the back.

"Oh. Careful, Sheriff! He's a skin!" Maria shouted.

"Yaahh!" The skin shouted as he knocked the Sheriff to the ground and made a quick escape.

"Oh, my...oh..." Liz stuttered and Kyle ran in and over to his dad.

"Dad! Dad, you ok. You ok. You all right?" Kyle asked as he helped his dad up.

"Ohh!" Jim groaned.

"If guns don't work, how do we kill them?" Max asked, Liz pulled Courtney up and spun her around; she lifted up Courtney's top and pulled up a piece of skin to reveal what looked like a metal bolt.

"Take the hardest thing or even punching or kicking to here, it's break the husk and they die, permanently." Liz informed them.

"Bitch." Courtney muttered as she pulled herself out of Liz's arm and glared at her,

"Don't piss me off." Liz snapped back with a warning anger glare in her eyes.

"What about Nicholas? What can he do?" Isabel asked Liz.

"All the things you can...times a thousand. But the thing you should be the most afraid of...is this." Courtney jumped in and pointed to her head. "He can get inside of your head and take anything that he wants. Basically, he rapes you of your memories and your thoughts."

"We've gotta get everybody to a safer location." Jim stated to Max and Max nodded.

"The UFO centre. It's a former bomb shelter. There are no windows and fewer ways in and out. After we get everyone situated, you, me, Michael, Isabel, and Liz will start picking them off one by one." Max stated.

"What about me?" Kyle asked and Max nodded, Kyle had hurt Liz and hadn't proven himself yet.

"You're not someone I trust. Let's move." Max stated and they found themselves in the alley across from the U.F.O Centre.

"There's not much cover, so we should split up into groups." Max stated and Jim nodded,

"Good idea." Jim stated; weakly and Max looked at him.

"You ok." Max asked.

"Yeah. Michael, Kyle, take Courtney. You guys go first." Jim stated.

"When you're in, we'll send the next bunch." Max explained.

"All right, go." Jim exclaimed, Michael and Kyle took Courtney over to the U.F.O Centre with the rest of the gang looking out, they made it to the centre and Michael opened the door with his power.

"I'll take Tess, Liz, and Maria. You two OK bringing up the rear." Jim asked and Max nodded as he kissed Liz's forehead and told her not to worry.

"Ready?" Jim asked; the girls clutched arms.

"Ok." Jim stated and all four of them hurried over to the U.F.O Centre.

"We're gonna be ok." Max stated and Isabel turned to Max.

"Max, if I ask you to do something, will you just do it, no questions asked?" Isabel asked and Max nodded. "You go. Make sure everyone else is safe. I'm gonna find Nicholas." Isabel stated.

"No." Max denied,

"Max...you don't understand. He's after me." Isabel protested and Max looked at her.

"Why, Isabel? What really happened in Arizona? We're stronger together than we are apart." Max explained.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Isabel stated, Max turned around and Isabel walked off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna make sure it's safe. Then we're up. Ok. The coast is clear. You go ahead, and I'll follow you. Ready?" Max asked. He turned around and found that Isabel had walked off. He goes to look for her.

XXXXX

Isabel walked around and found the tour bus. Someone was playing with a remote-controlled car. As Isabel walked up to the bus, the car ran into her. Nicholas appeared.

"Boo." Nicholas stated with a smirk.

XXXXXX

Back at the U.F.O Centre, Michael hurried over to Courtney.

"I brought you some water if you want. We're gonna pull together the ingredients for another bath. Ok?" Michael stated and Courtney shook her head.

"It won't work. It's...I'm dying." Courtney whispered.

"No. No. No, that's not an option. Ok, there's...there's gotta be something that we can do. Courtney, what?" Michael asked.

"You won't want to do it." Courtney warned.

"Just say it. What is it?" Michael asked and Courtney looked up at him.

"The granilith." She whispered.

Max arrives at the UFO Centre, where Liz hurried up to him; Max took her into his arms.

"Did you find her?" Liz asked and Max shook his head while looking around.

"Where's Michael?"

"He's in the back." Liz pointed and Max walked off to meet him

Maria paced around. She walked by an exhibit with a mannequin in a window. She turned around, walked back, and noticed the mannequin is missing now. The skin stepped out and blasted Maria with an energy blast.

"Liz!" Maria called out; Liz hurried up behind the skin and kicked it in the small of the back then helped Maria up.

"They found a way in. We've gotta go." Liz stated to Maria and hurried over to the gang. "We gotta move, they found a way in!"

"All right. We'll head for the school. It's our turf. Get your dad." Max stated.

"I can't. He disappeared right in front of me." Kyle stated and Liz cursed.

"The skins' time dimension must be catching up with those of us that are..." Liz trailed off.

"Human. Who's next?" Maria finished. Kyle saw a UFO Centre postcard and recognizes the sign in it. The same one he and his dad saw earlier was defaced.

"That time field is coming from the billboard out by Chaparral Turnout. My dad spotted a green rod stuck through it this morning. We thought it was a prank. I'm heading out there." Kyle stated and Max shook his head.

"No. We stick together." Max ordered.

"Hey, I've been really nice about following your orders, Senor Presidente, but if I can do something to help bring some people back or ensure that Tess, Maria, and I live to see another day, I'm gonna do it." Kyle snapped back and Max gave in.

"Kyle. Look...take Bradford Alley all the way out of town. It's a straight shot. You can't get boxed in." Max state and Kyle nodded.

"Thanks." Kyle stated as he and Tess hurried out of the building in.

"Um...I know how you hate when things get all goopy, so..." Maria started off and Michael nodded.

"Yeah. So I'll see you soon." Michael stated.

"Yeah." Maria stated, unbelievingly and Michael shook his head.

"No. I will." Michael promised and Maria leaves.

"Ok. It's the four of us on foot. If we stick to the side streets, we can..." Max trailed off as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Where's Courtney?" Max asked Michael.

XXXXX

Nicholas had found Courtney who's lying on the ground.

"When my soldiers told me what they had found, I had to see for myself. What's the matter, Courtney? Too weak to run?" Nicholas taunted.

"Leave me alone." Courtney snapped.

"You always were the social butterfly, Courtney. Always the first to make new friends. But what I want to know is...where are yours hiding?" Nicholas asked.

"I think I see a chest hair, Nicholas. Way to go." Courtney taunted back and Nicholas gave up.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." Nicholas stated as he grabbed her mind and starts looking in her mind.

"Ohh! Ohhh!" Courtney cries out in pain.

"Let's see...you had scrambled eggs for breakfast. Then you slipped into that husk that punk stole from us." Nicholas remarked. "Boring. Boring. Boring. Aha!" Nicholas cried out, triumphed.

"All right, we'll head for the school. It's our turf." Max stated to the gang and Nicholas came out of the rape.

"School? On a Saturday? What a drag." Nicholas stated and Courtney glared at him.

"I hope they kill you." She spat out.

"You've become awfully chummy with them, haven't you? Courtney? Are you hiding something else? You are. You have a secret. What do you know?" Nicholas asked in a singsong voice. And grabbed her head once more.

"If anything happens to me, Max, or Tess, I want you to be able to save yourself. Now, if I tell you where the granilith is, do you swear never to tell anyone?" Michael asked.

"I swear." Courtney swore back.

"The granilith! That is a bonus! I hope he gave you detailed directions." Nicholas stated as he went to place his hand on her head once more, but she had pressed her husk seal and she disintegrates in front of them. "Now, that's a soldier." Nicholas stated with approval.

XXXXXX

At the School.

"You sure you don't know where Courtney went?" Max asked and Michael shook his head.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Michael lied.

"Isabel. Isabel." Max hurried over to Isabel, who is lying against the lockers.

"Ahem!" Nicholas cleared his throat causing the gang to look around them and see that the skins surround them.

Max, Isabel, Liz, and Michael are tied up to the pillars that have come out of nowhere. Nicholas walked up to Max.

"What happened to you, guy? You used to determine the fate of entire armies with the flip of a coin. Luckily for me, you continue to put your faith in the wrong people. Does this scene feel familiar, Vilandra? Moreover, your trusted second...the boy who spilled the secret of the granilith to one of our exiled members. Rule number one of war: keep your big mouth shut. Courtney knew that. That's why she killed herself before I could get its exact location. By the way, love the hair. Hope you win. There's one more thing I need to know before we can all call it a day. Where's the granilith?" Nicholas stated and Max scoffed.

"I'm not telling you." Max stated and Nicholas smirked.

"Oh...you will." Nicholas remarked as he lifted his hand to Michael, Isabel and Liz; the three of them started screaming in pain

"Wait! I'll take you there! Just you and me. This has nothing to do with them." Max shouted, not bearing to see Liz and his friends in pain.

"Max, don't." Liz shouted, weakly as she tried drawing her powers together.

"This is too easy. In the old days, I would've been no match for you. But...now..." Nicholas stated and grabbed Max's head and started looking through his memories. "Either way, you're going to die, Max. So why don't you just make this easy on yourself?" Nicholas asked as Max focused to push Nicholas out.

XXXX

At the Billboard, Maria is standing on the ledge, muttering to herself as she clings to the cables.

"Keep it together, De Luca." Maria muttered.

XXXXX

"Ready to tell me now?" Nicholas asked as he placed his hand on Max's head once more, Max let out a groan of pain as Maria hooked the cable clamps to each other and places it on top of the green pulsating tube. She disappeared shortly afterward. The cables destroyed the tube and Roswell glows green again as the effects of the tube are reversed.

"Stop it!" Liz screamed as she closed her eyes and the skins looked at her. A wall of fire suddenly appeared behind Liz, Liz opened her eyes and they could see pain and fatigue shining through her eyes. The fire cut through the ropes that was holding her then enveloped the skins, causing them to scream out in pain and there were a huge blast. Soon the foursome found themselves in a shower of skins.

They heard a thump and found Liz slumped on the ground, pale and shaking from the huge amount of energy that she had used.

"Liz!" Max gasped as he hurried over and checked her out, he sighed in relief as he looked up at Isabel and Michael. "She's okay." Max assured and they sighed in relief as Max lifted her up then looked at the others. "Let's go home." They heard a noise, saw the cleaner cleaning the hallway, and smiled. Everything was back.

XXXXX

Maria and Tess squealed with excitement when they saw each other and hugged before squealing when they saw Kyle coming up behind them.

Isabel rushed into the Kitchen and hugged her mother as hard as she could, her eyes closed in relief and happiness that her mother was still here.

Alex took a bite of his food only to start complaining that it was cold.

"Hey, these are freezing!" He saw Michael coming in and was surprise when Michael gave him a hug. Michael led him over to a booth and the pair of them started laughing, just feeling happy.

XXXXX

"How did you manage to do that?" Max asked Liz as he and Liz walked down the street, Liz was cuddled into his side while he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, she had her arm wrapped round his waist.

"I don't know Max, all I knew that I wanted them to stop hurting you so I thought I send them a mind warp then it just came real." Liz explained as she rested her head on his shoulder. "How long was I out for?"

"About an hour and a half." Max replied, "You really gave us a scare." Max stated as he kissed her forehead and Liz sighed.

"Sorry." Liz whispered back to him. "Good thing that everyone came back."

"Yeah, Isabel was glad when Mom came back." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"It's every child's nightmare to lose their parents, no matter what happens." Liz stated knowing and Max kissed her gently.

They both looked up into the sky and caught sight of the V constellation winking at his king and queen as they walked back home.

Next: The dupes arrive.


	11. Chapter 11: The dupes

Hey guys, a word of a warning, this is the two epics together. I didn't like the way how Max got off scott free at the end for just running of the New York so I changed a lot of it, especially now that Liz is the queen rather than Tess plus you will see a lot of change compared to the programme.

Chapter 11: The Dupes

In New York, there was four people walking down the dark street, they looked like the pod squad except in New York clothing.

The Michael look a like, threw a basketball onto the road while the Max look a like went for it only to be pushed onto the road. Michael look a like held up his hand and the truck went forward, running over the Max look a like, the Liz look a like screamed with anguish and terror.

XXXXX  
Back in Roswell, Liz bolted up in her bed and screamed Max's name out in anguish and terror, everyone was staying at the Evan's house due to the Evans going on a trip out of town.

Max came running in and took Liz into his arms as she sobbed into his chest, while everyone came rushing in to see what happened.

"Liz!" Maria gasped as she hurried over and sat down next to Liz.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I don't know, all I know that I felt pain at losing you, it felt so real." Liz exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at her in a stunned shock.

XXXXXX

"We need to talk." Max stated as he drove his jeep in front of Isabel.

"One more mile." Isabel replied.

"What are you running from?" Max demanded.

"I'm just getting in shape." Isabel replied and Max scoffed.

"Since when? Your only exercise used to be the escalator at the mall." Max shot at her.

"Things change." Isabel shot back at him.

"Fine. I'll see you later. Vilandra." Max stated then looked at her. "Are you...Vilandra? Isabel, there's always been a special bond...ever since we came out of the pods. We have to be able to be honest with each other." Max pleaded and Isabel shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Max." she whispered before she went back jogging. Max looked at her before pulling out of the park and driving off.

XXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Maria asked Liz, they both were at the Parker's resident, upstairs in Liz's bedroom, in bed with the covers over them.

"A bit better, I don't know why I reacted like that, it was like I lost Max." Liz explained and Maria shook her head.

"You don't need to explain it Liz, the answers will come up eventually knowing them." Maria stated and Liz giggled. "How is Max?"

"Annoyed and Frustrated, Isabel is not talking to him, ever since he found out that she knew that she was Vilandra and she knows something, he began to feel cut from her and he is furious with Michael for betraying him and telling Courtney where the Granolith was." Liz explained.

"How do you feel?" Maria asked.

"I'm furious with Isabel and Michael for not telling the truth but at the same time I guess I can understand why they did it." Liz explained; both girls looked at each other. "What about you? Have you forgiven Michael?"

"I want to but he hurt me by telling me that he loved me then dumping me and he gets together with Courtney when we thought she was human then after we find out she was an alien. If he can do that, who to say he wouldn't do that again." Maria asked and Liz shrugged.

"I don't really know Michael that well considering everything we went through but I can remember Rath and he was like the same. At least he hadn't slept with anyone right?" Liz asked.

"Don't know, haven't asked him and have no desire to ask him." Maria muttered; the girls sat up.

"Why don't you go out with other guys, you know, just feel around and see if there is anyone you like?" Liz asked and Maria blushed as she smiled and it hit Liz. "Oh, you do like someone. Who is it?"

"Remember the guy, Brody?" Maria asked and Liz nodded, he came into the Crashdown regularly and he always sat in Maria's section. "Well, he asked me out and I told him that I would get back to him with my answer."

"Well, phone him!" Liz stated as she picked up the phone. "You can't put your life on hold for Michael forever and maybe, you might even fall in love with Brody, we never know." Liz exclaimed. Maria smiled as she picked up the phone, dialled Brody's number, and held hands with Liz.

"Hi, Brody?" Maria asked. "It's Maria, I just wanted to let you know that dinner tonight would be great." She listened for a moment and nodded. "Sure, pick me outside the Crashdown at seven. Bye." Maria hung up the phone and turned to Liz, they both squealed as they hugged each other, excited about the up coming date.

XXXXX

Three people turned up at the U.F.O Centre, they were hiding behind the grating as they watched the gang, minus Alex, talking down below. They watch as Max pace while Liz was telling him something.

"Yo. He's Zan, all right. Look at him." The boy muttered.

"Zan with an even bigger stick up his ass." The blonde hair girl added.

"What a bunch of scrubs." The boy stated, looking at the group.

"I don't know why they told all those humans about their secrets. It's like a freaking town meeting down there." The same girl added in with disgust filling her voice.

"Hey guys." Alex greeted the trio as he came up behind them, they turned to face him and Alex looked at their outfit and smiled. "Okay, you do know that Halloween is over, right?" he asked before looking through the vent and paling when he saw Michael, Isabel and Liz in the UFO Centre with everyone else.

He hurried out of the way and moved down the steps. "Guys, you are not going to believe this!" Alex called out as he stepped behind Max and Michael, they looked toward the front and saw the dupes, one that looked a lot like Michael, Liz and Isabel but they were the harder version of the trio.

"Wow." Maria stated when she saw them and Rath smirked at the spitfire in front of him.

"Back at ya." Rath greeted, causing Michael to glare at him.

"I'm Max." Max introduced and pointed to Liz. "This is Liz."

"Lilly." Liz's double stated.

"Michael."

"Rath."

"Isabel."

"Vilandra, Lonnie."

"These are Tess, Kyle, Alex and Maria." Max finished off, pointing to each person in turn.

"They're humans." Lonnie stated and Liz glared at her.

"Problem?" Liz asked and Lonnie's eyes widen.

"No problem at all." Lonnie stated and Lilly smirked.

"Nice to see that you've retained your attitude." Lilly stated to Liz and Liz smiled back.

"So, where's Zan?" Liz asked; Rath and Lonnie looked at each other before looking back.

"He died in a stupid accident. You know, all his powers, all his abilities, and, you know, he died in a street accident. For nothing'." Rath stated and Liz saw Lilly glare at Rath, she could feel the extreme hatred coming off Lilly in waves toward Rath and it hit Liz.

"Max." Liz asked as she looked up at him, Max looked down. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" Max could see the pleading in her eyes and nodded.

"Back in a minute." Max stated as he led Liz to a dark corner. "Sweetie?"

"Rath and Lonnie killed Zan, I could feel Lilly anger toward Rath." Liz whispered and Max looked at her wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"Remember how I felt pain and anguish but couldn't place it?" Liz asked and Max nodded. "Placed it now."

"But why did they kill him?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"I'm guessing Zan didn't want to do something and they killed him and came here so you could take his place for him." Liz stated and Max sighed.

"Right, let's go and talk to them. We'll keep it low profiled till we find out what they want." Max explained and Liz nodded as they headed over to the group. "So, what are you doing in Roswell?"

"Something's cooking...something that's gonna affect all of us." Rath stated; the gang just waited. Rath sighed. "We've been contacted. You know, it seems some of peeps from the hood, they wanna hook up with us and have a sit-down."

"The...the hood?" Max asked.

"Our star system. Home. You...the ruling families of the five planets...they wanna have this summit meeting. I don't know, duke. I mean, I know it's important and it's got something to do with making the peace, but, you know, Zan was gonna go and represent our family and...that's why we need you." Rath explained.

"Me?" Max asked.

"Yeah, with Zan dead, you're the only kin we got." Rath explained.

"Why did they contact you and not us?" Liz asked.

"We're the ones they found. They don't know that there's 2 sets." Rath explained.

Michael and Lonnie had moved over a bit, giving Max and Liz a chance to talk in private with Rath.

"So why are there 2 sets?" Michael asked.

"Well, they made one batch and didn't get it quite right, so...they made another." Lonnie explained.

"So you guys are, like, defective." Michael stated and Lonnie smirked.

"Actually, you're the defectives. Too human. No offence. When they sent us down here, the war was still going on. We were possibly the only chance for survival, so they sent both sets, you know, for insurance." Lonnie explained.

"Were you close, you and Zan?" Liz asked.

"Oh, yeah, we were closer than brothers, man. I mean...you know, all my life, I looked up to him and I wanted to be like him and...And then, just one day, just...bam!" Rath stated, Liz just nodded while thinking 'liar' in her head, she knows that something is wrong.

"So...Lonnie. Is that short for Vilandra?" Isabel asked and Lonnie nodded.

"That's right. You know about Vilandra." She asked.

"I've heard some things." Isabel stated, vaguely.

"What do you know?" Lonnie asked.

"What do you know?" Isabel shot back.

"She betrayed her family...brought down the whole house of cards...got everyone killed. Sound familiar? It's been hard keeping it to myself all these years. You have no idea." Lonnie muttered.

"Yes, I do." Isabel whispered and Lonnie looked at her.

"You haven't told Max. But you seem so close." Lonnie observed.

"I...I wanted to, but...but I didn't even want to believe it myself, and.the thought of telling him..." Isabel stated and trailed off.

"It's ok. It's ok. It'll be our little secret." Lonnie assured.

"I don't even know what the war's about." Max protested; Liz had gone over to speak to Maria about something.

"We know it's about us...the original royal four. Some kind of revolution happened, and they were all killed and sent to earth to be reborn. Ever since then, the hood's been a war zone. Now they want peace. I know you're not Zan, and I know it's kinda screwed to lay all this stuff on you, but this meant a lot to him. He's our peace. He's our chance to do something with this life. This is it." Rath lay on thick.

"I'm not Zan." Max protested and Rath shook his head.

"Don't worry. I mean; I'll be right there with you. But without you...there is no summit and there is no peace. Millions of lives hang in the balance, Max. So you...you gotta step up." Rath stated.

XXXXXX

Max had told the gang while the trio stood off to the side, talking among themselves.

"Well...here we are." Max stated.

"And there we are." Isabel stated, looking at the doubles.

"I thought I'd seen everything." Michael muttered.

"Me too." Maria added in.

"They want me to go to New York to a...a summit meeting." Max stated and Liz looked at him.

"What, just you? We weren't invited." Liz asked.

"I already told them no." Max stated.

XXXXX

"Think it's gonna take some work. He's got that same brick head as Zan." Rath explained.

"We don't got a lotta time." Lonnie reminded.

"Back off. I'm on it." Rath snapped at her.

"Like you were on Zan? Do not screw this up, Rath. He goes to the summit, or we are stuck on this wretched planet for the rest of our lives." Lonnie snapped.

"He'll never change his mind." Lilly observed.

"I don't care. He's coming to New York one way or another." Lonnie stated and Lilly looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lilly demanded.

"You really wanna know." Lonnie asked and Lilly scoffed.

"I don't want to be a part of this." Lilly stated as she stormed off, Liz watched her double go off then slipped out the back of the U.F.O Centre and follows Lilly.

"That chick is turning into a real problem." Rath stated to Lonnie as they both glare at the young lady's retreating.

"Don't worry. Max is coming with us. I guarantee it." Lonnie stated with confidence filling her voice.

XXXXXX

Liz sneaked up behind Lilly, she placed a hand over Lilly's mouth and dragged her into the alleyway; Liz spun Lilly around and glared at her.

"You're gonna tell me what the hell happened to Zan and what they want with Max and you are gonna tell me everything." Liz hissed out, Lilly stared at her, swallowing hard.

XXXXXX

Lonnie found herself at Max's window and knocked on the window.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked as he opened the window and let Lonnie in.

"I had to see you." Lonnie stated as they both sat down.

"It's dangerous." Max reminded and Lonnie shrugged.

"I had to get something out, something I never got to say to Zan, and now it's too late, and I was thinking about how maybe if I tell you, I can get it outta my head, you know?" Lonnie stated and Max looked at her, confused.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"I wanted to apologize." Lonnie started and Max's curiosity piqued up.

"For what?" Max asked.

"For betraying you. Max, have you ever been so crazy in love that you'd just do about anything? Well, back on our planet, Vilandra...me...Isabel...this person we used to be...we had it bad for a guy named Kivar. We sold you out, man. We're the ones with blood on our hands. We're the ones that got everybody killed. Vilandra was the, uh...the Benedict's Arnold." Lonnie explained to Max and he shook his head in denial.

"But you're not Vilandra. And neither is Isabel." Max explained.

"Not technically, no. But she's like this...demon I carry around inside of me. We both do, Isabel and I. She told me so that night we met." Lonnie told Max.

"Isabel would never betray me." Max stated.

"Course not. Just like, I would have never shafted Zan. I'm glad she's come clean with you about this. You're lucky to have a sister you're so tight with, you know? I wish Zan and I had been that tight." Lonnie stated as she left out of the window, leaving Max alone with his thoughts.

XXXXX

Isabel is walking down the alleyway where Max is waiting at the end, leaning on the wall; he saw Isabel and grabbed her arm.

"You lied to me about Vilandra." Max stated and Isabel scoffed.

"I don't know what you're..." Isabel started and Max intruppted.

"Shut up! She betrayed me...and Michael and Liz and our mother...our whole planet." Max demanded,

"Who told you this? Did she tell you this?" Isabel demanded.

"She cared enough to apologize to me. I had to hear it from a stranger! And yet, my own sister..." Max asked.

"All right, Max. Fine. Fine. Now you know. I was sick of keeping it a secret, sick of worrying about disappointing you...the great king." Isabel spat out.

"I trusted you." Max exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything, and I'm not gonna stand here and be accused of something someone else did in another lifetime, something completely irrelevant!"

"If it's so irrelevant, then why didn't you tell me?" Max shot back.

"Because I have my own life, and I can't live it when I'm busy trying to prove myself to you all the time, trying to prove I won't betray you! It is exhausting living with that!" Isabel stated.

"I never asked you to prove yourself." Max shot back.

"Yes, you did. You treat everybody like they're your property. I don't belong to you, Max. I never did." Isabel stated.

"I feel like I don't even know you." Max stated to Isabel.

"How could you? All you care about is yourself. And Liz Parker, of course. Maybe you're finally getting what you deserve...finally looking in the mirror and seeing what you really are, and you are no king! You are a self-centred, self-indulgent little boy!" Isabel snapped at them, Michael saw them and hurried up to them

"Hey, what are you doing?" Michael demanded as he pushed Max away from Isabel.

"I'm going to New York." Max snapped at them.

"That is an amazingly bad idea, Max." Michael stated and Max shook his head.

"If you think it's bad, Michael, then I know it's the right thing to do." Max stated and left them.

"Fine. Fine! Go be with them!" Michael shouted after Max's back.

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy on me." Isabel sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." Michael stated and Isabel just smirked.

"I know." Isabel stated, both of them changed their image back to Lonnie and Rath; they smiled at each other.

"Start spreading the news." Rath stated.

"We're leaving today. Let's get the hell outta these clothes." Lonnie stated and Rath agreed.

"Word."

XXXXX

"Okay, here's some money, take it and get the hell out of Roswell, I don't trust Lonnie and Rath not to come after you." Liz stated as she thrusted money at Lilly, Lilly had told her the whole story and she was furious.

"Where do I go?" Lilly asked.

"Anywhere apart from here and New York, with luck, they might be dead by the time I reach them but if not, they are gonna wish they were by the time I'm finished." Liz muttered as Lilly took the money, Lilly looked at Liz once more.

"You really are the true queen, you act more and more like Lilly every day I see you." Lilly stated and Liz smiled.

"What can I say? It's in the genes." Liz cracked and Lilly laughed as she hugged Liz.

"Thank you for helping me, I just wished I could have save Zan." Lilly whispered and Liz nodded.

"What's done is done, but I promise you that I will get justice for it." Liz whispered and Lilly nodded as she got on the bus and left.

Liz turned back to the car with a dark look on her face, she was going to kill Khivar one of these days, that was a promise and anyone else who got in her way of protecting her family.

XXXXX

Max met up with Lonnie and Rath; he looked around but couldn't see Lilly anywhere.

"Where's Lilly?" Max asked.

"She called us, told us that was running late and would find a another transport to New York, what about Liz?" Rath asked.

"Haven't seen her, she disappeared a while ago." Max explained as he threw the bag into the car and got in. Rath and Lonnie slapped hand, discreetly before getting in themselves.

XXXXXX

The gang was in the Crashdown, minus from Max and Liz.

"So you're saying that Max just went off to New York without telling anyone of us?" Maria demanded. "Has he not spoken to any of you?"

"No, I haven't see him since the U.F.O Centre." Isabel stated and Michael nodded in agreement, the heard a loud clatters and saw that Liz was storming in through the Crashdown; she walked over to the gang.

"Where's Max?" Liz demanded.

"New York, he just left." Maria stated and Liz cursed as she threw out her hand, a glass bowl had shattered from her powers.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked.

"Rath and Lonnie are the betrayers, they killed Zan because Zan didn't want to go to the summit, I'm guessing they manipulated Max in to going to New York with them." Liz muttered as she stormed up the stairs to her room, she pulled out a bag and threw some clothes in the bag before grabbing her jacket and walking back down the stairs. "I need the keys to your bike." Liz stated to Michael.

"What? No way!" Michael snapped and Liz turned to face him and glared at him.

"Keys, now." She hissed out, Michael gulped as he threw her the keys and she nodded. "The lot of you stay here, I'm not risking anyone else life in danger, I will call you once I get some news." Liz informed as she strode out of the Crashdown and settled herself on the bike.

"She can't ride a motor bike!" Isabel exclaimed.

"I taught her over the summer, she said, in case she needed to make a quick get away, this way she knew what to do." Michael stated and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"You boys just turn to mush when ever she gives you the puppy dog eyes." She muttered, causing Alex to cry out in an outrage while the girls giggled at the truth of the statement.

XXXXXX

Max, Rath and Lonnie entered a building where a man was standing.

"What is this about?" Max asked.

"You must be tested to see if you are the real king." The man replied and Max looked at him, confused and curious. "Do not worry, it will only take a minute and it won't hurt." The man assured, Max nodded as he walked over to the table and knelt down, the man came up behind Max and placed his hand on the back of Max's head.

Max felt a tingling moment then a bright blue light came out of his head and into the sky, it formed into the V shape. Max stared at it in wonder.

The man turned to Rath and Lonnie. "He is the true king Zan." He stated; Rath and Lonnie stepped up with huge smiles.

"Way to go dude." Rath stated as he punched Max on the shoulder and Lonnie nodded.

"Now, we've to go to the summit, it should be set up by now." Lonnie stated and Rath nodded.

"Follow us, we'll take you there." Rath stated.

Max entered the Summit and looked around at everyone around him, he walked over to the empty seat and sat down.

"Good day, I'm Max/Zan." Max greeted.

"I'm Nicholas, I'm here to represent Khivar." Nicholas stated as he walked over to his seat. Max looked at him stunned before regaining his composer.

"I am Larek, a friend of Zan." A man with short brown hair and brown eyes stated, Max smiled at him before shaking his hand and the meeting started.

"We are here to make a deal, we want peace on our planet and we want it now." One of the ladies snapped.

"Well, Khivar has a proposition for Zan." Nicholas stated and everyone looked at him, curious. "He says, give him the Granolith and the war will end."

Everyone gasped then looked at Max hopefully, Max opened his mouth but hesitated, an image of Liz's face came over his mind, she was smiling up at him with love and trust but then it changed into her looking up at him with hurt and betrayal before turning away. He didn't know what to do, his heart was telling him not to give the Granolith away while his head was saying do it, if it stopped everyone from coming after you, give it up.

It will be a cold day in hell before we give up the Granolith." A female voice snapped out as a figure made her way toward the light.

"Who is there and who are you?" Larek asked. The figure stepped into the light and everyone gasped.

"Lilly!" Everyone gasped as he or she bowed. Rath and Lonnie looked at each other with fear before backing out of the room and making a quick get away.

"Get back up!" Liz snapped, anger and venom filling her voice, everyone stood up. "If you are willing to give into Khivar then you are more of a coward than I thought."

"But each planet is weaking, we lose soldiers every day." One of the representatives stated and Liz scoffed as her eyes went black as midnight. Lilly had taken over once more.

Max stood up and lifted up a hand so that Lilly could take it and led her to the seat.

"You may seat." Lilly state and everyone took their seats, while Max stood behind Liz, watching the scene for any danger. "You all disgust me!" Lilly snapped out vemously. "You are willing to surrender to Khivar, who I may add, tried to rape me!" Everyone gasped as they looked at Nicholas. "Let me tell you one thing, Zan will regain the throne and if I ever catch any of you taking over a human body again and creating a summit without our permission, I will personal execute you!" Everyone looked at Lilly in fear; they knew how dangerous she could be when she was protective. "You may leave, block the humans as you leave or face death!"

Everyone left the bodies; they slumped to the floor, in a deep state of sleep while Lilly glared at Nicholas. "Khivar will die no matter what." Nicholas glared at her before storming off. Lilly waved her hand over the bodies, sending them to their rightful places then reverting to Liz.

"Liz, are you okay?" Max asked, Liz pulled away from Max and glared up at him.

"How could you Max? How could you willing go off with Rath and Lonnie after what I told you about Zan!" Liz snapped at him.

The king and queen stood on either side, facing each other with anger boiling in their blood.

"At least Lonnie had the guts to tell me that Vilandra betrayed us in our past life unlike Isabel!" Max shouted back.

"Lonnie and Rath are the ones who betrayed you in this lifetime!" Liz shouted. "They killed Zan because he didn't want to go to the summit as Zan didn't want to go home. They would have killed you as soon as you gave everything they wanted!" Max was stunned.

"I didn't know." Max whispered.

"You would have known if you had stayed in Roswell and met up with me when I called you!" Liz stated, Max stepped forward and went to take her in to his arms but Liz stepped back. "No Max, a hug can't solve our problems, you willing went with Lonnie and Rath without listening to any of us."

"I talked to Isabel and Michael, they told me to go!" Max stated and Liz shook her head.

"Lonnie and Rath." She whispered and it hit Max, he had been duped.

"Oh god, Liz, I'm sorry." Max whispered and Liz looked up at him with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Sorry can't cut it this time Max, you were willing to give up the granolith weren't you?" she asked and Max looked off to the side, guilt and shame filling his body. "See Max, it was given to us so we could protect it, not so you could give it up at a moment notice."

"I was going to but an image of you flashed over my mind, you looked so disappointed in me." Max whispered and Liz sobbed.

"You were willing to give up the Granolith in our past time, we never spoke for almost two months because of that." Liz whispered.

"I'm so sorry Liz, I never meant to hurt you." Max whispered and Liz shrugged.

"You did Max, you never came to any of us, you had an argument with Michael and Isabel then stormed off to New York without making sure that it was actually them." Liz stated as she wiped her tears away. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when Lilly told me that Rath and Lonnie had killed Zan and was going to kill you then to find out that you went to New York without telling anyone but a letter?" Liz snapped.

Max hurried over and took her into his arms; he refused to let her go even when she struggled against him.

"I'm sorry Liz, I'm so sorry." Max whispered and Liz sobbed into his arms.

"It hurt so much that you didn't come to me!" Liz cried into his chest while punching his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was hurt and betrayed when I found out about Isabel." Max whispered and Liz looked up at him.

"Max, listen to me, you need to work things out with Isabel, if you don't, you will lose your relationship forever." Liz whispered and Max nodded. "Give her the chance to explain why she never told you and please, the next time, will you go to one of us and tell us what you are feeling? Don't hold it back!" Liz pleaded. "That what Zan did and that cost him his life, please don't make me lose you in this life too."

Max kissed her hard and pulled her harder into his body while burying his face into her hair.

"I promise I will come to you and you won't lose me." Max promised, Liz nodded against his chest as they both held on to each other, soaking in each other and letting their hearts heal. "Come on, it's time we got home." Max whispered and Liz nodded as she wrapped an arm around his waist and they both walked out of the building. "By the way, how did you get here?" Max asked and Liz giggled slightly.

"Now is that a story or what?" Liz asked.

XXXXXX

Max and Isabel was standing in the kitchen, Max was leaning against the sink while Isabel was leaning against the counter.

"You are my sister Iz, you are Isabel Evans, not Vilandra." Max stated. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that you couldn't come and talk to me about it."

"It wasn't that Max, it was the thought that I betrayed you in our past life, that I'm the reason why we all died." Isabel stated and Max shook his head.

"We don't have the full story of what really happened in our past life, they could be just picking out bit and pieces and feeding them to us. Right now, what we need to do is stick together and learns to trust each other once more. No matter what problem we have, we sort it out so that no one can get between us anymore." Max stated and Isabel nodded then looked up at Max.

"Do you forgive me?" Isabel asked, Max felt his heart melt at the vulnerable look in his sister's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"There is nothing to forgive." Max whispered, Isabel closed her eyes in relief and hugged him back just as tightly.

TBC

Next: Merry Christmas Roswell! (Lol) Christmas is in Roswell and the gang has fun. No it not completely the same as the epic, the ending is different and so is the beginning, some parts are the same but the rest is different.

It will be up soon! Thanks for the last reviews and I hope to see some reviews for this one. Later people!


	12. Chapter 12: merry Christmas

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you like this one, the gang has forgotten all their problems with each other, including Kyle but he will get his turn soon.

Have fun and Happy New Year! In addition, it is a late Christmas pressie for you lot.

Chapter 12: A Christmas Carol.

Liz was sitting in the Crashdown, watching everyone with amusement with all the Santa's hats and accessories they were wearing. The door jingled and Max and Michael entered the Crashdown and walked over to the booth.

"Christmas!" Michael groaned as he and Max slumped in the booth where Liz was sitting side ways, her back resting on the wall and her feet on the couch. Max slid in beside her while Michael sat across from them. Liz had lifted her feet and placed them on Max's lap as she looked at her brother.

"What's so bad about Christmas?" Liz asked.

"Izzy goes total psycho this time of the year." Max explained and to speak of the devil, Isabel came bursting into the Crashdown.

"Liz!" Isabel exclaimed and Liz looked up. Isabel frowned when she noticed the boys. "Aren't you two supposed to be tree hunting?" Isabel accused.

"Oh come on!" Michael exclaimed. "We do have to take a break sometime." Isabel just huffed as she turned back to Liz, who was finding all this amusing.

"Glad you're finding this funny." Isabel teased and Liz giggled. "Anyway, I need you to be an elf." Liz shook her head in horror.

"Oh no!" Liz protested. "Find someone else."

"Oh, please Liz?" Isabel asked and Liz shook her head.

"As Maria or Tess, I don't think they are doing anything." Liz stated and Isabel huffed as she gave in.

"Fine but you need to do something." Isabel compromised and Liz looked at the boys.

"I'll go tree hunting with them to make sure they don't stuff it up." Liz stated and Isabel beamed.

"Great! That's good enough for me, see you at home." She called out as she left the building.

"Hail the Christmas Nazi." Michael stated with a mock salute causing max to snicker and Liz to look at him, confused.

"Christmas Nazi?" Liz asked.

"Gotta make Christmas perfect every time and drag everyone along for the ride." Michael summarised and Liz raised an eyebrow.

"She's not that bad." Liz argued while the boys just smirked at each other.

XXXXX

"Okay, this is just ridiculous!" Liz exclaimed causing Max and Michael to laugh. "I mean, come on! Who creates a plan on how perfect the tree should be?" Liz demanded as she looked at the tree plan that Isabel had mapped out.

"The Christmas Nazi." Both, Max and Michael stated and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Can't you guys just create one rather than look for one?" she asked, keeping her voice low and Max shook his head.

"Isabel knows the difference." Max stated. "Don't ask us how she knows, she just does." He answered Liz unasked question and she nodded.

"Can we just pick a bloody tree?" Michael demanded. "I'm freezing and I need to stop by the hardware store."

"You buying Maria a ratchet set this year." Max asked as Liz looked at them.

"She been bursting my chops on how I've to get her a perfect Christmas present, it needs to be meaningful." Michael muttered, as Max looked at the tree then looked at Michael.

"You may want to stay away from the Hardware store." Max stated and Liz nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you just buy her a jewellery or candles?" Liz suggested."

"What does she like?" Michael asked and Max laughed at Liz's dumbstruck look.

"You still don't know what she likes." Liz demanded before walking off, shaking her head and muttering. "Totally like Rath."

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked as he watched his baby sister walk off.

"My guess is that she's annoyed that you still don't know what Maria likes." Max stated with a shrug and gave up with the trees. "Come on, we'll come back in the morning and find one, it's too late at night plus the man is going to close up soon." Michael nodded in agreement, as they both hurried up to catch up with Liz.

XXXXXX

"Where's the Christmas Nazi?" Phillip asked, it was the next morning at the Evan's house; Liz had gone ahead to work.

"Last I saw, she was examining our outdoor lights for errant bulbs." Max replied as he took a bite of his toast. Isabel came into the house, dragging the tree that Max had gotten her for Christmas.

"Max. This is, by far, the most pathetic Christmas tree I have ever seen. Did you even refer to my diagram?" Isabel demanded.

"I had to run out this morning. There were only a few left." Max explained.

"You know, I give you one tiny, little assignment, and you can't even handle that." Isabel demanded.

"Something came up." Max vaguely replied.

"Well, if you had told me you couldn't go, I would have squeezed in time to get it myself between the hunger drive and Christmas dinner at the nursing home." Isabel muttered.

"You know what's nice. Candles. Yeah." Phillip stated to Isabel, saving Max from her wrath.

"You know, I think I saw at least 17 burnouts on 2 and 5. Oh, what do you want to bet there are some flickering ones on 3 and 4, because they always seem to have problems, so check those, too, you know? You should never be careful because once 2 and 3 are gone and.." Isabel stated, causing Phillip and Diane to roll their eyes and turn back to what they were doing while Max headed into the laundry room and picked up his jeans, checking the pockets. "Max." Isabel asked and turned to the laundry room where she saw him. "Great. He's doing laundry now. Dad, is there a reason you haven't finished hanging the rest of the outdoor Christmas lights?" Isabel demanded, Max sighed as he pulled out the small red box, he held it to his heart before placing it in his front pocket of his jeans and grabbing his jacket.

"I'll see you guys later." Max called out as he hurried out of the house with Isabel screeching his name for not getting the correct Christmas tree.

XXXXXX

Inside the Crashdown, Michael is working at the grill when he rings the bell and Maria goes up to the counter expecting to pick up an order.

"I need to talk to you." Michael stated to Maria and she nodded.

"Yes, spaceboy?" Maria asked.

"We got 3 days till Christmas, and I'm working every day until then." Michael said.

"And?" Maria asked, not getting the point.

"I was wondering if it was necessary to exchange presents on Christmas day." Michael asked and it dawned on Maria.

"Need a little wiggle room?" Maria asked.

"If that would be all right. I mean, what's a couple days? You know, I figure we can make a date for the 27th or 28th." Michael suggested and Maria shrugged.

"Sure. No problem. How about the, uh, second week of January? I mean, what is Christmas but some arbitrary day. What is it again? Oh, yes. The birthday of our lord and saviour. It's no big deal." Maria replied and Michael lightened up.

"So, that's cool." Michael asked and Maria glared at him with a warning that hell wills comes if he dared to blow it.

"You give me that damn present on December 25th, or I'll never speak to you again." She stated before smiling and walking off, leaving Michael annoyed and frustrated.

XXXXXX

Liz and Tess were sitting at the booth, looking through the catalogue so Tess could find presents for everyone.

"Why do I leave it to the last minute?" Tess demanded and Liz laughed.

"We have been through a lot this year, I think everyone had left it to the last minute." Liz observed and Tess looked at her.

"Except you, when did you get your presents?" Tess asked.

"The middle of November, I knew that to buy everyone and where to get them plus I had a couple of days off works so I collected them then." Liz explained and Max came into the Crashdown.

"Ladies." Max greeted as he sat down next to Liz and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Max." they greeted back. "Where's the Christmas Nazi?" Tess asked, looking around.

"At home, grilling dad for not finishing putting up the lights." Max explained. The doorbell jingled and Liz looked up only for her mouth to drop open in a stunned shock.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Liz blurted out, Max and Tess looked at her only to look at the door, they could hear Maria laughing hysterically as she made her way into the backroom.

"Kyle? Alex?" Max asked as the two boys made their way over.

"Look, it Dopey the elf and Gobble the turkey!" Tess greeted, causing Liz to crack up.

"What happened to you two?" Max asked.

"Isabel is what happened." Kyle muttered, he was dressed up in a big turkey suit with a beak and the feet while Alex was beaming happily in his elf suit which was green, he had his dark green khaki under the top and elf shoes complete with a hat that had a bell on it.

"You two are so cute." Tess exclaimed causing Alex to beam once more and Kyle to glower.

XXXXXX

Michael is fixing up a bumper. Isabel came in with her arms full of presents and noticed the present that Michael had held in his hands. She looked at him with a raise eyebrow.

"It's a bumper." Michael explained and Isabel nodded.

"Yes, I see that." Isabel stated.

"For a Jetta." Michael explained further.

"Hmmm." Isabel stated as she put down the presents and walked over to him. "How did what I said yesterday result in this?"

"It meets all your criteria. It's personal, because I personally know what a bug she has up her ass about how much we screwed up her car. It's thoughtful, because I had to go to the junkyard and get it, and it's something she would never get herself for the obvious reason that her bumper's been hanging from a string for the past half-year." Michael stated and Isabel let out a breath before whipping out her clipboard.

"Ok, Michael. This is what I'm gonna do. I am going to take the Christmas dog show off my calendar and take you shopping and rectify this situation." Isabel stated and Michael objected straight away.

"No. I'm not gonna get obsessed over this present. This is fine. I'm not gonna make everyone else around me miserable." Michael snapped and Isabel glared at him as Liz walked in.

"Merry Christmas everyone one." Liz greeted but it went unheard.

"What are you saying? That I get obsessed and make everyone around me miserable?" Isabel demanded.

"I didn't say that." Michael defended.

"You know, is it too much to ask that one day a year, I can be like a normal human being with a normal life and have a merry Christmas?!" Isabel shrieked.

"No, mein fuehrer." Michael muttered and Isabel turned around sharply and gave Michael and evil look.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"What?" Michael asked, confused. Isabel just looked at him before smirking; the bumper turned around and hit Michael on the forehead.

"Oh. Is it all right if I leave some gifts here? I have more shopping to do." Isabel stated and Michael nodded.

"Leave them on the table." Michael stated; Isabel nodded as she hugged Liz before leaving.

"Bye-bye then."

Isabel left and Michael breathed a sigh of relief as Liz looked at the bumper.

"Michael, what is that?" Liz asked.

"It's a bumper for Maria's Jetta." Michael stated and Liz arched an eyebrow.

"I sure hope this isn't her present." Liz stated and Michael groaned before looking at his baby sister.

"What is it you wanted?" Michael asked.

"Oh, can you come Christmas shopping with Tess and I? We need some help and Max is working for Isabel today." Liz stated. Michael nodded as he placed the bumper down and grabbed his jacket before they all left.

XXXXXX

Maria and Liz was sitting at the fountain, drinking hot chocolate as Maria told Liz all about the little girl that had cancer, they all knew Brody because he came into the U.F.O Centre and the Crashdown some time.

"It's horrible that a young girl like her has cancer, she's hadn't have the chance to live a life yet!" Maria sobbed and Liz nodded.

"I know, but that is the way how life is." Liz stated.

"I just wish that there was something I could do, you know. Is that so crazy?" Maria asked and Liz laughed softly.

"No it isn't crazy, it mean you are human." Liz explained. "It is...it's just killing you not to do something about this, because you are such a good person. However, I think the best thing you could do is just...leave them alone. Their time is precious right now. You should let them have their time together." Liz explained to Maria.

"I mean, it's so wrong. It's Christmas. Christmas is supposed to have happy endings and miracles." Maria snapped out, Liz nodded in agreement, as she pulled Maria into a hug as she watched the pageant show.

"Hi, everyone." Isabel greeted, Liz and Maria smiled at each other as they watched their best friend go all excited about Christmas once more. "Welcome to this year's holiday pageant. I am Isabel Evans. Some of you know me as the director of this pageant, others may know me as the president of the hunger drive, and still others might know me from the many holiday events at the nursing home, and some of you know me as...the Christmas Nazi." Liz and Maria snickered together while Tess, Alex and Kyle were laughing in a corner.

"I knew that she would figure it out one of these days." Alex stated to Tess and Kyle.

Isabel just glared accusingly at her parents, who look at each other with 'how did she know?' look, before looking at Michael, he smiled nervously then looked at Max who blanched and looked down before looking up and giving her a small smile. "But enough about me. Let's feast our eyes on the cutest darn kids in America. Welcome to Roswell's 23rd annual holiday pageant." Isabel stated as she moved to the side and all the kids came out.

As the children perform, Liz hurried over to Max and gently tugged on his jacket, Max bent down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Know how you said you wanted to perform a miracle this Christmas?" Liz asked and Max nodded. "The little girl in the pink dress has bone marrow cancer." Liz stated and Max looked at the girl. "She's Brody's daughter." Max looked at Brody before looking at Sydney and turning to Liz. Liz smiled at him then he turned back to face the girl.

XXXXXX

The pod squad is at Michael's apartment where Max is discussing his plan with Liz,

Isabel, and Michael, hoping to get their approval.

"You heal her, and you leave behind a silver handprint, a nice, big fat clue saying there's aliens in Roswell." Michael snapped.

"Look. Jeff destroyed all the records from the special unit. It's possible no one even knows who we are or what the silver handprint is." Max argued as Michael hammered away at the bumper. "Look, I know what I'm asking here is big. There are a million reasons not to do this and only one reason to do it. I need to. I don't know what else to say." Max stated. Michael banged the bumper again.

"What we've been through this past year, it's taken a lot away from us. I think maybe that sort of thing starts to take its toll, you know, on our human side...so if you feel you need to do this, then I'm behind you, Max." Isabel approved with a nod and Max looked at her with a grateful look.

"Thank you." Max stated before turning to Liz, she just smiled up at him.

"You know I'm behind you." Liz stated as Michael bangs on the bumper once more.

"I guess that makes me the odd man out." Michael stated.

"Michael." Max started but Michael shook his head.

"Hey, we're here for a reason, Max. So call me a selfish jerk, but I don't think we should risk everything just so you can feel a little bit better about yourself at Christmas. It's three against one. I'm voted down anyway." Michael explained and Max sighed.

"Michael."

"You made your decision before you walked through that door. I know you did. I could hear it in your voice, so why don't you just go do what you're gonna do...and make sure you don't screw up." Michael warned as he banged the bumper one last time.

XXXXX

"So is Max really going to do this?" Maria asked and Liz nodded. Both girls were in the Parker's living room, Liz wanted to spend time at her old house for Christmas so she could feel close to her dad again, Maria joined her and both girls were having hot chocolate.

"Yes, he wanted to do something for Christmas and healing a little girl of cancer is what he really wants to do. I just hope he doesn't wear himself out doing it." Liz admitted and Maria lifted her cup into the air.

"Merry Christmas." Maria stated and Liz smiled as she lifted her cup into the air and tapped Maria's with it.

"Merry Christmas."

XXXXX

"She had a relapse. She's in the hospital in Phoenix." Max informed Michael.

"And?" Michael asked.

"I'm going. It may be a little more dangerous now. I just thought you should know." Max explained and Michael grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going with you. I just want to keep you from getting us all killed." Michael stated as they both got out of the apartment.

XXXXXX

Max and Michael are now at the hospital in Phoenix that Sydney was admitted to. They are dressed in scrubs and headed toward the room that Sydney was in.

"One knock means be on your guard, 2 means the coast is clear...and 3 will mean we're screwed." Michael stated to Max and he nodded.

"Right." Max stated as he entered the room as Michael stands guard outside; Max walked over to Sydney; she woke up and looked at Max. "Shh. It's ok." Max whispered.

"Who are you?" Sydney asked.

"I'm just a dream. Go back to sleep." Max whispered as he placed his hands on Sydney and healed her. He got up and saw the boy on the bed next to Sydney; he headed over and healed the child before moving onto the next one.

Michael noticed that a nurse is looking in his direction, he knocked on the door once, Max heard it and healed the boy as the nurse grabbed the clipboard and walked over to Michael.

"Excuse me? I'm supposed to check this ward." The nurse stated.

"I'll save you the trouble. Someone just checked it." Michael stated.

Max had moved to another bed with a little girl.

"Are you an angel?" the girl asked.

"Go back to sleep." Max whispered out weakly as he healed her, only for his vision to start getting blurry, he moved over the bed with another child and proceed to heal him.

The nurse had returned with a group of security guards and pointed to Michael. Michael knocked on the door 3 times, the guards started towards Michael, he knocked on the door again before opening it and heading in, he locked the door from the inside and turned around only to see Max stumbling then falling to the floor.

XXXXX

Liz gasped as she shot up in bed, her link with Max had gone; she could feel it getting weak then it was gone.

"Max." Liz whispered as she looked around her room at the Parker's Resident, picked up her cell phone, and called Michael's phone.

XXXXXX

"Max!" Michael exclaimed as he hurried over to Max.

"Open this door! Now!" One of the Guards shouted as he banged on the door, Michael swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

"If there's a God, please help us now." Michael prayed.

The guard finally managed to open the door, using a chair to knock it open. The guards rushed in with the nurses' close behind them. They see the room is filled with the children playing around and singing. The window is opened.

XXXXXX

Michael and Liz helped Max into the Parker's house and laid him on Liz's bed, Liz hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth before wetting it with cold water and wringing it out, she hurried back in the bedroom. Michael had stripped Max down to his boxers, placed him under the covers as Liz came back in, and placed the cloth over his forehead.

"What the hell happened?" Liz demanded.

"He healed all the kids in the room." Michael explained and Liz sighed as they watched over Max.

XXXXX

Max woke up the next morning and found himself in Liz's room.

"Liz?" Max asked as he looked around; Liz walked over to him, rubbing her hair dry with the towel.

"Hey, you're awake." Liz stated as she kissed him gently on the lips, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at him. "So I hear you went to Phoenix."

"Yeah. Thank you...for telling me about Sydney." Max stated and Liz nodded.

"Healing all of those kids...why did you do it?" Liz asked and Max sighed.

"After I healed Sydney, I...I looked at the face of the boy lying next to her, and I just thought...how can I not...how can I not use my gift?" Max asked and Liz smiled at him with a tinge of sadness in it.

"As beautiful as that is, Max...you can't keep doing it. I know it seems like there's no reason for those kids to have cancer or for a father to be killed saving his child or for any of it...but maybe there is. Maybe there is someone or something out there that's planning all of this, and maybe you have to respect it. You're not God, Max. You're the one that told me that." Liz whispered then tilted her head. "Will you come to midnight service?" Max sighed as he looked at her.

"I'd like to...but I don't believe in God." Max whispered and Liz nodded. She kissed him once more before going to get breakfast ready.

XXXXXX

At the Evans's house, Max, Isabel, Diane and Phillip are all surrounding the table, watching the small TV.

"Our baby is ok. The cancer is gone. It's a miracle. We prayed everyday and God...God spoke." The woman stated and Diane sighed.

"Now that...that is a miracle." Diane stated and Phillip looked at her.

"That might be overstating it a little. They did say they were all undergoing experimental treatment." Phillip stated.

"Philip, put your finger here. I mean, one day those children were at death's door, and the next day they were completely healed. That wasn't medicine, honey. And the part about the imprint of the hand on each of the children. I mean; if that isn't enough to get you to believe in God, then I don't know what is. Can you put your finger there?" Diane stated, Isabel placed her hand on Max's shoulder and gave him a small smile, saying that she was proud of him. "And, I mean, maybe it's even enough to, uh...get Max to join us at midnight services tonight. What do you say, Max?" Diane asked, hopefully. Max just looked at her before looking down.

XXXXX

Maria had entered Michael's apartment, she went round there to talk to him about what had happened in Phoenix.

"Spaceboy..." Maria called out as she went out into the patio; Michael covered the bumper as Maria walked over to him.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I heard about what you did for Sydney and those children." Maria stated.

"Thank Max. I was against it." Michael replied.

"This whole...thing with Sydney has made me realize how stupid I've been about this gift thing. I don't need a gift." Maria stated and Michael sighed.

"I actually got you one." Michael replied and Maria looked at him.

"You did. Really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Michael stated and Maria smiled.

"Yea, I'm so excited. What is that smell?" Maria asked as she looked down at the bin warp and pulled it off the bumper.

"No, it's not...it's not dry yet." Michael explained.

"Is that a bumper? It...it's a bumper." Maria stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Michael muttered.

"Is that, like, a Jetta bumper?" Maria asked and Michael shook his head.

"Not yet, but it's gonna be."

"Michael...that is so thoughtful."

"That's what I keep saying."

"I mean; my bumper has been hanging..."

"From a string. I know."

"And I...I would have never, you know..."

"Got one for yourself. Exactly. So...merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Michael. Thank you. So you want to exchange gifts now?"

"Huh?" Michael asked, confused.

"Are one of those for me? One of those are for me." Maria asked, pointing to the pile of presents.

"Yes, I'll go get it." Michael stated.

"Ok, which one? Is... is it the big one?" Maria asked.

"Turn around." Michael ordered as he walked over to the presents, wondering which one of Isabel's gift he is going to give to Maria when he spotted a small present with his name on it.

"Michael, just in case. Love, The Christmas Nazi" and the little sister. Michael smiled, removed the note, and walked back over to Maria. "Merry Christmas." Michael stated as he walked over to the chair.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo. What is it? What is it?" Maria asked.

"That's a good question." Michael muttered. "Now remember, I was in Phoenix saving lives, so I was a little strapped for time." Michael explained

"Ok." Maria stated as she opened the presents.

"Oh, please, God." Michael whispered to himself and to god above.

"Michael...these are real pearls." Maria informed.

"What?!?" Michael demanded. "Wow! Of course." Michael covered himself up.

"My God, this must have cost you a fortune." Maria stated as she sat on his lap and Michael smiled up at her.

"I'm sure they will." He stated.

"These are the most beautiful earrings I've ever seen, but I don't need this gift. This year my gift is you." Maria stated and hugged Michael tightly.

"So you don't want the earrings, then?" Michael asked.

"Oh, no. I'll keep the earrings." Maria stated and Michael nodded.

XXXXX

At the Evans's house, Max is using his powers to drain the light before putting them back on. Michael arrived through the door and Max noticed the outfit.

"You're going to midnight service. You don't believe in anything." Max stated.

"Gotta hedge your bets, Maxwell. I've had my prayers answered twice in the past 2 days." Michael explained, Max raised and eyebrow and Michael shook his head. "Don't ask. You ok."

"Better. Thanks." Max replied.

"Your powers?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, they're starting to come back to me." Max explained and Michael nodded.

"Good. I just wanted to say that I'm really pissed about what happened last night." Michael started.

"Michael...I couldn't stop myself." Max tried to explain and Michael shook his head.

"No, no, no. I'm pissed that I don't have the ability to help the kids in the hospital that you couldn't get to." Michael finished.

"Michael..." Max started and Michael brushed it off.

"Enough said. I got a Christmas present for you. Come on." Michael stated, they both arrived at a house, Michael bring Max over to the window and they both look in, Sydney is sleeping in Brody's arms while he is talking lightly to her. Michael placed a hand on Max's shoulder as they both watched the scene.

XXXXXX

Max turned up at the midnight service, he watched his friends and family before moving down, Diane had turned to talk to Phillip when she saw Max. Ma smiled slightly as he moved down, he kissed her cheek lightly, before smiling at Isabel and sitting beside Liz.

"You came." Liz whispered with a smile as Max sat down next to her, Max just smiled at her. "I thought you didn't believe in god."

"I believe in you." Max whispered back as he took her hand and linked their fingers together. Liz leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder, Max rested his head on top of hers.

Tess was laughing at something Kyle said to her while Jim looked behind him and smiled at Amy. Maria was touching her earrings and smiled at Michael who smiled back, he turned to the front and saw Isabel rubbing her fingers in the money sign before giggling and turning back to the front.

Alex was standing at the back with a video camera, smiling at the sight of his best friends together.

The Snow started and everyone looked up, Max looked at Liz to see excitement shining in her eyes at the arrival of the snow, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you." He whispered and she smiled up at him.

"And I love you." Liz whispered back, unknowingly that Max's parents had overheard them.

XXXXX

"That was great fun!" Liz remarked as everyone entered the Crashdown while Alex laughed.

"You mean when Kyle dressed up as a turkey." Alex teased and Liz laughed at the memory.

"That was a classic!" Liz blurted out in between laughers while Kyle just mock glared at them.

"Ha Ha, funny guys and move on." Kyle told them, Alex ignored him as he brought out the camera and rewinded it so Liz could see the whole thing again.

Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria and Tess were standing at the counter, smiling when they heard Liz's laugher ringing throughout the café. "What are you guys smiling at?" Kyle asked.

"Liz is happy." Isabel stated simply.

"She's always happy." Kyle remarked.

"No she's not." Michael stated. "She may look happy but on the inside she scared and sad. But for the first time today, she's forgotten all of her troubles and had a complete normal Christmas."

"And no alien problems popped up to annoy Liz." Maria added when she saw Liz gesturing to something, her eyes was sparkling with happiness and excitement while Alex was laughing at something she said.

"Yeah, she's really amazing. I mean, her parents were taken from her and she went through hell yet she still can find the good in everything." Tess added in fondly for her friend.

"That's Liz." Max stated and Tess pounced on to him.

"What did you get Liz for her Christmas?" Tess asked and Max laughed.

"Not telling you." Max teased and Tess got excited.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Tess squealed out but kept her voice low so Liz couldn't hear them.

"NO!" Max yelped out. "I think it's a too early for that kind of commitment."

"Oh come on, tell us!" Maria whined and Max shook his head.

"No way, you'll find out after I have given it to her." Max explained and everyone gave in.

XXXXX

"Hey Liz, wanna go for a walk?" Max asked and Liz nodded, she grabbed her jacket and both of them linked hands as they went for a walk. The found themselves at a park where Max led Liz over to the ice rink. "Want to go skating?" Max asked and Liz's eyes lit up.

"Sure!" Liz agreed as they walked over to the booth and rented skates, they pulled them on and went skating for a little while. Soon Max pulled them to the middle and stopped, he turned to Liz.

"Liz you know I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life together." Max whispered and Liz nodded, curious to where this was going. "So I wanted to show you so, merry Christmas." Max whispered as he pulled out a red box and handed it to Liz, Liz took it and opened the box only for tears to run down her face. It was a sliver promises ring, but different, there was a V shape crystals on it with different crystals to represent each planet. There was a ruby crystal, diamond, amethyst, emerald and a blue topaz crystal setting.

"It's gorgeous Max." Liz breathed out; Max let out a sigh of relief as he took the ring and placed it on her fourth finger on her left hand.

"It's a promise that I will always be with you, no matter what and that I will always love you, my queen." Max whispered. Liz smiled through her tears and they both kissed, enjoying their first Christmas together but certainly not their last.

TBC

So what did you think?

Anyway, next chapter, the parasite comes to Roswell.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see some reviews later.


	13. Chapter 13: Parasite part 1

Wanted to let you know that I'm updating every Sunday and Wednesday so watch out for new chapters then. I might update some Fridays but it depends on my course work and how I'm feeling.

Hey guys, the episode where Isabel has the dream of Laurie, everything happened the same in that except that Max and Liz are together, Sean never showed up at the Crashdown. Yes Isabel went into Liz and Kyle's dreams. In addition, swap any Tess's power moments with Liz but nothing with Kyle. Tess and Kyle do talk. In addition, yes Jim has lost his job. (Sorry )

Chapter 13: Parasite part 1

Scene switches back and forth between the Evans home, Michael, and Maria. Max and Isabel are on the phone with Michael, who has pulled over to the side of the road out in the desert. Michael and Maria are outside the Jetta, with Laurie locked inside doing her best to get out and tearing up the car in the process. As Michael fills in the Evans, Maria keeps a running tally of the items Laurie is breaking. Meanwhile at the Evans's house, the television is showing the news.

"...Sources within the county hospital say that the young girl, Laurie Dupree, became agitated while the vehicle was in motion. But what is not clear is how Laurie Dupree released herself from her protective restraints and somehow..."

"Where are you?" Max asked.

"I don't know. We're about, uh, 30 miles west of Dexter." Michael replied,

"The side mirror. One hundred bucks, not including labour." Maria informed Michael with irritation in her voice.

"As you can see, there's an abandoned stolen vehicle here. Now, how that figures into this developing story is still unclear." The news informed the siblings.

"How is she?" Isabel asked.

"Who, Laurie? She's completely crazy. She tried to jump out of the car three times while it was moving, so I had to use my powers to lock her in. She's basically like a caged animal." Michael informed.

"Sun visor. Fifteen bucks, including labour, of course." Maria called out.

"At this hour, a county-wide search for the missing girl is underway. Here is a recent hospital photograph." The reporter stated, showing a photograph of Laurie.

"God. The whole state's going to be looking for her. You can't come back to Roswell, Michael." Isabel informed him and he sighed as he rubbed his hand over his forehead,

Laurie pulled Maria's Walkman off the dashboard.

"No, no, no, no, no. Now--now you're hurting all of us." Maria exclaimed.

"We can use any information we can get about the crystals. Try and get her talking." Max suggested.

"Oh, yeah. She's a real conversationalist." Michael replied, sarcastically.

"Not the dash! Not the dash! That is a major deal to replace." Maria squealed. Michael hangs up and turns to Maria, who gives him an exasperated look. "Do you see this?" Maria demanded.

"What are you doing?" Michael moaned to Laurie.

XXXXX

Back at the Evans home, Max is studying the crystals under a microscope in his bedroom when Isabel walks in.

"Are you getting anywhere?" Isabel asked and Max shrugged.

"I think we're dealing with some kind of, uh, alien bacterium... or something." Max replied, hopeless.

"Maybe you should ask Liz. She's the science whiz." Isabel stated and Max shook his head.

"She's at work right now and she is worried about Jim as he lost his job, I will till she comes back home and tell her. Isabel looks worried.

XXXXX

At Crashdown, where Isabel, Liz and Alex are discussing the situation.

"So they're driving around aimlessly with a fugitive in the car." Alex asked and Liz sighed as she gently punched Alex on the shoulder.

"No, no, she's not a fugitive. She's just... wanted by the law." Liz explained and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting distinction." Alex stated.

"Anyway, they're going to be gone for a couple of days, so we need to cover for them." Isabel stated and Alex shrugged.

"Maria told me that's she told her mom that she is camping." Alex stated and Isabel nodded.

"We just need to come up an excuse for Michael so dad doesn't get suspicious." Isabel stated and Liz nodded in agreement, as Sean walks up.

"Who may be gone for a couple of days?" Sean asked and Liz glared at the young man.

"No one. Sean, we're sort of having a private conversation here." Liz snapped.

"Aunt Amy's flipping over M being AWOL." Sean stated and they looked at him, confused.

"Great! You want to translate that for, you know, the people that haven't served time." Alex asked.

"Where the hell's Maria?" Sean demanded to Liz and she shrugged.

"I don't know." Liz lied smoothly, thanks to years of hiding her inheritance; it made it easy for her to lie.

"Well, Aunt Amy's freaked out. She wants to see you soon. Let's go." Sean snapped back.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to go over there with Sean and try and keep that situation over there from getting out of hand." Liz stated to them and they nodded, keeping an eye on Sean, they didn't like the way he acted around Liz anymore than Max, Michael and Maria did.

"Yeah, good idea." Isabel stated.

"Yeah, smart move." Alex agreed, as Sean and Liz walked out of the Crashdown, Sean turned to look at her.

"Nice top. I dig the midriff thing." Sean complimented and Liz smirked.

"And it's all for Max." She shot back. Sean felt his blood boil at Max's name and vowed that he would get Liz no matter what.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere. Michael's outside the car talking to Laurie, who's inside ignoring him.

"Laurie, I'm trying to help you, okay? I mean, just tell me if you have any family. How hard is that? Come on! You can trust me! I pulled you out of that ambulance. I saved you from the kidnappers. I mean, what else do I gotta do?" Michael snapped; then he gets frustrated that he honks the horn. Maria, who was lying on the hood, jumps up from the loud sound. "Michael! That's it. Let's go. I'm hungry. Let's go." Maria snapped as she went round to the passenger's side of the car and got in.

"Go? Go where?" Michael demanded.

"To the roadside cafe. It's the world's worst chilli-cheese fries in about 100 miles, but best vanilla shakes in five." Maria informed as Michael got in the car.

"The cops are looking for her, you know." Michael stated and Maria snorted.

"Listen, trust me, even the cops give the roadside a wide berth. It's strictly for us hard-core greasy spoon aficionados." Maria informed as Michael set the car in motion.

XXXXXX

Back in Roswell, Alex and Isabel are leaving the Crashdown; they run into Agent Duff at the door.

"Miss Evans." Agent Duff greeted and Isabel turned cold.

"Hello." Isabel greeted back.

"Agent Suzanne Duff, FBI." she pulls out her badge and the scene turned to the sheriff's station, where Isabel is in an interrogation room. Agent Duff walks in.

"Shouldn't my parents be here?" Isabel snapped.

"You're eighteen. The law says you're an adult now." Agent Duff replied.

"Well, a lawyer, then."

"Well, why would you need a lawyer? You're not under arrest. Let's just talk-- for a second. Sheriff Valenti knew that Laurie Dupree was missing before a missing person's report was filed. How? He won't say. He also knew how to find her buried underground in the middle of nowhere. How? He won't say. The only link I seem to find is you and your brother.

You were seen during the investigation a number of times with the sheriff." She informed Isabel and Isabel shrugged.

"I lost my bike that week." Isabel informed.

"Oh, I know. No, I heard. In addition, let's just say that I believe that. That still doesn't explain why you were at the crime scene with the sheriff. Isabel... what is the big secret, and why can't I be let in on it?" Agent Duff stated and Isabel glared at her.

"I've already answered these questions for Deputy Hanson." Isabel informed her.

"But you lied to him I'm not some local deputy working for a local sheriff. I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. And if you lie to me, you're in deep trouble, young lady." Agent Duff snapped and Isabel glared at the young lady in front of her.

"And why the hell would I want to help the F.B.I?" Isabel snapped before getting up and storming out of the room.

Agent Duff starts to follow her when Hanson showed up.

"Sorry, Agent Duff." Hanson stated.

"Deputy Hanson, this is not the ti—" she snapped but stopped when Grant Sorenson walks up to her, carrying a shotgun. "Mr. Sorenson, what--what can I do for you?"

"I found this in the woods this morning, about a mile east of the crime scene." Grant informed.

XXXXX

Michael, Maria and Laurie are seated at a table at the Roadside diner, with country music playing in the background.

"Ah, the food that time forgot. I'm assuming that anything out of a can is a safe bet." Maria stated as she scanned the menu,

"I have to go to the bathroom." Laurie stated, suddenly causing Michael and Maria look at each other, stunned that she spoke!

"Fine. Maria." Michael stated and Maria looked at him.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Go with her." Michael ordered and Maria glared at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Are you crazy? Have you ever seen that bathroom? It's one stall and a door. I'm sorry. No, thank you." Maria replied

"Well, if you don't, she's gonna book." Michael stated as he looked over at Laurie. "Isn't that right?" Maria sighed as she puts down her menu, looked across the table at Laurie and talked to her as if she's a child.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I've had it. Look. I am not your mommy, and I'm not your doctor. So there is no fricking way that I'm gonna go in the bathroom with you and hold your hand while you potty. Look. We gotta establish a little trust, all right. You trust us, we trust you. Got it? Look, all we're trying to do is help you escape the evil aliens that wanna bury you in the woods, remember? Is there anybody else out there in the big bad world that's gonna do that for you, hmm? No. See, I didn't think so. So, look, after you answer nature's call in that toxic waste dump of a restroom, you have the choice of either a) rejoining us here at the table with a different attitude for a nice, delicious meal, or b) you can hoof it to the Mexican border. It's about 150 miles that away." Maria stated, while pointing in one direction and Laurie got up and walked off. Maria looked at the counter. "Can we get some service, or what, hmm?"

"Do you think that's gonna work?" Michael asked.

"Not a chance, but it doesn't matter. The Mexican border's that away." Maria stated, pointing the other way.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the DeLuca house...

"I am certain Maria is fine." Liz assured Amy.

"Oh, she called. She went camping again." Amy informed and Liz smiled.

"Oh, see? I knew it." Liz stated and Amy pulled out tights.

"Do you know what these are, Liz?" Amy asked, holding the under garments up.

"Long johns?" Liz asked, confused and curious to where this was going.

"Maria's long johns. Why would Maria leave her long johns and all of her other winter gear at home if she went camping in the middle of February?" Amy demanded while Liz just looked at her wide eyes. "Here's a theory from someone who's had several hours to muse on it. She didn't go camping. She lied to her mother, just like she lied to me the other four times she took off for days on end, each time leaving out on the open road another piece of her innocence, and my Jetta. If you don't tell me everything you know about where the hell she is, I'm gonna become very violent with you."

"Mrs. Deluca, she's fine." Liz stated but gave in under Amy's glare and sighed. "She's with Michael."

"I knew it." Amy exclaimed and Liz hurried to fix it.

"No. But they're just getting away, you know? They're taking in the scenery." Liz tried to be convincing but Sean jumped in.

"Yeah, of a cheap motor inn." Sean sneered and Liz glared at him

"Sean, shut the hell up." Liz snapped.

"All right, give me your phone." Amy intruppted and Liz looked at her, shocked.

"What?" Liz asked, not sure if she heard right,

"Hand it over." Amy repeated and Liz handed over her phone. "She shut her phone off, but I'm sure she'll be turning it on to call you again. Moreover, when she does, I'll be here with you to receive that call. You can sit down. You're not going anywhere until I get my daughter back." Amy stated and Liz opened her mouth to protest.

"But I need to contact Max to let him know where I am." Liz stated and Amy shook her head.

"No, cause you'll phone Maria and tell her in code." Amy shot back; Liz sat down on the chair and leaned back in it, frustrated.

XXXXX

Max has fallen asleep at his desk. As he sleeps, the crystal turns to gel and makes its way across the desk and over his outstretched arm. As Max wakes up, startled, the gel quickly slides off his arm and reverts to its crystal form. Max grabs a container and slams it down over the crystal. Watching it with wide eyes as he realised that it was alive.

XXXXX

Amy picked up Liz's cell phone as it began to rings.

"Uh...Uh... Liz, I, uh..." Amy stammered, not use to cell phones.

"What? Push the but-" Liz tried to informed but stop when Amy found the button and turned the phone on.

"Uh, hello?" Amy asked into the cell.

"Hello?" Maria called back, confused at the voice.

"That's right. This is your mother. I confiscated Liz's phone. Where are you?" Amy demanded.

"I-I'm still in New Mexico, Mom." Maria lied and Amy saw right through it.

"Oh, that's cute. Where are you?" Amy asked once more.

"On our way to Arizona." Maria gave, defeated.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"We're--we're being free spirits, mom." Maria stated, forced cheerfully.

"That means you're going to Sedona to get stoned and have sex in the hills?" Amy demanded.

"Mom!" Maria shrieked into the phone, hardly believing what her mother is saying.

"Do you think I wasn't seventeen once? Do you think I didn't do crazy, stupid things with a really bad boy when I was your age?" Amy demanded. Maria nodded into the phone.

"Yes, I know you did, Mom -- Dad."

"Let me talk to him." Amy stated.

"No. Why?" Maria asked but Amy wasn't listening.

"Put him on the phone now!" Amy snapped and Maria sighed.

"She wants to talk to you." Maria stated to Michael as she handed him the phone.

"What? No! Get it-- are you cra—" Michael demanded but turned polite when the phone was at his ear. "Hey, Mrs. DeLuca."

"Michael, I want you to listen to me very, very carefully." Amy stated, warningly. "On this glorious, rebellious, lost weekend of yours, you will take care of my daughter. You will protect her and be kind to her, and she will have fun. You will not get matching tattoos, and you will not allow her to pierce any part of her body that cannot be shown in polite company." Amy explained then sniffled slightly before talking once more, this time with anger evident in her voice. "And, Michael, if you have sex with my daughter, I will hunt you down and kill you like the mangy dog you are. Okay?"

"Okay." Michael yelped out, slightly scared. Amy sighed.

"Call me if you need bail money." Before hanging up the phone.

Michael stared at the phone before switching it off and handing it back to Maria.

"What'd she say?" Maria demanded and Michael sighed.

"She wants you to have fun." Michael stated, causing Maria to look at him, incredulous.

"Shut this off." Amy stated as she handed the phone to Liz, Liz took it and switched it off before sitting it down on the table.

"I think you should call the police." Sean piped up and Liz glared at him.

"Sean!" Liz snapped.

"I'm just thinking about Maria. I don't want anything to happen to her." Sean defended himself and Liz rolled her eyes as she looked at Amy once more.

"Michael will take care of her, Mrs. Deluca." Liz assured.

"Oh... I don't know. Guerin's a mighty shady character." Sean stated and Liz glared at Sean with a death glare.

"You can't talk, Michael is a very good man and he tries his best to protect Maria. You don't know anything so keep that mouth of your shut before it gets permanently shut." Liz glowered and Sean sat back, stunned at the venom coming from Liz.

"I need a drink." Amy muttered, not listening to Liz and Sean, she stood up and walked over to the front door.

Max turned up at the Deluca's house and was about to knock on it when Amy opened the door.

"Oh hey Max." Amy greeted.

"Hey," Max greeted back with a nod. "Is there Liz there?"

"Depends, you're not planning to take her across state lines, are you?" Amy asked and Max looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No." Max stated with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, she's in the living room." Amy stated as she left the house, leaving Max looking after her with a look of confusion before stepping into the house. He headed into the living room and he saw Liz sitting on the chair while Sean was staring at her.

Liz looked up and smiled when she saw Max.

"Hey." Liz greeted as she got up and kissed Max.

"Hey baby, listen I need your help on a lab project." Max stated and Liz got the hint.

"Oh, give me a minute." Liz stated as she picked up her jacket and her phone. "See ya Sean."

Her and Max walked out of the house, Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder while she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"Michael took Maria out of town due to Laurie, Maria told her mom that she was going camping but left her gears behind." Liz explained and rolled her eyes. "What did you need help with?"

"Valenti found more of the blue jelly near Laurie's grave, you are the scientist of the group so we need you to study it." Max explained and Liz nodded as they headed toward the UFO Centre where everyone else was waiting.

XXXXX

"They didn't like the taste of you." Liz asked Max and Max nodded.

They were all inside the UFO centre with the exception of Maria, Michael and Kyle.

"Yeah, it was lying on my hand then it just reverted back to its normal form." Max explained and Liz looked at the parasite, confused.

"It looks like they're... alien versions of negleria filarae. Waterborne parasites found in the blood cells of certain species of fish." Liz examined.

"Parasites? Well, that implies they need something to feed on... like an arm." Max stated and Liz nodded.

"Maybe, but you said that they didn't affect you." Liz pointed out and Max shrugged.

"No. I got the feeling I didn't taste good or something." Max explained and Liz thought about it.

"Then they didn't react when sheriff Valenti picked them up." Liz asked.

"Nope." Tess jumped in and Liz thought about it once more.

"Maybe they didn't affect you because we have different blood." Liz murmured thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked and Liz turned to face the others, who were all sitting and watching her.

"Us four don't have just Alien and Human DNA, we needed something to bridge to the two of them together, to balance them if you want." Liz stated. "This must be the thing so that's why it didn't do anything to Max, yet to some humans…" Max caught on.

"It can be dangerous." Max finished.

"But what I don't understand is how it got here, I mean, it was planted in us on Antar, not on Earth." Liz stated as she looked at the screen once more. "Where was Laurie found?"

"Frazer wood." Isabel stated and it hit Liz, she pulled up the map, looked at it, and found that the water stream went from Frazer wood to Pohlman Ranch.

"The parasite must have been on our ship because the stream goes right to Pohlman Ranch." Liz stated and Max groaned.

"Another reason why we shouldn't have crashed there." Max muttered.

"If that is what I think it is, then it has a queen." Liz muttered as she raked through her bag, looking for something.

Everyone looked at Liz, incredulous.

"It's like bees." Alex asked.

"Ah ha!" Liz cried out as she pulled out a notebook and flicked through it. "Here it is, the Gandarium, this is the substance that balanced the human and alien DNA together, making sure there is no overload on one of the DNA. It's harmless when it's on the ship but if it escapes into the Eco System, they will infect the world." Liz read out and looked up at the others. "It my father's book, he wrote them all down so that if something was to happen to him and something was to happen to the earth, we would know what to do." Liz explained and everyone nodded. Liz looked back down and scanned the book. "It says that the queen needs a host because it can't live on Earth due to high poisoned air, then someone's life is in danger."

"Danger?" Tess asked.

"The queen needs to live and it needs a host, so the host would be human." Liz explained.

"Who?" Isabel asked and Liz shrugged.

"The first person to come into contact with them." Liz stated then it hit her "Max, who was it that took Laurie?"

"Grant." Max stated and Liz nodded.

"Looks like he's the host." Liz muttered and turned to Isabel. "I need you to do me a favour." Liz stated, causing interested looks from the gang,

XXXXXX

Grant approaches Isabel at the Crashdown.

"I got your message. What's up?" Grant asked Isabel as he sat at the counter.

"I wanted to talk to you." Isabel stated.

"I hope this isn't about my lawsuit again, 'cause that lunatic sheriff just attacked me." Grant snapped and Isabel shook her head.

"No. It has nothing to do with that." Isabel stated.

"Then why are we here? I thought you told me it was over between us." Grant replied, bitterly and Isabel sighed.

"Look, Grant... things just got so complicated, and I guess I just wish that we could go back to the beginning. As if we just met." Isabel stated and a thought came to her head. She held out her hand "Isabel Evans."

"Grant Sorenson." Grant replied; they both smiled as he shook her hand.

"What do you do, Mr. Sorenson?" Isabel asked.

"Grant, please. I'm a geologist." Grant replied and Isabel smiled.

"A geologist. Fascinating."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so."

"Well, I want to hear all about it."

"What would you like to know?" Grant asked.

"What are you working on right now?" Isabel asked.

"I'm doing a survey out in Frazier Woods."

"Really? Tell me... What's so special about Frazier Woods?" Grant smirked.

"Mm. Well..."

XXXXXX

Back at the U.F.O Centre, Isabel is telling Max and Liz everything that Grant had told her.

"So he has about fifty experiments going on in Frazier Woods, all of which he explained to me in excruciating detail, but the common thread through each one is the water table." Isabel explained.

"What about it?" Max asked.

"The woods are unusual because the water's so close to the surface. In some places, it's less than three feet below ground." Isabel explained and Liz nodded.

"And as the parasites are waterborne, they are in the water table.

"Yeah, but how would alien parasites get in the water table in the first place?" Max asked and Liz sighed.

"Ever since our ship had crashed in Pohlman Ranch and there is a stream under it, I'm guessing that the Gandarium managed to find it's way into the water." Liz explained.

"And the queen might be inside Grant, but how do we get it out of him?" Isabel asked and Liz shrugged.

"Dad doesn't have any record of the Gandarium taking over a human host so I have no idea." "Beside there could be a huge chance that it isn't inside of him so let's not jump to conclusion till we get the facts." Liz informed. Liz turned back to the water tablet and gasped as the blood drained from her face.

"What?" Max demanded.

"If the parasites finish off infecting Laurie, she could infect everyone around her. The whole world is in danger!" Liz gasped out, Isabel and Max looked at Liz before looking at each other with a stunned look on their faces.

TBC

Next chapter, the parasites die.

Thanks for the last reviews and I hope too see some reviews for this story. See you guys soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Parasite 2

Alex does not got to Sweden in this part okay? He goes later and I will just have his return chapter up that all. Sorry for any more conveniences.

Chapter 14: Parasite part 2

Tess, Kyle and Alex enter the Crashdown where they see Max pacing, Liz and Isabel sitting at the counter.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"We have a major problem." Liz stated.

"And just so I'm clear, when you said that Earth was infected, wh-what exactly are we talking here? You know a couple of acres. Couple of miles?" Tess asked Liz and Liz shook her head.

"I was speaking a little more globally." Liz stated and Tess nodded with her lips forming into a little O.

XXXXXX

Kyle and Alex are digging away in Frazier's Woods.

"So is this the sixth or seventh hole we've dug today?" Alex asked, panting.

"Hey, hey. I was kinda wondering what the hell you people were doing sophomore year." Kyle stated and Alex shrugged.

"Ah, well, a lot of secret meetings, a lot of lying to authorities. Sometimes narrowly escaping gunfire..." Alex stated and noticed that Kyle looked worried. "Although generally that was pretty rare."

"So what do we lowly human folk get out of all this?" Kyle asked and Alex shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Alex stated.

"See, I guess what I have a problem with is that suddenly I'm a member of this club I never wanted to join." Kyle muttered.

"Yeah." Alex stated.

"And it turns out this club bears a striking resemblance to a chain gang." Kyle exclaimed as they continue digging when Alex suddenly hits something hard.

"What the... Look at this." Alex exclaimed as Kyle looked at the hole in the ground.

"What the hell man? It's some sort of cave." Kyle observed. Alex raises his arms in triumph and started dancing slightly.

"JACKPOT, BABY! Whooh! Yeah! Alex Whitman, ladies and gentlemen! Uh-huh! Yeah! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alex cheered in to the dark night before coming back down to earth as Kyle stares at him, a weird look on his face. "Okay, well, time to put the shovel away, and uh, go find the others and tell Max."

Kyle looked at the hole speculatively, and then turns to Alex.

"You coming?" Kyle asked, Alex thinks for just a moment before caving in.

"Sure. You first." Alex stated and Kyle nodded.

"Okay." Kyle agreed as he jumped into the cave, waiting for Alex to come in.

Kyle drops his bag down before coming down himself. Alex follows after. The walls of the cave are covered in clusters of the Gandarium. "Oh my God! Kyle stated as he shined his torchlight over the blue-coloured cave as Alex enters and coughs slightly "What do you suppose alien crystals are going for on eBay?" Alex laughed as he looked around.

"Alright, Columbus. You claimed the land for the Queen of Spain. What do you say we go tell the others?" Alex asked, as soon as he said 'others' the crystals suddenly cover over the opening that they entered by, cutting out all sunlight. "Oh, oh no! Oh, oh..." Alex panted out, fear creeping into his blood.

"I don't know why I'm looking around." Kyle muttered to himself then turned to Alex. "I suppose stuff like this happens all the time. Right?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex lied.

A short time later, Liz, Max, Tess and Isabel congregate at the place where Alex and Kyle were digging.

"Find anything?" Liz asked Tess and Max, Tess shook her head.

"Just a lot of rock." Tess informed.

"There's nothing in grid point 23-27." Max informed and Liz nodded as she checked her clipboard.

"Okay, then uh, you should move on to..." Liz muttered but stopped when Max started looking around.

"Where are those guys?" Max asked, Liz looked at the ground and they spot the crystals in the ground that covered up the hole Alex dug up. "The crystals." Max muttered.

"Oh." Isabel said.

Liz's cell phone rings as Max, Tess and Isabel put down their shovels and attempted to study the crystals a little closer.

Scene jumps back and forth between Alex and Kyle in the cave and Liz, Max, Tess and Isabel aboveground as Liz and Kyle talk on the cell phone.

"Hello?" Liz asked.

"Liz?!" Kyle demanded and Liz nodded.

"Yeah." Liz stated.

"It's me, Kyle!" Kyle stated and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Kyle. Where are you?" Liz asked, looking around.

"In the freaking nest!" Alex jumped in and Liz looked at the crystals.

"Oh my God!" she turned to Max, Tess and Isabel, who are staring at her. "You guys, they're in there."

"Do you see the crystals?" Kyle asked. Liz gets on her knees and touches the crystals only for it to light up at her touch.

"Yeah, yeah, we see the crystals." Liz informed.

"They blocked us in here." Kyle informed and Liz nodded.

"Okay, um, you guys...you guys think that we can make an opening." Liz asked and Max shrugged.

"We can try." Max stated.

"Tell them to step as far away from the entrance as possible." Isabel informed and Liz nodded,

"Okay, uh, try to step as far away from the hole." Liz repeated, Kyle and Alex moved away from the hole.

"Come on, come on. Get a move, get a move." Kyle muttered as Max, Liz and Isabel held their hand out over the crystal, they concentrated on their powers to try, and create and opening but the Crystals hold hard. Kyle is still on the line as they wait for any action. Liz had handed the phone to Tess so she could concentrates and not pass her energy on to the phone,

"Our powers don't work on these!" Max muttered.

"Are you sure?" Tess asked and Liz nodded.

"You're welcome to try!" Liz added.

"Okay, what now? What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Um, they're just uh, you know...they're uh," Tess stammered, she had no idea what's so say. "They're taking a break!" Tess informed.

"Break?!" Kyle demanded, incredulous. "You know there's not that much air down here."

"Uh." Tess thought about her options. "Okay, um, we're...we're just gonna have to get back to you."

"Get back to us?!" Kyle squealed.

"Breath shallow." Tess added in helpfully.

"Breath shallow?!" Kyle parroted. Tess hung up and turned to the Aliens.

"What now?!" Tess asked.

"Uh, Milton has some weird equipment in the back of the UFO Centre. I think there...there's even a diamond saw in the storage locker." Max informed and Liz nodded.

"Okay, yeah. That could work, that could work." Liz muttered as she looked at the crystals again.

"I'll get it." Isabel stated as she stood up and run off to the U.F.O Centre.

"Maybe we should dig another hole." Max suggested and the two girls nodded as they picked up their shovels. "Parallel to where they're digging. See if we can tunnel in from the side."

"Where? Where?" Liz asked as she and Tess looked around.

"Here." Tess stated as she moved to a spot, Liz hurries over to her side.

"The side." Max stated and they moved slightly.

"Let's go, let's go." Tess ordered and they start to dig furiously.

XXXXXX

Isabel is at the U.F.O Centre and is had found her way into Milton secret room

"Oh!" Isabel gasped when she found the equipment that she need and starts to dismantle it when a masked stranger comes from behind to cover her mouth with a chloroform-filled napkin. Isabel struggles, but soon passes out. The man pulled off the mask and revealed himself as Grant. He dragged Isabel into his car and set the vehicle in motion. He reaches over to touch Isabel, but suddenly pulls back as he seems to struggle with himself.

"Things I know. Two times two is four. Gato is Spanish for cat. My middle name is Ellis. A mineral with a high Mohs number will scratch a mineral with a low number." Grant mutters to himself as Isabel stirs. "The scale is not linear." Isabel is now fully awake and looks at Grant as he looks back at her.

"Grant..." Isabel whispered.

"I'm not doing so good Isabel. That Agent...from the FBI..." Grant stuttered.

"Agent Duff?" Isabel put in, helpfully but it backfired.

"Y...I know her name! Okay?! I know things! She said I went to Wyoming. She asked if I stole a gun there. I DON'T REMEMBER! When I try to remember, it just gets worse." Grant shouted as his voice begins to break with panic. "You're the only one I trust Isabel. You have to help me.

"Okay. Okay, I will. Just pull the car over and we'll get you some fresh air." Isabel stated.

"Did I get shot? Huh?" Grant asked and Isabel was stunned.

"That WAS you." Isabel gasped.

"When'd I get these scratches on my neck? I don't know. Here's another one: Why am I driving to Tucson? I DON'T KNOW! Help me Isabel...PLEASE." Grant begged then got lost in his mind again. "Things I know. My birthday is December seventh. Sedimentary rocks cover 75 percent of the earth's land surface... 75 percent of the earth's land surface..."

"When did this all start happening?" Isabel asked.

"Hard to say. Uh, I uh, have gaps in time. I think it was...when I started digging out near Pohlman Ranch...some time last summer. Found these weird crystals..." Grant stated and it hit Isabel about Liz's words.

"Oh my God. Oh God, Liz said there was a Queen."

"What?" Grant demanded.

"Oh God...Look, Grant. You're going to be alright. Your body has been...has been taken over by something."

"What kind of...thing?"

"It's hard to explain, but it must have happened when you were digging. God, it was the Gandarium. They must have been in the water tab." Isabel muttered to herself.

"I don't know what that means, okay?! I'm losing it here!" Grant shouted.

"Grant..."

"Why is this happening to me? I'm a good person."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes." Isabel promised and Grant starts to shiver and shake.

"I have to kill you, but I don't wanna. There's a cell phone in my coat pocket. Grab the phone Isabel. NOW." Grant ordered.

"Okay, okay." Isabel looked around the car, found the jacket, and pulled out the phone as Grant pulled over the car. "Grant... "

"Get out of the car." Grant stated.

"No." Isabel refused.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Grant shouted.

"I can't help you if you don't..." Isabel begged but Grant refused to listen.

"Please...get out of the car."

XXXXX

The kitchen phone rings at the Valenti's house and Jim hurries to pick it up. Interact with scenes of Isabel still out in the pouring rain, along the highway where Grant dropped her off.

"Hello." Jim asked.

"Oh, Sheriff Valenti, thank God. Thank God. Grant is definitely the kidnapper, but it's not his fault. The Queen...and it possessed him somehow." Isabel explained.

"Possessed by the what?!" Jim asked.

"The crystals. The...the aliens. The important thing is he's after Laurie and he'll be in Tucson in a few hours." As Jim scribbles down the details. "You have to stop him."

"Alright. Wait a minute, where are you?" Jim asked.

"He left me by the side off the road somewhere. But don't worry. I'll...I'll find a ride." Isabel stated.

"What do you mean 'you'll get a ride'? You can't get into a car with just anybody..." Jim argued and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Sheriff, I am the last person on Earth who has to worry about getting into a car with strangers. Trust me. Just get to Laurie before he does. PLEASE." Isabel snapped before hanging up the phone.

XXXX

At Frazier woods, it is pouring with thunder and lightning. Max, Liz and Tess are furiously digging to free the two trapped in the cave. Scene switches to the interior where Alex and Kyle were singing to entertain themselves.

"February made me shiver/With ever paper I'd deliver...Bad news on the doorstep/I couldn't take one more step...I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride/But something touched me deep inside the day the music died..." Alex and Kyle are singing, Tess, Liz and Max could hear them through the crystals.

"Only they would sing in a life and death situation." Max muttered causing the two girls to giggles, Liz picked up a crystal that had fallen off the wall and placed it into the bottle before putting a match in it.

"So bye, bye Miss American Pie...drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry/Them good old' boys were drinking whiskey and rye/Singing' this'll be the day that I die...This will be the day that I die…" they both finished.

XXXXX

Michael moved out into the hallway via another entrance. He started to move down the hallway looking for the intruder. He hears a sound coming from behind him and turned to reveal an empty hallway as Michael moved towards the sound. Looking up the nearby stairs, Michael feels pain shooting in his shoulder from behind and he crumples to the ground, Grant is tucking the gun into his belt as he seeks out the girls.

XXXXXX

Isabel has managed to flag down a ride.

"Hi, can I just get a ride to Roswell?" Isabel asked, the driver nodded and she gets in.

XXXXX

Maria and Laurie were running down the stairs to get to the shelter before Grant could catch up with them. They tried to close the badly rusted door to slow down Grant.

"Help me Laurie!" Maria called out, Laurie hurries over and they both struggle with it only to find that it was stuck. "It's stuck!"

Jim and Agent Duff have entered the kitchen and discovered the maid's body. They drew their guns and made their way further into the house with caution and they discover that Michael is lying in the hallway with a shoulder bullet wound.

"Michael..." Jim started.

"They're back there... Back there! GO!" Michael ordered, fear for the girls running through him.

Jim and Agent Duff left him in the hallway as they hurried to look for Grant and the two girls.

Maria and Laurie were still struggling with the door as Grant made his way down the stairs, he held up the gun and enter the bomb room as the girls back further into the room to get away from him.

"Grant! Grant! Hey, it's me, Maria DeLuca. I'm Isabel's friend. Really, really good friend." Maria stated, trying to remind Grant as Grant lunged at Laurie. Laurie screams as Grant managed to grab her by the hair and hold her hostage with the gun pointing at her head.

Jim and Duff entered the room and Jim points his gun at

"Sorenson! You don't wanna do this..." Jim stated softly.

"Put the gun down and step away from the girl." Duff ordered.

"Don't let him put me back in the ground..." Laurie sobbed out.

"No one's going anywhere. Put the gun down NOW." Duff promised.

"I wanna but I can't! You have to stop me!" Grant screamed out.

"Listen to me...We're gonna help you, I promise. Just put the gun down." Jim stated as he made his way to Grant carefully. Grant drops Laurie as a sudden pain shot through his head. Laurie made her way over to Jim and co. "Good, good. Now just drop the gun. Everything will be alright."

"No! NO! You have to kill me." Grant shouted.

"Grant, I'm gonna help you." Jim stated as he put his gun away. "I promise, you can trust me. Look, I'm gonna walk over there. See?"

"Ah, ah! IT'S GOT TO STOP!" Grant shouted as he lifted up his gun and Agent Duff shot him. Grant fell back on the bed, facing upward and Duff approaches the body.

"You alright?" Jim asked the girls, Maria nodded and lifted up her cell phone and answered it.

"We're fine Max." Maria stated into the phone.

Agent Duff reached out a hand to check for a pulse, Grant's chest cavity opened up to reveal a cluster of Gandarium crystals. Everyone to scramble in fright. A shape started to emerge from the cluster as the group watch on, frozen in fear. Michael, just coming down the stairs, saw the whole thing.

"Everybody out! NOW! NOW!" Michael shouted; everyone hurried out as Jim pulled Agent Duff out of the room, Michael used his powers to lock the door and they watched as a jellyfish had formed and was floating in the air.

Maria was explaining everything to Max, who in turn was replying everything back to the girls.

Okay, whatever answer you guys have, give it to us quick! It looks pissed off." Maria stated to Max.

Liz looked at the bottle that had trapped the Gandarium in it and noticed that it had turned to liquid. Her eyes widen as she grabbed Max's phone from his hand in mid talk, causing Max and Tess to look at her in shock.

"Maria! Where did Michael trap the Queen?" Liz asked.

"In a bunker." Maria replied.

"Does it have air vents?" Maria looked around and spotted them.

"Yes it does."

"Listen to Maria, get Michael to transfer the air out of the vent and shut them down." Liz stated carefully, Maria replayed it to Michael and he did it.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"I put a piece of Gandarium in the bottle then put a match in it, so I could see what was happening, the match had burned out the oxygen and killed it, it needs oxygen to survive!" Liz explained holding up the bottle. "Kill the queen and you kill them all!"

"It worked Liz, it worked!" Maria squealed into the phone as she watched the jellyfish explode from lack of air.

Liz squealed as she hugged Max and Tess, while jumping out down with joy, causing Max and Tess to laugh at Liz's antics.

Inside the Gandarium cave. Alex and Kyle are lying on the ground, head to head, shining their flashlights around their enclosed space.

"So this is how it ends..." Alex stated.

"Somehow this is NOT how I pictured it." Kyle said to Alex and Alex smirked.

"It was hell of a ride though." Alex stated and Kyle shrugged.

"I guess." Kyle replied, not sure.

"I mean, think about it. We not only MET aliens, but they killed us." Alex stated and Kyle looked at him "How many people can say that?"

"You're getting delirious, is that it?" Kyle asked, worried for Alex's sanity

"Nah, take...take a step away from your life, Kyle. You know, I mean, you're part of this...this amazing thing. This...amazing knowledge that you HAVE that 6 BILLION people on this planet don't. You really want to step out of this cave if it meant that you were gonna be another dumb jock?" Alex asked and Kyle sat there in silence.

"You know what, I wouldn't." Kyle stated, finally accepting that he was stuck in this crazy world no matter what and that it wasn't all bad.

The crystals start to melt. Alex is the first to notice; then Kyle releases a sharp shout of horror as some of the liquid drips on him. "Ah, ah!" Kyle screamed as he got up into upright sitting position. "They're attacking! Oh no!"

"No, no no no no no. No no no no no." Alex started, shaking his head. They...they're They...they're...they're...they're dying." Alex started laughing with joy.

"Dying?" Kyle asked, uncertain

"They're dying!" Alex confirmed and Kyle brightened.

"I mean..." he raised his hands in triumph. "DYING!" Kyle whooped.

"Dying!" Alex joined in. Alex stood up and found himself pushing through the crystal ceiling, where he saw Liz dancing and hugging Max and Tess. "Hey, is there a party and I wasn't invited?" Alex teased.

Liz let out a happy squeal as she helped Alex through the hole and hugged him; both of them started dancing in joy and happiness.

"Looks like Liz's happy." Max stated, causing Tess to laugh out as they helped Kyle out.

XXXXX

"How's Liz?" Isabel asked and Alex laughed.

"She's managed to rope Tess into dancing with her." Alex stated, "She's really happy."

"You lot must be soaking!" Isabel exclaimed, laughing.

"Doesn't matter." Kyle stated into the phone, causing more laughers. Alex smiled at Kyle, happy that Kyle had managed to accept Liz and the rest of the gang.

"See you at the Crashdown if you can tear Liz away." Isabel stated before hanging up.

XXXXX

Maria, Michael, Jim and Isabel was in the Crashdown, relaxing over hot chocolate and tea when Max, Liz, Tess, Alex and Kyle finally came in, absolutely soaking from the rain and coated in mud from all the dancing but beaming happily.

"Look at the five of you, you look like a couple of kids." Isabel teased and Liz grinned at the others.

"We feel like five years old. We just saved the world." Liz exclaimed and the other laughed as Isabel used her powers to clean off the five of them and they all settled down to have a midnight snack and talk, just feeling happy with being with each other.

TBC

Next: Living Las Vegas!

Hoped you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews for the last chapter.

Review this chapter, tell me what you thought, good or bad, and look out for the next chapter soon.


	15. Chapter 15: Las Vegas

Chapter 15: Aye Cramba, it's Las Vegas!

Max and Michael are running in the dark, through the halls at school. They hide behind some lockers.

"I think we lost them." Max stated.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, nervously.

"Not really." Max admitted.

"Where's Isabel and Liz?" He asked.

"They're gone, Michael. Now pull it together or we're gonna to be next." Max stated.

"Okay, okay, what - what do they want from us?" Michael asked.

"We need a plan. We can't fly by the seat of our pants anymore." Max informed.

"They gotta want something. Maybe we can talk to them." Michael suggested.

"It's time to step it up. Face the demon. No more hiding." Max stated and Michael turned to look at Max in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Max! Maxwell?" Michael shouted, he turns around and saw men dressed in SWAT clothing, pointing guns at him. "No, please, no!" Bullets started flying as Michael shot up in his bed, gasping as sweat dripped down from his forehead while he checked his chest, making sure that there were no bullet holes.

He soon realised that it was a dream as he got out of his bed and moved toward the kitchen where he grabbed the paper bag and pulled out the money.

XXXXX

At the Evan's house, Max is sleeping in his bed only to wake up when his windows fly open; he looked over and saw Michael climbing in.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"We are leaving; that's what's going on. You and I-- we're getting out of this town for a couple of days." Michael informed

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"I need a road trip. I gotta clear out the cobwebs." Michael muttered and Max rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Max demanded.

"I'm talking about getting out of this two-bit town for a couple of days and having some fun.

Is there something wrong about that?" Michael asked and Max shook his head.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that. You wanna tell me what's really going on." He asked as he turned on the night light on.

"Nightmares, Maxwell. I can't shake them; I've had them every night for two weeks. I mean my brain needs a vacation, or I swear to God I'm going to lose it on someone or something, and it's not gonna to be pretty." Michael replied.

"Okay, we'll take a vacation." Max stated.

"Yeah, today, now, let's go, out of town." Michael added.

"Today? But ... we need a plan." Max protested.

"Screw the plan, let's just go." Michael begged and Max shook his head.

"Michael, you gotta trust me here." Max stated.

"Oh come on." Michael muttered.

"We need a cover story, so no one looks for us. So first we'll go to school...." Max started and Michael shook his head.

"I cannot make it through another day of school." Michael explained and Max sighed.

"Look ... just give me sometime so cover our tracks and we're out of here. Okay?" Max asked and Michael nodded.

"Okay, okay, okay." Michael gave in as he sat on the chair.

"So... where are we going anyway?" Max asked.

"You're gonna love it. It's a place without rules, without responsibilities, a place where we can forget about our troubles, it's a city of dreams." Michael stated with a smile and Max looked at him with a 'what the hell' face.

"Which would be..." Max asked.

"Vegas... we're going to Vegas baby." Michael stated triumphantly.

XXXXXX

"Las Vegas?" We're going to Las Vegas." Liz asked, incredulous, her eyes wide and disbelieving and Michael nodded his confirmation, Liz rolled her eyes. They were at the school, sitting in the lounge room on their free period. "And when are we going on this little trip?"

"Tonight, after Sixth period." Max stated.

"Who's going?" Liz asked.

"Just the three of us." Michael jumped in and Liz sucked a breath in.

"Izzy isn't going to be happy." Liz warned and Max blanched in fear at the thought of Isabel's wrath.

"She's coming!" Max jumped in and Michael rolled his eyes in annoyance but agreed with Max's reason in his head.

"Maria knows you're going to Las Vegas and probably is telling Tess and Alex then Tess will tell Kyle, so that means they're coming too." Liz added in and Michael groaned.

"Fine, they can come too." Michael agreed as he stood up and headed toward his class until it hit him, he had just been played by his baby sister. A fond smile played on his face as he shook his head and hurried into his class.

Max turned to face Liz with a smile.

"You are a little minx aren't you?" Max asked, teasingly, Liz looked at him with a straight face but her eyes held a mischievous glint.

"What ever do you mean?" she shot back playfully as she stood up and walked out, Max ran after her and wrapped an arm around her waist, steering her to a different direction.

"Oh no you don't, we have a date with the eraser room." Max stated as he guided a giggling Liz to the Room.

XXXXXXX

Michael is walking down the hall and he turned the corner only to stop in his track when he sees the whole gang, except Max and Liz, and a chauffeur holding a sign that says "Guerin's Party".

"This is low-profile." Michael demanded.

"Don't you love that little hat?" Maria asked as Max and Liz walked up behind Michael, Max smirked at Liz before speaking in their principle's voice.

"Going somewhere, Mr. Gurien?" Max asked, Michael spun around, ready to blab out some lie to save his ass when he saw that it was Max. " Pretty good Principal Forrester, huh?" Max asked with a smirk as Liz giggled at her pissed of brother.

"Yeah, you're a riot. What's the plan?" Michael asked.

"At this very moment, the debate team is leaving for a two-day meet in Santa Fe. According to this piece of paper, we're going with them. If anybody asks, our original oral topic was "Space Travel: Wave of the Future or Misbegotten Dream?" Liz informed them, Alex nodded.

"Catchy." Alex stated and Isabel, Maria and Tess giggled.

"All right, let's go." Michael stated as they all hurried out of the hallway toward the limo.

XXXXX

"Here we are ... the presidential suite. You've got 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, state-of-the-art entertainment system, 6 person Jacuzzi" Maria took some money from Michael's bag. "Heated to a toasty 102. Is there anything else I could get you folks?" The bellboy asked and Maria handed him his tip, he nodded before leaving.

Maria and Tess squealed as they hurried through the room

"I bet they have towel warmer." Tess squealed as she hurried into the bathroom.

"We need to check out the Jacuzzi soon." Max whispered to Liz and smiled before nudging him in his stomach.

"Let's see about some in-house porno." Kyle stated as he rubbed his hands as he headed over to the TV before Michael held up a hand.

"Hold on! Line up, ID's out. This town has some restrictions about having fun. I'm gonna fix that." Michael stated, everyone took out their ID and held it up. "You are no longer high school students from Roswell, New Mexico-- you are of-age party machines." Michael waved his hand over the Ids and changed their birth dates and names. "These are your aliases. You will use these aliases for the duration of our trip. Sound off."

"Okay, Harvey Wallbanger." Kyle stated.

"Piña Colada." Tess called out, looking at the name.

"Tom Collins." Alex stated.

"Brandy Alexander." Isabel smirked and Alex smirked at the last name.

"Margarita Salt." Maria stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Shirley Temple." Liz muttered. "Great, I would get Max's fantasy woman from tenth grade."

"Hey!" Max stated, offended and Liz smiled innocently up at him while he turned to face Michael. "Rob Roy."

"And I'm your host, Dr. Love." Michael stated; everyone stifled their laughers as they tried to maintain their serious postures. "Since I'm sponsoring this operation, you will follow my rules. Your bank is three grand. This cash is to be spent here. There is no hoarding it. Rule number 2 - and this is the biggie. Rob Roy and Dr. Love run alone. You see us at a table, you find another one. If there are no other questions ... then go out and clobber the house." Michael stated and Liz arched her eyebrow at her brother.

"And how come I don't get to spend time with 'Rob'?" Liz asked.

"Cause it's a guy thing, hang out with the girls." Michael shot back as Alex, then Kyle, then Isabel, then Tess and at last Maria ran out of the room. Liz scoffed as she headed out of the room. "And don't getting yourself into trouble!" Michael called out, causing Liz to flip him off with her hand, rendering Michael speechless and stuttering.

Max laughed as he slapped a hand on Michael's back.

"That's my girl, never the one to take orders." Max stated as he led Michael out of the room to play games.

XXXXXXX

Isabel, Tess, Kyle and Alex were at the blackjack table.

"Show me how it works." Tess asked.

"All right. You put your bet here. And the point is to get to 21. Kings are worth 10, so you get another card, now you've got 16, so another card, now you go to 25, and he takes your money away." Kyle stated as he watched his money go away.

"Gee! What a great game. Thank you." Isabel remarked, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you have to play more than one hand." Kyle shot at her.

"Kyle, this is math, not exactly what I'm looking for in a vacation." Tess shot at him.

"Well, this is the gambling capital of the world. What are you looking for?" Kyle asked the girls.

"I guess we'll know when we see it. Later." Isabel stated as she and Tess walked off.

"All right." Kyle stated.

"She is right you know. It's math. More precisely, AP Statistics, which dictates that an all-or-nothing strategy has the best chance of beating the house." Alex stated as he placed all of his money on the table.

"That makes no sense. Hit me." Kyle stated.

"Hit me." Alex called and he lost the money while Kyle shook his head.

"You took that one in the shorts." Kyle informed him.

"You will never believe what I've found in the spa locker room." Maria stated as she came up from behind the boys.

"Oh God. My heart hurts." Alex whined.

"A booking agent is holding auditions. Alex, Alex I need the hugest favour from you. I need an accompanist." Maria begged.

"I play the bass guitar." Alex reminded her.

"No, no. You could fake it in the piano. It's just some simple chorus change. It first starts off with an E and then in the bridge it goes..." Maria started to explain to Alex when he lost it.

"Maria -- I just lost $3000, all right!" He exclaimed.

"Alex, I'll, I'll give you $3000, if you help me get this gig. Please." Maria begged once more and Alex stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"The key was E, right." Alex asked.

"Right." Maria agreed and they both walked off.

"All right. What's the tune?" Alex asked.

XXXXXX

Liz is standing at the bar after having gotten changed into her tight jeans and a black halter-top; she was in high black heels, a man came up behind her and leaned in.

"Well, hello sweet cakes." He slurred, she turned around and glared at him.

"Get lost." She stated to him before turning around to the bar, the barman watched the scene, making sure that nothing was going to happen.

"Oh come on, a girl like you must be gagging for some entertainment." He stated as he patted her butt.

"Not from you I don't." Liz shot at him; he lost it and grabbed her arm, provoking her into stomping her heel into his foot and thrusting her elbow when his nose came down, causing him to fall backward, the security guards came over and arrested her.

"Right missies, maybe you need time to think in jail." One of them stated.

"He came on to me!" Liz exclaimed.

"You just attacked the boss of the casinos." The other one stated as they were about to led her away when the bar tender came over.

"Let her go guys, I saw everything, he was coming on to her, he was also drunk." He informed them, they both looked at him and he nodded.

"Fine, looks like it's your lucky day girly, don't go getting into more trouble you hear us." One of the guards stated as he un-cuffed her; she nodded as she walked over to the elevators and pressed the button for her floor. She wished that Michael hadn't taken Max.

XXXXXX

"Ok, Blondie. You're up" The man stated, Maria nodded to Alex, Alex started playing the piano as Maria started singing and dancing. "Honey. You've got some set of pipes." The man stated once Maria had finished and Maria blushed slightly.

"Well, I..." Maria tried to brush off but the man carried on.

"No, I was... I was truly moved." The man stated.

"Thank you." Maria replied.

"No, no. Thank you." The man replied with a smile before letting it fall. "Now take off your clothes." Maria looked at him with a 'what the hell?' look on her face as Alex stood up; ready to defend his best friend.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? You treat her like a lady!" Alex demanded and the man looked at him.

"I'll treat her like a stripping lady, 'cause that what she's auditioning for." The man informed.

"Give me this flyer." Alex muttered as he grabbed the flyer from Maria and read it. New talent, big money... Oh! Oh! B.Y.O.G-String." Alex informed, Maria took the flyer and read it before sighing and storming out of the room in anger.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the gambling room, Max and Michael are playing.

"Dr. Love says give it up for 10 the hard way." Michael called out as he rolls the dice and won

"You're cheating." Max informed, not impressed.

"You want to say that a little louder. I don't think the stickman heard you." Michael hissed at him.

"This isn't right, using your power like this." Max hissed.

"Thanks for the sermon, dad." Michael informed, sarcastically.

"It's not what we came here." Max shot at him.

"No! We came here to have fun, which is exactly what I'm doing. Folks this is the fourth set of dice they give me. But when you have the hot hand, you have the hot hand." Michael stated as he lifted up the new set of dice he had just received and rolls the dice once more, only to win and everyone cheered. Max looked around and saw the casino manger walking toward him with a broken nose. "I feel an 8 coming." Michael informed.

"Michael, he knows." Max stated and Michael scoffed.

"He doesn't know anything. What's he's going to say, that I'm using my mysterious alien powers?" Michael shot back as he rolls once more and won again.

He rolls and wins

"This table is closed." The manager stated and Michael looked at him.

"What is this crap?" Michael demanded.

"You're done. My advice is to take your winnings and move on down the strip." The manager informed and Max nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we will." Max agreed as he starts to tug on Michael's arm but he resisted.

"The hell we will. I'm here to gamble. There's a table right over here." Michael stated as he headed toward it only to be stopped by the manager.

"Listen, punk." The manager stated and Michael glared at him

"Punk?" Michael asked as he punched him, Max tried to get Michael out of the right with no avail and the security guards head in, breaking the fight up.

XXXXXX

Maria found herself back in the suite and headed toward the fridge to get some sugary snack to snack, on when the phone rang.

"Honeymoon suite, Margarita speaking." Maria stated as she picked at the cake.

"Maria, it's me." Michael stated from the Cellblock.

"Me who?" Maria shot back.

"Yeah funny." Michael stated, obviously not in the mood to play any games.

"Do you know were I was tonight? I was auditioning to be a stripper. Little innocent me." Maria explained.

"Did you get the job?" Michael asked and Maria scoffed.

"You don't even care. This wouldn't have happened if you have been with me." Maria shot back.

"Is there someone else I can talk to?" Michael asked.

"We are talking." Maria informed him and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't, I'm in jail with Maxwell. What you need to do is shut your trap and get down here and bail us out." Michael informed her and it hit her.

"Wait a minute. If you're in jail that means that this is your only phone call." Maria stated.

"Exactly." Michael stated, Maria smirked then hung up the phone, leaving Michael staring at it with a glare.

XXXXXXX

Kyle was still at the blackjack table and Alex is with him again

"Doesn't Buddhism disapprove of gambling?" Alex asked.

"Actually Buddha himself first coined the phrase "know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em, know when to walk away and know when to run" Kyle informed and Alex nodded.

"And yours is obviously a deep and abiding spiritual faith." Alex stated. Maria arrived behind the boys.

"All right, boys, cash out." Maria ordered.

"You're just gonna have to back off." Kyle informed her.

"Yeah, grasshopper's on a roll baby." Alex added in and Maria rolled her eyes.

"I gotta bail Max and -- if there's enough money -- Michael, out of jail." Maria stated.

"My winnings, my money, go away." Kyle mumbled and Maria sighed before looking up at the dealer.

"He's in gambling anonymous, I'm his sponsor. Could you please help me keep this poor lost soul from further travelling the path of destruction?" Maria pleaded and the Dealer looked at Kyle.

"I'm sorry sir. Casino policy." He informed him, Kyle looked up and glared at Maria.

"Thank you." Kyle muttered sarcastically.

"Thank your higher power." Maria stated as she and Alex walked off. Kyle tried to pick up his winnings but he couldn't because there were too many.

XXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked from her seat when Max, Michael and Maria came storming into the hotel room.

"The trio turned around and found Liz eating a pot noodle while curled up on the chair, watching 'Couching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'.

"Erm, complicated." Maria stated and looked at Liz. "Why are you up here?"

"Got arrested." Liz muttered with a roll of her eyes. "So I came up here so I wouldn't get into any more trouble."

"Why did you get arrested?" Michael demanded.

"Some guy wouldn't take no for an answer so I punched him." Liz remarked and turned back to the film.

"Aren't you three just a pair?" Maria asked and Liz turned to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz asked, confusement covering her face.

"Those two got arrested for fighting each other." Maria informed Liz; Liz looked at the two of them then looked back at Maria.

"Why do you make it like it's a normal occurrence?" Liz asked.

"Those two always have physical fights." Maria stated and Liz looked at them.

"Why?" she asked, "Zan and Rath were best friends and they rarely fight each other, we are a represent of our past figure so we should still have the same morals." Liz explained.

"It's complicated Liz, just leave it." Max stated, he saw Liz gearing up to fight him and he shook his head. "I mean it Liz."

Liz slumped back on the chair and noticed that Max had lifted up the phone and started asking for the nearest flight time.

"You're leaving." Liz demanded as she stood up and turned to Michael. "Stop him!"

"Let him go, I don't care." Michael replied shortly as he slumped on the couch and changed the channel, Liz turned to Max.

"You can't leave!" she exclaimed and Max shrugged.

"Liz, I want to go back home and I'm going." Max stated as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug but found himself flying backward when Liz pushed out her powers.

"Don't touch me!" Liz snarled as she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

Everyone was stunned into silence; the only thing that broke the silence was Liz's heart wrenching sobs.

"What the hell?" Kyle demanded when the gang entered the room to hear Liz crying, Max lying on the ground, Michael and Maria shocked.

"Why is Liz crying?" Isabel demanded.

"Max is leaving Las Vegas cause he and Michael got into a fight, Liz used her powers and stormed into the room." Maria summarised and Isabel glared at the two boys.

"And I'm guessing that neither of you remember the time when Zan left Lilly and almost died at the time?" Isabel snapped out, both boys paled as the memory came back to them.

They had been receiving parts of their memories in their dreams or something would trigger their mind, their recent one was, Zan and Lilly had gotten into an argument and Zan stormed off only to be ambushed by a couple of enemies. Zan was badly hurt at the time that the healers thought that he wasn't going to make which sent Lilly into depression till Zan had came to and everyone realised that he was going to make it. It had taken Lilly a long time to get over it and she made a vow that she wouldn't let anyone argue then storm off.

"Shit!" Max swore and Isabel nodded.

"Got that right." She snapped at her brother before going to the door. She knocked on it. "Lizzie, can you let me in?" Isabel asked there was no answer so Isabel tried the door but found that it was melted and something was blocking her from using her powers. "Great!"

"What do we do now?" Tess asked and no one had any answers.

XXXXXX

Liz was lying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow, she knew that she was overreacting but the memories of when she almost lost Zan was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't cope if she lost Max too. She heard Isabel knocking at the door but she didn't want to see anyone so she used her powers to lock the door and placed the dresser up against the door, blocking it. She sighed as she wiped her tears away and fell into a deep and uneasy sleep

XXXXXX

"How are you going to get her out of there?" Isabel demanded to Max, he sighed as he ran a hand through his dark lock in frustration.

"I don't know, I honestly don't." Max admitted, as he looked toward the door that held Liz in the room.

"If you are going to be leaving, you better pack up Max." Maria stated from the kitchen and Max sighed, he nodded as he headed over to his bedroom and packed his bag, he pulled the bag over his shoulder before walking out and looked at the others.

"I guess I'll see you at home." Max stated and everyone nodded, he walked over to the door and knocked on it slightly but never got any answer.

"We'll tell her." Tess jumped in and Max nodded before leaving the room and heading down the stairs to grab a cab.

XXXXX

"He's going to leave. Just like that?" Michael asked and Maria rounded on him in anger.

"Don't you dare start." Maria snapped, causing everyone to look at her in a stunned shock. "You are the reason why Max is leaving and the reason why Liz in locked in her room, crying her heart out. She begged you to stop Max but you didn't care!" Maria stormed off into her room with Isabel following her.

"Guys, we have a dinner party to go to, I suggest you get ready for it." Tess stated softly to Alex and Kyle before glaring at Michael and following the girls.

"Yeah, might as well, Kyle, you can have the bathroom in our bedroom, I'll take Max's." Alex stated and Kyle nodded in agreement before they walked off to get washed and dressed, leaving Michael sitting in front of the TV alone, wondering what the hell was he going to do to make up to them.

XXXXXX.

Liz came out of her room, wearing a red, knee-length halter dress, her hair was pinned up and she had on red high heels.

"Wow Liz, you look great!" Maria stated and Liz smiled, Isabel was wearing a black dress, Maria was wearing a gold dress and Tess was wearing an ice blue dress.

"You guys look great too." Liz stated; Isabel could see that her eyes were slightly red from her crying and sighed. Alex, Kyle and Michael came out too, all dressed up in their tuxedo, Liz looked around and noticed that Max wasn't there.

"He…" Maria started and Liz shook her head.

"I don't want to know." Liz whispered before picking up her shawl and smiling brightly at the gang, although they could tell that it was forced. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, lets go!" Maria stated as she walked over to Liz and linked arms with her and they both made their way down to the dance hall to have a good night with each other.

XXXXX

Max walked over to the car, he turned around, looked at the married couple, the woman jumped into the man's arm, and he spun her around. Max closed his eyes and opened them; he was stunned to see that the image had changed. He was standing there in a white top and trousers with a white cape and a crown on his head while Liz was standing next to him in her white dress, it was off the shoulder and straight without all the fancy ruffles, she was smiling up at him, she had her crown rested on top her head. Both of them were clutching hands and smiling happily, Max leaned down, lifted her into his arms and spun her around before kissing her hard on the lips.

Max came out of the trance and looked around with a stunned look on his face, he was wondering what happened.

XXXXX

"Now this is the Vegas that I love." Maria stated to everyone, Liz grinned at her best friend as Alex stood up and took a picture of everyone.

"All right. Smile, beautiful people. Yeah, there we go." Alex stated.

"You cleaned up nice, spaceboy. I'm sorry that he didn't make it." Maria stated and Michael shook his head without looking at Liz, she had looked downward at her lap and fingered the promise ring that Max had given her for Christmas and felt the tears fill up in her eyes.

"Well I am not. I'm thinking a cheeseburger will go down nice right now." Michael stated and Maria glared at him.

You had lobster." She informed him.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry. I'm gonna go hit the fast food joint across the street. Green, please." Michael stated, Maria sighed as she reached into the top of her dress and pulled out the money and handed it to him. "Thanks." He stated before walking off.

"Cheeseburger? Why do I even try?" Maria asked Liz.

"Well, at least he wore a tie." Liz stated.

"Liz, I'm worried. I plan to be a worldly woman, and how can I be, when Michael is trapped in a world of armpit farts and PlayStation? Why do I put myself through this?" Maria demanded and Liz smiled at her slightly.

"At least he's here." Liz whispered and Maria suddenly turned sorry and Liz shook her head, feeling the change in Maria's emotions. "Please, Maria, let's just pretend for one day that we're having a normal day." Maria nodded as she leaned over and took Liz's hand.

"Max was just angry Liz, he and Michael rarely fight and when they do, it leaves them both irritated and frustrated." Maria explained. "I bet he is kicking himself right this moment for not being here with you." Liz smiled sadly at Maria.

"Yeah." She whispered back, both of them turned to face the stage and saw Michael standing there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you're in for a rare treat--a dream coming true. You're gonna love listening to this performer, and even though she'll never believe it, I love listening to her too. Please welcome to the stage... Miss Margarita Salt." Michael stated, Maria gasped as she stood up and made her way toward the stage while Liz and Tess smiled at each other and Alex just hugged Isabel as she watched, happily at her friend singing.

"Thank you." Maria whispered and Michael leaned in.

"You know this song don't you." Michael asked, the band struck up a tune and Maria smiled.

"Yes I do." Maria whispered back. Michael nodded as he moved behind the curtains and watched as Maria sang.

_Come to me now_

_And lay your hands over me_

_Even if it's a lie_

_Say it will be alright_

_And I shall believe_

Tess turned to Kyle.

"You are dancing with me." Tess stated as she stood up and pulled on Kyle's arm. Isabel was dancing with Alex while Liz sat there with a smile on her face as she watched the gang be happy and together.

_I'm broken in two_

_And I know you're on to me_

_That I only come home_

_When I'm so all alone_

_But I do believe_

Michael looked out at his sister, regret and guilt filling him until he saw a figure heading her way and he smiled slightly.

A hand came out in front of Liz and she looked up at the owner, her breath was caught in her throat as her heart jumped.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Max asked, Liz took his hand and he pulled her up and led her over to the dance floor, where they got into their dance mode.

_That not everything is gonna be the way_

_You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly you won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_And I shall believe_

"I thought you were leaving." Liz stated as she looked to the side and Max nodded.

"I was, till I got a memory." Max stated back and Liz looked at him with a curious gaze.

"What kind of memory?" Liz asked.

"The two of us getting married." Max stated and Liz gasped.

_Open the door_

_And show me your face tonight_

_I know it's true_

_No one heals me like you_

_And you hold the key_

"You remember." Liz asked and Max kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yes I do." Max promised.

Never again 

_Would I turn away from you?_

_I'm so heavy tonight_

_But your love is alright_

_And I do believe_

_That not everything is gonna be the way_

_You think it ought to be_

_It seems like every time I try to make it right_

_It all comes down on me_

_Please say honestly_

_You won't give up on me_

_And I shall believe_

_I shall believe_ Maria finished, everyone turned to her and clapped for their enjoyment of the song.

XXXXXX

Everyone laughed as they made their way to their room and entered it, they stopped suddenly when they saw Jim sitting on the chair, he wasn't looking at them, he lifted up the sign saying 'Guerin's Party' turned his head and let the sign down, he pinned them with a glare.

"I got phone calls from everyone's parents, demanding to know where all their kids where, I had no idea and started to panic as I thought the world was coming to an end, or that you were out hurt or being chased by one of your enemies as I knew that you lot wouldn't go somewhere without telling me!" Jim snapped.

"We're sorry." Liz whispered and Jim shook his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Liz, you all just went off without telling me what you were doing!" Jim shouted and Michael stepped in.

"Give us a break!" Michael snapped and everyone looked at him. "We felt like taking a vacation, we all have been through way too many things for the past year and half, Liz had lost her father, we all saw death, we had people and enemies chasing after us and we saved the bloody world. So forgive us for wanting to take a break from our world and just live like normal humans with our family and just pretend for a couple of days that we are normal teenagers getting away from the pressure of our lives."

Jim stood there, shocked. He never knew that they felt like that and chastised himself for not noticing, as he much he wanted to let them off punishment, he knew he couldn't, he couldn't let them think that they could do this every time the pressure got high.

"Sorry but you are all being punished, Tess, Kyle home now." Jim stated.

"But dad…" Kyle protested.

"NOW!" Jim snapped, both Tess and Kyle squeaked before hurrying out of the room. "I expect you all to get home on the flight you are suppose to be going home, today." Jim warned as he left them.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I'm an orphan." Michael stated and Liz glared at him.

"Don't be too please, you took Mrs. Deluca's daughter, I'm sure that she'll have plenty to say." Liz warned and Michael cursed.

"Damn it." He muttered as everyone else went in the room and the girls took off their shawls while the boys took off jacket and tie. Max turned to Michael.

"Want to go and get some food and drinks for them?" Max asked and Michael nodded. "We'll be back soon guys." Max stated to the others, they nodded as Alex flipped the TV on and they all watched a film that came on.

Max and Michael were outside standing near the coffee venture, they thanked the guy before started making up their coffee. "Michael, I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Max started and Michael looked at him. "You were right, I was acting mechanical when I healed you and I'm sorry. I guess I just worry about everyone too much."

"No Max, it's mine, you had all this pressure on you on the first place, I just added more to it." Michael stated.

"Yeah, but I still worry, at first I had to worry about you and Isabel using your powers in public and now I have to worry about Liz. I didn't mean to lose my temper at you." Max apologised once more and Michael nodded.

"Accepted, as long you accept my apology." Michael compromised and Max laughed.

"Accepted." Max nodded.

Both of them smiled as they started walking back to the hotel with the food and drinks they got.

"So what do you think they are doing?" Michael asked and Max nodded.

"Maria will be babbling or razzing on Liz again, Liz will be trying to calm her down while Isabel will be doing her regular ice princess image and Alex will be drooling over Isabel." Max stated and Michael laughed.

"So predictable." He stated and Max looked at him.

"But worth the ride." Max added and they both nodded in agreement, no matter what, they wouldn't change anything for the world.

TBC

Sorry, couldn't resists.

Next chapter: Camping punishment.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter; next one will be up as soon as I can. Later.


	16. Chapter 16: Camping

New Gal, Season 1 is under the name Spacegal 17, type it into the search box and click on it to read it, somehow the link doesn't show up.

Chapter 16: Father Camping

"What are we doing this weekend?" Alex asked.

"Camping." Liz jumped in and everyone looked at her.

"Camping?" Tess asked and Liz nodded.

"Fathers are making us go camping, part of the punishment for going to Las Vegas, they are making us go this weekend for the Father camping. They've filled out the form and yes, even you Michael, Mr, Evans, I mean, dad says you have to come ever since you're part of the family." Liz explained.

"Great, we're going camping." Isabel muttered and Liz looked at them.

"It's not death." Liz remarked.

"Nearly enough it is." Maria remarked then looked at them. "Wait a minute, I don't have a dad!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Mr. Valenti is taking you as your mom and he are dating." Liz jumped in and Maria dropped her head, letting it bang on the table.

"Hell comes." She muttered.

XXXXXX

"Cheer up Max, Isabel, camping isn't that bad." Phillip stated as he watched his two teenaged children grumbled as they dragged their camping stuff out into the hallway, the two of them glared at him, causing him to chuckle. "Liz doesn't seem to thinking camping is that bad."

"I love camping, my dad used to take me and mom all the time, it was part of our ritual as a family time." Liz exclaimed as she down the hallway, carrying two pillows and her sleeping bag.

"Pillows?" Phillip asked.

"You have to, unless you want a cold from sleeping on the cold, damp floor." Liz explained, Max and Isabel looked at each other then hurried to their room to grab their pillows only to find they had none. "They're already in the hallway, I knew that you had forgotten it so I picked them up." Liz called out from the kitchen where she was rummaging for marshmallows and crackers.

"Honey, what are you looking for?" Diane asked as she came into the kitchen to find Liz looking about.

"Do you have any marshmallows? I've found the crackers." Liz stated.

"Here you go sweetie." Diane stated as she opened the top cupboard and handed her the two large bags. "Why do you need them?"

"Smores." Liz stated.

"Smores?" Isabel, Phillip and Max asked.

"Yeah, whenever you go camping you have to have Smores, it's practically against the law if you don't." Liz muttered.

"Really?" Max asked as he looked at his girlfriend before turning to his sister with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged, confused too.

"Hello people." Maria called out as she and Tess entered through the backdoor and smiled when they saw Liz. "Hey Liz, what are you doing?"

"Packing some stuff for the camping trip, what are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"Are we all meeting up in the one place or are we meeting up at the bus park?" Tess asked.

"Bus Park, this way we are not carrying loads of packages in one transport." Max stated and the girls nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you later, we are heading over to Alex's places to tell him." Maria stated.

"Can I come with you?" Isabel asked and the girls looked at Isabel with a curious gaze. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Liz muttered as she turned back to the cupboard, looking for the chocolate this time.

"Now what are you looking for honey?" Diane asked.

"The chocolate, I know there is some here, I bought some yesterday for my craving!" Liz muttered as she rummaged through the cupboard.

"Craving?" Maria asked.

"Oh, at the end of my time of the month, I get this huge craving for chocolate, my parents couldn't understand why this happened but just accepted it." Liz explained.

"Does that happens to you too girls?" Diane asked and they shook their heads.

"Nope, we usually have the craving during the time of the months as we are more hormonal at the time." Tess stated and Max snorted as he left the room, causing the girls turn around to glare at his retreating back.

"We heard that!" Isabel, Maria and Tess shouted after him.

"Are you sure you bought chocolate yesterday sweetie?" Phillip asked and Liz nodded as Max started to whistle and it hit her.

"Maxwell Alexander Evans!" she shouted as she tore after him, Max just yelped and ran out of her way as she began on the war path for him stealing her chocolate. "I am going to kill you for that you know." She called as she chased after him, Diane and Phillip just looked at each other stunned while the girls snickered and walked out of the Evans' kitchen, making their way over to Alex's house.

XXXXX

"Oh Whitman, where are you?" Maria called out as they entered the house, Maria and Tess looked at each other and smirked.

"Scooby Scooby Doo, where are you?" Tess and Maria sang while Isabel groaned and buried her face into her hand in mock embarrassment.

"Oh god!" she muttered, Alex laughed as he made his way down the stairs.

"Classic girls, classic." Alex stated as he clapped his hand; the two girls bowed with huge silly grins on their faces.

"Are you packed?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, just need to grab my sleeping bag." Alex stated.

"Can you bring your guitar with you so we can have some sing-a-longs?" Maria asked and Alex grinned.

"Too late, Liz has already gotten onto me and begged me." Alex stated and the girls grinned, they knew just how much the boys loved Liz and would do anything for her, especially when she did the puppy dog eyes and the little pout and the little girl tone in her voice.

XXXXX

"Max, Liz? Where are you kids?" Diane asked as she walked through the hallway, Max and Liz was in Max's bedroom, lying on the bed, making out. Diane walked over to Max's room and opened the door, she looked in and saw them kissing and the memory of Christmas washed over her.

"_I love you." He whispered and she smiled up at him._

"_And I love you." Liz whispered back_

She needed to talk to Phillip about them two getting really close, she loved Liz, she did but she was worried about them getting too involved with each other at such a young age.

"Did you hear anything?" Liz asked and Max shook his head.

"No, just you moaning." He smirked and Liz rolled her eyes as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so their lips could meet again and Max rolled himself on top of her.

"Phillip, I need to talk to you." Diane stated as she entered the living room, Phillip looked up at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" Phillip asked.

"It's about Max and Liz getting so close, we heard them say that they loved each other at the midnight service, they've only gotten together. Max has only went out with Tess and that only lasted a couple of month and they weren't even that serious while I overheard Liz telling Isabel that she didn't have time for guys while she lived in LA so she didn't have any boyfriends." Diane stated her fears.

"Maybe they are in love with each other." Phillip suggested and Diane sighed.

Don't get me wrong, I love Liz but I feel that they are moving way too fast." Diane stated before standing up and heading out of the room with Phillip watching her retreating back, wondering what was going on.

XXXXXX

"Are you kids ready?" Mr. Whitman asked and everyone nodded.

"Yep, all the stuff are in the cars and the bus is waiting." Max stated as he dragged the last bag and put it into the back of the jeep.

"Okay, let's move out!" Jim stated as everyone got into the car and headed out toward the school where the bus was waiting for the students; they arrived there to see students all over the place with their fathers. Liz rolled her eyes when Michael and Kyle started arguing about who was getting what and sighed when Isabel got involved in the fight.

"This is going to be one long weekend." Tess stated and Liz smiled at the young woman beside her.

"Evans?" The coach shouted.

"Here." Phillip called as Max slung an arm over Liz's shoulder and led her over to the bus, Liz rested her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead and they stepped onto the bus, they both headed toward the back and took the seats for themselves.

Isabel and Michael sat in the seats in front of them, arguing over who was having the peanuts as Phillip sat on the other side of the bus, next to them. Maria, Kyle and Jim headed onto the bus, Jim sat next to Phillip while Maria, and Kyle sat on the other side of the bus next to Max and Liz while Alex, Tess, Mr Harding and Mr. Whitman came on and sat in front of Phillip, Jim, Michael and Isabel.

"Right guys, you can figure out who is sleeping in the tent with who." Phillip stated.

"Liz and I are sharing one." Max jumped in before anyone could protest and Liz smiled up into his face. Max leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Maria and I will share a tent then." Isabel stated and Tess nodded.

"No problem, I want a tent to my self, this way I'm likely to sleep better." Tess stated.

"Alex and I will share a tent, Kyle snores." Michael jumped in and everyone laughed as Kyle threw popcorn at the back of Michael's head.

"No problem either, I rather have a tent to myself rather than sharing." Kyle stated.

"And us four old men will share a tent I guess." Ed stated and they laughed in agreement.

"I love you." Max whispered and Liz smiled at him.

"I love you too." She whispered back as they both leaned in to kiss each other, enjoying the others company and enjoying the fact that their lives are not in danger at the moment.

XXXXX

The bus stopped outside the camping area, everyone got off the bus and gathered their stuff together, they formed themselves outside the bus and waited as the coach called out everyone's name to make sure that they were there when he realised that he had lost somebody.

"Oh hell, I've lost two people." The coach muttered as he looked up at the faces surrounding him. "Have anyone seen Parker and Evans?" he asked and got a negative response. "Just my luck they'll be sucking faces with each other."

"Erm Coach?" Tommy shouted, the Coach turned to him a Tommy pointed to the bus. "Found them."

Max and Liz were in the bus, Liz was sitting on Max's lap and they both were making out. "And you were right, they are sucking faces." Tommy added causing, laughers, groans and eye rolls from the students.

The coach muttered as he stepped up into the bus and looked at the couple.

"In case you didn't know, we have reached our destination." Coach stated Max and Liz jumped at the intrusion and they looked out of the window, blushing to see that they had reached their destination and hadn't realised it.

"Sorry." Liz stated as she got off of Max's lap and they both stood up and hurried out of the bus and over to the group, ignoring everyone looking at them.

The coach came out and ticked of Max and Liz's name.

"Okay, you all go and pick your own spot and make your own curfew." He warned and everyone nodded before bolting off to pick his or her spots.

"Isn't this fun?" Liz squealed as she practically hopped over to the gang, they smiled at her, enjoying her cuteness. "What?" Liz asked.

"You look so cute." Maria stated and Liz groaned.

"There's that word again." She muttered, she had one of Max's jumpers on and his khaki jeans with her boots and jacket, her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

Max pulled her into a one-arm hug as they all made their way over to the fire and settled themselves down.

"It's freezing!" Maria exclaimed.

"That's because you're wearing that aqua bra thingies." Liz stated and Maria rolled her eyes.

"Gotta look good don't I?" She asked and Liz laughed as she rested her head on Max's shoulder.

XXXXX

"They look happy." Mr. Harding stated and the men nodded.

"Did you find out why they left for Las Vegas?" Mr. Whitman asked.

"They felt they were under pressure and needed a break." Mr. Evans stated and Jim nodded.

"Kyle told me that too." Jim added in.

"Do you get the feeling that they have a big secret and can't tell us?" Mr Harding asked and they other men nodded while Jim made sure that his face was covered.

"Yeah, Max and Isabel have been pretty quiet about their lives when we first found them and refuse to tell us anything, Liz is pretty out-going but quietens whenever someone mention her mum." Phillip stated.

"She was in the car with her mum when Nancy died at the time, it was quiet an ordeal for her." Jim stated and they looked at him. "I overheard Tess talking to Kyle about Liz's past." They all nodded, accepting the answer but they couldn't help but feel that Jim knew more than he was letting on.

XXXXXX

"Okay, song time." Alex cheered as he took out his guitar and everyone else cheered. "What's song?" Alex asked.

"Try out your new song, I want to see what's like." Liz stated and Alex laughed as he nodded and strummed his guitar.

_So she said what's the problem baby? /What's the problem?_

_I don't know, well maybe I'm in love, /Love, think about it _

_Every time I think about it/I can't stop thinking about it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this? /Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it_

_If it's love, / Love, makes me wanna turn around and face me but_

_I don't know nothing bout love_

_Come on, Come on/Turn a little faster_

_Come on, Come on/The world will follow after_

_Come on, Come on/Because everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running, /Running down into the spring that's coming_

_All this love/Melting under blue skies, _

_Melting out sunlight shimmering' love_

_Oh baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream,_

_Never ever render all this love, / Well I didn't mean to do it,_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no no _

_Come on, Come on/Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on/I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on/Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, Come on/Jump a little higher_

_Come on, Come on/If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, Come on/Cause we're once upon a time in love_

_We're Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love/Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love/Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love/Accidentally in Love_

_Accidentally in Love/Accidentally_

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_I'm in love; I'm in love, Accidentally (2x)_

_Come on, Come on/Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, Come on/And the worlds a little brighter_

_Come on, Come on /Just get yourself inside her love_

_I'm in love._

"Whoo Hoo!" Everyone shared as he or she clapped at the end of the song.

"That was great Alex!" Liz exclaimed as she hugged him and settled back beside Max.

"Yeah, when did you think up the song?" Maria asked and Alex smiled.

"Erm, a long time ago, about in fifth year actually." Alex stated, blushing and everyone stared at him in a stunned shock.

"Must have been one hell of a girl to make you feel that way." Tommy stated and Alex smiled.

"Yeah, she was." Alex whispered, causing Liz to look at him sympathetically, she knew the truth to the song and it isn't 'was', it is 'is'.

"Will we have a another sing song?" Liz asked, changing the subject for Alex and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Sure, how about Moving about?" Alex asked and everyone nodded.

_I woke up today with this feeling/That better things are coming my way (way) _

And if the sunshine has a meaning/Telling me not to let things get in my way 

_When the rainy days are dying/Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in/Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Get on up when you're down/Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay/Keep on moving anyway _

_Feels like I should be screaming/Trying to get it through to my friends _

_Sometimes it feels that life has no meaning/But I know things will be alright in the end _

_When the rainy days are dying/Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in/Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Get on up when you're down/Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay/Keep on moving anyway _

_When the rainy days are dying/Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in/Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Get on up when you're down/Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay/Keep on moving anyway _

_Get on up when you're down/Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay/Keep on moving anyway _

_When the rainy days are dying/Gotta keep on, keep on trying _

_All the bees and birds are flying (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Never let go, gotta hold on in/Non-stop 'til the break of dawnin' _

_Keep on movin' don't stop rockin' (ahh ahh ahh) _

_Get on up when you're down/Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay/Keep on moving anyway _

_Get on up when you're down/Baby, take a good look around _

_I know it's not much, but it's okay/Keep on moving anyway..._

All the adults smiled as everyone joined in during the chorus and laughed when they finished, happy that their kids are enjoying themselves.

XXXXX

"I am not staying in that tent!" Maria screeched as she stormed out of the tent, Max and Liz looked out the flap of their tent and watched with amusement as Maria laid into Jim.

Alex was laughing from his tent while Tess and Kyle shook their heads as Isabel agreed with Maria when she came out of their shared tent.

"What is the problem now?" Jim asked.

"There are spiders in that tent!" Maria screeched. Alex rolled his eyes as he moved toward Maria and Isabel's tent; he looked into it before crawling in.

"Ah Ha! There's the little bugger!" Alex called out causing Tess and Liz to giggle, Max to laugh, Kyle and Michael to roll their eyes at Alex's antics.

"Why do we put up with this?" Jim asked Phillip, who shrugged.

"Who knows?" he replied as Alex came out with the spider.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I like you to meet the sleeping bag robber." Alex introduced the small black spider that was sitting in the middle of his palm, no bigger than his pinkie fingernail.

"That scared you." Michael asked as he looked at the small spider and scoffed as he went back in his tent, muttering about the things they had went through, they got freaked out by a little spider.

Liz turned to Max.

"Bet you are glad you came now." Liz stated to Max, causing him to laugh, as they both got ready for sleeping.

"Did Zan and Lilly do this?" Max asked as they settled down, Liz had her head on his chest while he played with her hair.

"Yeah, Zan didn't really like Camping that much either, Rath wasn't bothered about it because he was a solider and had to camp out a lot during his training while Vilandra despised it." Liz explained.

"Not much changed there has it." Max asked and Liz laughed. "What about Lilly?"

"She loved camping, she made sure that it was a ritual each year and dragged Zan into it after they got together, Zan didn't mind." Liz explained.

"Sounds like they had a lot of fun." Max observed and Liz smiled.

"Yeah they did." Liz agreed as Max pulled up the covers of the sleeping bag, making them more comfortable and warmer.

"Why do you think none of us can really remember our past?" Max asked.

"The crash did something to our pod, dad thought the trauma of the crash had affected our memories progress and our mind just pushed them to the back of our mind, protecting us." Liz theorised, not really having an answer to the question.

"Do you think we'll ever regain our whole memories?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"I don't know, I can only remember the good times rather than the bad times, there are still hazy parts of our past." Liz explained and Max nodded.

XXXXX

"Do you really think our kids are in trouble?" Ed asked Phillip, He, Phillip and Martin were in the tent while Jim was making his rounds, making sure that the kids were behaving themselves.

"Yes, they have way to many secrets and just how many times have the school phoned us to ask us why our children weren't in the class, what about all the times they took off under the disguise they are going camping?" Phillip asked. "You saw what they were like when we told them we were going camping, they were dragging their heels but when it comes to other time, they are off like a shot!"

"I remember that Max and Tess had a thing going on but Liz came to town and all of a sudden, Max and Tess weren't together and Max and Liz was." Ed stated.

"I remember that Alex was in a bad mood once, something about not being able to be trusted and after that night he spent the night in jail, he changed and said he needed to get away and clear his mind, he never told me why." Martin stated.

"Do you think that Jim knows the answer and is covering up for them?" Ed asked Phillip and he nodded.

"Yes I do, I mean, Jim was on the war path since the shooting then all of a sudden, he's on their side." Phillip explained and they sighed.

"What can we do, beside force the issue?" Martin asked and they shook their heads.

"Keep a close eye on the kids and see if we can figure out anything that might help us." Phillip stated as they all got into their sleeping bags.

Outside, Jim was listening and a deep feeling of dreg filled his stomach, the kids were in more danger than they thought and this time it had nothing to do with outer space.

TBC

Sorry that it's short, mind block.

Next chapter: Alex returns from Sweden, the reason will be given in the chapter.

Thanks for the last reviews and review for this one. Later people!


	17. Chapter 17: Alex Returns

Hey guys, this was originally suppose to be two parts, one with Alex leaving and one with Alex returning but I got a major mind block on how the party should be so I thought I just have Alex returning. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Oh BTW, the songs on the last chapter are

Accidentally in love by Counting Crows – Great song!

Keep on moving by Five.

They do not belong to me!

Chapter 17: Alex returns from Sweden.

"No hugs from my best girl?" a male voice asked from behind Liz, Liz shut her locker door and turned around only for her face to break into a huge smile, happiness shone through her eyes.

"ALEX!" she squealed, jumping into the tall boy's arms and hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you're back!"

"I'm back and ready to play." Alex stated as he hugged Liz back and led her to their science class.

"Everyone is going to freak out when they see you again." Liz predicated and Alex laughed as he entered his chemistry class only to step back out with Maria wrapped round him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey Ria." Alex choke out between breathes. "Oxygen is a necessary thing."

Liz laughed as she made her way over to Max's side and kissed his cheek in greeting.

"Glad to see that Alex is back." Max stated and Liz smiled as she sat her books down before looking toward the door where Alex was having to carry Maria in to the room, due to the fact she wouldn't stop hugging him, causing giggles from the class.

XXXXX

"Did you have a good time in Sweden?" Max asked Alex, the gang was sitting on the table in the middle of the quad, having their lunch.

"Yeah it was great to see some new things and try new things out, I did miss Roswell a bit though." Alex stated as he stole a fry from Maria's plate.

"So what did you do?" Liz asked.

"Erm, I went snowboarding, we checked out the schools and the buildings they had." Alex stated.

"We?" Isabel picked up and everyone looked at Alex with his or her curiosity piquing.

"Leanne, I met a girl over at Sweden, she was one of the helper and we kinda got involved." Alex stated vaguely. Liz smirked as Isabel's eyes flared slightly with jealousy as Liz turned to Max and kissed him.

"Are you working today?" Max asked when the kiss finished; everyone was asking Alex some questions.

"No, no shift today, why?" Liz asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come out on a date with me." Max asked, kissing her in between each word.

"Hmm, give me a good reason." Liz stated and Max grinned as he bent down and kissed her gently and softly. Liz sighed when the kiss broke. "Okay." She replied and Max smiled down at her before kissing her forehead and turning back to answer Michael's question.

XXXXXX

"How come you and Alex seem to be just friendly?" Liz asked Isabel as they entered the Evans' kitchen, Isabel sat at the counter while Liz went into the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream, two spoons and Tabasco sauce; Isabel shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, I thought we were friends but it just feels like we are just being polite to each other now." Isabel stated as Liz sat down and pulled off the lid so they both could tuck into the savoury desert. "Anyway, where are you and Max going for your date tonight?"

"It's a surprise, he wants me to dress up nice and meet him at the door at eight." Liz stated and Isabel nodded.

"Do you know what are you putting on?" she asked.

"My short black skirt and my red halter top with my high heels, I'm just curling my hair." Liz stated and Isabel sighed, finally giving into the urge.

"What do you think of Leanne?" she asked and Liz smirked.

"Well, I never thought I see the day where Isabel Sarah Evans is jealous." Liz teased, Isabel blushed, and Liz sighed. "Well, Alex didn't seem to think it's serious, he did say that he got involved with her at Sweden, he never said anything about still having a real relationship with her." Liz explained, Isabel nodded, and Liz sighed. "Isabel, if you like Alex you need to go for the relationship, you can't hide forever."

"I know, but I just can't help but feel that if I get involve with him, something will happened. I mean, look what happened to Grant!" Isabel exclaimed.

"Isabel, you had no idea Grant was possessed by the Gandarium!" Liz shot at her and sighed. "Just think about Isabel, you never know if it will turn out alright unless you go for it."

"Was I like this in my past life?" Isabel asked and Liz laughed slightly.

"Yeah, you were the same, there was this guy that you really liked but you were too scared to get involved with him, his name was Rylo, you liked him a lot but it never went any further because you were scared." Liz stated and Isabel smiled slightly, it was nice to hear something nice about her past rather than her 'betrayal' she desperately wanted to ask Liz if she betrayed them all but was scared of Liz's reaction.

"How are your Empathy powers?" Isabel asked.

"I've finally got them under control thank god! I can tune out people and tune them in so I get a break from reading people's emotions, which is really thankful." Liz muttered the last one and Isabel laughed, she knew what it was like to freak out having a new power and not know how to control it.

"What was Vilandra like?" Isabel asked and Liz smirked.

"Know how Michael can do the itches?" Liz asked and Isabel nodded. "Well, that was Vilandra's power in the other life time, she even bugged Zan once because he annoyed her, during his and Lilly's ritual walk, they were getting engross with each other and the itches came right on. She had so much control over it that she could time it when to come on." Isabel laughed out right, enjoying the image.

"God, do I wish I had that power now? It certainly would have made a great pay back to Max and Michael when they bugged me when I was younger." Isabel stated and Liz laughed.

"You know, I saw this picture of Max in his boxers covered in mud, I asked him about it but he went red and started mumbling about something before kissing me and making me forget the whole conversation, what happened?" Liz asked and Isabel laughed as the memory came back to her.

"He broke one of my Barbie so I pushed him into a huge puddle of mud, Mom was stunned to see her baby boy covered in mud and me fuming with my arms crossed." Isabel explained and Liz laughed.

"Oh god, do I wish I had seen that?" Liz asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You know there was this time when he left the toilet seat up in the middle of the night and I was the one who fell through the seat." Isabel stated and Liz looked at her shocked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The usual, I laid into him and hit him with my Barbie dolls, I'm pretty sure he still has the bumps from them." Isabel stated and they both cracked up laughing again.

"That's why he glowered at the Barbie dolls that I found in the boxes when I was looking at pictures, I asked him why he hated them but he just walked out of the room, muttering about how dangerous a doll could be when in the wrong hands." Liz explained and Isabel laughed her head off.

"I bet he did!" Isabel agreed as they both tucked into the ice cream once more; enjoying each other company.

XXXXX

"Are you ready yet Liz?" Max called out, Liz looked into the mirror and smoothed down her skirt, she was wearing the red crisscross halter-top and her short black skirt, she wore black tights and her black high heels, her hair was wavy, just the way he loves it, she had red lip gloss and a hint of eye shadow. She sighed as she picked up her jacket, took a deep breath and headed out of the room, toward Max.

Max watched as she came out of the room, his mouth watered at the sight of her in his favourite top and her hair down the way he liked it, he felt his heart thump heavily when he saw her skirt ride up every movement she made and he felt a stirring in his loins."Damn." He cursed under his breath, grateful that his shirt was covering him so she couldn't see it but he saw her smirk and realised that she knew the effect she had on him. "You are liking this aren't you?" Max asked; Liz just smiled innocently with a shrug while mischievous danced in her eyes.

"Hmm, maybe." Liz teased back and Max kissed her hard on the lip before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her out of the door toward the jeep. "So, where are we going?" Liz asked and Max smiled.

"Now, that is a surprise." Max stated and Liz smiled as she got into the jeep.

XXXXXX

Liz stepped out of the vehicle, confused about her surrounding.

"Max, we are in the dessert." Liz stated and Max nodded with a smile, he held out his arm for her to take, she looked at him with amused curiosity before slipping her hand into his arm and letting him guide her to wherever he was taking her. They rounded the corner of a cliff and stopped when the scene came into view, Liz gasped.

In the middle, there was a small table with two chairs and a white cloth over it, onto laid candles, all lit and a white rose and on the ground laid a blanket and a food basket. That wasn't what made her gasp though, it was the sight, there was a huge lake right beside the table and as it was dark and the stars filled the sky, it reflected off the lake, making it seem like that they were surrounded by the stars. That they were in space.

"It's beautiful!" Liz gasped and Max smiled as he led her over to the table, he pulled out the chair and let her sat on it before pushing it back in, he snapped his finger and music started playing, she felt her eyes tear up when Dido, Here with me sang across the lake. "When did you do all this?"

"I did all this, this afternoon, Maria helped me to pack the food." Max explained as he bent over and picked up the basket, he sat it on the table and pulled out the food.

Liz giggled when she saw the strawberries and rolled her eyes. "Figures Maria would add this in." Max muttered and Liz smiled up at him as he finished unpacking the basket.

He sat down and both of them tucked into the delicious meal that Maria had packed for them and enjoyed being with each other, for once they could relax and be together without anyone getting to them.

Soon they found themselves on the blanket, full from the food.

"What do we do now Mister Evans?" Liz asked and Max smirked as he looked over at the lake and smiled down at her.

"Come on!" Max stated as he stood up; Liz watched him with curious eyes then widen as he started stripping himself of his clothes.

"Max! What are you doing?" Liz demanded.

"Skinny dipping." Max stated as he pulled his trousers down, kicking off his shoes and pulled his trouser off and his socks off. He let out a whoop before running toward the lake and diving right into it, with Liz watching him, dumbfounded.

Max broke the surface and wiped the water from his face. "Come on in, the water's great!" Max called out, Liz rolled her eyes before giving in, stripping her clothes off until she reached her underwear, she ran over to the edge, and jumped in too, she burst through the surface and splashed Max with the water.

"It's freezing!" she exclaimed and Max laughed as he swam over to her, he linked their hands together and lifted it above the water, soon a glow covered both of their hands and Liz felt the water heating up. She smiled at him as he moved in closer and kissed her.

"Better?" he asked and she smiled.

"Much." She whispered back, she looked around and smiled brightly. "It feels like we're floating among the stars." She whispered and Max smiled as he kissed her once more as she wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them just floated and stole kisses, enjoying their time together.

XXXXX

"Thank for doing this Max." Liz whispered, they were lying on the blanket with another blanket on top, Liz had rested her head on his naked chest, Max was stroking back her hair while his other hand was running up and down the arm that was over his chest. Liz looked up. "I really needed it." Max kissed her forehead.

"I love you Liz." Max whispered and she smiled up at him.

"I love you too Max." She whispered back and rested her head back on his chest, both of them looking up into the star filled sky.

XXXXXX

Alex turned up at the Evan's house the next day and was in the kitchen, waiting for Liz to get ready.

"So, we're going Maria's house to collect her." Alex asked as Liz walked into the kitchen, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, then we are heading over to my old house and we can set up the screen and watch the slide show." Liz stated as she headed over to the fridge, pulled out the bottle of orange juice, and pulled down two glasses and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"How did your date go last night?" Alex asked as Liz poured the juice out and handed him one of the glasses and pour Tabasco in the other.

"It was so romantic, he gave me a single rose and we went swimming in the lake, it felt like we were swimming among the stars!" Liz exclaimed; her eyes bright with happiness and love and Alex smiled at the sight.

Isabel came out, brushing her hair and she stop short when she saw Alex.

"Oh hey Alex." Isabel stated.

"Hey Isabel." Alex stated with a nod and the phone rang.

"Oh, I'll get it, I'll get it." Liz stated as she hurried over to the wall and picked it up. "Uh, hello. Oh, yeah, hi, Jim. Um, yeah, of course. Hold on one second." Liz stated as she put her hand over the mouthpiece and turned to Isabel. "Isabel, it's for you." Isabel looked at her curiously before taking the phone.

"Hello? Aw, man. Yeah, okay, I'll be right there." Isabel assured with a nod and she hung up the phone.

"Isabel, is everything okay?" Liz asked and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, um, sure. Valenti just needs me to do something for him. I am so sorry." She stated and they nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Alex assured.

"Maybe we can do this some other time." Isabel asked and Alex nodded, not at all bothered.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me know when it's good for you." Alex stated and Isabel nodded.

"Well, I think your trip really agreed with you. You look great." Isabel noticed and Alex nodded.

"Thanks. Yeah, I feel great. See you around." Alex dismissed and turned back to Liz.

"Yeah, see you guys later." Isabel stated as she headed out of the room.

"See ya." Liz called back and looked at Alex, wide eyes. "Impressive." Liz stated and Alex rolled his eyes as Max came out, pulling on his yellow vest.

"I've to go into work, one of the guys called in sick, sorry Alex." Max explained and Alex shook his head.

"No problem, we can do it another time." Alex assured and Max nodded.

"How about tonight, we are all suppose to be staying over at Liz's house tonight?" Max asked and Alex nodded.

"Sure, that gives me more time to have gossip talk with Liz." Alex smiled and Liz laughed as Max picked up the glass of orange and Tabasco and drank half of it before kissing Liz on the lips and hurrying out of the house. "Right Parker, let's go and pick up Deluca." Alex stated and Liz nodded as she drank the other half of the drink before pulling on her jacket and they both headed out of the house.

XXXXXX

"Maria, are you here?" Alex called as he and Liz went into the DeLuca's kitchen and stop short when they saw Jim standing there with his shirt off, his belt unbuckled and his jeans unbuttoned but zipped up, holding a turkey baster. "Ooh, cooking?" Alex asked and Liz stifled her snickers.

"Maria isn't here." Jim stated and they both nodded as they hurried out of the house.

"What are they doing to that poor equipment?" Alex demanded.

"Don't know but I can tell you one thing, won't be eating any turkey there for thanksgiving and Christmas." Liz muttered as they hurried down the pathway, trying very hard no to break out into laughers.

XXXXXX

"So you've been trying to decode the books." Alex asked as he and Liz got her balcony set up so they could view the pictures of Alex's trip.

"Yeah, we want to know what it has written in it so we can be better prepared and to find out what the Granolith does." Liz explained as she sat down the bowl of popcorn while Alex took a sip of his orange crush.

"How did you try and decode the book?" Alex asked.

"By using our powers, the crystals, even some of the stuff that Milton has stored in his backroom but nothing works." Liz explained.

"Computer?" Alex asked and Liz grinned.

"Needed to wait till our favourite hacker came back and use the computer for us." Liz teased and Alex beamed.

"And I'm your man." Alex stated; Liz rolled her eyes.

"I think someone would disagree with that." Liz pointed out.

"If you mean Max, I'll make sure that he knows I'm kidding." Alex panicked and Liz raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking of a different Evans, one with long blonde hair and brown eyes." Liz described and Alex sighed causing Liz to look at him. "What is it?"

"I don't think Isabel and I are going to get together." Alex stated.

"But you love Isabel!" Liz protested.

"Yeah I know, but I have to move on Liz, I can't wait forever." Alex explained and Liz nodded, understanding.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked, Alex shrugged, not having a clue. They both settled down on the lawn chairs and wrapped the covers around them as they picked up the bowl of popcorn. Alex started the slides and they watched as each pictures came on.

"Ok. This is my host family, the Olson's, and they live in Uppsala which is just north of Stockholm, and that is Johan, Gustav, Rebecca, Matthias, and little Kiki." Alex introduced and Liz smiled, Alex clicked on the remote and a picture of Alex and a blonde girl came up.

"Ok. Spill." Liz stated and Alex smiled slightly as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's Leanne. Her and me have a long distance thing going.

"That was pretty smooth playing it cool with Isabel this morning. I think her interest was piqued." Liz teased and Alex sighed.

"Well, you know what? Isabel is great, but lusting after her is something the old Alex Whitman would do." Alex stated as he pressed the button once more and a picture of a mountain came up. "The new Alex Whitman snowboarded on that very mountain...almost broke his wrist." Alex stated and Liz looked at him, wide eyed.

"Do I know you?" she asked and Alex laughed.

"Uh, well, yeah...yeah, you do. But I know what you mean. Sometimes I look in the mirror and I don't recognize myself." Alex admitted to Liz and they both smiled as Alex advanced to the next slide, the picture of the northern lights cause her to gasp in awe.

"Oh, my God." She whispered and Alex smiled at the young woman beside him.

"Yeah, the northern lights. I can't describe it. Basically, what it is you're looking up there, and you're actually seeing electrons from the sun colliding with our atmosphere in every colour you could possibly imagine. Really makes you realize what a big world is out there. All these...all these possibilities. All these...new experiences. Life. It's all just there...waiting for us. You really gotta travel, Liz. It's the most amazing thing." Alex pushed gently and Liz sighed.

"Yeah. Someday." She whispered, wondering when that will be and if the four of them will ever be able to live their lives free of danger. Alex nodded, understanding what she was thinking.

"Right. When there's not so much going on." Alex stated and Liz smiled at him, thanking him.

XXXXXX

Liz headed down the stairs to the backroom of the Crashdown, she went to grab some juice when she heard a noise and turned around and faced the person who sneaked into the backroom with her.

"What are you doing here?" Liz demanded. "I thought I told you to stay away!"

"It's time." The guy hissed with a smile and Liz looked at him confused.

"Time for what?" Liz asked as she took a step back as the guy stepped forward. The lights went out and the only noise was Liz's screams.

TBC

Ooh, cliffy, sorry for leaving it there but I had to, Bet you are thinking that this is part of Liz's betrayal, now is she really a traitor or not? Up to you guys to decide. Leave a review and let me know.

Until next chapter: Payback time.

See you on Sunday, but if I get really, good reviews and people are desperate to know what is happening, I might – Might- put it up on Friday, depending on how evil I'm feeling. Later people!


	18. Chapter 18: Payback

Thank you so much for the reviews, all of you were determined that Liz was not a traitor and I was impressed how you all revolted against the idea of it. Glad you liked the story and the wait is over! Here is the next part I promised.

Flashback is needed in this chapter, I will try and not go into details but I apologise in advance if anything offences you, you may just skip it and read the rest, the option is yours.

Liz does not want to be a scientist in this story because Jeff did not put the picture of Harvard over her bed when she was younger. I just wanted to point that out while I was writing this.

Chapter 18: Payback time

Max opened the door and gasped when he saw Liz lying on the ground, he ran over and knelt down beside her.

Tess, Kyle, Isabel, Maria, Alex and Michael all hurried in and over to them, Isabel threw herself on her knees and stroked back Liz's hair.

"Liz, Liz can you hear me?" Isabel begged, Liz moaned.

"Sean, watch out for Sean." Liz whispered weakly.

"Sean did this." Max asked.

"I refused to sleep with him." She whispered out. "He didn't like it so he beated me up." She took in a shuddering breath then winced at the pain.

Tess knelt down next to her and took her hand.

"Liz, did he…?" she broke off, unable to say the word, everyone waited on baited breath for an answer.

"No." came the weak reply, the girls bursts into tears of relief while the boys sighed while Max had buried his face into her hair, tears of relief that she hadn't went through the horror of being rape seeping out. "But he's mad, he told me that he will get me back."

"Shh, don't worry." Max whispered, placing a finger on her lips. "We'll deal with him." Liz nodded as she buried her face into Max's chest, glad that he was there.

Max looked up and exchanged murderous glances with the other, promising pay back on Sean for hurting Liz.

XXXXX

"I can't believed he beated her up." Isabel snapped as she wrung the water from the cloth and placed it over Liz's forehead to calm her down, they were waiting for the police and Jim to show up.

"Do I wish Jeff was here now or what?" Tess muttered as she wrapped a bandaged around Liz's arm, sealing the wound.

"Why are we not letting Max heal her?" Kyle demanded.

"The guy needs to be put away for life, we need the proof so the police and process it." Maria stated and Max nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Sean counted on us to find her so he could come back, we need to put him away and there will be no one going after him!" Max warned the boys.

"Max, he beated up my sister, I don't want to go after him; I want him six feet under ground!" Michael snapped and Max stood up.

"Don't you think I want that too?" Max demanded. "But we can't afford to draw attention to us, beside it would look suspicious if Sean was to disappear now then show up with all these effect from alien killings." Max explained, everyone remembered the chaos he or she went through because of Pierce and how Michael had been close to being busted and arrested.

"Fine but I want a shot at him." Michael muttered.

"Same here." Everyone else amend to that, the door knocked and Isabel hurried over, she ushered Hanson, Jim and another police into the room.

"She is in here." Isabel stated as she led the way, Jim inhaled sharply at the sight of Liz black and blue on the bed.

"Who the hell did this?" Jim demanded, angry for the girl he saw like a daughter.

"Sean Deluca." Tess piped up and they looked at her.

"How do you know?" Hanson asked as the other police officer took notes.

"I told them." Liz stated, weakly and Hanson moved toward the bed.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He asked.

"Sean wanted me to sleep with him and I refused, he didn't like it so he beated me up and told me that he would get me back." Liz whispered out, stopping every now and then due to the pain shooting through her body.

"Did he rape you?" Hanson asked.

"No, he never got the chance." Liz whispered back and Hanson nodded.

"Good, Liz, we have a female officer outside, she can take pictures and take your clothes for processing, is that okay?" Hanson asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I want Max in here though." Liz whispered and Hanson nodded.

"No problem, Jose, get Sally." Hanson stated to the young man and he nodded.

Everyone headed into the living room apart from Max; a young female with short blonde hair came in with a camera and some bags. She headed over to the bedroom and shut the door to give Liz privacy.

"Okay Liz, I'm going to move your clothes and take pictures of the bruises." Sally stated; Liz nodded as Max sat down on the rocking chair and watched everything while keeping one eye on Liz's face, looking for any pain.

He inhaled sharply when he saw a large bruise on her stomach, right where she had been shot and clenched his fist in order to stop him from punching a wall or going straight after Sean and putting him into the ground.

"Mr. Evans, I don't think…" Sally started.

"No, I want him here." Liz protested, weakly, knowing that Max was just blaming himself for not protecting her in first place.

"Okay." Sally stated, reluctantly.

"Max, can you please hold my hand." Liz whispered and Max hurried over to her, he gripped her hand.

"I'm here Liz." He whispered.

After a few more photos and Sally had taken Liz's clothes and a few questions later, the gang was allowed back in the room. Hanson came in with them.

"We will get Sean, don't worry about it." He stated.

"Will Liz need to go to court?" Jim asked and Hanson shook his head.

"Sean has already been in jail for assault and battery, as he is on parole, they will send him straight back." Maria informed him and Hanson nodded approval in his eyes.

"You should become a lawyer missies, you seem to know what you are doing." Hanson stated and Liz chuckled lightly.

"And I thought that would be my job." Liz whispered out, everyone laughed lightly as Max kissed her forehead.

"Right, I need to get down to the DeLuca and arrest Sean, you should get someone to see to your wounds." Hanson stated.

"We will; my doctor is coming over." Alex stated and Hanson nodded as he left the room.

"Okay Max, heal her." Michael gritted out and Max nodded; he sat down on the bed and placed his hands over Liz's wounds, healing them. Flashes flashed through his mind of Sean beating Liz, trying to take her clothes off but something was preventing him from getting to her. He thanked god about the shield protecting her from receiving worst injuries.

Liz tried to sit up but Max pushed her back down.

"No Liz, you need to rest." Max stated; she tried to protest but Max shook his head. "I don't care Liz, you need to rest." He stated firmly once more. She sighed and nodded.

"We'll just go, we can talk about it tomorrow." Alex stated and Max nodded.

"Yeah, that'll be better, beside, I think most of us need to get rid of frustrated energy." Max stated, cutting his eyes over to Michael and Alex nodded, catching on.

"Come on guys, we need to get home and the Evan's need to know what happened." Alex stated to the rest and they nodded.

"See you tomorrow Liz, get some rest." Isabel stated as she kissed Liz's forehead before stepping out of the room, the rest greeted her the same way before leaving.

"Look after her Max." Michael stated to Max and Max nodded as he left the room.

Max shut the door behind them and walked over to Liz, he stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and slipped into bed. Liz, immediately, curled up next to him and clung to him. Max kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Liz, I'm not going anywhere." Max whispered and she nodded against his chest, falling into a light sleep. Max stroked back her hair and kissed her forehead as he watched her, sleeping.

XXXXXX

"NO!" Liz screamed as she bolted up in her bed; she was gasping as sweat clung to her body.

"Liz." Max whispered as he sat up and pulled her into his body. "It's okay." He whispered.

"He keeps haunting me Max." she sobbed out, crying into his chest.

"I know." Max whispered as he rocked her back and forth until her cries died down, he pulled away and wiped her tears. "Come on, you need some hot chocolate." Max stated; Liz smiled weakly as Max led her into the kitchen.

Liz settled down at the counter, watching Max go back and fourth making the hot chocolate. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, noticing her watching him.

"I don't know." Liz whispered the memory and the dream creeping up once more.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Max asked, Liz shrugged." I don't know, I guess I didn't want to raise suspicions." Liz admitted. "He was stronger, I fought back and I scratched his face." Max grinned with pride.

"At least he got some pain inflicted on him." Max stated and Liz nodded as Max poured out the hot chocolate from the pan into two mugs before handing her one, he pulled down the Tabasco and handed it to her. "The prom is coming soon." Max stated, wanting to take her mind off Sean and she smiled.

"Yeah, Maria and Isabel will be so excited." Liz stated and Max rolled his eyes.

"Isabel will be making the lists again." Max muttered and Liz laughed.

"I seriously doubt it will be as bad as Christmas, Vilandra never really went overboard about balls and dinners, it was just big events like birthdays and Christmas." Liz explained and Max sighed up a thankful prayer.

"Thank god for that." He thanked and Liz laughed once more. "Will you be okay to go to the prom?" Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I'll be fine Max, in fact Maria and I were suppose to go looking for prom dresses, can't wait." Liz stated and rolled her eyes.

"Yep, she is a complete menace when it comes to shopping." Max agreed, Liz looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he knew.

"She and Isabel went shopping once and took me as the bag handler, too many bags!" He exclaimed as an explanation and she smiled.

"That's Maria for you." Liz agreed with him as they finished their hot chocolate, Max looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Do you want to try going to sleep again?" he asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, I need to sleep." She stated and Max nodded, they both got up, leaving their mugs on the counter before heading to bed. Max slipped in first and lifted the cover for Liz. Liz slipped in and cuddled up next to Max once more, they both closed their eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless slumber, relaxing against each other.

XXXXX

"Hey Liz, are you feeling better?" Maria asked as everyone walked into the living room, Liz looked up from her seat on the couch and smiled.

"Yeah, I feel great, Max has been great helping me." Liz replied.

"That's great but you and I, we need to do some therapy shopping." Maria stated and Liz looked at her.

"Maria…" Liz started and Maria shook her head.

"Nope, no argument Liz, you need it and we are going to do it." Maria warned and Liz gave in.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Are you okay to talk about it?" Isabel asked and Liz nodded.

"A bit." She said.

"What happened?" Michael asked. Liz took a deep breath and started the tale of what happened.

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing here?" Liz demanded. "I thought I told you to stay away!"

"It's time." Sean hissed with a smile and Liz looked at him confused.

"Time for what?" Liz asked as she took a step back as Sean stepped forward.

The lights went out and Liz felt Sean grab her, he tried to kiss her but she managed to kick him on the shin.

"You stupid bitch!" Sean growled as he yanked on her hair, he backhanded her as hard as he could before throwing her to the floor, he got on top of her and tried to rip her top off but something was preventing him.

Liz wriggled under him, trying to get him off her, she managed to knee him, causing him to groan and roll off her. Liz rolled on to her side, coughing as she tried to crawl over to the door when she felt someone yanking on her leg, she shrieked as she kicked at him. He yanked her harder and she fell to the floor. He turned her around and started punching her as hard as he could. Liz screamed as she lifted a hand and scratched at his face, trying to get him off her.

He stopped and stood up, he wiped his mouth, wincing when he felt the sting of the cut and looked down at her broken figure on the ground and smirked, he kicked her once more in the stomach before hurrying out of the building before anyone came, positive that she wouldn't survive the night.

END FLASHBACK

Liz wiped away a tear from her face when she finished, Max was holding her tight to her body while Michael was pacing in the back, anger rolling through his body. Alex had his hands clenched into fists, trying very hard not to lash out at the wall while the girls had tears rolling down their faces at the thought of what Liz had went through.

"Hey guys." Kyle stated when he came through, everyone looked up at him. "They found Sean, he's at the station right now."

"What's happening?" Michael demanded.

"They know that Liz is telling the truth as he has scratches across his face but he is saying that she put him up him to it, that she made him to do it because they were in love together and it was the only way to get rid of Max." Kyle explained and everyone looked at him, confused. "They found pictures of her, lots of pictures of her. He must have been stalking her because there are pictures of her working, with Max, undressing, you name it."

"Damn, that sick bastard!" Max snapped as he stood up.

"He did it because he thinks Liz is in love with him." Maria asked.

"Yeah, apparently he went nuts in the head and started convincing himself that she was in love with him but couldn't be with him because of Max." Kyle explained.

"Damn!" Michael cursed.

"But the police are taking him back to jail, he had broken his parole charges and the court are not letting him off for that so we won't be seeing him for a very long time." Kyle finished and Liz let out a sigh relief that she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder for the rest of life for a human enemy.

Max quickly sat down and pulled her into his arms, both of them hugging and crying in relief that Liz was safe from Sean DeLuca forever.

XXXXX

"Prom shopping!" Maria called out as she threw her arms up into the air and a huge smile adored her face. Liz laughed at the poser that Maria had taken; one leg was on front of the other, on her tiptoes. It was a few days after Liz had had that Sean was banged up once more and wasn't coming out, she had been relaxing under Max's order but Maria wanted to spend some girl time with Liz and begged Max to let them go.

Max finally gave in and gave Maria permission to let them go out for a girl day out, providing that Maria brought Liz home the minute anything weird started. "Come on Chica, we have dresses to look to look like a knock out for our spaceboys."

"Okay, okay, let me get my shoes on." Liz exclaimed as she pulled on her shoes and pulled on her jacket while pulling her hair out. "Ready." Liz stated as she reached for her purse, Maria smiled as she pulled on Liz's arm and tugged her out of the door.

XXXXX

"What do you think of this one?" Maria asked as she held up a blue dress against her body, Liz shook her head.

"Nope." Liz stated as she looked around and her eye fell on a white dress. "How about that on Maria? That one would look great on you!" Liz exclaimed as she picked up the dress, it was an off the shoulder with ruffles down the bottom, with Maria long, blonde curly locks and flowers, she would look a gypsy, the perfect image for her.

"You think." Maria asked and Liz nodded, Maria took the dress and held it up against her body and looked in the mirror, she smiled when she could see the perfect image and smiled at Liz. "You're right." Maria agreed as she pulled the dress down and looked around for a dress for Liz, her eyes fell on a dress over in the corner and pointed it out to Liz; Liz looked and smiled. She liked the dress, they both went over and Liz took it down, they both smiled at each other and nodded before hurrying over to the changing room and trying the dresses on.

XXXXX

"Thanks for taking me out Maria, I really needed it." Liz stated; both of them were in a small café sipping hot chocolate with the bags at their feet.

"What are best friends for?" Maria asked and Liz laughed. "Have Isabel and Tess got their dresses?"

"Yeah, Isabel has a strapless red dress while Tess had a floor length grey dress." Liz stated and Maria nodded.

"I can't believe it's almost the prom, so much have happened!" Maria exclaimed and Liz laughed.

"You mean with the saving the world. Fighting the skins, making sure our dupes were staying out of town?" Liz laughed.

"Yeah, it's amazing isn't it, how a couple of months can seem like years." Maria stated thoughtfully and both girls smiled at each other, enjoying the company.

TBC

Sorry, that it was short, mind block, next chapter the prom!

See you on Sunday!


	19. Chapter 19: The Prom

I got the second season of Roswell DVD for my Christmas, I was watching the special features of the scenes, you know, getting the background on it. Jason said that he was planning to have Max and Liz getting back together at the Prom! Do you have any idea how mad I was? We could have Max and Liz getting back together at the prom, not Max and Tess!

Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Oh BTW, Tess and Kyle are not going to be together in this story, I'm sorry but I don't have a plot line for them along the way so they will be with other people.

Chapter 19: Heart of Mine.

_'It's April 27th. I'm Liz Parker and I think I've figured out why I haven't written in this journal in nearly a year.'_ Liz is sitting out on her balcony at her old house, she stopped writing and looked up into the star filled sky.

Liz woke up due to the sun shining in her face, she groaned as she turned on her other side and her calendar caught her eye. She smiled when she saw the red circle that Maria had marked on the calendar; signally that it was Prom time.

"Liz, are you up yet?" Diane shouted.

"I'm just coming!" Liz called out as she stood up and headed into the kitchen where Max was stumbling toward the table and Isabel was all excited.

"The prom is here!" Isabel squealed, Liz rolled her eyes as Max groaned. "Have you asked Liz yet?" Isabel demanded and Max choked on his drink as he looked at Liz then his sister.

"I just assumed…" Max started.

"You assumed just because you are going out that she would automatically go with you." Isabel hissed out and Max gulped while Liz bit her bottom lip to stop from laughing out right at Max petrified look.

Max turned to his girlfriend

"Will you go with me to the prom?" Max asked and Liz smiled.

"You already knew that I was going with you." Liz stated and Max sighed with relief as he turned back to his food.

"Good, now all we need to do is make sure we have all the clothes and stuff ready." Isabel stated as she pulled out her clipboard. "We need a limo, we are all meeting up at the Crashdown, Amy, and Jim are the chaperones." Isabel checked off the list. Max kissed the side of Liz's head before heading toward the safety of his room, leaving Liz giggling at her sister.

XXXXXX

Isabel is in the library, sitting at a table, reading a book when she overheard a conversation, she looked up and watched the scene in front of her.

"Um, Allie, um I know we've been friends for a long time and I, I wouldn't want to do anything to risk that. But I'm just, I'm just starting to feel like we're more than just, than just friends. Ya know." The boy stated to his friend and she looked up at him.

"You are." She asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to the prom?" He asked and Allie smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, hugging him.

"Of course! I can't wait to get a dress..." She stated.

Isabel smiled, happy for the couple but with a sense of jealously running through her veins.

XXXXXX

Maria and Michael are looking at the poster for the prom, Michael was grumbling while Maria was arguing with him.

"Just kill me now. I don't do proms. I don't believe in them." Michael stated.

"You don't believe in them. Maria demanded, unbelievingly.

"The whole thing is totally bogus. It's completely unnatural." Michael complained and Maria scoffed.

"You know what? I, I find it to be really unnatural that you're half alien warrior and half Grandpa Dupree! But I make do." Maria shot at him and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I knew you were going to make this thing into a whole issue." Michael muttered and Maria screeched.

"Oh my God! This is potentially one of the five greatest nights of my life! And if you're not going to do your part in providing that for me, then I'm just gonna, I'm gonna seek other options. It's what I'm gonna do." Maria stated.

"So what are you saying, that we're seeing other people?" Michael asked.

"Oh my God, you are so annoying!" Maria snapped at him and Michael shrugged.

"Fine then we're seeing other people." Michael stated and Maria glared at him.

"Fine!" She snapped at him, Michael turns and walked off leaving Maria seething behind him.

XXXXXX

"What are we going to do today?" Max asked Isabel as he sat at the table outside the quad.

"You are coming shopping with me today, we need to get your Tux for the prom." Isabel informed him and he groaned.

"Do I have to?" Max asked and Isabel nodded.

XXXXXX

The gang were in the Crashdown, Liz was busy waitressing while Michael was getting ready for his shift in the backroom.

"I can't believe it's the prom already!" Maria squealed, causing Isabel and Tess to squeal as well while the boys rolled their eyes and muttered to themselves as Liz walked over to the group with their orders.

"Here you go guys." Liz stated as she placed their order on the table, she bent down and gave Max a kissed before looking over to Tess and Kyle. "Have you two got your dates yet?" Liz asked them.

"No, I might be going stag." Tess stated.

"I'm taking Tammy Johnson." Kyle stated.

"You can go stag with me Tess." Maria stated and Tess looked at her.

"Michael not taking you?" Tess asked and she shook her head.

XXXXXX

"So, missed your shift last night." Maria stated as she headed into the backroom and saw Michael at his locker, getting changed for his shift.

"Alien business." Michael stated.

"Well, we're both off tonight so I'm willing to let you take me to dinner and a movie so you can make up for your asinine comments yesterday. Which um, by the way, I think it's very big of me." Maria stated and Michael shook his head.

"I can't make it tonight." Michael stated.

"You can't make it." Maria asked.

"Naw, I got plans." Michael stated as he walked over into the kitchen, leaving her alone.

XXXXX

Alex and Isabel were at the library, studying for a pop quiz when Isabel spoke up.

"So I think Billy Sorian is going to ask me to prom." Isabel stated and Alex looked up.

"Billy, huh? Are you sure? Cuz I heard he was taking Amy Green." Alex stated and Isabel shrugged.

"Well, the point is, I would've said no." Isabel retorted and Alex nodded.

"Oh."

"What about you Alex? Anyone special?" Isabel asked and Alex shook his head.

"Not right now." Alex replied.

"Really? Maybe someone special, from your past, who's ready now and before she wasn't." Isabel hinted and Alex caught on.

"Isabel, it would be my dream to take you to prom." Alex stated and Isabel smiled but it faded when Alex continued. "But then we'd wake up the next morning and you'd be onto the next thing and I'd be right back where I was before Sweden. You know, obsessed, pathetic and lovesick. Therefore, I think, amazingly, my answer is no. I'm not going to take you to prom. Okay." Alex replied before looking down at his book, Isabel looked at him upset and uncomfortable.

XXXXX

"Have you got your dress yet?" Max asked as he entered Liz's room, she nodded.

"Yeah I do, you have your tux?" she asked.

"Yep, Isabel took me shopping and maxed out my credit card limit, so I can't buy anything till next month." He muttered; Liz turned to him with a smile.

"At least you can wear it more than one." Liz stated and Max mocked glared at her when something hit him.

"Do you know what is up with Michael?" Max asked and Liz smiled.

"He is taking dancing Lessons, that is the reason why he doesn't want to go to the prom, he can't dance. Rath was the same." Liz explained and Max rolled his eyes.

"And I'm guessing that Maria doesn't know?" Max asked and Liz shook her head, curious and confused to why.

XXXXXX

Alex is in his room, playing his guitar when someone knocked on his window, causing him to look up

"Hello?" Alex asked. There was another knock and Alex got off the bed. "Who is it?" Alex asked as he raised the guitar as a weapon as he moves toward the window as another knock sounded round the room, he opened the blinds and sighed in relief.

"Hey." Isabel greeted and Alex nodded.

"Hey."

"Sorry." Isabel stated, pointing toward the raised guitar and Alex lowered.

"It's okay."

"Can I come in?" Isabel asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Alex stated as he opened the window and let Isabel in.

"Last semester, Miss Rikesdale told me that I only needed to take one more class to graduate. So I did." Isabel stated and Alex looked at her.

"So you're graduating." Alex asked and Isabel nodded.

"You're the only person that knows that." Isabel warned and Alex nodded.

"So are you like, going to college?" Alex asked and Isabel shrugged.

"Exactly, I had no idea. But what I'm sure of is that I'm graduating. And this is my last chance to have a prom, ever." Isabel stated; Alex just sat there in silence. "Alex, please don't make me just sit here." Isabel pleaded.

"Isabel Evans, go to the prom with me?" Alex asked; Isabel's eyes widen in happiness as she lunged at him and hugged him, laughing.

XXXXXX

"Maria, would you quit fussing." Liz hissed at Maria as she fixed Maria's hair, she was in her jeans and a red tank top as she tried to make Maria stand still. Liz was running late due to had to run an errand for the Crashdown and was going to go to the prom later meet the gang there.

"I'm trying to stand still." Maria stated as Max came in; he smiled when he saw Maria and Liz.

"Hey girls." He greeted, Liz pulled away from Maria and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, I'm going to be late at the prom so meet me there." Liz stated and Max nodded.

"Michael still not coming?" Max asked and Maria scoffed.

"Does it look like it?" Maria asked as they looked at the kitchen where Michael was getting the grill ready.

Kyle walks up to Maria and smiled.

"Hello." Kyle greeted to Maria, Maria smiled back as Max and Liz went over to greet Tess, Isabel and Alex.

"Hi." Maria called back.

"Can I get two cokes?" Kyle asked the waitress, she nodded as she turned to fill out the order. Maria and Kyle turned to face Amy and Jim where they were sitting at the booth together. "I caught them making out on the couch." Kyle stated and Maria scoffed.

"Dude, I caught them making out in the pantry closet in the kitchen. It's just so embarrassing." Maria exclaimed and Kyle nodded.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Its just raging hormones. And they are our chaperones." Kyle muttered.

"Oh come on kids, we have to take pictures. Come on, lets go guys. Maria, you look absolutely perfect. Where is uh, Isabel, Alex, Tess, come on. Lets take pictures. Whom I missing, uh Michael." Amy stated as she looked around and saw Michael behind the hatch, shaking his head. "Come out here, mm hmm. Come on, let's go now." Amy stated as Michael came out, everyone got together and laughed at each other before Amy turned to Jim. "Uh, Jim, come on, whom I going to stand with? Is that everyone? Oh, oh, this is going to be great, um, Tommy.... Can you take the picture for me?" Amy asked; Tommy nodded as he stepped up and took the camera, Amy joined the group and the camera focused on them. Everyone was laughing and smiling at each other.

'_And there we were. All together, with everything we'd all been through over the last two years. The battles we'd fought, the relationships that were formed, the feelings for each other, stronger than any feelings we'd ever known could exist. And somehow in this moment I had this really strong, really upsetting feeling, that this was the last time we'd all be standing together._' Liz wrote in his diary, confused about her feelings.

XXXXX

The gang minus Liz and Michael had shown up at the prom, the music started up and the lights began to dim in the hall as a spot light shone upon the stage. There were gasp of shock as a girl stepped up onto the stage.

Max, Isabel, Alex, Tess, Maria and Kyle just looked at the stage in a stunned shock then smiled as the tune started up.

"May we madam?" Alex asked Isabel and Isabel smiled as she placed her hand in Alex's hand and he guided her to the dance floor as Kyle had walked off to dance with Tammy. Max turned to Tess and held out his hand. Maria stood to the side with a smile on her face and watched the gang be happy for once but felt sad that Michael didn't turn up. Jim walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Jim asked and Maria smiled as she placed her hand in his.

Everyone moved to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing while looking at the singer.

Liz had walked up, she was wearing a long floor length black dress that showed off a lot of her back and there was a mid-thigh slit, the top skimmed the top of her breasts and her hair was curled.

"Hi, I was asked to sing this song for a special guy from a stargazer, hope you like it." Liz stated with a shrug as she nodded to the band behind her then turned back to the audience.

'_I've been watching you and all you do_

_For quite some time_

_Knowing all the ins and outs of you_

_I should've known what was on your mind_

_But all the world is spinning round and round_

_Inside my head tonight_

_I will fall into the darkness_

_And I fear I will never see the light_' Alex looked at Liz in a stunned shock before turning to Isabel.

'So let me in 

_All that I wanted from you_

_Was something you'd never do_

_So let me in_

_Oh please tonight_

_Don't let this end_

_Tonight_

_I'll Fall_

_Through no light the darkness seems to be_

_So very strong_

_How does one alone against the world_

_Find the strength to carry on?_

_What happened to the way we used to love_

_It seemed as though life had just begun_

_But now that love has come and gone to fade away_

_Like the setting sun_

_Cuz' you won't let me in.'_

"She sounds beautiful." Tess whispered to Max and he nodded with a proud smile while looking at Liz. Tess smiled with happiness at the love glowing from the two of them.

'All that I wanted from you 

_Was something you'd never do_

_So let me in_

_Oh please tonight_

_Don't let this end_

_Tonight_

_Cuz' I'm starting to fall_

_So let me in_

_It was all that I wanted from you_

_It was something you never knew_

_To let me in_

_But not tonight_

_For this is the end_

_Tonight_

_I fall'_

Max and Tess stopped and clapped when Liz finished the song, Tess turned to Max and smiled at him.

"I know how much you love Liz, I can see it every time you look at her." Tess replied and Max sighed.

"I do love her. Tess, if you look a bit harder, you just might find that there's someone who likes you too." Max stated and Tess looked at him puzzled. Max just looked over her head with a smile and turned her around.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked and Tess smiled as she took his hand. Max looked up at Liz and saw her walking toward him with a huge smile. Max held out his arms and Liz grinned as she stepped into them, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked and Liz smiled as she looked up into his face.

"Totally great." Liz whispered and Max smiled down at her before bending his head down to kiss her on the lips. Liz smiled as she leaned on tiptoes and kissed him.

"I love you." Max whispered as he pulled away and Liz smiled brightly.

"I love you too." Liz whispered back. "Let's go somewhere." Liz stated to Max, he looked at her and she nodded as she pulled on his hand and they both hurried out of the Hall, not before stopping to get their picture taken then rushing off.

Maria and Michael walk up to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"Came here to dance." Michael stated.

"Well you should have brought Juanita." Maria stated and Michael looked at her.

"How do you know about her?" Michael asked.

"I followed you to your pod." Maria admitted and Michael sighed.

"Juanita's my dance teacher." Michael explained.

"Your dance teacher." Maria repeated, thinking she hadn't heard properly.

"Yeah, I can't dance. And I knew this was a big deal for you so I was taking dancing lessons." Michael stated and Maria bit her bottom lip, embarrassed, relieved and happy.

"Oh my God." Maria stated and it hit Michael.

"Wait, did you think Juanita was some chick I was boffin?" Michael demanded.

"Oh my God." Maria repeated.

"How the hell did you find out about it in the first place..." Michael demanded.

"Oh my God, I am like the stupidest person alive." Maria declared and Michael smiled slightly.

"Okay. Juanita declared me unteachable, but if you want to risk personal injury..." Michael stated, Maria smiled as she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

XXXXXX

At the bowling alley, Liz took off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Lane walking." Liz replied and Max raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, what's that?" Max asked.

"There's this thing I used to do when I worked at a bowling alley back in L.A, see.... what the

average American doesn't realize is that every lane in a bowling alley has about a million coats of oil on it, so, if you're wearing just socks, you can kind of slide forever. It's kind of freeing. Wanna try it?" Liz asked and Max thought about it and nodded.

"Sure." Max stated, he took of his shoes and Liz waved her hands, placing socks on her feet, she stood up and pulled Max up by his hand.

"Ready to slide?" Liz asked.

"Bring it on." Max stated, they both laughed as they linked hands and ran until they started sliding across the lands.

'_We try to live responsible, logical lives. But we can't tell our hearts how to feel_.' Liz wrote Alex and Isabel are kissing, Tess is laughing at something Tommy said to her '... _Sometimes our hearts lead us to places we never thought we wanted to go._' Maria and Michael are dancing while Kyle is holding Tammy while laughing with his friends. '_And sometimes are hearts can be the sweetest, gentlest things we have._' Liz is dancing with Max on the lane, he twirl her around as they both slide once more. '_Sometimes are hearts can make us feel miserable, angry, excited and confused. All at once. But at least my heart is open. And I'm writing again. I'm feeling. I'm breathing. We are all alive and happy for the first time in a while._' Liz looked back up at the stars, saw her once before home planet, and smiled. She was home and she was happy.

The song is let me in by Save Ferrari. I took it from the epic Heat wave, from Alex's dream.

Hoped you liked it, god I was crying when I finished this, who knew I could be so soppy! Anyway, sorry that it wasn't long, I didn't want to drag it out and I'm so not telling you what's going to happen next, it's a surprise. Okay guys, review times and thanks for the last reviews.

Till Wednesday!


	20. Chapter 20: Cry your name

Hey guys, warning! Major tears so don't flame me whatsoever, I hate and love this chapter and please don't hate me! Everything will be explained further in the story. BTW, if you cry, don't blame me, I cried during this and I'm the one who's wrote it!

Chapter 20: Cry your name

Jim walked over to Hanson.

"What did you call me out here for?" Jim asked, Hanson took off his hat and led Jim to the car, Jim, with fear pounding wildly in his body, bent down and looked into the car before turning away with tears falling down his cheeks.

XXXXX

Everyone was in the Crashdown, Max and Michael was arguing over what film was the best while Tess, Kyle, Maria and Isabel was looking through the photographs. She turned to Maria and they both shared a huge smile as Liz lifted up the tub of dirty dishes and took them into the backroom.

Liz saw Jim show up at the back.

"Hey Mr. Valenti, how's it going?" Liz asked as she looked at him; she saw the sad look on his face and Liz's felt her heart clench. "What happened?" Liz asked.

The gang stopped what they were doing when they heard a scream and a clatter from the backroom; Liz came storming in, tears running down her face that provoked Max into jumping up and taking her into his arms.

"What is it Liz?" Michael demanded as everyone stood up, the backdoor swung open and he or she saw Jim step through it.

"I'm sorry, Alex died tonight." Jim stated, Liz's legs buckled under the pressure of hearing the words again that Max had to lift her up to hold her up, Maria fell into Michael's arms and sobbed into his chest while Isabel leaned against the breaker between the booths as stunned tears slipped down her face. Kyle and Tess looked at each other, confused and heartbroken that one of their friends had died. Max and Michael looked at each other, stunned as they held their sobbing girlfriends.

"We need to see him." Max stated and Jim nodded.

XXXXX

The gang found themselves in front of the van, Max looked at the gang before entering the van and closing the door behind him and opening the bag.

"Max will heal him then they'll both come out and Alex will make those stupid jokes of his." Isabel whispered more to herself as she and Liz held onto each other.

Max came out and everyone looked at him, he shook his head, causing Isabel to burst into tears and run off, Max was watching her and Liz stepped up.

"Go after her Max." Liz whispered and Max turned to her.

"I can't leave you." Max exclaimed and Tess stepped up.

"I'll look after her, we'll be fine Max." Tess assured.

"Go after her Max, she needs you." Liz whispered once more. Max kissed her forehead before chasing after Isabel.

Michael carried Maria home, as she didn't have the strength to walk while Kyle and Jim got in the car and drove home.

"Come on girlfriend, let's go and wait in the jeep." Tess whispered; the two girls walked over to the jeep when they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Tess whispered to Liz, Liz nodded back as they turned around but couldn't see anything.

They were about to turn around when the noise came back; the girls clutched hands as fear clutched at their hearts.

"You know, this isn't funny!" Liz whispered to Tess and she nodded in agreement, as they moved toward the van.

"Do you think that Max healed Alex but didn't realise it?" Tess asked and Liz shrugged,

"It's possible, I mean, You, Kyle and I woke straight away because we weren't dead. Alex was so maybe…" Liz trailed off.

"It took longer for the brain to realise that it was alive and wake the body up." Tess finished as the opened the van and screamed.

XXXXX

"Isabel!" Max shouted as he ran after her, Isabel refused to stop running. Max managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm, spun her around and pulled her into his body, hugging her. Isabel clutched his jacket as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Isabel screamed as she cried her heart out over losing Alex. Max just held her, stroking her hair back.

"We will find out what happened Izzy, I promise." Max whispered and Isabel nodded against his chest. "Come on, we need to get back to the girls and go home."

They broke apart and headed toward the jeep when they heard screaming and it hit Max who it was. "That's Liz and Tess!" Max shouted as they, both took off running until they bumped into the girls.

"That was not funny!" Liz snapped as she punched Max's chest, Max, quickly, grabbed Liz's arms and pinned them to her sides but Liz foot flew out and kicked him on the shin. "That was so not funny!"

"Liz, Liz! Calm down!" Max exclaimed as he pinned her arms once more but made sure that he was out of her feet range. "Tell me what happened!" Max demanded.

"How you say that you didn't heal Alex when you did!" Tess snapped.

"Girls, I didn't heal him!" Max exclaimed.

"Wanna explain why their ain't a body in the van?" Liz demanded and Max looked at them, confused.

"What do you mean there isn't a body?" Max asked.

"There is no body in the Van." Liz explained and the noise appeared once more causing Liz to jump into Max's arms, looking over her shoulder while Tess clung to Liz's jacket.

"There's the noise again." Tess whispered and Liz nodded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Isabel asked.

"Liz and I were heading toward the jeep when we heard this noise then we headed to toward the van and found the body missing." Tess explained.

"And now it's back." Liz whispered and Tess giggled.

"You sound like the girl from the poltergeist film, the second one." Tess explained and Liz rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Okay, serious time here." Max interrupted. "Let's go and check out the van."

Max led them all over to the van and opened the door only to look at the girls in confusion. The black body bag was there with the body inside it.

"That was not there a minute ago." Liz exclaimed, pointing to the bag.

"Well it's there now." Max said and closed the door and turned to the girls. "I know you want Alex alive, believe me, I want him alive too." Max started and, both Tess and Liz lost it.

"Don't treat us like we are imagining it Max!" Liz snapped.

"That bag was not there earlier, we are not imagining!" Tess jumped in and Max held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, let's just go home." Max stated as he led the girls to the jeep when the noise appeared once more. Liz jumped and clutched the back of Max's Jacket while Tess clung to Liz's arms, Max and Isabel turned around, looking for the noise, determined to beat whoever or whatever that was scaring the girls.

"Okay, dare you to check out the van again." Liz stated, they all headed toward the van once more and Max opened it.

The girls turned accusing eyes on Max. "Bag's not there is it." Liz asked.

"What is going on?" Isabel demanded.

"Maybe they took the bag in." Max suggested with a shrug as he closed the doors only for Tess and Liz to look at him.

"And what about when the bag disappear earlier?" Liz demanded. "What's the point of taking the bag out then putting back?" Liz asked as she placed her hand on the door only to gasp as her eyes close.

FLASH

"No, please no!" Alex screamed.

"You've done it." A male voice stated.

A flash of lightening.

Alex lying on the seat, eyes closed, not breathing.

The truck swerving in front of the car and crashing into it.

END FLASH

"Liz?" Max asked, Liz gasped as she came out of her trance and looked at Max with terrified eyes.

"Alex was murdered!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Isabel, Tess and Max demanded.

"How do you know?" Isabel asked.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"I don't know! All I know that I touch the door, Alex was killed before the car even happened and he didn't swerve in front of the Truck, the Truck swerve and went right into the car. The car wasn't even moving!" Liz explained.

"Maybe this is one of her powers." Tess suggested and Max shrugged.

"Did Jeff tell you what powers Lilly had?" Max and Liz shook her head.

"No, he told me that each power will come at it's own time, when needed the most." Liz explained.

"Let's go home and think this through." Isabel stated and everyone nodded in agreement, as they walked toward the jeep but at the same time, thinking 'what happens now?'

XXXXX

Max woke up sometime in the middle of the night; he felt around Liz but found her missing from her bed.

"Liz?" Max called out as he got out of bed and padded his way into the kitchen where he saw Liz sitting on the chair with a small quilt wrapped round her, she was looking out of the window while letting her fingers playing with the glass of juice that was sitting down on the table. "Liz?" Max asked as he moved toward the counter.

"Hey Max." Liz whispered as she turned around to face him.

"Oh baby." Max whispered as he took her into his arms and held her.

"I can't sleep, every time I sleep, I see Alex's face filled with fear just before he dies." Liz whispered, she rested her head on his shoulder and he nodded.

"I just wish we could figure out who killed Alex and get them for it." Max whispered and Liz looked up at him.

"We'll get the answers soon." Liz whispered; Max kissed her forehead as they both looked out at the night filled sky once more, dreading the funeral.

XXXXXX

Max stood up at the alter and sighed, he looked up at everyone looking at him.

"Alex was a unique person I've ever met, he was the most accepting man I have ever met, he accepted you for who you were, not what you were and he didn't even care that he was a nerd, it was part of who he was." Max stated to everyone. "Alex loved his parents so much, and he loved Maria, Liz and Tess like sisters, he even told me that he if he had to, he would give up his life just to keep them safe." Maria and Tess sobbed as Liz held on to their hands. "He cracked these jokes that were stupid but it made everyone laugh no matter what and that proved what kind of guy he was. He was loveable. He fell in love with Isabel and he was proud when they finally admitted that they loved each other, he was so happy that he kept smiling all night and day. He was a great friend to Michael, Kyle and I and we all will miss him so much but we know, even though he's gone, he's with us, in our heart." Max finished, he had a tear running down his face, he wiped it away before stepping down and he took Liz into his arms.

Liz finally broke down and cried into his chest at the loss of losing her best friend and someone who was like a brother to all of them. She hated the thought of never seeing Alex smiling or hearing Alex crack jokes or any of his comforting words. Max just held her tight against his body, kissing her forehead and stroking back her hair.

"We need to go up and carry the coffin to the graveyard." Michael stated as he came up, Max nodded and kissed Liz's forehead once more before letting her go, Liz went into the comfort of Kyle's arms as Max walked over to the coffin with Michael.

They carried the coffin out into the graveyard, set it down, Max immediately went to Liz's side, and took her into his arms. Maria started singing the song as Isabel placed the rose on top of Alex's coffin and they buried the coffin into the graveyard.

"Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust, may you rest in peace Alexander Charles Whitman." The Vicar stated.

XXXXX

Max chased after Jim and spun him around with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you tell Liz that Alex killed himself!" Max demanded.

"He did." Jim stated.

"If you had bothered to listen to Liz, you would realise that she had a vision of someone killing Alex!" Max shouted and Jim lifted up a file and handed it to Max.

"Read this." Jim stated as he handed the file to Max. Max picked it and read it, he leaned back on the car, reading the file and sighed. He turned to Jim.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go with Liz, nothing makes sense plus Liz says she saw something." Max stated.

"How do you know that she isn't in denial?" Jim asked.

"Because I know her, she isn't the type to make things up like this at all, is she saw something, then she saw something." Max snapped, getting defensive of his girlfriend.

"Max, I really want to believe her…" Jim started.

"Then do." Max pleaded, "Give it a chance, if we don't find any proof that Alex was killed, then you can write it up as suicide but if there is a chance that he had been murdered, we need to find out why and who." Max explained before walking off to the Whitman's house.

Max arrived at the house and looked around, he saw the gang, minus Liz standing over at the window. "Hey guys." Max greeted. "Where's Liz?"

"She went off somewhere, she said it was too suffocating to be in the room." Maria stated and Max nodded.

"How are you all doing?" Max asked. Everyone shook their head, unable to voice their thoughts, "We need to have a meeting soon, so come up in about ten minutes or so." Max nodded as he left them and went in search of Liz. He soon found her in Alex's room, curled up on the bed, strumming a few strings. "Hey baby." Max greeted as he entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why did he have to die Max? It wasn't his time." Liz whispered sadly and Max looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know baby and we will find out what happened to him, one way or another." Max promised and Liz nodded as she curled up into his arms and he rocked her backward and forward.

XXXXXX

The gang found themselves surrounding Alex bedroom, arguing over his death.

"The police are convinced that Alex killed himself due to the evidence pointing that way." Max explained and handed Michael the file of Alex's record. Michael flicked through it and agreed.

"Looks like Alex did kill himself." Michael muttered and Liz lost it.

"Alex didn't kill himself!" Liz snapped at Michael.

"Look at the evidence!" Kyle snapped back as he lifted the record and threw it back on the bed. "It's there, black and white."

"Who the hell makes plan for the future then kills themselves?" Liz demanded and shook her head. "Alex didn't kill himself, my visions proves it, he was murdered and I'm going to find out who it was, and when I do, expect hell on earth." Liz promised darkly.

"Liz, who would possible wants to kill Alex." Tess asked.

"Khivar." Liz stated. "He had a lot to gain by killing Alex."

"Like what?" Isabel asked as she stood up.

"By gaining Vilandra back, by gaining our weakness. Kill one of us and you drive a wedge between all of us then kill us off one by one." Liz stated. "That's how he did it in our past, by having Lilly killed, he broke the link between Zan, Rath and Vilandra, they all blamed themselves for not protecting her and that resulted in Zan's mistakes of pushing the war, Vilandra's mistakes in turning to Khivar and Rath's mistakes in choosing the generals to lead the war."

"Why kill Alex?" Maria demanded.

"He has one gain, push Vilandra over the edge once more." Liz stated. "Plus, Alex was the computer hacker, if anyone could find out that a spaceship had landed on Earth, Alex would have and that would have ruined the little surprise." Liz explained.

"What do you mean, push Vilandra of the edge once more?" Isabel asked.

"After Lilly died, Vilandra lost control, she wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as Zan and Rath could and she went on a killing spree, she killed Ava, the one who killed Lilly. Khivar liked it and tempted her to join his side, she never knew about his involvement in Lilly's death and almost joined him but was killed by Ava, somehow Ava survived." Liz explained.

"Who else?" Michael asked.

"Any of the skins, if Nicholas still alive, then some of the skins could be too, anyone from the summit, from what Max told me, they were pretty pissed off when Lilly banned them from coming back to earth." Liz list off.

"Why Alex? Why not one of us?" Max asked.

"The Granolith. They want the granolith and Max is the only person who can control it, kill you and it will just get passed on to the next person, they knew that we would willing die to protect the granolith and are not willing to risk it." Liz informed them. "And the destiny book is missing, who's to say that Alex wasn't decoding the book under disguise that he was doing something else at the time?" Liz asked and Michael looked at Max.

"You have to admit, she makes a pretty good argument." Michael stated; Isabel and Max smiled.

"She was the queen of a planet." Max stated.

"It just wouldn't make sense that Alex would kill himself, no matter what." Michael agreed with Liz.

"So what do we do then?" Maria asked.

"We'll look for clues and get answers, no matter what." Max stated and everyone nodded.

"When will we do it?" Kyle asked.

"Wait till everyone had the chance to mourn, if we do it now, our emotions can cloud our judgement." Tess stated and everyone nodded in agreement before breaking off to do his or her own things.

TBC

Sorry if I made you cry, next chapter: the big night.


	21. Chapter 21: The Big Night

Chapter 21: The Big night

Liz was sitting on Max's bed, leafing through the high school book that she had found under Max's bed. She looked up and her eye caught a photo frame that was sitting on Max's shelf, she stood up and walked over to it. She picked up the frame and smiled at the photograph, it consisted Alex and Max at Christmas; Alex was in his Christmas elf outfit that Isabel made him wear while Max was laughing at something Alex had said to him. She felt a teardrop drip down her cheek and wiped it away.

An innocent life had been taken because of them, she vowed that she would find the person who killed Alex and bring them down for taking Alex away from them; Alex didn't deserve to die.

Max had walked into the bedroom and he saw Liz looking at the photograph and sighed, he knew that she blamed herself for Alex's death, she blamed herself for her mother and father's death, believing if it wasn't for her, they would still be alive.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, bringing her into his chest.

"There was nothing we could have done Lizzie, we never noticed any change in Alex." Max whispered.

"I could have used my empathy powers to check but I didn't," she whispered.

"Baby…" Max started and she turned around to face him.

"No Max, I should have known that something was wrong, my gut instincts told me and I ignored it. What kind of friend does that make me?" Liz demanded and Max sighed.

"A good one, you didn't want to believe that there could be something wrong with Alex and that it would have been our fault beside, you were pretty excited about him coming back from Sweden and from you getting battered and the prom, we kept forgetting it." Max explained and Liz sighed, knowing that Max was right.

"I know, but it doesn't make the pain any less." She whispered and Max pulled her into a hug.

"I know baby, I know." He whispered as they both clung to each other.

XXXXX

The gang found themselves in Alex's bedroom, it was about two weeks after the funeral, they knew that they should wait long but they wanted justice for Alex's death so they decided Alex's bedroom was the best place to start.

Liz was looking on the computer, picking out files that might hold some clues to what Alex was doing for the last couple of months.

"So you really think that Khivar could have killed Alex." Maria asked from where she was sitting on Alex's bed; looking through paper that she found stacked in the wardrobe.

"It makes sense, considering all the other alternatives, I mean, the Special Unit has been disbanded since summer and there has been no reason for them to group back up together and come after us. If the Skins were still alive, they would have attacked us cause I don't think they are really that patient and the Summit was pretty scared when Lilly threatened their lives if they came back to Roswell so I don't think they would risk her wrath by coming here again." Max explained, raking a hand through his hair, he was sitting next to Maria, looking through the papers as well.

"But why go after Alex, I mean, he must have known that he was risking his life by killing one of us and that Isabel wouldn't go to him." Tess explained, confused.

"Khivar has this … obsession with Vilandra, you see, when Lilly died, Vilandra became more dangerous than usual and Khivar thrived on it. She turned him down repeatedly only to be perused more and she almost gave in. Plus, Alex was the hacker of the group so he could have been a advantaged to him to find information and to decode the destiny book." Liz explained and noticed that one of the files has been locked. "Hmm, that's weird." She muttered.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Alex has locked this file while all the other ones hasn't been locked." Liz explained.

"Try 'I the Stud'" Maria informed and Liz looked at her, confused. "It's Alex's password for the net, he lets me on his computer." Maria explained and Liz nodded and typed in the password.

"Bingo." Liz stated.

"You found the farmer's dog." Kyle cracked and Liz smiled as the others rolled their eyes but couldn't help smile.

"No but it was the password." Liz stated as she clicked on the WordPad and opened it only to gasp at the words showing up.

"What?" Isabel asked as they all hurried over; they stared at the words in confusion and fear. Leanne is not Leanne was typed repeatedly.

"What do we do now?" Michael asked Max. Max sighed and raked a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"I guess we keep on the look out for more clues, there has to be something telling us who killed Alex." Max suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

Liz walked over to Max and wrapped her arms around his waist while leaning her head on his shoulder, Max wrapped and arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead. Liz knew that Max was feeling frustrated at everyone for asking him what to do now and he was getting annoyed that he didn't have an answer to the question that everyone wanted.

XXXXX

"What's this?" Michael asked as he picked up a piece of paper, they had all calmed down slightly from the revelation on the computer and was looking through the papers once more.

"What?" Liz asked.

"This is a renting property out in the desert." Michael explained and Liz took the paper and read it over.

"He's right, Alex has rented a place out in the desert; maybe we should check it out." Liz asked and Tess shrugged.

"Might as well, so far it's the only clue we've received other than that weird file." Tess agreed. Everyone nodded in agreement as they all stood up, received their jackets, and left the room, Liz turned around and waved her hand, making everything go back into their normal places, making sure that nothing was out of place.

XXXXX

The gang found themselves outside a small building- like dome.

"How the hell did Alex afford this?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe the killer had the money for it, either that or Alex managed to find the money and rent it out, beside in this area, it's not really expensive so Alex could afford it." Liz explained as they walked over to the door and Max used his powers to open the door, letting everyone step into the building.

"Man, look at all this stuff." Kyle exclaimed, there was a computer, a scanner, a printer and a folder that had something written on it, Liz walked over to it and looked at the writing before opening the folder.

"I can't believe it!" Liz gasped as she picked up the papers, everyone looked at her.

"What?" Max asked and Liz turned around with the papers in her hand.

"These are the decoding of the Destiny book!" Liz exclaimed, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"No way!" Isabel stated as she hurried over, took the papers out of Liz's hand, and read it, her eyes growing wide with each word. "She right!"

"But I thought Khivar has taken the decoding with him!" Michael exclaimed.

"Maybe Alex transferred the printer's route to here so that he could keep it safe and come out here when he had gotten the chance only he was killed before he could." Tess suggested.

"He hid it from Khivar because he didn't want Khivar to get the information he wanted." Liz whispered and locked eyes with Max. "He died protecting the Granolith." She whispered and Max took her into his arms, comforting her.

"Let's go home, we all need to think about this and to recuperate, this is just giving me a headache." Michael stated and everyone nodded in agreement, as he or she picked up the papers and headed out of the building.

Liz turned around and used her powers to seal the door shut, preventing anyone from breaking in.

"I'm sorry Alex." She whispered, feeling guilty for not being able to protect him.

XXXXXX

Max and Liz were lying on Max's bed, looking through the decoded papers, marvelling in the answers they had until Max grew annoyed at everything.

"I'm fed up with this!" Max muttered as he threw the papers across the room, Liz looked up into his face and saw that he was frustrated and annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We have answers Liz but they keep bringing up more questions and trying to find clues into Alex's death and on top of all of this, everyone keeps looking up to me as the king I'm suppose to be and expected to have all the answers. I'm just tired." Max explained and Liz thought about it, she stood up, pulled on her shoes, and threw Max's jacket at him.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." Liz stated, Max pulled on his jacket and followed her out of the house, wondering what was going on.

XXXXX

Soon, Max and Liz found themselves outside the Observatory and Liz used her powers to unlock the lock, she let Max through first and shut the door, she led him up the stairs until they reached the telescope.

"Look through there." Liz whispered as she pointed over to the telescope. Max walked over to it and looked through it, he found himself staring at the V- shape and smiled.

"It's Antar." Max stated and Liz walked over to him.

"Our planet." Liz stated as they both looked up into the night-filled sky.

"Wow." Max exclaimed and Liz sighed.

"Max, we really need to talk." Liz stated and Max turned to face her, he nodded as they both moved toward the middle of the room and sat down.

"What is it Liz?" Max asked.

"It's about the royalty, I need you to tell me how you really feel about it." Liz stated, her eyes pleading with his to tell her the truth, Max took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't want to be the king Liz, I mean, Zan was the king in our past life, we are not Zan and Lilly, we are Max and Liz and we live on Earth, not Antar." Max blurted out, finally confessing his fears. "I mean, will we even get to go back to Antar and if we do, everything will be different, we'll be different and I have no idea how to be a king."

"I know how you feel Max." Liz confessed and Max looked at her, wide eyed. "When my dad told me that I was the queen of some planet I could barely remember, I freaked out, especially when he told me that I was married. I don't want to be the queen Max; I'm tired of having our lives in danger just because we are the king and queen. For once I would like to be Liz Parker and not have to worry about being Queen Lilly."

"So we agree, we give up the throne." Max asked and Liz sighed and nodded, she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, we give up the throne but we need to get rid of Khivar, he won't stop hunting us till he gets what he wants." Liz warned and Max nodded.

"I agree with that." Max stated and they both smiled before leaning into a kiss.

Liz groaned as their kiss turned heated and Max made his way down her neck, Liz lifted her hands up and pushed Max's jacket off him. Max moved his arms so his jacket could slip off him before bringing his hands up and pushing her jacket off her. They both kicked their shoes off as they both panted as they broke the kiss and looked into each other eyes. Max grabbed Liz around the waist and planted her on his lap so that she was straddling him; he went back in and kissed her neck, causing her to throw her head back in pleasure as he unbuttoned her top, kissing his way down her body.

Liz brought her head back up and ripped his shirt down the middle, causing the buttons to fly all over the place as Max came up and kissed her hard on the lips and pressed their upper body together, Liz hadn't worn a bra so their bare bodies meeting each other electrify them. Liz groaned when Max's hard chest rubbed against her ridged nipples, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

"Max!" Liz gasped out as them managed to get their tops off and onto the ground as Max got up on his knees with her wrapped around him and unbuttoned her jeans before sliding her zipper down. Liz had buried her fingers into his dark hair, guiding his face down to her nipple where Max, eagerly, took it into his mouth, sucking and licking provoking a primal moan from Liz. He managed to get the jeans unbuttoned and pulled them down her legs, Liz let her legs unwind so he could get her jeans off before wrapping them back around him once more and unbuckled his belt.

She slid the belt out of the loops and threw it away as Max kissed her hard once more on the lips, she let her hand run over his muscular body, enjoying the harness of his muscles and the softness of his skin along the hot heat generation from him. Unknowingly to them, there were trails of gold glow trailing from their fingers and onto their skin.

Liz let her head drop back once more as Max trailed his lips down her neck while she let her hands trail down his chest till she reached his jean button and unbuttoned it before pulling down the zipper. Max laid her on her back and they pulled down his jeans and socks off.

Soon Max laid himself back over her, letting their hands run all over other body, enjoying themselves. "Max, please." Liz gasped out as Max let his hands run up her thighs, he took off her pants and let one finger trail over her inner lips, Liz gasped as she arched her back in pleasure and he slid one finger inside of her, caressing her walls. Liz moaned as she let her head turn sideways in pleasure. She began moving her hips in the same motion as his finger while he pulled down his boxers and settled himself in between her legs.

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Max asked once his body had settled down. Liz nodded.

"I'm fine, a little sore." She whispered.

"Can I?" Max asked and Liz nodded, Max rested his hand over her womb and closed his eyes, he concentrated and Liz felt the sting fade away as he healed her. Liz turned around to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"My angel." She whispered and Max kissed her.

"No, you are mine." He whispered back as they both lie down and fell into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXX

Max woke up, he looked around, confused about his surrounding till he spotted the telescope and it hit him. He looked down beside him and saw Liz cuddled into his side, sleeping with her head on his arm. He smiled gently before turning slightly on his side and stroked back her hair from her face. His smile widen as she turned her face into his hand.

He looked at his watch and his eyes widen when the time dawned on him, he turned back to Liz.

"Liz." Max whispered but she didn't stir, Max leaned in, kissing her forehead then the tip of her nose before latching onto her lips.

Liz groaned slightly as she returned the kiss, Max pulled away and Liz opened her eyes and met his. She smiled up at him.

"Hey." She whispered her voice rough with sleep and Max kissed her gently once more.

"We need to get home Liz, it's late." Max informed and Liz nodded.

They both got up and gathered their clothes together, pulling them on before linking hands and getting out of the observation. Max helped her get into the jeep before getting in himself. Liz, immediately, leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Max kissed the top of her head before driving off.

XXXXXX

Liz entered the bathroom and smiled when she looked into the mirror, looking back at her was a glowing, smiling, happy young lady who was in love with the most amazing man. She giggled as she brushed her hair from her face and pulled her top off, she noticed that there was glowing part and turned back to the mirror with confusement running through her body.

She ran her hand over her stomach once more only for her eyes to widen in shock and fear. Her hand and her stomach had a blue glow surrounding it.

"Oh. My. God!" she whispered out, emphasising each word.

She was pregnant!

Dah dum! Ooh! Now that is another cliffhanger, I really need to stop leaving them but what's the point in having a story where you don't leave your viewers on the seat?

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and please leave your thoughts on this chapter please, I would love to hear what you think. BTW, I have the NC 17 chapter up on

www. roswellfanatics. net. So, check it out if you want. Copy the link and put them together on the link bar, I had to separate them as the link doesn't show up on the page properly.

Now, just how did Liz get pregnant when Max used a condom and will she tell Max? Find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 22: Truths Revealed, this is the one chapter where truth are reveals, just what secrets are being revealed and to who?

See you guys on Wednesday!


	22. Chapter 22: Truth Revealed

I wanted to warn you, don't judge Liz to harshly for her reaction, it's completely different from Tess from the series.

Chapter 22: Truths Revealed

She was pregnant!

"Oh no!" Liz whispered out, she closed her eyes and pinched herself; she opened her eyes once more and placed her hand on her stomach only for the glow to start up once more. "This is impossible!" Liz hissed out as tears ran down her face, she opened the mirror and pulled out her birth control packet and saw that she hadn't missed a day. "I can't be pregnant, we both used protection!" she whispered out as she slumped to the floor, her tears flooding out from her eyes as fear ran through her body at the thought of Max's reaction.

XXXXX

Max was lying on the bed with a silly grin on his face; he had made love to Liz Parker, his dream girl, for the first time and it was explosive.

He sat up when he realised that Liz was taking a long time in the bathroom, he walked over to the door and knocked on it slightly.

"Liz, are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'll be out in a minute." Liz called back; Max sensed that her voice was wavering and tearful.

"Liz, are you sure that you are okay?" Max asked. Liz came out and smiled up at Max.

"I'm fine Max, let's go to sleep." Liz said as she walked over to the bed and went under the covers. Max stripped down to his boxers before slipping in his bed, confused but shrugged it off.

XXXXXX

"Max, is Liz okay?" Tess asked Max and he shrugged. They were in the Crashdown, watching Liz working; it was the next morning.

"She's been quiet and she keeps saying that everything's fine." Max explained as he picked at his food as Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Fine? Max, she's jumpy." Tess exclaimed and Max sighed.

"I know, but what can I do?" Max asked. "You know what's she's like." Max muttered

"Do you want me to have a talk with her?" Tess asked and Max shook his head.

"No, she'll come to me when she is ready." Max stated

"Let's just hope that it isn't anything serious." Tess stated and Max nodded.

"You know, you never did tell me why you let me go." Max stated as he looked at Tess, wondering. Tess sighed as she weighed the pros and cons and decided to go ahead with it, Liz was still safe and Tess wasn't even in love with Max.

"Okay but it might sound weird so you just have to trust me." Tess warned and Max nodded, his curiosity piped. "I had a visitor Max, it was you from the future." Tess stated.

"Wait a minute, time travelling is impossible." Max injected.

"You used the Granolith to come back in time to get me to let you go." Tess explained.

"Why? What happened that made me go back in time?" Max asked.

"It turned out that in the other time life, Liz and I had an argument that caused her to leave, we don't know what it was about and it caused her to leave Roswell…for good." Tess explained. "Because of that, you and Isabel began looking for her and you found her."

"What? Tess, tell me." Max said.

"Your enemies had found her, they tortured her Max." Tess stated with tears filling her eyes.

"How?" Max asked.

"They raped her." Tess whispered and Max closed his eyes as his heart broke.

""But she was alright, right?" Max asked.

"You were too late, they killed her. Because she died, the four square didn't work and Earth was taken over. Isabel was killed two weeks and Michael was killed half an hour before you came." Tess stated and sighed. "Max, you saw what happened to Liz because of your bond." Max let out a heartbroken groan, he let his head fall into his hands.

"Liz." He whispered brokenly and Tess reached over and took his hand, Max looked up at her.

"She's fine Max, she's right here with us and alive." Tess stated, Max nodded.

"You gave me up to keep Liz alive, how can I thank you?" Max asked and Tess grinned as she sat back.

"Trust me, seeing Liz alive is enough and our friendship too." Tess stated as she picked up her drink then winked at Max. "Beside you saved my life, I saved your love's life. Consider us as even." Max chuckled.

Liz came over to them with the notepad and a pencil.

"Hey, do you want anything else?" Liz asked.

"Sure, can I get a refill of Pepsi Max and a piece of Amy's strawberry cake?" Tess asked and Liz flushed slightly at the name of strawberry and took the glass.

"Sure thing, Max?" Max grinned up at her slyly.

"An alien blast?" Max asked and Liz rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Cheeky." Liz stated as she bent down and kissed him. Tess snickered at the display in front her before rolling her eyes. In reality, she was happy to see Max and Liz being playful and alive.

Liz pulled away and smirked at Max's dazed look. "One alien blast coming right up." Liz stated as she walked off, causing Tess to laugh outright, startling Max out of his trance.

"Cherry coke please!" he called out after Liz's giggling retreating back.

"What are you like?" Tess asked in between giggles. Max just scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and he shrugged.

"Hello people." Kyle greeted as he saw down next to Max and stole a fry off Tess's plate, which caused Tess to smack his hand, causing him to drop the fry back on her plate.

"Get your own." Tess stated.

"Come on Tess, you never eat it all." Kyle complained.

"Well, I'm today, I'm famished." Tess admitted.

"I wonder why." Liz stated as she came over with the cups and a plate.

"Had a busy night." Tess remarked, innocently and Liz caught on, she sat down next to Tess.

"You didn't?" Liz asked; Tess blushed slightly as she smiled. "Oh my god how was it for you?"

"For me?" Tess asked, confused and it hit her. "You too?"

"Oh yeah, so tell me." Liz pleaded and Tess giggled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Tess compromised and Liz nodded. "It was fantastic, mind-blowing." Tess stated.

"Better than chocolate?" Liz asked with a knowing smile and Tess smirked.

"Way better." Tess agreed and both girls laughed.

"And what are you girls talking about?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing to do with you." Tess and Liz remarked before turning back to each other.

"Was it romantic?" Liz asked.

"He came over last night and we did it in my bedroom." Tess sighed before turning to Liz. "You?"

"Observatory." Liz stated and Max caught on.

"Girls…" Max started but Tess waved a hand at him, telling him to be quiet.

"Why there?" Tess asked.

"He wanted to be closer to his planet." Liz stated and Tess smirked.

"And he wanted to get closer to you?" Tess asked, Max blushed.

"Mutual agreement." Was all Liz replied and Tess laughed as she turned back to her food while a customer walked in the Crashdown and Liz walked up to them.

"Is it just me or is Liz acting weird?" Kyle asked.

"Not you." Max and Tess stated.

"What's up with her?" Kyle asked and they shook their heads.

"We don't know, I have tried to get her to talk to me but she keeps brushing me off and giving me 'I'm fine' smile which is driving me up the wall as I know she isn't fine." Max complained and Kyle sighed.

"I guess all we can say is wait for her to come to you to tell you what is wrong with her." Kyle stated and Max sighed.

"I know; it's the waiting part I have problems with." Max muttered, provoking Kyle and Tess into giving him sympathetic looks.

XXXXXX

Maria followed Liz into the backroom, she had noticed that she seemed quiet and wanted to find out what was going on with her, she stepped in and saw that Liz had her back to her, her shoulders shaking as she tried to stifled her cries.

"Liz, what's wrong with you sweetie?" Maria asked Liz. Liz turned to face Maria and wiped away her tears.

"Max and I had sex." Liz whispered to Maria and Maria looked at her wide-eyed. "And I'm pregnant Maria."

"Oh my god, are you sure?" Maria asked, Liz looked around before unbuttoning her uniform at the stomach and placed her palm over it, Maria watched as a blue glow showed up. "Oh lord."

"What am I going to do Maria? How can I tell Max?" Liz whispered as tears filled her eyes once more.

"You haven't told him." Maria asked and Liz shook her head.

"I'm scared what he might say." Liz whispered and Maria took Liz into her arms and hugged her tight.

"Max will be shocked but he will stand by you Liz, no matter what. He loves you." Maria whispered into her ear and Liz nodded, she pulled away and looked at Maria.

"You know what's worst." Liz asked and Maria shook her head.

"We both used protection and they didn't even work." Liz whispered and Maria looked at her wide eye in shocked.

"Oh boy." Maria whispered and Liz nodded in agreed then cried once more, Maria let out a sympathy sigh as she took Liz into her arms, rocking her backward and forward, trying to sooth the girl.

"So, what are you going to do?" Maria asked, Maria had clocked the two of them out and they both in Liz's bedroom, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm seventeen and I'm pregnant." Liz whispered.

"I mean about the baby." Maria stated and Liz looked up at her.

"There are three options, adoption, abortion and keep the baby." Liz whispered. "We can't give it up for adoption, not due to our inheritance and I can't kill it, no matter what, it's still a baby, a living thing and I can't just kill it." Liz exclaimed, tears running down her face.

Maria pulled her into a hug.

"I'll be right here by your side, once everyone knows the truth you can count on us to be there for you." Maria promised and Liz smiled weakly.

"I wish I could be sure of that." Liz whispered and Maria pulled away and looked into Liz's eyes before cupping Liz's face.

"Liz, Max loves you and once he finds out the baby, I'm not going to say that he won't be shocked or even angry but it won't be at you. He will be furious with himself for not making sure that the condom was working properly and once he's over the shock, he will want the baby and he will love it." Maria promised. Liz nodded, thanking Maria for being there for her as they both hugged once more.

XXXXXX

Max and Michael were at the basketball court, playing basketball until they took a break.

"What are you so happy about?" Michael asked and Max blushed.

"Erm, Liz and I took the next step." Max stated and Michael caught on.

"You did the deed." Michael asked and Max smiled while nodded, blushing. "How was it?" he asked.

"Great, fantastic, mind-blowing." Max listed off and Michael laughed.

"You know, I should be furious considering she is my sister and all but I'm really happy for you two." Michael stated and Max smiled.

"Thanks Michael, so, how are things going between you and Maria?" Max asked.

"We're fine, she still trying to get over Alex's death." Michael stated and Max nodded.

"Isabel's the same, she is stunned with the decoded destiny book but she is in denial about Alex's death." Max explained.

"Was it that good?" Michael asked and Max smiled.

"It was the best night of my life." Max stated and they both smiled before standing up once more. "Are you going to play or what?" Michael asked as he bounced the ball to Max, Max caught it and the pair of them started a game of basketball.

Liz was walking toward the park, she sighed when she saw the swing and headed toward it, she sat on it and started swinging away, wondering what she was going to do. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it slightly, smiling slightly when she felt the tingle of the glow on her stomach. She looked up and found herself staring right into amber eyes of her other half.

Max had felt the hair on his neck rising and he looked around; he looked toward the swings and saw Liz sitting on them. She looked up and they both connected eyes.

"Liz is here, I need to talk to her Michael so I'll see you later?" Max stated; Michael nodded as Max walked over to Liz. "Hey." Max greeted, Liz nodded, and Max sighed at her refusal to talk to him. "Liz, what is going on with you?" Max asked, Liz sighed as she took Max's hand and led him over to the picnic bench.

She looked down at their intertwined hands before looking up into his expecting eyes.

"I'm pregnant Max." Liz whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she waited for Max's reaction.

TBC

Ooh, now we have to wait to see Max's reaction. Okay, thanks for the reviews and I hope you will leave some for this chapter. The next one will be out soon as possible.

Next Chapter: Max's reaction and we will get to see separate scenes with the gang, nothing major will happen in the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: Revelations

You know, when I was watching this series, I was puzzled at Tess's reaction of having a child, I mean, Max was in a shock that he was going to be a dad but Tess was so excited and I was wondering why! I mean, I'm seventeen and if I was to have a baby right now, I would major freak out, not just accept it and did you notice that as close Isabel and Tess were, they didn't share how they felt about the baby together? Weird epic if you ask me.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter, I think this is one of my fave.

Previously on New Gal, Season 2.

"Max and I had sex." Liz whispered to Maria and Maria looked at her wide-eyed. "And I'm pregnant Maria."

"Liz, what is going on with you?" Max asked, Liz sighed as she took Max's hand and led him over to the picnic bench.

She looked down at their intertwined hands before looking up into his expecting eyes.

"I'm pregnant Max." Liz whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she waited for Max's reaction.

Chapter 23: Revelations

Max stared down at his girlfriend's bowed head as shock filled his body.

"Are you sure?" Max whispered and Liz nodded as she wiped away her tears before lifting up her shirt and rested her hand on her stomach and Max saw the pale blue glow. "Wow."

Liz dropped her top and played with her fingers. "Liz, we used both used protection." Max stated and Liz stood up angrily.

"Don't you think I know that?" Liz demanded and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I checked my birth control pack, I haven't missed a day, and you used a condom."

"Liz…" Max started.

"I can't believe this is happening, I mean, why now. We're not ready for a child." Liz cried as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Max stood up and took her into his arms.

"It'll be okay. We'll deal with this." Max whispered and Liz fought against him.

"No Max, it won't be okay. We're only seventeen, I'm carrying a baby, our child and it's an alien, Max; we can barely look after ourselves, how are we going to care for a baby?" Liz demanded.

"Shh baby, calm down." Max whispered as he ran a hand through her hair, comforting her.

Liz relaxed against his body and cried into his chest while Max rocked her backward and forward, he kissed her forehead. He pulled away and lifted her face up to his; he wiped away her tears.

"Do you not want this baby?" Max asked and Liz cried once more.

"Yes Max, I do but I'm scared." Liz whispered.

"I know baby, I'm scared too." Max whispered as he pulled her back into his body.

"Do you want the baby?" Liz asked.

"Yes I do, as crazy as it sound, I really want this baby." Max stated as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "It was created out of our love together, how can I not love it?" Max asked. Liz cried once more as Max pulled her into his chest once more, this time out of relief.

XXXXX

"What are we going to do Max?" Liz asked and Max laid back on the bed, provoking Liz into curling into his side, resting her head on his chest.

"We can't give the baby up for adoption, not with our inheritance." Max explained softly and Liz nodded in agreement.

"And I'm not having an abortion, I don't trust it and I'm not killing our child." Liz warned.

"You have no argument from me." Max agreed and sighed. "Looks like we're keeping the baby." Liz looked up at him.

"Are we ready to have children, I mean, Max our lives are already in danger because of the F.B.I and Khivar, I don't want to put our child through it." Liz explained.

"What would the F.B.I do if they knew you're pregnant?" Max asked.

"They would turn it into a test tube and use it as a play toy to subject to their tests." Liz whispered.

"Khivar?"

"He would use the baby himself, if Khivar has your heir, the whole planet would surrender and Khivar would be the puppeteer while the baby would be the puppet." She explained.

"I will kill him if he comes anywhere near you or the baby. No one will take our baby from us." Max promised as he kissed her forehead. "And to the answer to your question, we don't really have a choice Liz, you are having our child." Max whispered; Liz nodded before looking around the room.

"Where are we suppose to put our child?" she asked and Max looked around, noticing the lack of space.

"I'll find something." Max whispered.

XXXXXX

"Max? Liz?" Isabel asked she came through into Max's bedroom, she saw Liz sleeping on the Max's bed while Max was flipping through the papers of the decoded destiny book.

"Hey Iz." Max stated.

"What is going on?" Isabel demanded, Max sighed as he took Isabel out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Liz is pregnant, we're going to have a baby." Max stated, rendering her speechless.

"Are you kidding me?" Isabel demanded and Max shook his head.

"How?" Isabel asked then shook her head. "Never mind how, I already know how. I thought you had protection." Isabel demanded and Max nodded.

"We used them Isabel, we both did but it never worked." Max stated and Isabel stared at him, scared for Liz and shocked at what had been revealed to her.

"What are you going to do?" Isabel asked and Max sighed.

"We are keeping the baby, we talked about it and we can't kill something that was made out of our love together plus we can't give it up for adoption due to our inheritance." Max explained and Isabel nodded.

"But Max, a child? Mom and dad are gonna kill you." Isabel whispered and Max shrugged.

"I don't care Isabel, we have are having a child, it's too late for us to do anything plus we don't know how long babies take, for all we know, she could be giving birth in a week." Max explained.

XXXXX

"What's going on Max?" Jim asked as he and Kyle sat down.

"Liz and I have are going to need your help. We've just found out that protection don't work for us." Max explained and Jim's eyes widen.

"She's pregnant." Jim asked, incredulous.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby." Max confirmed.

"How?" Kyle demanded.

"Liz thinks the pill didn't work because of her biological fluid while the Condom split." Max explained, blushing slightly.

"Damn." Kyle muttered, wide eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Jim asked.

"We are keeping the baby, we've been over our choices, we really can give the baby up for adoption, and we can't kill a child that is a part of us." Max explained.

"Have you told your parents?" Jim asked and Max shook his head.

"We have no idea how long the baby will take to be born, we need to have an idea before telling them." Max stated and Jim nodded.

"Well, you know I'm right behind you and Liz." Kyle stated and Max threw him a thankful/grateful look.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and your family safe." Jim added.

Max nodded, relieved that they were going to stick by him and Liz with their child. He hoped Liz was getting on okay with Tess.

XXXXX

"What is going on Liz?" Tess asked and Liz sighed as she took Tess's hand and they both sat on the bed.

"I'm pregnant Tess." Liz whispered and Tess was stunned, she stared at Liz.

"Oh my." Tess whispered and Liz nodded.

"Tell me about it." Liz whispered back.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked.

"Max checked me over, the baby and I are fine." Liz assured her.

"Emotionally?" Tess asked and Liz sighed.

"I'm scared, I'm really scared. We're only seventeen and we already have our enemies after us, what if they come after us while I'm pregnant, what if they want our child?" Liz asked, finally voicing her fears for her child.

"Max will protect you, you know that." Tess stated and Liz sighed.

"Max can't be with me 24/7 all the time." Liz explained.

"Listen to me." Tess stated and Liz looked at her. "If the baby anything like Max, it will make sure that you are safe no problem." Tess stated and Liz smiled weakly.

"I just wish there could be some way of proving that." Liz stated and Tess thought about it.

"Okay, stand up." Tess stated, Liz stood up and Tess picked up a vase. "I'm going to throw that at you but not right at you, this way we can see if the baby has a sense of what's going on." Tess explained and Liz nodded, confused.

Tess threw the vase at Liz and all of a sudden, a green shield popped up, surrounding Liz. "Wow!" Tess whispered and Liz looked around before looking at Tess once more. "Guess baby is more like daddy than we thought." Tess muttered and Liz giggled at the thought.

XXXXX

"Max, is Liz okay?" Michael asked and Max sighed as he sat down, dropping the basketball. Michael sat down beside him.

"Liz's pregnant." Max explained and Michael looked at him in a stunned shock. "She's not dealing with it too well at the moment."

"How, when?" Michael asked and Max sighed.

"I was telling Liz how I felt annoyed that I couldn't feel more closer to my planet so Liz took me to observation Centre and we looked through the telescope, it made me feel more closer and that was when we got closer. We both used protection Michael, I used a condom and she was on the pill. We both just don't understand why they never worked!" Max grounded out, frustrated and Michael placed a hand on the young man he saw as a brother.

"You know I will be there for you and Liz no matter what." Michael assured and Max nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks for not getting on to me as Liz is your sister." Max thanked and Michael smiled.

"Liz told me once that she would kill me if I dared to lay one finger on you and that was way before she even got pregnant." Michael explained and Max laughed.

XXXX

Liz was lying down with her head in Isabel's lap while Isabel stroked Liz's hair.

"What am I going to do Izzy? I'm not ready to be a mom yet." Liz whispered as her hand absently stroked her stomach. She knew that baby could feel it and they loved being connected to their mother.

"You know that Max will stand with you no matter what and I will be here whenever if you need me. I will stand by you in what ever choice you make, this is entirely up to you and Max." Isabel assured and Liz nodded.

"It's just scary you know, I mean, Max and I are becoming parents." Liz whispered and Isabel giggled slightly with a hint of sadness and Liz looked up at Isabel. "You miss Alex don't you?" Liz asked; tears filled Isabel's eyes.

"Yes I do, it just not fair that he died after I told him that I loved him." Isabel explained and Liz nodded as she sat up and hugged Isabel.

"I know he was murdered Isabel, I can feel it and I promise you that we will find out who did it and they will regret messing around with our family." Liz promised and Isabel pulled away from Liz look her in the eye.

"Just make sure that you keep yourself and your baby protected while you are. Max will be destroyed if anything happens to the two of you." Isabel explained and Liz giggled.

"He is really sweet when he is concerned about me and the baby isn't he?" Liz asked and Isabel rolled her eyes.

"The guy stood out the bathroom with a crowbar in his hand when you locked the door, he was worried that you wouldn't be able to get out the bathroom!" Isabel exclaimed and Liz laughed at the memory.

"Oh your mom's face. I have never seen her look at Max like he was insane!" Liz joined in and Isabel laughed then sobered.

"You know Max will do what ever it took to keep the two of you safe. He just loves you so much that it isn't funny." Isabel assured and Liz smiled.

"Yeah I know; I love him so much that it scares me. Its like if he ever leaves me, I don't know how I would be able to go on without him." Liz explained and both girls hugged, just enjoying that they were safe, together, and relaxing.

XXXX

Max came home from basketball and smiled at the sight that greeted him in the Evan's living room. Liz and Isabel were both sleeping on the couch, Liz had her head resting on Isabel's shoulder and Isabel had her head resting on top of Liz's head. He walked over and gently lifted Liz into his arms and taking her to his bed, She mumbled his name as she turned her face into his chest while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, hugging him tighter.

Max bit his lip lightly as he gently put Liz on his bed, he unwrapped her arms from around his neck and pulled the covers over her body, he kissed her forehead before heading back into the living room and lifting Isabel into his arms. He knew how upset Isabel had been about Alex's death and only hoped that she would grieve soon, she was bottling it up, so was Liz and it was scaring him. He gently laid Isabel on her bed, pulled the cover over her, and kissed her forehead before heading into his bedroom.

Max pulled off his shirt and jeans before getting himself into bed; Liz turned onto her side and snuggled into Max's side, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you Max." Liz whispered sleepily and Max smiled to himself.

"I love you too baby." Max whispered back as one hand rubbed her stomach and closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.

TBC.

Hey, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the FB on the others. I will see you on Wednesday.

Next chapter: The Sex of the baby and a visitor comes to visit the Royal 4, who is he and what does he want?


	24. Chapter 24:

Alana: Chapter 22

So, who is the boy that got in Tess's bed? Inquisiere minds want to know Tommy is Tess's boyfriend, you won't see him a lot in this season as I don't have a plot for him but watch out for him in Season 3.

So what about Alex? Who the hell make the body disappeared and reappeared? Who mind warped him? Where is his real body? Who got him? The god boys? aliens who are loyal to the royals? Or the bad guys? (This not make much sense, because if they kill him, why they want the body? but if Alex didn't give them the traduction, they can make all this charade to make disappeared Alex permanently to make him work for they, no? See this don't make sense and the more important questions, who are THEY? Is Khivar behind this? Or a new player behind the screen? It does make you wonder does it? Is Alex alive or is he dead. I can't give too much away but watch out in season 3, there will be clues surrounding Alex's death so see if you can pick it up.

Alana: Chapter 23

Isabel is in a place of grief, and thinking that some alien kill her boyfriend, is la leche. How is she going to cope with all that feelings? Isabel will grieve, just not now, she is feeling guilty at the thought that another Alien might have killed Alex and she will lose her temper when she finds out whom it was, so watch out for it.

So how is going to affect the stress of the investigation and the pregnancy to Liz? Well we know Max, he won't let Liz do too much but you won't have to worry, Liz won't be under stress during the pregnancy and the investigation.

How is going to be Max with all this feelings about the place? We will get to see Max's feelings soon.

Where is the body of real Alex? Are they making experimental in him while we talking? That would be telling wouldn't it? Lets just say, Alex's death is not what it seems.

Who is going to make an apparition? Is Sean? Or a new player? Erm, depends on your point of view, I don't know if I'll make Sean come back, depends on the route.

How are going to react Max parents to the news of a baby? Not long, till this chapter! Therefore, you will see their reaction soon.

Is Liz going to have problems with the pregnancy? I can say yes Liz will have problems but I can't say anymore, as I don't want to give it away. See if you can guess how the ending will end.

Chapter 24:

"Why would anyone kill Alex?" Liz demanded as she paced the floor, running a hand through her hair. Max, Michael, Isabel and Liz were in the Evan's living room, planning their next plan how to prove Alex's death.

"Liz this isn't a good thing for the baby if you are stressing out." Michael stated; Liz waved her hand, dismissing him.

"I don't care." Liz stated "We need to find out who killed Alex and why." She paced the ground once more only to groan when the baby kicked her.

"See, it's even agreeing with Michael!" Isabel stated as she hopped up and pushed Liz back on to the chair. "Relax." Isabel warned with a finger pointed at Liz's face.

"I thought babies weren't suppose to kick till later in the stages." Michael stated and Isabel nodded.

"This is an alien baby Liz is carrying, we don't know how long the pregnancy will last." Isabel stated.

Liz glared at her stomach while she rubbed it.

"Figures baby would be like daddy." Liz grumbled and Max poked his head out of the kitchen door.

"And that is a bad thing?" Max asked as he came into the living room with a glass of milk and Tabasco sauce. "Here you go." As he handed the glass over to her.

"Because it means that everyone is against me." Liz whined, mockingly as she took a sip of the milk, Max grinned as he kissed her forehead and sat on the edge of the chair, stroking back her hair.

"Liz is right though, we do need to find out who killed Alex; we know it was for the book but why, what is so important in the book that we haven't found yet?" Michael explained as he leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Maybe it's because of me." Isabel stated; the boys looked at her with sympathise looks while Liz was confused.

"Excuse me? Why would it be about you?" Liz asked.

"I was the betrayer of our past." Isabel explained.

"Who told you that?" Liz asked.

"Congress Whitaker and Nicholas." Isabel informed and Liz shook her head.

"No, you never. Vilandra never knew that Khiva were involved in killing Lilly; she didn't like him actually. He wanted her to help him make peace with Zan so she convinced the guards to let Khivar in, when he got in, he killed all of them." Liz explained and Isabel looked at her with hope in her eyes and voice.

"I didn't betray you." Isabel asked and Liz shook her head.

"Hell no, Vilandra loved her brothers and her sister very much that she took the loss of Lilly's death harder. Beside it was Lilly and Zan's fault, they never made it public news that Khivar tried to rape Lilly, if they had, then the war might have been prevented." Liz stated.

"Why didn't they?" Isabel asked and Liz shrugged.

"It was a bad time at the moment, there was something major going on that if the prince and princess started going round saying that she was almost raped, then something would have happened. It's not clear." Liz explained.

XXXXX

Max sighed as he looked through the papers, looking at the houses when Liz came through into the Evan's living room.

"Hey baby." Max greeted, Liz smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips before spying the papers.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"Looking for a place to live that's in our price range." Max explained and Liz sat down next to him.

"A place?" she asked.

"We don't have enough room here, Liz and we need to have a room for the baby." Max explained.

"What about the apartment over the Crashdown?" Liz asked and Max thought about it. "There's enough room and the U.F.O Centre is right across from it so this way you can get there if the baby needs you." Liz explained and Max nodded.

"Makes sense." Max agreed and looked over at Liz. "When shall we move in?" He asked and Liz smiled slightly.

"When we've talked to your parents." Liz reminded and Max groaned as he dropped his head over the back of the seat. "Oh, I forgot." Liz started and Max looked at her. "The baby has a shield." Liz explained.

"The baby has a what?" Max demanded his eyes going wide.

"Looks like baby takes after daddy, it throws up a shield to protect me." Liz explained.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed then eyed her stomach. "I can't believe it's so powerful already." He stated and Liz smiled.

"Just like his daddy." Liz stated before kissing him gently.

"And just how do you know that the baby has a shield?" Max asked; Liz's cheeks flushed with guilt as she averted her eyes. "Liz." Max warned and she rolled her eyes.

"Tess and I tried out a theory, she threw a vase at me but not right at me." Liz explained.

Max was staring at her in silence, causing Liz to look worriedly at him. "Max?" she asked, she was tempted to used her emphatic powers but was scared of what she might receive from him.

"You got Tess to throw a vase at you so you could see if our child could protect you?" Max asked calmly and Liz swore in hear head. A calm Max after a huge bombshell was never a good thing.

"We made sure the vase wasn't going to hit me." Liz added in weakly.

"Oh, so that makes it alright." Max asked and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"We just wanted to see what the baby could do because you can't be around me 24/7 to protect me." Liz stated.

"And you thought by throwing a Vase was safe?" Max asked incredulous.

"It was either that or throw a brick." She shot at him.

"Liz, you say you want to protect the baby yet you are risking your life! Max exploded, annoyed that she wasn't seeing sense.

Liz stood up and planted her hands on her hips as her gaze narrowed in anger at her boyfriend's accusation.

"Are you saying I'm deliberately trying to hurt our baby?" Liz demanded. Max stood up, understanding that she mistook what he was saying.

"NO!" Max exclaimed. "I'm saying, you risked your life Liz, you can't protect the baby if you are risking your own life!" Max snapped.

"Max, I have no defensive powers, the only thing I can do is mind warp but surprise, surprise, I can only do that for a few minutes before passing out cold on the ground!" Liz snapped; rendering Max stunned speechless. "I just wanted to see if the baby could protect itself before running off and strengthening my powers to protect it." Liz finished bitterly, annoyed and ashamed of herself for not strengthening her powers before.

"Liz…" Max started, he didn't know that she felt this way and was kicking himself for not seeing it in the first place. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I was scared!" she blurted out, rendering him shocked.

"Scared?" he asked. "Liz…"

"I was scared that you would be disappointed in me, that I would feel like a burden because I can't help you guys very well. You can heal with no problem, Isabel can dream walk fluidly and Michael is finally controlling his powers while I can't really do anything without feeling weak!" she sobbed.

"Liz." Max whispered as he stepped forward but Liz pulled away, scared of his reaction and Max sensed this. "Baby, please." Max begged; Liz looked up into his eyes before flinging herself into his arms, crying into his chest. "I'm sorry, I should have known you were feeling like this." Max whispered.

Liz pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"I've always been good at keep secrets." Liz whispered, Max just kissed her forehead as he pulled her back into a hug and stroked back her hair, soothing her.

XXXXX

Max and Liz were lying on the couch, Max was watching TV while stroking Liz's hair, Liz had managed to calm down after her bouts of tears and fell asleep with her head on Max's chest, curled up into his side.

Isabel came in and saw them resting on the couch.

"Hey." Isabel greeted as she walked over to them. Max looked up from the TV.

"Hey Iz." He greeted back.

"What happened?" Isabel asked, noticing the tear tracks on Liz's face.

"She got a little emotional about not being able to use her powers without feeling weak." Max explained and Isabel softened.

"Do you want me to help her?" Isabel asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, you can help her with the mind warp as they both are mental powers, I'm going to help her with the physical and Michael will help her to keep her powers under control when her emotions gets high." Max explained and Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, you can count me in, I'm guessing her hormones got a little out of control?" Isabel teased and Max nodded.

"Yeah, a little bit but she will be okay after a while." Max assured and Isabel nodded as she headed into her bed room, Max watched her go with concerned eyes, he was worried about her holding her grieving in, she needed to let it go but he knew he couldn't force it, that she had to grieve when she was finally ready to grieve.

Max sighed as he rested his head on the cushion once more and looked down at Liz's head. He was scared, he was scared that something might go wrong with the baby, or that something would happen to Liz because of their child. He knew that he was being stupid, that Liz's body would be able to handle the child but he could help but fear that something will go wrong, and that he would lose both of them. He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her tighter to his body. Liz shifted slightly, moving her head until it was underneath his chin and sighed as she fell back into a deep sleep once more. Max smiled slightly as the strawberry shampoo she used filled his nose and lulled him off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Max woke up to music playing throughout the house; he looked up from his sleeping position and saw Liz dancing to the music while one hand was rested on her stomach.

"Liz, what is that song?" Max asked. Liz turned around, startled to see that Max was awake and she smiled as he stood up.

"New Kids on the Block, step by step." Liz replied as she moved her hips to the beat.

"Why are you listening to them?" he asked.

"The baby loves the song for some reason along with Uncle Kracker, Barenaked Ladies, Save Ferrari, Gomez." Liz listed off as the cd changed tracks and Gomez, we haven't turned around came on.

Max grabbed Liz's hand and spun her around into his body; Liz laughed as they both began dancing to the song, having fun with each other. Max spun her around before pulling her back into her body as they both danced to the music.

Phillip and Diane walked into the living room and saw Max, Liz laughing as they danced, soon the music came to a stop, and they turned around to see the parents standing there. "Oh! Hi!" Liz greeted as she walked over to the C.D Player and switched it off before hurrying back over to stand next to Max.

"You two seem happy." Diane noted and Max nodded.

"Why not, we're both happy and together." Max stated as he looked at Liz with a smile, she returned it and Diane's face darken slightly.

"Yes, don't forget young too." She added in and Max sighed.

"Mom, Liz and I are going to be together forever so please, will you just accept it." Max stated before grabbing Liz's hand and heading into his bedroom, frustrated with his mother.

"Max." Liz stated as he flopped himself onto his bed.

"I'm tired of it Liz, I'm tired of her telling us that we're not going to last, that we are too young." Max huffed out, Liz sat on the edge of the bed, and strokes back his hair.

"Maybe we should tell them the truth." Liz suggested and Max paled as he shook his head furiously.

"No, Liz, I can't." Max stammered out and she sighed.

"Max, I was terrified of telling my Grandma but she loves me and accepts me for it." Liz explained and Max looked at her.

"Grandma knows the truth." Max asked and Liz nodded.

"I never told you all because it never came up in the conversation. She loves me for who I am Max, now what I am just like you parents will love you." Liz explained and Max shook his head and Liz nodded, understanding. "I'm just letting you know, that if you ever want to tell your parents about you, I will be right beside you the whole way." Liz assured and Max nodded, provoking her into hugging him tight,

"Liz, your grandma is on the phone!" Diane called and Liz sighed.

"Coming." Liz called out as she hurried out of the room and walked into the living room where Diane was holding the phone.

"I have an errand to run, so I'll see you later." Diane stated and Liz nodded as she took the phone and walked over to the stairs where she sat down on them.

"Hi Grandma." Liz stated into the phone.

"Hi Liz, what's wrong?" Claudia asked, knowingly and Liz sighed.

"Grandma, I'm pregnant." She whispered and Claudia looked at the wall in a stunned shock.

"Oh my." She stated and Liz nodded as tears filled up her eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Liz asked with fear creeping in her voice and Claudia felt her heart melt.

"Oh honey bear, of course I don't hate you! I'm just shocked sweetie, I mean, after everything I told you…" Claudia trailed off.

"Grandma, we used protection, both of us. We didn't know that my fluid would stop the pill and the condom split as well." Liz explained.

"Oh honey, what are you and Max going to do?" Claudia asked and Liz sighed.

"We're keeping the baby, we can't give it up and I can't killing an innocent being inside of me, not one that is a part of me and Max." Liz sobbed out.

"I'm coming down Liz, I'll help you." Claudia stated and Liz nodded.

"I really need you Grandma, I'm scared. What if the baby can't live on earth like we can or what if the F.B.I get a hold of them?" Liz blurted out her fears.

"Liz, honey, you can't torture yourself like this, the baby will be fine and the F.B.I won't get them, I know you won't allow it." Claudia stated firmly and sighed. "Is Max there?"

"Yeah, he is." Liz whispered.

"Put him on the phone for me." Claudia stated and Liz stood up from the steps and walked into the kitchen.

"Grandma wants to speak to you." Liz whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"Are you okay?" Max asked with concerned and Liz nodded.

"Hormones." Liz muttered as she headed into Max's bedroom and laid down on the bed for a short nap.

"Grandma?" Max asked into the phone.

"Max, I want you to keep an close eye on Liz, don't let her out of your sight for too long. She is prone to paranoia." Claudia warned and Max was confused.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Liz is scared for the baby, it's your job to make sure she knows that nothing is going to happen to it plus with her hormones running wildly she will be prone to fits of tears for no reason." Claudia warned and Max nodded.

"Sure thing, are you coming down?" Max asked.

"Yes, but I can't right now, all the planes are books so it'll be during the summer by the time I get down there. Look after her Max." Claudia stated.

"I promise." Max swore back before hanging up the phone, he picked up he decoding and looked through it before something caught his eyes and he headed into his bedroom. "Do you want to find out what the baby is?" Max asked as he lay down next to Liz, she looked up into his face with a small smile.

"You can find out what it is." Liz asked and Max nodded.

"I was looking through the decoded book, it said I can make a connection with the baby to find out what sex it is." Max explained and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, I really want to know what we are having, beside, it will narrow down with the name picking." Liz stated as she lay down on the bed and pulled her top over her stomach.

Max leaned up on his elbow and placed his right hand over her stomach, the glow started up and Max concentrated. He went straight into her stomach and there were flashes. He broke out of the flashes and smiled up at her. "So, what are we having?" Liz asked.

"A baby boy." Max stated with a huge smile and Liz smiled too as they both sat up and hugged.

"We're having a baby boy." She whispered and Max kissed the side of her head.

"A dream comes true." Max whispered and Liz giggled.

"What was it like?" Liz asked, curious and Max smiled slightly.

"It was like looking through the scan except you get to see the baby in colour, he knows me Liz, he sent me emotions telling me that he knows that I'm his father!" Max exclaimed, excited and Liz grinned up at him, he looked down at her. "Is that what it feels to you?" He asked.

"Kinda, I don't see him, I can feel him; it's like having a presence in the back of my head, letting me know that he is alright and safe." Liz whispered, both of them smiled at each other, excited about seeing their son in the real world.

XXXXX

Everyone was in Alex's house, the Whitman had went abroad to be near their families while they got over the death of their son, they gave Liz the keys so that she could come in and clean up Alex's stuff whenever she could. They all were settled around the living room.

"So we really think there are clues in here that could help us find out who killed Alex?" Michael asked and Liz nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, in the vision, I could see a house so it makes sense that Alex was killed here as there was no where else he could have been killed." Liz stated then frowned as a headache came on; she rubbed her head. "I'm going to get a drink." Liz stated as she moved over the kitchen while everyone was in the living room, the front door was flung open, causing Max, Michael and Isabel to shoot up from their seats and lift their hands as everyone stood up and moved behind the aliens.

A short balding man came through, wearing sunglasses and his leather coat.

"The Royal four." He greeted.

TBC.

Okay, so you know who he is now. Sorry for leaving it there. Hoped you liked this chapter and if you have any questions ask me and I'll try my best to answer them.

Next Chapter: The killer, Parents find out the truth about the baby.

See you all on Sunday and thanks for the reviews, I hope you leave some for this chapters. Later!


	25. Chapter 25: Kal Langley and Parents

Hi, Erm, thanks for all the reviews, I know I usually give a choice in the last chapter before putting this up but i only have two more chapters to New Gal Season 2 so I wanted to put this up, the last chapter of season 2 will be up on Wednesday so watch out on Sunday and Wednesday. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 25: Kal Langley and Parents.

"Who are you?" Max demanded to the stranger, holding up his hand.

"I'm Kal Langley, your protector." The stranger stated.

There was a loud clash and a thud from the kitchen, which provoked Max into running toward the room.

"Liz!" He gasped when he saw her lying on the ground, still and pale. He knelt down and took her into his arms. "Liz?" he asked.

"Khivar was here." Liz whispered as her eyes opened slightly to meet Max's worried eyes. Max could see the pain in her eyes. "He was drinking from the glass I was holding and he killed Alex here."

"Why?" Isabel asked as she knelt down on the other side of Liz and stroked back Liz's dark hair.

"Alex was the one thing holding Vilandra from killing again plus Alex had decoded the book yet hid the translation so Khivar couldn't get it." Liz whispered; her eyes closed as she fell into an exhausting sleep.

Max picked her up in his arms and headed toward Alex's bed where he rested her on top of the bed, he lifted her top slightly and placed his hand on her womb where the glow started up, the baby told Max that they were okay and that they would protect Liz.

Max broke the connection with a smile as he pulled the top down and wrapped the covers around her body to keep her warm; he turned to the doorway where he saw Kal standing there.

"She's pregnant." Kal asked, he saw Max's stance become protective and defensive and retrieved his answers. "I will protect them with my life." Kal stated before leaving the room.

Max looked at Liz once more, wishing that she were awake so she could tell him if Kal was an Ally or an enemy.

XXXXX

"So, where have you been all this time?" Michael asked when Kal arrived back in the living room.

"Hollywood, LA." Kal replied.

"Why are you here?" Max asked as he entered the room.

"Your enemies are getting closer." Kal replied and Isabel scoffed.

"We know that, we've been fighting the skins since September." Isabel stated.

"What?" Kal demanded. "They aren't supposed to be alive let alone be here!" Kal snapped.

"Liz killed a lot of them, or shall we say, Lilly killed them." Max explained. "Nicholas is the only one alive at the moment, we think."

"Lilly?" Kal asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, it turns out when ever our emotions heighten, our past self takes over our body and do the job before reverting back to normal, we don't actually remember what happens during the time." Michael explained.

"Hmm, interesting, has this happened before you all met up with each other?" Kal asked and Max shook his head.

"The only person that showed up is Lilly, we haven't had Zan or Rath or Vilandra taking over us." Max explained, eyeing Kal warily when a voice spoke up.

"He's on our side." Liz stated from the doorway, everyone turned to look at her; Kal got up and bowed.

"It is great to see you again my queen." Kal praised, Liz raised a hand, palm up.

"Please rise, I'm not Lilly so you do not need to bow to me." Liz informed before making her way to Max.

Kal rose up and looked around until his eyes fell on Jim.

"I am to believe that you are Naseco." Kal asked and Jim shook his head.

"Daddy died last summer." Liz informed Kal and he looked at her, sharply.

"Who killed him?" he asked.

"Congress Whitaker, a skin." Michael informed and Kal nodded.

"My apologises, Naseco and I haven't been in contact due to the F.B.I." Kal informed and looked toward Liz. "I have been informed that you are carrying the heir." Liz smiled.

"Yes, Max and I are having a child together." Liz stated; then worry crossed her features. "There will be no problems will they?"

"No, everything will process as normal. The baby can live on earth with no problems." Kal informed; Max placed his hand on Liz's stomach in relief as everyone nodded while Tess thought about it.

"What is normal?" Tess asked.

"One month." Kal replied, oblivious to everyone stunned looks. Max shrugged as he looked at Liz.

"I guess we can tell them it was in October." Max stated and Liz nodded. The timing was right and everyone thought they had made love anyway at that time so it wouldn't bring up any suspiciousness.

"Do you know what the baby is?" Kal asked and Liz smiled at Max, who grinned back.

"It's a boy." Max stated proudly, Michael and Kyle cheered as they thumped Max on the back, good naturally before hugging and kissing Liz's cheek while the girls squealed and hugged Liz before hugging Max.

Jim kissed Liz's cheek and shook Max's hand, congratulating them.

"Have you thought up a name for him?" Tess asked and Liz smiled.

"Alexander Maxwell Evans." Liz stated; the girls had tears running down their faces. "Alexander after Alex for everything he had done for us, Maxwell after Max and he will be nick named as Zan as its Max's true name." Liz stated.

"Thank you." Maria stated and Liz hugged her.

"He was my best friend too." Liz whispered to her and they both let out breathless laughers.

"Very well." Kal stated, nodding in approval then looked at Max and Liz. "Are you two planning on going back to Antar or are you staying here?"

"We are staying here, this is our home." Max stated firmly as Liz nodded in agreement. "Michael and Isabel can have to choice to go back if they wish but this is where we are staying."

"That is fine, but you do know that Khivar will not stop." Kal warned and Liz nodded.

"We know, but we also know that if he comes here, we will kill him." Liz stated and Kal nodded, pleased with his charges.

"Very well madam. Would you like me to stay here or what?" Kal asked.

"You are free to come and go Kal, you will know if one of us is in danger and we can contact you if any problems arise." Max stated and Kal nodded.

"No problem, I need to get back anyway." Kal explained then reached into his bag and pulled out a long crystal. "This is the key to the granolith. Keep it safe." He warned as he threw it at Max with a wink before leaving.

Max caught the crystal and it glowed in his hand, recognizing its king.

"It recognised you." Liz whispered.

"It only works for the king as he has the seal in him." Kal warned and everyone nodded.

"What does the Granolith originally do?" Max asked.

"It's your transport back to Antar." Kal explained before leaving the royal and their friends to their thoughts.

"When are you telling Mom and Dad about the baby?" Isabel asked and they sighed.

"In a little while, we have told them to meet us tonight at the house and talk to them." Max stated and looked at Liz. She nodded.

"We'll see you all later." Liz stated as they headed out of the house and toward the jeep. The gang just watched them, sending up a prayer that the Evan's won't blow it out of proportion.

XXXXX

"Ready?" Max asked as he looked at Liz; she bit her bottom lip, nervously.

"Ready as I could be." Liz stated as Max linked fingers with hers and both of them headed into the Evan's living room where Diane and Phillip were sitting.

"So Max, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Phillip asked.

Max took a deep breath.

"Liz is pregnant with my child." Max blurted out causing Liz to grip his hand tighter and the adults to stare at the two teenagers with a dumbstruck look.

"I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?" Phillip asked.

"Liz is pregnant, we are going to have a baby together." Max repeated, Diane's hand went to her mouth as Phillip stood up, pacing angrily.

"How could you be so stupid?" Phillip shouted. "You could have least use protection!" Max stood up, anger flaring through his body.

"We did use protection!" Max shouted at his father and Phillip turned to face Max.

"Then why didn't they work?" Phillip countered, not believing Max.

"It wasn't till later we found out that the condom split, Liz was on the pill but she had been taking anti-biotic, the doctors told us that it wouldn't interfere but it did." Max explained.

Diane looked at Liz, who was sitting there with fear in her eyes.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"About eight months now, we don't know why I haven't been showing but the doctors thinks my mother was the same." Liz explained.

"What are you going to do?" Diane asked.

"Keep the baby." Max jumped in and Diane shook her head.

"No, you are giving it up for adoption. There is no way you can keep a baby." Diane snapped, Liz got up and moved behind the couch in fear.

"I'm sorry mom, but I'm keeping this baby and I will bring it up." Liz stated firmly only for Diane's hand to fly out and slap Liz's across the cheek. Max rushed over and took Liz into his arms.

"You are nothing but a spoilt evil bitch! You are running my son's life!" Diane snapped out and Liz turned to face her. "You have no right to call me mom as you are no longer a daughter in my heart." Liz's brown eyes filled up with tears as she ran out of the Evan's house.

Max turned to his mother with rage burning in his eyes at his mother's actions toward his girlfriend.

"If you dare to make me choose, I will choose Liz and you are not my real mother so stop acting like you own me!" Max snapped out and stormed out of the house.

Diane rocked back in shock at her son's words and her actions toward Liz.

This was the night, words were said that wasn't meant to have been said and the bridge had been badly burned.

XXXXXX

Isabel was waiting at the Parker's apartment, pacing and chewing on her nails in impatience and nervousness. She looked up when she heard Max and Liz opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

"What did mom and dad say?" Isabel asked and Max scowled.

"They wanted us to give the baby up as soon it was born." Max stated and Isabel gasped.

"They didn't." Isabel denied and Max nodded.

"They did." Max confirmed.

"Why would they do that?" Isabel demanded.

"Because we are too young." Max bit out bitterly as Liz settled down on the couch, keeping her head bowed.

"Liz, are you okay?" Isabel asked and Liz nodded, not once lifting her head. Isabel, concerned, pushed back her hair only to gasp at the sight of the bruise that showed up on her face in the shape of a handprint. "Liz!"

"Mom slapped her because Liz refused to give up the baby." Max stated as he walked over and knelt down in front of Liz, Liz looked into his eyes as he brought up his hand and healed the bruise.

"Oh!" Isabel gasped as her hand covered her mouth in a stunned shock. "Mom actually hit her." Isabel asked.

"Yes." Max stated and Liz stood up.

"I'm gonna head to my room, I need the sleep, this little one has been restless all day." Liz stated with a hand on her stomach.

"Liz, are you sure you are okay?" Max asked and Liz nodded with a bright smile but Max could tell that it was forced. "Liz…" Max started but she walked out of the living room and headed into her bedroom, she shut the door and climbed into bed, finally letting her sobs rack her body as she bit her lips to muffle her cries.

"What are you going to do Max?" Isabel asked and Max shook his head.

"Liz and I are moving out of the house tomorrow, I'm not living in the same place where they can get on to Liz for keeping the baby and continue to hurt her. I'll rope Michael into helping us." Max explained and Isabel nodded.

"Maria, Tess, Kyle and I will help, I'll see if Jim can spare us a van to help with the move and see if he could talk to our parents." Isabel stated.

"No, don't ask him to talk to our parents, if they want to talk to us, they know where to find us, I'm not letting anyone be a go between for us." Max exclaimed and sighed. "You better go home before they freak out Iz, I need to make sure that Liz is okay." Max stated and Isabel nodded, she hugged Max before hurrying out of the house.

Max walked into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, he looked at her, saw the dried tears marks, and sighed, the last time he saw that was when she and Tess had a fight. He cursed under his breath, he was getting tired of seeing Liz being beaten ever time when he didn't do what someone else wanted him to do and vowed that it was going to end. He slipped into bed and pulled Liz tight against his body, comforting her. Liz turned in her sleep and buried her face into his chest, while Max let one hand slip down and rest on her stomach; he could see the glow and smiled slightly before kissing her forehead.

They both were going to have son together, nothing was going to take that away from them.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Phillip woke up and walked out of his bedroom, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Michael walking out of Max's bedroom with a box.

"What are you doing?" Phillip demanded to Michael.

"Helping Max and Liz move over to the Crashdown." Michael stated continuing his work. Phillip walked into Max's bedroom and found that the walls were bare and the shelves were empty.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

"Liz and I are moving into the apartment over the Crashdown." Max replied, putting the books into the boxes.

"Really?" Phillip asked as he crossed his arms over his chest while Max stood up straight and glared at his father.

"Yes, you made it very clear that you don't want Liz around and we need room for the baby so we are moving so you don't have to worry about us." Max replied, not backing down.

Phillip was about to say something else when they heard shouting in the hallway.

"Max told you that you weren't suppose to be lifting things!" a male voice shouted, which they recognized as Michael.

"I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass!" Liz snapped back.

Max walked out of the room and saw Liz and Michael fighting over the box that Liz had in her arms.

"Liz, what did I say about lifting things?" Max asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"It's only a box of cuddly toys, not a dumb bell." She muttered as she walked out of the door.

"You are still not supposed to be lifting things." Max called out.

"Whatever." Liz called back, causing the two men to roll their eyes at her stubbornness but they couldn't help but smile at her adorable confidence.

"Max…" Phillip started but Max cut him off.

"Liz and I are not staying here where you can continue to get on to us for keeping the baby, it's mine and Liz's choice, no one else's." Max snapped, heading back into the bedroom. Phillip just stood there, stunned at what just happened.

"You only have yourself to blame." Michael stated with a shrug.

"They are too young!" Phillip protested and Michael scoffed before leaving Phillip alone in the hallway.

XXXXX

That night, Diane walked over to Max's room, wanting to talk to him so she could knock some sense into him, she walked into Max's room only to find that it was bare, the bed and covers were still there, along with the desk, the drawers and the wardrobe. Max had taken everything else with him so that he and Liz could make the place homier for them.

"Phillip, where are Max's stuff?" Diane asked as she walked into the living room.

Phillip stood up and led his wife over to the couch and they both sat down.

"Max has moved out." Phillip stated.

"What do you mean?" Diane asked.

"Max and Liz has moved into the apartment over the Crashdown so that they had room for the baby." Phillip explained.

"This is just getting ridiculous, she is ruining his life!" Diane snapped out.

"Actually, for you information…" a cold voice broke in, causing the adults to turn around to see Isabel standing there. "Liz is Max's life and Max wants this baby just as much as Liz does." Isabel stated her eyes hard and cold.

"They are too young to be having children!" Diane shot out, causing Isabel to roll her eyes.

"Max and Liz have been forced to grow up at a young age, Liz because of her mother's death and Max because he was looking after Michael and I." Isabel remarked. "So, don't you sit there and say that they are too young because you have no idea just how much we've been forced to grow up in the last couple of years." Isabel snapped out bitterly before storming off to her room, irritated by her parent's oblivious to their son's happiness.

Isabel threw herself on her bed, tired, physically and emotionally, from moving Max and Liz's stuff and of fighting her feelings. At times like these, she wished she had Alex.

She sighed sadly as she looked at her bedside table and noticed the large purple photo album. She sat up and picked it up, she held it to her chest before placing it on her lap and opening it. There were pictures of the gang over the last couple of months, she laughed when she saw a picture of Alex cheering, the one where everyone was covered in food after having a food fight at the Crashdown one night.

There were so many memories; she smiled when she got to the prom photographs, she had asked for copies so that everyone could look back on it. It was the best night of her life, she and Alex had made love that night after admitting their love to each other; she never told anyone this because it was too special and private to tell anyone.

She stopped at the pages, there was a picture of Max and Liz smiling as Max had rested his forehead on hers, both looking into each other eyes, love shining through them. This was one of her favourite picture of Max and Liz.

The next picture was of Tommy and Tess, they two had been dating steadily and are extremely happy with each other, Tess was laughing at something Tommy had told her, their eyes shining with delight and happiness.

The third picture was Michael and Maria trying to dance, Michael was staring at his feet, trying to watch where he stepped while Maria was laughing with amusement shining in her eyes.

The next picture on the next page was Kyle and Tammy playing about, Kyle was gesturing something wildly with his hands while Tammy was laughing as happiness shone in their eyes.

The next picture was Alex and Isabel, Alex had made a face, causing Isabel to laugh with happiness and loved, you could clearly see the love shining in their eyes.

The last picture was the whole gang together, laughing while being happy together. Isabel felt the tears slip down her face as she studied the pictures in front of her, Alex was dead; he wasn't going to come back.

Everything just hit her all at once as she grabbed the teddy that Alex had gotten her for her birthday and held it close to her body as her sobs racked her body.

Finally, she was grieving for Alex.

XXXXX

Liz was looking around the U.F.O Centre; Milton had wanted to show her something on the computer that had been sent to him. He was confused about the writing on it and Max had told her that she was very good when it came to reading other languages so Milton had asked her to come over to check it out for him.

She walked about the room until she noticed some purple crystals sitting on one of the displays, it reminded her of the Gandarium. Liz looked at the crystals; they started humming and lightening up, drawing her to them. Her eyes glazed over as she walked over to them, her hand out stretched, she placed her hand over the crystals and a lightening tremor shot through her body, causing her to be flung away from the crystals and hit the wall, falling to the ground, unconscious.

TBC

The crystals are going to play a major part in this story near the end so you'll what it does. Anyway, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I hoped you liked this one, please review for this one and I'll see you on Wednesday.

Next chapter: someone from the Pod Squad past made a visit to the gang, who is it and what is going to happened, Liz finally tells Max the whole truth of what really happened in their past life.


	26. Chapter 26: Ava

Alana: Are Max and Liz going to have twins? I noted that you refer to the baby to them, so what it is? – Max and Liz are only having one child, a baby boy. When I say them, I'm referring to Max, Liz and the baby together.

What the hell happen with the purple crystals? You say that you can say a thing, so... Ey! Is me sorry, I have to ask.. ...Anyway…so, who put the crystals in the U.F.O. centre? Or they were all the time alone there? Liz reaction, is because the crystals in general? (Is that they form of function) or is because Liz role of Queen? (This can be, they can have a special crystal for each, Liz are purple.) Or is because Liz is pregnant with the heir? – I can say that the pod squads defiantly don't have crystals for each of them and I can say that the crystals are dangerous. You will find out what they really do in the last chapter, which is not long.

One thing that I have to ask is, if the Evans's react this way, because they lost the head, or if is because never make clear that he love Liz to his parents? – The reason they lost it because Max is young. They are scared of losing him. Also to do with the fact they feel that Max and Liz are too young to be together and have a child. Don't worry; they will get over it bit not for a long time.

And don't worry about the fact you like CSI, I love the programmes!

Chapter 26: Ava

Liz woke up to a major pounding in her head, she groaned as she lifted a hand to her head and healed the bump that had appeared on her head along with the headache.

"Damn!" she whispered, wondering what the hell happened, she let her hand drift down to her stomach and checked on her son, he was assuring her that he was fine and she shook her head, confused about why she went flying across the room. She looked up at the crystals and found that she wasn't drawn to them as she was before and that they weren't glowing anymore.

"Hm, must have been seeing things." She muttered to herself before getting up and checking her watch, she walked off without realising that the crystals pulsed once more before disappearing into thin air.

XXXXX

Liz walked into the Crashdown and smiled when she saw the gang. "Hey." Liz greeted.

"How did it go with Milton?" Max asked; Liz was about to answer as she walked over to him when the door jingled once more.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Lilly." A female voice cut through the air, Liz froze in mid-step while everyone looked at the red hair in confusion.

The newcomer was about Max's height with bright blue eyes and deep red curly hair, her dark lips were curved in a half of a smirk as she regarded Liz's frozen stance.

"Ava." Liz hissed out as she turned around, her eyes filled with fury.

"Honey, I'm home and it's time for me to collect what's mine." Ava snapped out. "My husband and my title." Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you over Zan again, he's dead, it's Max who takes his place." Liz snapped out.

"You stole the boy I loved and my title." Ava snapped.

"You never loved him! You love him for what he was, not who he was!" Liz gritted out, calmly.

"You always were a selfish bitch, I'm glad that I killed you." Ava snapped out, Liz clutched her head in pain as her eyes turned black once more.

"What did you say?" she asked and Ava took a step back in fear.

"Lilly?" Ava asked and Lilly smirked as she lifted a hand, sending Ava backward.

"You stuck a knife in my gut, killing me and my child." Lilly hissed out as she strode over and lifted her up by the throat. "It's such a shame that you're not pregnant, then I could really repay the favour, but killing you will just have to do." A knife appeared in Lilly's hand and she plunged it into Ava's womb, right where Ava killed Lilly in her past life.

"You did it." Ava whispered disbelievingly.

"Payback." Lilly hissed out as she dropped Ava to the floor as she clutched her head in pain once more before falling to the ground. Max hurried over to her.

"Liz?" Max asked as he knelt down beside her. Liz looked up at him.

"Max, what happened?" Liz asked.

"Lilly took over again." Maria stated and Liz looked over at Ava was horror in her eyes; she had killed her own sister.

"What did Lilly mean that Ava killed her and her child?" Max asked and Liz closed her eyes in pain as she rested her hand over her stomach.

"Lilly was pregnant with Zan's child, Ava was furious because she wanted to bear the heir and shoved a knife into Lilly's womb, killing the child. Zan never knew that he was expecting a child." Liz whispered out.

XXXXXX

Max was sitting on the floor, hugging Liz close to his body as she cried into his chest over the loss of her baby in her last lifetime and for killing her sister in this lifetime. He rocked her backward and forward. He desperately wanted to ask her what she meant about the baby but knew it wasn't the right time or place.

"Why was Ava here in the first place?" Michael demanded, he didn't remember much about his past life but he remembered that Ava hated Lilly.

"She wanted Zan back." Liz whispered and sighed. "But it's a big problem if she was here." Liz muttered and Maria looked around confused before looking back at Liz again.

"So, what does this mean?" Maria asked.

"It means that Khivar is obviously making his way over here, why I don't know." Liz explained.

"What does he want with Vilandra?" Kyle asked.

"Who the hell is Khivar?" Tess asked. Liz sighed.

"Khivar is our enemy from back home. He and Zan had always hated each other, passionately." Liz explained and saw everyone confused looks. "Khivar hated Zan for what he represented, you see, Zan had everything, looks, money, everyone adored him and…Lilly." Liz explained.

"What do you mean Lilly?" Maria asked.

"Khivar was attracted to Lilly when they were younger, he tried to court her by giving her flowers, chocolate, you name it he gave it to her. But Zan, he just gave Lilly his heart and that was all she wanted, someone who would love her and Zan did that, that was one of the reason why she fell in love with Zan. When Khivar found out that Zan and Lilly were together, he lost it. He tried to rape her in order for Zan to turn away from her, as she would be used goods but Zan walked in Khivar trying to rape her and lost it. Zan almost killed Khivar but when he saw that she was bleeding, he ran over to heal her, Khivar got away." Liz explained and Max hugged her tightly.

"Do you remember them?" Tess asked and Liz shook her head.

"No I don't remember it, Dad told me everything, I forced him to tell me and as I'm the queen and I ordered him to tell me he couldn't lie. After all that happened, they never told anyone except their protector in order to protect Lilly from any further attacks. Khivar turned to Vilander and seduced her, he tricked her into believing that Khivar wanted to make peace with Zan, Zan was desperate for peace among our worlds so he let Khivar in. Khivar let loose and killed all of us then made everyone believe that Vilander was the betrayer when she wasn't." Liz finished.

"But why bother going after Isabel, she may have Vilandra's essence but she is purely Isabel and I hardly think that Isabel is going to go with someone who killed Alex." Maria stated.

"You're right so he killed Alex in order for her grief, he hoped that she would be too deep in her grief that she will do whatever he wants. Beside, I'm not too sure that Khivar killed Alex, all I saw was Khivar in Alex's kitchen but I never saw any killing so it's making me wonder if Alex is truly dead." Liz explained.

"Liz?" Isabel asked.

"Think about it, we know that Jim and Max saw Alex but Tess and I heard noises and the bag disappeared before turning back up again, what if the killer took the body?" Liz asked.

"But why?" Tess asked.

"To bring him back to life so he could continue the work he was suppose to do or to keep as a trophy, I don't know." Liz admitted and she winced lightly when Zan kicked her. "I'm gonna head up stairs, Zan's been kicking a lot more today, think he's over excited." Liz muttered as she rested a hand on her stomach before making her way up the stairs to the apartment. Max wanted to go after her but it was nearly time for his shift to start.

"Isabel, can you go and make sure she's okay? My shift is about to start and Milton will go nuts if I'm late." Max explained. Isabel nodded as everyone made their way to their errand before she went up the stairs.

Isabel entered the apartment and saw Liz sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"How is Zan anyway?" Isabel asked and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Excited as usual, he has been kicking a lot more than usual but I can't sense any distress so he excited." Liz explained.

"I can't believe you are going to be a mom soon." Isabel stated and Liz smiled.

"I know, I can't either but at least I'll have Grandma and Max to help me out." Liz stated and Isabel nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Are you okay Isabel?" Liz asked and Isabel sighed.

"I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone else." Isabel warned and Liz nodded.

"I promise." Liz swore.

"Alex and I made love before he died." Isabel whispered and Liz's eyes widen.

"Oh my!" Liz gasped out and narrowed her eyes. "Some best friend you are, not telling me when I told you." Liz teased and Isabel giggled slightly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that but it was…" Isabel trailed off, not knowing how to out it into words.

"Special and new for you to tell anyone?" Liz asked and Isabel nodded. "I felt the same when I did it with Max, I didn't want to tell anyone but when I realised that I was pregnant, I knew I had to tell somebody." Liz stated.

"How come you never told us in the first place?" Isabel asked.

"Maria caught me at my vulnerable moment, I just caved in and I needed to talk to someone and she was there, she was the only person I told till Max." Liz explained. "She helped me to see Max's point of view because I was scared that he would leave me or get angry with me."

"Max would have never left you or gotten angry at you." Isabel soothed. "Max loves you so much that it isn't funny at all." Isabel stated.

"I know that now, but a part of me is still insecure, I have lost so many people close to me that some times I get irrational." Liz explained and Isabel nodded, understanding Liz.

"What did you mean that Ava killed Lilly's child?" Isabel asked and Liz turned to face the blank TV.

"Can we not talk about it, it's still too hard to talk about, even though it was in another life." Liz whispered painfully and Isabel nodded, knowing that it must have been bad for her.

"Sure, you know you can talk to me whenever you want." Isabel stated and Liz smiled, she hugged Isabel.

"Thank you." Liz whispered.

XXXXX

Max hurried up the stairs to the apartment, he wanted to know what Liz meant when she told him that Lilly was carrying Zan's child, was it possible that they had a child in their past life? He didn't know what to think.

He hurried into the apartment and saw Liz trying to get out of her seat, her face in scrunched up in annoyance. He bit back a snicker at the sight of her but couldn't help the smile crossing his face.

Liz turned around and scowled at him.

"Can you please not stand there and smile at me?" Liz demanded. "This is your fault you know, you got me into this state, you could well help me out while I'm in this state." She huffed out. Max walked over to her and grabbed her hands before pulling her up.

"Sorry." Max stated as he let one hand rest on her stomach. "Say sorry buddy." Max teased to the baby and they felt the baby kick.

Liz giggled at Max's stunned face.

"He can hear you know sweetie." Liz teased back and Max rolled his eyes and remembered why he was in such a rush to get home.

"Liz, tell me the whole story." Max demanded as they both entered Liz's room, they both got relaxed on the bed and Liz rested her head on his chest.

"Lilly was nineteen when she found out that she was pregnant, she had been sick and had a feeling why but didn't tell Zan so that he didn't get his hopes up and then dashed if it wasn't true." Liz stated and blinked back the tears. "She found out that she as pregnant and went to tell Zan, she bumped into Ava along the way and Ava told her that she wasn't going to take Ava's right to bear the heir before plunging the knife into her stomach. Lilly was stunned as she didn't know how Ava knew about the child as she hadn't told anyone."

"What about Zan?" Max asked.

"Zan knew that something was wrong and tried to save her, dad told me that Zan took Lilly to the doctors and that was when he found out about the baby, it was a baby boy. Zan had always wanted a baby boy, after that, Zan went into depression and decided to get revenge on losing Lilly and their unborn son." Liz stated quietly.

"What did I do to Ava?" Max asked and Liz shrugged.

"Zan told Rath and Vilandra everything, which sent Vilandra on the killing spree. You all were killed before she was though." Liz informed.

"I can't believe I lost you." Max whispered, Liz turned in his arms and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm here." Liz whispered and Max hugged her tighter to him.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you or our son." Max whispered and Liz pulled away so she could look at him in the eyes.

"You are not going to lose me and you are not going to lose our son." Liz promised. "We are going to be right at your side, no matter what." Max nodded ash he pulled Liz into a hard, bruising kiss, confirming that Liz was alive and with him.

"I love you." Max whispered and Liz kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Liz whispered back and they both kissed once more to confirm their love for each other.

Okay, sorry that it was short but I didn't want to drag it on and it was mostly just focusing on the past and Liz's sister. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review please.

Next chapter: The last chapter. Not going to tell you what happens in it, better off keeping it a secret.

See you on Wednesday!


	27. Chapter 27: A New life

Chapter 27: A new life.

"I can't believe you were pregnant in your past life and didn't tell us!" Maria exclaimed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"It was Lilly who was pregnant and Lilly never had the chance to tell anyone." Liz explained and Maria glared at her.

"Well, you knew in this lifetime." Maria stated.

"It was in another life!" Liz exclaimed. "I didn't see the point in bringing up bad memories." She groaned and placed her hand on her stomach, causing Max to panic.

"What?" Max asked.

"He just kicked me Max, it's okay." Liz promised, Max nodded but didn't calm down, how could he? It was near Liz's due date and he was nervous as hell because his son was coming out into the world.

"How are you feeling?" Isabel asked Liz and she rolled her eyes.

"Like a beached whale, I will be glad when he comes out." Liz stated and Isabel smiled.

"Bet you can't." she teased and turned to Max. "Have you talked to mom and dad yet?"

"No." Max stated shortly.

"Max…" Isabel started but he got up and moved into the kitchen.

"Leave him Isabel, he's still upset." Liz whispered and Isabel looked at her. "He feels hurt that they basically told us to give up the baby, he felt that they were asking him to abandon his child."

"They hate themselves for saying that you know." Isabel whispered and Liz nodded.

"I know and Max knows that too but he is feeling betrayed." Liz explained.

XXXXX

Max was looking out of the window, leaning on the counter, staring pensively at nothing. He felt arms wrap themselves around his waist and a body pressing into his back.

"They are sorry you know." She whispered.

"I know Liz, but I can't forget the way they treated you and how they told us to give the baby up." Max whispered and turned around to face her.

"I know you can't Max." Liz whispered as she looked into his dark eyes. "But you need to talk to your parents." Max looked off to the side and Liz nodded, understanding. "Just think about it, beside, they are your parents, no matter what." She kissed him gently before she walked into the living room, leaving Max alone with his thoughts.

"So what is he going to do?" Isabel asked and Liz looked at her, she knew how much Isabel hated her parents fighting with Max but it was between them.

"He doesn't know yet Isabel, and please don't push him." Liz begged and Isabel nodded.

"So, what are we going to do about Khivar?" Michael asked.

"We need to think up a plan on how to keep him away from Liz, the baby and the Granolith." Max stated from where he was leaning on the doorway at the kitchen.

"So how do we do that? I mean, Alex was the hacker of the group and there is no way of telling when someone out of space lands on earth unless they crash and it's too late." Michael explained and Max nodded in agreement.

"I know, so I think we all should just be on our guard and keep our eyes and ears open for anything that sounds like a spaceship had landed." Max explained as he walked over to Liz and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Liz sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing much we can do except try and increase our powers and do back ground checks on any new people that may come into Roswell."

"I'll help with the background check, I'm going to ask the station if I can take up a job there, it'll be better than doing nothing at all." Jim stated and Max nodded.

"Thanks." Max stated.

"Hey, no problem, I'm with you. Keeping Liz and the baby safe is more important." Jim stated.

"What about the rest of us?" Tess asked.

"Try and get jobs, this way we have more cover over Roswell as much as we can, so this way we have access to stuff we need and if anyone new comes in, we can get on to them straight away instead of waiting for them to come to us." Max suggested.

"Sure, My mom is looking for a helper in her shop." Maria helped.

"I'll help her out, this way I have something do and I love that shop." Tess stated.

"Kyle?" Michael asked.

"I've already applied to the local mechanic, he said he'll get back to me, this way I can check out on people and I can save up money for when I go to college." Kyle stated.

"Liz, Maria and I will keep on working here. I'll see if I can get another job." Michael stated.

"And I'll keep working at the U.F.O Centre, it has a scanner and information on people, that was how I was able to find out about Hubble." Max stated.

"Okay, we got that covered, what else?" Jim asked.

"We need to make sure that the cave is going to be sealed and that means not going out to it so much anymore, we don't want people following us and getting a wind of the caves." Max stated.

"Got that, what about your parents, do you think they'll keep low?" Michael asked and Max sighed.

"I don't know." Max admitted, truthfully.

"I seriously doubt mom and dad will go that far Max." Isabel put in her doubts and Max shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances, do not be alone with my parents for any length of time as much as you can. I don't want them to get too suspicious and start asking questions." Max warned.

"What now?" Kyle asked.

"We'll go out to the chamber and retrieve all the stuff we have in it, we need to put the orbs, the book, the crystals, the decoding in a safe place so that if the cave does get broken into, they won't be able to use the Granolith for their own use." Max explained and everyone nodded as he or she grabbed their jackets and got into their transport, making one last journey to the cave.

XXXXX  
"Michael, Isabel, grab the crystals and the orbs, put them in this box and place in the back of the jeep, I'll rent out a place in the bank and keep it safe there." Max explained and they nodded.

"I'll get the decoding." Liz whispered as she placed her hand on the flat panel, opening the wall to show the Granolith.

"Wow!" Kyle mused and Liz smiled.

"Amazing isn't it?" Liz asked as she walked in. Everyone walked out with the stuff he or she found around the Granolith.

"Are you sure you okay Liz?" Max asked and Liz turned to him.

"Yeah, just feel a little uneasy." Liz stated, Max walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"What do you mean?" Max asked and Liz shook her head.

"I don't know, I just feel like something is going to happen but I just can't put my finger on it." Liz explained; Max kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right outside if you need me." Max stated and Liz nodded as Max left her and headed outside the pod chamber where Tess and Maria were talking about their plan.

Liz walked around some more before heading out of the Granolith, she placed her hand on the panel and the panel slid shut, hiding the Granolith from the world. She walked toward the cave entrance when she felt pain shooting up her stomach, she groaned, confused. She relaxed once the pain was gone only to come back with a vengeance; the pain was double the amount it was before. She could feel the baby arching and the baby practically screaming his distress through her head.

"Oh god!" Liz screamed as she bent over, her hands clutching her stomach. Everyone came bursting through the Pod Chambers and saw her falling to the floor with a thud.

"Liz!" Max shouted as he hurried over and knelt down beside her.

"There's something wrong." Liz sobbed out through the pain coursing through her body, Max hurried and placed his hand on her stomach, a bright glow came from Liz's stomach and Max saw a flash, he saw his son and he was gasping and arching his back. Max broke out of the flash with a gasp.

"He's dying." Max gasped out and Liz broke down into tears.

"No!" Liz screamed as she clutched her stomach.

"How can that be?" Tess demanded.

"Kal said the baby could live on earth!" Maria snapped.

"Liz has been exposed to something that's making the baby sick." Max explained and everyone thought back to everything.

"The Gandarium!" Liz croaked out.

"It can't be!" Max exclaimed. "They died before you got pregnant."

"No, I met a few crystals after I became pregnant, they were purple!" Liz groaned out.

"Damn it!" Max hissed as he looked around for the papers. "Where's the hell is the decoding?" Max demanded.

"Here it is." Maria gasped out as she handed it to Max; Tess was on the phone, contacting Isabel and Michael.

"What did the crystals do?" Max asked.

"They pulsed and I felt drawn to it, I don't know why and I touched it, all of a sudden I felt this feeling course through my body." Liz explained through gasping breaths and let out a sob. "I can't lose him Max, we can't!" Liz cried out. Max kissed her forehead.

"You are not going to lose him, we are not." Max soothed as he leafed through the pages and stopped when he saw the word purple. "The purple Gandarium is designed to kill any alien that may be a threat to the royal four, they will lure the threat toward them and send a current through their body, assuring that they will poison their blood system, making it impossible to live." Max read out and Liz let out another painful cry.

"It must have thought the baby was dangerous to Liz as it's inside of her." Tess choked out, she hated seeing Liz lying on the ground in pain and losing her baby while Max was looking helpless.

"How do the hell do we save the baby then?" Maria demanded, Max couldn't read anymore, as his eyes were blurry from the tears filling his eyes.

"How come it took so long to start killing the baby? I mean, the decoding said that it would attack the threat straight away!" Tess exclaimed, confused.

"The baby is a part of Liz, not her blood, it must have taken it a while to access the baby's blood in order to attack him." Maria shot out her theory, not caring if it's correct or not.

Michael, Isabel and Kyle came bursting through the doors.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael demanded.

"The baby is dying, Liz has come into contact with something that kills your enemies, it must have thought the baby was a threat to Liz and set out to kill it." Tess hurried to explain.

Isabel gasped as she hurried over and clutched Liz's hand.

"My baby." Liz whispered out, the pain becoming more pronounced as the baby arched in more pain.

"Damn it!" Maria hissed out as she grabbed the paper from Max's hand and read it over and found it. "Oh my god!" Maria called out, causing everyone to look at her. "The Granolith can save the baby, we need the crystal thingies that Kal gave Max!" Maria exclaimed.

Max hurried over to the side of the pod and waved his hand over the panel before slamming his hand on the handprint, the panel slid open, revealing the Granolith.

The Granolith started humming as Max found the box at the side and picked it up, he pulled out the crystal and looked at Maria.

"Where?" he asked.

"At the base of the Granolith, there is a key pad, it should show up when the king goes near it." Maria read out and Max hurried over to the base, all of a sudden lights started flickering and a beeping sound was heard, the orbs started glowing and beeping while the base lit up and a whirl wind showed up on the base, Max inserted the crystal into the whirl wind and saw it get sucked up.

Soon the Granolith started beeping harder and faster as the inside seems to swirl around faster. A bright light flash out from it, filling the whole room and they heard Liz crying out.

Soon the light faded from the room and they all looked toward Liz, she was lying in the corner, her hand lying on her bare stomach, a pale blue glow was showing and everyone sighed in relief. The baby was still alive and Liz was okay. Liz opened her eyes and looked around before looking down at her hand, she felt tears of relief fill up her eyes as Max hurried over to her.

"He's okay." Liz whispered as Max took her into his arms; both of them sobbing with relief at the knowledge their son were okay.

"He's okay, he's okay." Max whispered as he rocked her backward and forward, tears still streaming from their eyes at the thought of nearly losing their baby and with relief.

Max helped Liz up and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to his body as they made their way over to the entrance of the cave. Everyone followed them, wanting to go home after what happened.

They were half way down the cliff when Liz stopped suddenly, her hands going down to her stomach,

"Max." Liz whispered and everyone looked at her.

"What is it sweetie?" Max asked.

"My water just broke." Liz stated and Max's face went white with fear and excitement while everyone just groaned.

"Figures, first it's dying now it coming out of mommy." Kyle muttered.

"Okay, okay, we need to get you into the pod chambers." Max stated and Liz shook her head as she bent over.

"He's coming right now." Liz whispered as a contraction broke through.

"Damn, you must have fast delivery." Maria muttered as she and Tess helped Liz to sit down on the ground and winced as Liz clenched their hands.

"Okay, Max, sit next to her, Tess, Maria, there is a blanket in the jeep, go and get it please." Isabel ordered out as she got down on her knees and spread Liz's legs apart. "Liz, I'm going to help you get through the delivery, listen to me when I tell you to do something." Isabel stated and Liz nodded as she panted, taking deep breaths in between each contractions.

Liz threw her head back when another contraction broke through her body once more and clenched Max's hands. "Okay, the contractions are coming faster so it's time to push Liz." Isabel stated and Liz whimpered as she forced herself forward, pushing with all her might.

"Push!" Kyle shouted and Liz turned to glare at him.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" She snarled and Kyle gulped. Liz turned back to the front and screamed as she felt the head bearing down.

"The head is crowing, just one more push and that's you over!" Isabel squealed; Liz clutched Max's hand as she bent forward and the head came free. "He's out Liz, he's out!" Isabel squealed as she pulled the baby free and Maria wrapped it in a cover while Isabel severed the umbilical cord.

Max kissed Liz's forehead and stroked back her sweat soaked hair.

"He's out." He whispered and Liz smiled up at him.

"Can I see him?" she asked, Maria had handed the baby over to Tess and Tess handed the baby to Liz.

Liz took the baby into her arms and smiled at him.

"Hi sweetie." Liz whispered as he opened his eyes and she looked into dark blue eyes of a newborn.

"Are his eyes supposed to be blue?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, every baby's eyes are blue once they are born, they will go to their natural colour once they get older." Tess explained.

"Hi Alexander Maxwell Evans." Liz greeted and Max kissed her forehead, he handed his forefinger to Zan and Zan clutched on to it, a bright light formed around the group and shot up into the night filled sky as a small light formed on Zan's forehead, it formed it self into the V shape and Liz smiled. "You are our little prince aren't you?"

"What's happening?" Kyle asked.

"Max and Zan have now got a bond, and Antar has recognized Zan as Max's heir." Liz explained then smiled down at Zan. "We are looking at a new beginning." She whispered and everyone smiled as he or she looked at the new arrival.

The end!

Damn, I hate writing stories that has to end, man but never fear, New Gal season three is coming up soon and expect trouble along the way now they have Zan. Oh by the way, Alex's death is not what it seems okay. You will find out more about it in the next season. Hee hee. Can't wait.

Thank you so much for reading this story and the last season and thank you so much for the reviews, you all gave me inspirations. BTW the next season will not be as long as this one, I want to do all the main points and there will be some parts that we never saw on TV, just some fun as Zan is added to the mix.


End file.
